Reclaim
by Batsutousai
Summary: Sequel to Abandon! In love with the man he’s expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace? –Tom/Harry, AU, OOC, SLASH, HET, FEMSLASH, noHBP–
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Sdrana  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted  
**Warnings:** This will have slash(Guys on guys, ppl.), and some other things, of course, which I cannot think of right now.(Opps...)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Die, you gravy-sucking bananas!

**Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** Here is it! The sequel to Abandon!  
Let's get started, eh?

-

Chapter 1

-

"No, I don't want him to know. It's going to be a surprise," Voldemort hissed to the dark-haired man in front of him. "Just don't let Harry find out and I won't kill you!"

That was all Fawkes had to hear before he disappeared in a column of fire.

-

Harry Potter knocked on the Headmaster's door, whistling. It had been a good summer so far and his best friend, Hermione Granger, was going to be coming to the manor to stay for the rest of the summer with her twins later that week. He had missed the twins desperately, since Hermione hadn't brought them to the Dark Order meetings when she'd come. Not that Harry would have let her. He trusted his people with his life, but he wasn't too sure about trusting them with the lives of his godchildren.

"Ah, Harry, my dear boy, please come in." Albus Dumbledore smiled, motioning the young man in.

Harry smiled. "Hullo, Albus," he offered as he sat in a plush red chair that had been sitting in front of the old Headmaster's desk. "What can I help you with?"

Albus sat down behind the desk with a grim look. "Harry, I need you and Ula to move to the school for the rest of the summer."

Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "This had better be good, Albus. I'm sick of you trying to drag me away from Marcus just because Severus thought he was a Death Eater for the first half of last year."

Albus sighed. "Harry, Fawkes saw Voldemort on Marcus' property. He was talking about you to someone with dark brown hair."

The younger wizard startled and his gaze flew over to the phoenix, who was watching him carefully. "Marcus wouldn't hand me over to Voldemort," he said in a cold voice.

"Harry, you don't know that for certain," Albus replied.

_Tom ..._ Harry whispered in his mind even as he spoke again. "Albus, you don't know Marcus like I do. He wouldn't hand me over to Voldemort."

_Yes, love?_ the Dark Lord replied in a distracted voice.

_Fawkes saw you talking to one of the Death Eaters the other day,_ Harry replied, watching Albus warily. The Headmaster had closed his eyes and appeared to be asking some higher being for help.

Harry felt Tom's eyes widen through their mental link. _Fuck. What does he want you to do?_

_Move in to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer._

There came a sigh from Albus. "Harry, you must think also of Miss Thorald's safety."

Tom groaned. He'd heard the Headmaster, since their link was open so far. _Stay at Hogwarts. He'll badger you about it for an eternity. And if he finds out about Herm and the twins coming ..._

Harry felt like crying. Instead, he slammed his fist into the arm of his chair, closing his eyes tightly. "Albus, I realize that if Voldemort is also at the manor, both Ula and I will be in danger, but, you must also realize, we have been there for a _month_ now and we're both fine. If Voldemort felt like attacking us, he would have done it already," he growled, trying his damnedest to not lose his temper.

_Harry, please don't compromise yourself just so you can have sex with me ..._ the Dark Lord groaned, even as Albus replied.

"Harry, in this matter, I'm afraid Voldemort may well be letting you have your sense of security." He leveled his blue eyes at the teen before him and the gaze cut through to Harry, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm ordering you to move yourself back to Hogwarts by the end of the day."

"You can't order me around," The Boy-Who-Lived hissed, green eyes snapping open.

°°You're a member of the Order and of the Hogwarts' staff, Harry,°° Fawkes replied. °°I'm afraid he _can_ order you around.°°

_Just agree, please, love,_ Tom begged.

Harry clenched his teeth and glared at the Headmaster. "I hate you," he spat before standing and storming from the office.

_I'm sure I can still visit you if I promise to not take you out of the school, you know,_ Tom murmured soothingly. _And you'll have Severus and Poppy to talk to, of course, in case you need another Dark Order member to argue with._

_I hate being trapped!_ Harry cried, flinging himself down on the staircase in front of the school. _I hate feeling like I have no where to go! You **know** that!_

_Yes, I'm aware of that, but Albus isn't going to give you a choice in this matter._

"Harry!" a female voice called in surprise.

Harry glanced up to find Poppy Pomfrey hurrying up to him. She was wearing her traveling cloak and her medical bag. "Hey there, Poppy."

The mediwitch stopped in front of the young wizard and reached up to brush at a trail of tears. "What's wrong?"

Harry bit his lip. "Albus saw Voldemort at the manor. He's telling me I have to stay here for the rest of the summer."

"And you're trying to decide what to tell Marcus." The mediwitch nodded sadly.

Harry nodded. Poppy was one of the two staff members who knew that Marcus Brutús, who had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts the year before, was, in reality, the Dark Lord Voldemort. She understood the sick humour of the situation. "I don't want to stay here."

Poppy set a hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "I know, but when Albus doesn't give you a choice ..." She offered him a sad little smile. "Tell Marcus Albus needs you back here in case the school is attacked or something like that. With the attacks suddenly picking up again, Albus probably _will_ start calling the staff back from their breaks." She leaned down really close to the teen to whisper, "And it's not like Albus Dumbledore can do a damn thing when it comes to keeping you here, my Lord." She kissed his cheek. "Come see me when you get back. Scamp's kittens were born a little bit ago and I haven't really had the time to name them yet."

Harry nodded and stood, brushing at his wet cheeks. "All right. If you see Albus, let him know I went to get Ula and our stuff."

"Of course." Poppy smiled, then wandered into the school.

With a heavy sigh, Harry set off for the gate.

-

Ula Thorald was about as pleased as Harry to be leaving the manor. Tom and Harry spent an hour trying to coax her out of her room. When nothing worked, the lovers traded looks and hexed the door out of the way.

"I'm not leaving!" the young witch screamed from her bed before throwing a stuffed goose at the two Dark wizards from the pile on her bed.

Harry ducked out of the way but Tom, whose temper was at its end, blew the goose up. "That's enough," he growled.

Ula stared at the ashes of her goose in shock. Harry took the chance to get onto the bed next to her and draw her into a hug. The twelve year old burst into tears and clutched at Harry like he was the last thing on the planet. Harry stroked her dark auburn hair and glanced at the Dark Lord. _Did you really have to blow the damn thing up?_ he inquired with a touch of humour.

Tom sighed and sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Ula, but I thought I'd taught you not to throw things at me," the Dark Lord said in a faintly teasing voice.

In response, the sobbing child grabbed a baby doll by it's hair and blindly threw it at the man behind her.

Tom groaned and rubbed at his head where the doll's leg had hit him. "Do you want me to blow that up too?"

"No! I want you to go away!" Ula screamed into Harry's chest.

_You calm her down. I'll go pack your things,_ Tom decided darkly before leaving the room in a huff.

Harry leaned back so he could look into the girl's grey eyes. "Ula, nobody wants us to leave. Even the house-elves are upset."

"Why couldn't you have just said no?" Ula cried, pounding a fist against the chest she'd just been crying against.

"I tried," Harry whispered. "But I'm a teacher in his school and a member of his Order. When Albus gives me an order, I am duty-bound to follow it. I fought him about it. Merlin knows I fought him! But he wouldn't let us stay. I'm so sorry, Ula." He brushed at her tears gently, eyes sad.

Ula stared up at the young man who had become something like a brother or a favourite uncle to her. She knew that Harry wanted to stay with all of his heart: he didn't have to say it for her to know it. She also knew that Harry would never lie to her, and it was this knowledge that made her nod and calm down. It wasn't right for her to be mad at Harry. He'd done his best. It was Dumbledore she needed to be furious at, and she swore to herself she'd make the old man regret making she and Harry leave Slytherin Manor against their will. "It's not your fault," she told the wizard.

Harry offered her a sad smile. "No, I suppose not." He sighed. "Lets get this stuff packed, hmm? The sooner we leave, the sooner we can talk the Hogwarts house-elves into putting something nasty into Albus' food for dinner tonight."

Ula giggled. "Right!"

-

After meeting up with Albus on the front steps, and Ula throwing a rather large piece of rotting wood at the Headmaster, Harry and Ula were shown to a two-bedroom suite which they would share for the rest of the summer. The suite was to become Harry's rooms for the school year, as well, and the teen had promised his young charge that he'd keep her stuff safe if she didn't want to leave it in her dorm room. After getting instructions from Harry, the girl wandered off to chat with the house-elves about putting a potion that Harry had handed over into the Headmaster's soup. Ula had no clue what it would do, but Harry promised it would be good payback.

Once certain everything was settled, Harry walked down to the Hospital Wing and knocked on the mediwitch's office door. "Poppy?"

Poppy smiled at her guest as she opened the door. "You look much better."

"Yes, well, it was kind of amusing to watch Albus be horrified because Ula had thrown a piece of wood at him," Harry admitted.

The mediwitch laughed and motioned Harry in. "I imagine anyone would be horrified when a second year threw a piece of wood at them. I take it she was about as pleased to leave the manor as you were."

"She just has a more stressful way of showing it," Harry agreed, throwing himself into a chair.

"And how did she show her displeasure?" Poppy inquired, making them both some tea.

"She locked herself in her room, then proceeded to throw things at us when we hexed the door open." Harry groaned. "Tom was _not_ pleased and ended up making a nice little explosion with the help of a flying stuffed goose. In retaliation, Ula waited for him to get on the bed before throwing one of her baby dolls in his face. He left in a huff."

Poppy chuckled at handed the young wizard a cup of tea before sitting across from him. "With Tom's temper, I'm surprised he didn't blow up the baby doll, too."

"He threatened to." Harry grinned. "So Ula screamed at him to leave."

The mediwitch shook her head helplessly. "That child is lucky he cares about her. Anyone else would have gotten _themselves_ blown up, never mind the _doll_!"

"I know!" Harry laughed. "You should see them playing Quidditch together! He always lets her get the Quaffle in, even if he's in the way of her shot already!"

"Oh, that must confuse the people who play with you." Poppy snorted.

"It annoys the hell out of his team, but her team always makes an effort to pass the Quaffle to her before they get to the goals." Harry shook his head. "And Tom says he hates Quidditch, too."

"Let me guess, he agreed to play as soon as he was asked?" Poppy laughed.

"Yes." Harry made a face. "What do you know that I don't?"

The mediwitch grinned. "He used to play Keeper on the Slytherin team in school."

"He _lied_ to me, then!" Harry smacked his forehead. "Fucking bastard. I'll have to have a long talk with him."

Poppy laughed again. "Oh, he didn't play for his last two years, mind you. They finally kicked him off the team when he spent more time in the library than at practices."

The Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes. "Sounds like him." He snorted, setting down his tea. "Now, you said something about kittens?"

"Oh, yes." Poppy set her tea down as well and stood. "Scamp had her litter about six weeks ago. I was actually going to let you pick one for your birthday, if you'd like."

Harry's eyes widened, and he stood. "Sure! Where are they?"

"In my room." Poppy smiled, leading the teen back to her bedroom door. "Don't you _dare_ make any cracks about the mess this time, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Harry intoned, ducking the swat from the mediwitch.

"Imp." Poppy chuckled and led him into the room and over to where Scamp was surrounded by five small, furry bodies. Most of them had dark, speckled fur, like their mother, but one had a squashed-looking face and bright orange fur.

Harry pursed his lips and knelt near the litter of part-Kneazles. "I think I know who their father was, now."

"Oh?" Poppy frowned at the teen while she reached out and stroked her familiar.

"Crookshanks, Herm's cat," Harry replied before nodding to the mother Kneazle. "Can I pet your babies, Scamp?" he inquired politely.

Scamp watched the young wizard with dangerous glowing eyes for a long moment before letting out a low purr and relaxing. "I'd take that as a yes, then," Poppy murmured, scratching Scamp behind the ears.

Harry smiled and reached forward to stroke one of the darker kittens. "You haven't named them yet?"

"No. As I said, I was going to let you have one for your birthday, so I wasn't going to name them before that," Poppy responded. "You may pick whichever one you'd like, but I don't think Scamp will let you take it out of her sight for about another week."

"Aww ..." Harry made a sad face at the mother Kneazle. "Even if I promise to take good care of it?"

Poppy laughed as Scamp let out a low 'meow'.

"My birthday's in two days, Scamp. Are you _sure_ I can't have one of the kittens _then_? I promise to bring it back every day so you can make sure I haven't done any damage," the teen mock-whined.

Scamp seemed to consider this for a long moment before meowing lightly and licking a paw.

Harry blinked a few times. "Hey, Poppy, was that a yes?"

"I believe it was," the mediwitch murmured in awe.

"Wicked."

Poppy chuckled. "Well then, Mr. Potter, why don't you pick one?"

Harry smiled and started checking out each part-Kneazle. After looking for fifteen minutes or so, he picked up a dark grey kitten with black speckled fur and large ears. "How about we name you Smoky, eh?" he asked the animal.

"She's a girl, you know," Poppy warned.

"Suppose I'll just have to tell Crookshanks that he can't have sex with his daughter," Harry replied, eyes glittering. He nuzzled the small kitten and got a quiet purr in response. "Ooh! She's so cute!"

Poppy laughed. "I think Smoky is a fine name, Harry."

"Me too." Harry smiled, petting the kitten gently. "Thanks, Poppy."

"Of course."

-

Harry was awoken on the morning of July thirty-first by being jumped on. He cracked one green eye open and frowned at Ula. "Did you have to jump on me, you monster?"

"I asked her to, actually," an amused voice said from the doorway to the room.

Harry's head shot up and he smiled widely. "Marcus!"

"Happy birthday, love." The Dark Lord chuckled as Ula tackle-hugged the teen in the bed. "Why don't you let Harry get dressed, Ula? Then we can head down to the Great Hall."

"Okay," Ula agreed, hopping off the bed and bouncing from the room.

Harry pulled himself from his bed and stretched. "I've missed you," he murmured to the man behind him.

Tom's arms slid around Harry's waist and tugged the younger wizard back against him. "But, love, it's only been two days," he teased.

"Bastard," Harry declared before twisting his head around and capturing Tom's lips with his own. The Dark Lord slipped a hand upward to cup the side of Harry's face, kissing back desperately. When they pulled apart, Harry's eyes were glinting with mischief. "It's only been two days, you know," the teen mocked, smiling.

Tom chuckled. "So it has." He kissed Harry again quickly, then let go. "Get dressed, you imp."

"Yes, dearest bastard," the teen replied, walking over to his wardrobe and tugging the doors open. "What shall I wear?"

"Your leather pants," Tom said immediately.

Harry laughed and pulled out the pants, also grabbing his favourite black tank top, which had a hole in the back that happened to frame the tattoo of a basilisk and a phoenix on his back. "As you wish, love."

As the teen changed, the Dark Lord examined the bedroom with a critical eye. The bed was a queen and plain. It had white cotton sheets on it, which made Tom frown. He knew Harry preferred silk over cotton. "Harry, love, your bed sheets ..."

"I know." Harry grimaced. "Albus hasn't let me out of the building long enough to get myself new sheets, and you know teachers have to get their room's furnishings for themselves."

Tom nodded. "I'll have Blinky deliver a set of silk sheets to you when I get back to the manor, all right?"

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm only agreeing because I know she'll be excited to have such work." He tossed his bed clothing at the hamper. "How long are you here for?"

"Only the day, regrettably." Tom sighed. "I have that meeting to go to tomorrow, you know."

"Oh. Right." Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose wearily. "Sorry."

"I'm not blaming you." The Dark Lord snorted. "I know better than that. Come on, let's go make sure that monster we both love and adore hasn't destroyed anything."

Harry laughed and led the way out into the living-room. Ula was watching them cautiously from her bedroom doorway. "What have you done this time?" Harry inquired with a touch of humour.

The girl smiled nervously. "Harry, can I give you your birthday present now?"

The young wizard blinked a few times. "Sure." He nodded, settling himself on the arm of one of the chairs in the room. Tom stood behind him. "In fact, if you'll bring me that package on the table, I can open that too."

"Who's that from?" Tom inquired as Ula grabbed the gift on the table and ran both it and her own gift over to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Nev. His grandmother wanted to throw him a private, family party, so we both sent each other our gifts ahead of time. I got this yesterday," Harry replied, taking the package from Neville first and unwrapping it carefully. Inside were two scrolls of thick parchment with 'Longbottom' written on one and 'Potter' written on the other. "Ha! Finally!"

"What is it?" Ula asked curiously.

"Nev's and my family trees. He promised he try and find me a copy of the Potter family tree, since I couldn't find one, and I mentioned I'd also like to see _his_ family's tree," Harry explained, wandlessly levitating the two scrolls onto his desk in the living-room to look at when he had the time. "Give that here," he ordered, holding out a hand for the other thing Ula held.

"I hope you like it," the witch mumbled, shuffling her feet and watching the ground as Harry unwrapped the small package.

Harry pulled out a photo album and shifted through it, speechless. It was filled with pictures from the time they'd spent at Slytherin Manor, and many of the pictures Harry hadn't even been aware were being taken. "Wow ..." he whispered finally.

Ula's head snapped up and she smiled at the grateful look on Harry's face. "Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered, giving the young man a hug.

Harry wrapped his arms around the girl and took a deep breath. "Thanks, hon," he murmured, kissing her cheek before letting go. "It's fabulous."

Ula grabbed the album and bounced in to Harry's room to put it away without a word.

Tom chuckled and kissed Harry gently. "Shall we go up for breakfast, then?"

"Food!" Ula agreed, bouncing back over to the two leaders of the Dark Order.

Harry stood and grabbed Ula's hand with a laugh. "All right. Food," he agreed as Tom slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders. The shorter wizard slipped his free arm around the Dark Lord's waist and rested his head on the man's shoulder as they started off towards the Great Hall.

Ula quickly freed herself from Harry's grip and ran around ahead of them, giggling. "Food!" she shouted a few times.

"How old is she again?" Tom asked dryly.

Harry chuckled. "She's twelve, Marcus."

"Sure? I could have sworn she was six," the Dark Lord replied, teal eyes glittering with amusement.

Ula zoomed around behind them and gave Tom a head-butt from behind. "I'm _twelve_, Marcus," she growled, grabbing Harry's hand again.

"Could have fooled me," Tom shot back teasingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two are absolute nightmares," he declared as they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

As the giant doors opened, about two dozen voices broke out into song. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Harry, happy birthday to you!"

Harry stared in shock at his friends and family who were all standing in the middle of the Great Hall, which had been decorated in the Gryffindor House colours. "Thanks, guys," he whispered.

_'Oh, get over here and get something to eat, big brother!'_ Ginevra Weasley-Potter laughed, smiling at her adopted brother from next to Hermione Granger. Both women held a baby and a bottle in their arms.

"Food!" Ula agreed, half dragging Harry over to where the food was lain out on a table that had been pushed back against the left wall.

Tom, having let go of his lover when he realized what Ula planned on doing, stepped up next to Severus, who was scowling and standing away from the large crowd. "Do you know how to have fun?" the Dark Lord inquired with a smile.

"No," the Potions professor replied evenly, before leaning over to whisper to his leader, "Albus and many other Order members are here. I've already warned 'Saber' and Lucius. I believe Blaise, Draco, and Theodore are all Order spies, correct?"

"Yes." Tom nodded, eyes scanning the crowd. "Moody ..."

Severus' gaze shot around to stare at the ex-Auror. "As far as I know, he hasn't been any problem."

"Strange ... You'd think he'd jump at a chance to hex so many Dark Wizards." The Dark Lord frowned at the paranoid man.

As if he knew they'd been speaking of him, or perhaps because he had caught them watching him, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody turned and gave both dark wizards a sharp look. Severus narrowed his eyes and Tom's frown deepened as Moody walked up to them. "I find it interesting that so many of these guests are wearing the Dark Mark." Mad-Eye commented conversationally.

Both Slytherins aimed their wands at the ex-Auror cautiously. "What do you want, Moody?" Severus hissed.

"Not much." Mad-Eye smiled. "Just-"

"Alastor," Harry said dryly, seeming to appear out of nowhere at the ex-Auror's elbow. "Please tell me you're not trying to give Marcus and Severus heart attacks."

"Would I ever do such a thing?" Mad-Eye gave Harry a surprised look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes." Then he glanced at the two dark wizards behind his paranoid mentor. "Consider Mad-Eye a supporter, right? Don't let him spook you."

The Dark Lord put his wand away. "You could have mentioned that _before_, Harry," he hissed.

"What would have been the fun in that?" Mad-Eye inquired.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "I had my reasons, love. Alastor, go bother Albus or something."

"Ah. Kicking me out of your little dark circle?"

"Away!" Harry laughed. With a wink, the older wizard wandered off to engage Albus in conversation. Harry turned back to his lover and the Potions Professor. "I _am_ sorry, you know, but I lost a bet with him, so I couldn't tell you what he knew until he brought it up."

"Figures," Severus grumbled, finally putting his own wand away.

"What was the bet about?" Tom inquired, curious.

Harry flushed faintly, which managed to catch Severus' curiosity. "Er ... nothing important."

"Spit it out, Potter," Severus growled, eyes shining in delight at his ability to torment the younger wizard.

Harry's eyes shot around the room desperately for a moment before landing on Rodolphus Lestrange - disguised as Saber Upwood - and brightening. "Oh, there's Saber. I needed to have a word with him!" He smiled brightly before sliding away quickly.

Severus and Tom watched the young man hurry off with matching smirks. "You'll tell me what it was, correct?" Severus inquired causally.

"Of course." Tom turned to his Death Eater. "So, what do you think it was?"

"Probably had something to do with that mystery tattoo you supposedly have," said two voices out of nowhere from behind the two dark wizards. Both men spun around quickly, wands leveled at the speakers, who turned out to be none other than the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

Tom's let his wand fall as he scowled at the two. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Gin," they chorused.

"I need to have a word with that brat."

"Before you do, could you show us?"

"What!"

Severus coughed into his hand. "I think Poppy needs my help ..."

"Don't you leave me with them!" Tom cried as Severus made a quick departure in a manner that didn't look like he was running away.

"Oh, don't worry-"

"We won't do anything that will hurt."

"Much."

"You know, it looks like Ula needs some help with that punch ..."

"Nice try, Marcus."

"But we all know that Hermione has been helping her with anything she needed help with."

Tom's gaze shot around the room quickly, much as Harry's had only moments earlier, finally landing on Lucius Malfoy. "Ah! Lucius! Perfect!" Then he hurried off to speak with his second.

The Twins traded looks. "Oh well-"

"Guess we'll have to wait till another time."

"Damn." Then the two wandered off to spike the punch.

-

Harry watched the circle surrounding him warily. He wasn't fond of being closed off from the nearest exit, especially after Fred and George had spiked the punch with something they'd created themselves that wasn't blocked by the charm bracelets most of the people at the party wore. In fact, the only party-goes not seemingly affected by the drink were Harry, Tom, Severus, Remus Lupin - one of Harry's godfathers -, Mad-Eye, Poppy, Petunia Dursely - Harry's aunt -, Herm, Gerda, Galvin, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George, and their mother. Harry just wasn't affected by any sorts of alcohol, nor, it appeared, were Luna and Remus. Severus, being a Potions maker, had taken precautious against such things, as had Poppy and Tom. Mad-Eye only drank from his own flask of alcohol, and Gerda and Galvin only drank from bottles. Fred and George had apparently handed antidotes to their mother, Herm, and Petunia, as they weren't sure of the women's reactions.

"Well? You gonna open thosh?" Seamus Finnigan slurred. He was leaning heavily on his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, having had almost twice as much alcohol as anyone else, due to his knack for getting drunk.

Harry glanced down at the pile of presents surrounding him, much like the crowd of people surrounding him. "Er ... sure."

"Open mine fi'st!" Rubeus Hagrid called, grinning broadly from where he towered above everyone else, due to his being a half-giant. " 'S from Grawp, too."

"Right." Harry carefully picked up the large, poorly wrapped box, handling it as if it might bite. Knowing Hagrid, it might very well have, but this time, the happy half-giant had only gotten Harry a large box of Honeydukes' best chocolate that would probably last him years to eat. "Thanks, Hagrid," Harry offered to the large man, who beamed at him happily. "And tell Grawp thanks, too."

"Will do!"

Luna blindly toed a box towards Harry, seemingly enthralled by the cloudy ceiling above them. Harry smiled at the witch and, taking the hint, opened the box. Within, he found a shiny new camera and a large bottle of the solution used to develop the film so it moved. Harry nodded to the girl, who was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. "Thank you, Luna. Good for blackmail, I assume?"

A faint smile flickered over Luna's lips before she looked down at Harry with a preoccupied look. "Whatever you'd like to use it for, of course." She blinked at the space just over Harry's left shoulder. "That punch was rather good, don't you think? Perhaps I'll go have more ..." So saying, she wandered back over to the food table, followed by many smiles. All of the Juniors knew that Luna wasn't really as dense as she pretended to be. In fact, she was brilliant and devious, though she hid it well.

"Enough of Luna, open _our_ gift!" Nymphadora Tonks proclaimed, throwing an arm around the waist of her much taller partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked like he was actually enjoying her company for once, though that was probably due to the alcohol.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the two Aurors, but took the book-shaped gift Tonks was shoving in his face calmly. He opened it slowly, just to aggravate the wilder of the two, then blinked up at her with a faintly surprised look. "Thank you," he managed, putting the book down with the other gifts he'd already opened.

_'Well, what is it!'_ Gin demanded, scowling.

"Metamorphmagi of the Twentieth Century," Tom murmured, having grabbed the book to sate his own curiosity. He nodded to Tonks. "Surprisingly thoughtful."

"Hey!" Tonks exclaimed, attempting to look hurt. It didn't work too well, due to her drunken state.

"He makes a good point," Herm offered dryly, holding out another book-shaped object to the birthday-wizard. "Here, Harry."

"A book. Why am I not surprised?" Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at the annoyed look he received, then proceeded to open the gift. Contained within was the book The Student's Guide to Being A Teacher. "Okay, _really_ not surprised." Everyone laughed while Herm gave a huff. Harry grinned. "Thanks, Herm. I'll put it with the rest of the books you've given me over the years." That earned him a firm swat to the back of his head and another, much louder, round of laughter.

"Oh, here, Harry." Remus chuckled, holding out yet _another_ book-shaped gift.

"Do I want this?" Harry inquired dryly, taking the gift anyway.

"Brat," Remus replied fondly.

Harry grinned, then ripped it open. His grin widened as he saw what it was. "Thanks, Remy!" he called, setting the book on Animagi on the ground with the others. Remus just winked.

"Fine, like his gift," Sirius Black, Harry's other godfather grumbled, leaning on Remus heavily as he tossed a small box at Harry.

"Sirius, get off me." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No."

"Padfoot ..."

"Shut up, Moony. I want to see what Harry thinks."

Remus let out a helpless sigh.

Harry shook his head at his two godparents, then opened the small package. Within was a miniature motorcycle. "Um ..."

"It's a real flying motorcycle!" Sirius said, suddenly standing up, eyes brightening. "All you have to do is resize it."

"Er ... Siri, I can't _drive_," Harry pointed out patiently.

"No problem! I'll teach you!"

"Oh, dear Merlin," Tom groaned. "Black, if Harry receives so much as a _bruise_, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius waved his hand at the older wizard. "I'm not gonna hurt your bed mate, Brutús."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"What!"

"There are _ladies_ present!" Harry and Poppy chorused, then cracked up. Everyone traded amused looks while Remus smacked Sirius and Tom muttered something under his breath about hot dogs for dinner.

"Oh, here," Molly Weasley held out a small bag. "It's from Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, and me."

Harry pulled out the things in the back, and smiled in delight at the large green, knitted, wool blanket with the Gryffindor crest in the centre. "Brilliant!"

"Oh, no ..." Tom moaned, hiding his face in his hands. Everyone laughed at the poor Slytherin.

"Bloody hell!" Harry's exclamation made everyone look at him again. He was blinking at a small ring.

_'You gave me your family ring, I thought you deserved the Weasley family's ring. Mum and Dad agreed,'_ Gin offered helpfully.

Harry wordlessly put the ring on his right hand, nodding his thanks to his surrogate family. Molly, Arthur, and Bill all smiled back. Gin just hopped past the circle of gifts, gave her brother a large hug, and then hopped back out again.

"How touching," Severus offered sarcastically before handing over a box of his own.

Harry smirked. "I'll bet." Then he opened the man's gift to him. It contained a case of potions that Harry could tell were spelled to remain ever-filled. The case contained such potions as Dreamless Sleep, Calming Potion, and Veritaserum. Harry nodded up at the man. "Thanks, Sevvie."

"Why must you insist on calling me that bloody name!" Severus hissed furiously as the people around them hid smiles.

"Because it annoys you so," Harry replied honestly, picking out another gift, this time from the twins. He opened it while Severus sputtered at him, then smirked in delight. "Unless you'd prefer to be my new test subject, of course."

Severus regarded the box of what he suspected to be some very nasty pranks warily. "The name is fine, I suppose," he muttered.

"Great!" Harry put the box down, sharing winks with the two Weasleys responsible. "Next?"

"Here!" Parvati Patil held out a box to Harry, her twin sister, Padma, smiling next to her.

Harry opened the gift and found, within, a wizarding scrapbook and the materials needed to make it. "Wicked! Thanks, ladies." He winked at the two witches, earning him matching girlish giggles.

Tom smacked the back of the young man's head. "Stop flirting with the guests, you imp."

Harry blew a kiss to his lover, then turned to accept a scroll from Dean. When he opened it, he found a beautifully-done drawing by Dean of Harry watching Tom, in his Marcus guise, and Ula argue, as they'd often done. He offered the picture a fond smile, then grinned at Dean. "I'll put it up in my classroom."

Dean laughed. "Brilliant!"

"Oh, no, you won't!" Tom called, trying to get the offending art from Harry, who was keeping it from his lover's grasp with practiced ease, despite his smaller frame.

Ula picked the parchment from Harry's hand with a faint smile. She looked it over, then smirked. "Perfect! It shows Marcus' best side, too!"

"What! You little monster!"

The crowd laughed as Tom proceeded to chase Ula around the room. The laughter doubled when Harry pulled out his new camera and snapped a shot of them. "Perfect!" he called to the two, earning a bright laugh from Ula and a helpless sigh from the Dark Lord. "Now, Ula, bring that back. Love, you may pout over here," Harry ordered in a calm manner before turning back to the amused crowd. "Next?"

Fawkes flew over to Harry, a small bundle in his claws, and landed on the teen's shoulder. °°From the coot and I,°° the phoenix offered in his unique language. °°And I'd like to request a heart-to-heart with you later.°°

Harry gave the phoenix a sharp look, then, noticing Albus' confused look, nodded. "Right." He took the bundle and opened it carefully, gasping at the small vial of phoenix tears within. Anyone with brains knew how precious phoenix tears were. No matter how angry Harry was at the Headmaster and the bird he'd trusted with his life, he couldn't help feeling touched by the gift. "Thanks, Albus, Fawkes."

Albus inclined his head at the teen. "Of course, Harry, my dear boy."

"Is he drunk?" Harry quietly inquired of the bird on his shoulder.

°°Who knows?°° was the dry response before Fawkes flew back over to his master. Harry just grinned.

"Here, you monster," Mad-Eye called, tossing a bundle at Harry. The teen caught it easily, then smirked at his mentor. "Very good. You still have reflexes. Open it, then."

Harry rolled his eyes at the ex-Auror, then pulled the gift open. Within was a charm surrounded in dark energy. Harry pulled out the card that came with it and read it, then smirked before adding the charm to the collection on his charm bracelet. "Thanks, old fart," he offered, allowing the paper with the explanation for the charm to burn in his palm.

"Think nothing of it, squirt," Mad-Eye replied calmly.

_What does it do?_ Tom inquired as Harry took the next offered gift.

_Sees through Dark invisibility spells, potions, and the like. Also sees through glamours,_ Harry offered as he opened the box from Rodolphus and his younger brother, Rabastan. "Wicked!" he exclaimed, pulling out one of the throwing knives in the set. "Thanks, Saber!"

"Think nothing of it," Rodolphus replied coldly.

Harry grinned, knowing that the chilly response was merely an act, then took the package Narcissa Malfoy was offering him with a smile. Inside was a dark green summer cloak with a golden phoenix rising from ashes on the back. The teen found himself speechless for a long moment, only able to stare at the gift.

"I think he likes it," Tom murmured, taking the cloak from Harry's hands to get a better look at the detail. "This _is_ beautiful."

Harry nodded faintly. "Thank you," he offered softly.

"Anything for our favourite Light Wizard," Narcissa replied with a bright smile.

Harry laughed with many of the others in the group, though Albus frowned at the Malfoys.

"Here." Petunia held out a small gift. Harry took it carefully and opened it. He was left speechless, yet again, as he stared at the small picture album of his mother, Petunia, and his grandparents. "I found a lot of those while I was cleaning out the attic earlier this summer--you know how much of a mess that place is--and thought you might like it," Petunia offered softly.

Surprising all but Tom and Petunia, Harry launched himself from his seat and hugged his aunt tightly, album clutched tightly in one hand. Petunia smiled and hugged her nephew back. "Thanks," Harry whispered.

"Of course," Petunia replied, kissing the teen's cheek. "Now, go finish unwrapping stuff."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry chuckled, pulling away from the woman. As he returned to his seat, he made a quick wipe at his eyes, as if brushing away tears, but when he smiled up at everyone again, his eyes were perfectly dry. "What's next, then?"

Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, levitated a large box to the teen's feet. "It goes with Poppy's gift, actually," she added, her lips twitching with a suppressed smile.

Harry blinked, then opened the box. He let out an excited sound almost immediately and started looking through the stuff. "Thanks, Minnie!" he added quickly.

Minerva shook her head, dark eyes dancing with amusement. "Of course, Harry."

"What is it?" Herm inquired, leaning forward.

"Well, Poppy gave me one of Scamp's kittens, so Minnie gave me a bunch of stuff for Smoky!" Harry said excitedly, glancing up.

Herm blinked. "I ... see ..."

Poppy laughed and procured the small dark grey kitten from her robes. "I think this is the one you're speaking of, Harry?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he hopped up to gather the kitten gently in his arms. "Hey there, Smoky. I see your mum let you go after all, eh?"

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Ula demanded, hopping up and down before her caretaker.

Harry gave his charge a severe look. "Be _very_ careful with her. She's not very old, and if you hurt her, I'll hex you from here to Voldemort himself. Got it?"

Ula nodded seriously, then accepted the small kitten with a delighted look. "She's so _tiny_."

"All the more reason to be careful with her," Tom said, coming to stand behind the girl. He smiled down at the kitten. "She's beautiful, Poppy."

Poppy beamed.

"Harry?" Pansy Parkinson called carefully. Harry glanced up at his friend with a smile. "Here." She held out a small envelope. "It's from Dray, Ted, 'Bini, Seam, and myself."

Harry nodded and pulled open the envelope. "Cool!" he called, pulling out a ticket to see the final Quidditch match between America and Canada in Texas in mid-August for the top box. "You five are amazing!" He grinned at his friends.

"Oh, gee, _thanks_, Har," Draco Malfoy said dryly.

Pan punched Draco's arm. "Don't mind Dray. He's just miffed that we couldn't get top box seats for ourselves."

"Where will you be sitting?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Row right beneath the top box," Theodore Nott responded with a grin. "Dray's just being a baby."

"And where's _my_ ticket?" Tom inquired, leaning around Ula to give the four Slytherins and one Gryffindor a sharp look.

"No luck, Marcus. They didn't have any seats left." Blaise sighed.

_They've got it, love._ Harry said quickly in his lover's mind. _There's a note here that says that. They just don't want Dumbles finding out you're going too._

Tom scowled. "Americans," he muttered darkly, standing back up with a huff. Ted, Draco, Pan, Blaise, and Seam all looks rather relieved.

_'Oh! One more gift!'_ Gin suddenly spelled out.

"I thought we were giving that to him in private!" Ted hissed to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, Gin, stick to the system," Padma grumbled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the present Juniors. He had a bad feeling about this gift, especially if it was from all of his people in the Dark Order. "What is it?"

_'I thought it would be more fun this way,'_ Gin declared, then held out a good-sized package to her brother. _'Open it.'_

"We're so dead ..." Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I warned you," Remus offered.

"Oh, I dunno-" Fred started, eyes gleaming.

"This could be _good_," George agreed.

Harry gave his Juniors one last wary look, then popped the box open. He stared at the contents for a long moment, completely flabbergasted, before suddenly bursting out into laughter. "This is why you lot should never have become friends!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Ula inquired, moving forward to look into the box.

Molly got to it first. "Maybe when you're older, hon," she offered, closing the box.

Tom, being taller than the dumpy red-haired witch, took the box and glanced inside. "Oh, I don't know. These could prove fun." He cocked an eyebrow at Harry while all the Juniors stared at his in open-mouthed shock. "What do you think, love?"

Harry glanced at Rodolphus. "Hey, Saber, can you teach me how to use a whip?"

Rodolphus blanched, as did most of the others who hadn't known what the package contained. "I ... er ..." The Death Eater let out a cautious cough. "Perhaps, Potter, I'm not the person you should ask for that sort of instruction."

"What sort of instruction!" Ula demanded. Sirius leaned over and whispered something into the girl's ear, making Ula scrunch up her face. "Hermione, can I stay in your room tonight?"

The room filled with laughter while Tom set the box down next to Harry. "Actually, those handcuffs could prove useful," the Dark Lord mentioned.

"You volunteering yourself to test them?" Harry inquired sweetly.

"Only if you'll be testing that cock ring, love," Tom whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry's cheeks flamed, then he smacked the man. "Bastard."

"You started it," Tom pointed out.

"You two are _odd_," Ula declared, getting another round of laughter.

"I thought you knew that," Ted muttered.

"Punch, anyone?" Luna's voice floated over the dying laughter, which only got them started again. Luna smiled faintly, looking like she was millions of miles away.

-

"So, what do you think? No Ula, all these new toys ..."

Harry gave the Dark Lord an amused look. "How about we just sleep tonight?"

Tom tightened his grasp around his lover. The two were seated before the fireplace in Harry's rooms, watching the dancing flames. "Now that's not something one hears from you every day."

Harry closed his eyes peacefully. "No, I suppose not."

Tom rested his head atop the teen's. "Tired?"

"Yeah. I guess," Harry agreed with a sigh.

"Ah. Emotionally exhausting day," Tom clarified, then dropped a gentle kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Would you like to go to bed, love?"

Harry shook his head. "Can we sleep here?"

"Of course." Tom smiled and settled them both a little more comfortably on the couch, Harry resting atop him. "Go to sleep, dear imp."

Harry smiled faintly. "Sweet dreams, bastard."

Tom chuckled.

-

Harry eyed Fawkes warily from where he sat behind his desk in his new office. The phoenix had just suddenly appeared in a burst of flame and was making himself comfortable on the stern back of one of the chairs Harry had placed before his desk.

Fawkes spoke first. °°You're mad at me.°°

"I trusted you." Harry agreed coldly.

°°Harry, _Voldemort_ was in that house!°°

"I was aware of that."

The phoenix gave the young wizard a sad look. °°Why?°°

"You wouldn't understand." Harry turned his attention back to the book he'd been reading before the bird had appeared.

Fawkes flew onto the desk, standing right on top of the part Harry was reading, earning him a cold look. °°Help me understand, Harry,°° the phoenix requested. °°What did Brutús offer you to get you to switch sides? What turned you into a spy for the Dark Order?°°

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "What do you _think_ I was offered, Fawkes?"

Fawkes blinked. °°Not love, which would have come later.°° Harry nodded reluctantly. °°Revenge? Power? Neither of those seem like you.°°

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Fawkes."

°°I'm learning that.°° The bird let out a faint sound that translated as a sigh to Harry. °°Did revenge play a part in your decision?°°

Harry frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then shook his head. "No. It was unconditional acceptance that drew me to them."

°°Them? Voldemort too?°°

Harry's lips twitched with a smile. "You could say that."

Fawkes gave Harry a strange look. °°I see now why the Hat wanted you in Slytherin.°° Harry inclined his head. °°Who is Marcus Brutús?°°

"Not who you think he is, but perhaps who you fear he is," Harry offered mysteriously, pulling out the flask he'd gotten from Mad-Eye the year before and taking a swig.

The phoenix's eyes narrowed, then widened. °°Voldemort!°°

Harry gave the bird a sharp look. "Yes. And, a thought: He spent the entirety of last year teaching here and didn't hurt a single student."

Fawkes shook his head. °°I can't see such a thing as possible, and, yet I'd know if you were lying ...°° He looked up into Harry's eyes. °°I need to think on this.°°

"Don't make my trust in you disappear." Harry warned in a cold tone that Fawkes had never expected to hear from the young wizard, and hoped he never would again. "If you tell Albus anything about this talk, I'll make sure your Burning Day comes early." Green eyes glittered dangerously. "And trust me when I say you won't be reborn from this one."

Fawkes nodded in understanding, afraid of a wizard that wasn't his familiar for the first time since his first birth, and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Harry frowned down at his book, thinking. He still trusted Fawkes; the phoenix hadn't given away the fact that they'd been staying at Slytherin Manor, after all, but this last bit worried him. If Fawkes betrayed him again to Albus, he'd have to kill the bird. There was no way around it. He would keep the secrets of his lover even if it meant his own life.

With a sigh, Harry stood and left his office to go in search of Smoky and Ula.

-

-

**A/N:** Yup. Kinda short. I know. XP Oh well.

No lemon this chapter 'cause I think ya'll need to earn it. XD Which means I expect LOTS of reviews. -cackles-  
I'm sure you're all happy now, aren't you? -evile smirk-

So! This is up much sooner than I'd expected! -grins- I'm sure everyone's rather happy, too, eh? -laughes-

Ja ne, minna!

Bats


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Sdrana  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom (Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have slash (guys on guys, people), a bit of bondage (cough), Bottom!Tom, Top!Harry -sniggers-  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Die, you gravy-sucking bananas!

**Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 2

-

When the upper years started filing into the Great Hall on September first, most glanced up to see who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, all wondering how long he'd last. The man was seated between both the feared Potions professor and the stern mediwitch. He seemed to get along with both, though, as the three were engaged in a calm conversation. Snape would occasionally let his eyes roam over the incoming students, as would Madame Pomfrey. The new teacher, however, barely spared a glance for the students, as if he was above them.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Ronan Rockwell, second year Gryffindor, inquired of his fellow second years.

Storm Ambrose glanced up at the man, gold eyes brightening. "He's handsome."

"He looks rich." Victor McKinley added, wrinkling his nose at the man's perfect green robes.

"And a Slytherin. No wonder he gets along with The Git so well," Neal Wakely agreed, turning away from the man.

"I wonder if he's single ..." Storm sighed.

"He's taken, actually," Ula Thorald offered, sitting down next to her best friend, Ronan. The two had made up over the summer through the use of constant owls after a nasty row the previous year. "And he was a Gryffindor."

"You know him?" Storm turned on the girl, long silvery hair whipping Victor in the face. "Think I have a chance?"

Ula gave the other girl an amused look. "Trust me, you don't _want_ to get involved with him," she teased, grey eyes dancing with mischief. _If Harry isn't careful, he'll have a fan club by the end of the year, _the girl laughed to herself.

"Ula spent the second half of her summer here," Ronan offered, sensing the question before it was asked. ,"She probably knows all the teachers on a first-name basis by now."

"Not quite," Ula muttered, thinking about the stern McGonagall who would no sooner let a student call her by her first name than she would dance on the Head Table naked during dinner. However, she had managed to get on the good side of both the resident nurse and the resident bat, through Harry, and often called both by their first names, a habit that Harry had often reminded her that she'd need to break. The Boy-Who-Lived, being the easy-going sort of fellow he was, didn't mind if he was address by his first name by a student, especially his sister or summer ward. Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey, however, wouldn't like it much, especially Severus.

"So, what's the name of the newbie?" Neal inquired, leaning forward in interest. The others looked at her expectantly.

Ula shrugged. "Can't remember. Look, here come the new first years."

And, after trading faintly annoyed looks, all of the second year Gryffindors turned to pay attention to the Sorting.

-/-

"Harry, it looks like you have a fan club already." Poppy chuckled.

"Wonderful." Harry poked at the peas on his plate viciously. "I should have just come as myself."

"Then they would be staring even more," Severus pointed out, sipping at his wine. He'd already checked to make sure the young man next to him hadn't planned anything for the night that had to do with the food or drink at the Head Table, and so he was perfectly happy to eat away calmly.

"I know." Harry sighed and scowled at his plate. "How did Herm manage to get out of the Welcoming Feast again?"

"The twins," Poppy said, with a hint of amusement. This was only the third time Harry had asked. "That, and she's not an official staff member. You don't see Filch in here, do you?"

"No." Harry sighed, setting down his fork. "Question for both of you."

"I'm not letting you use me as a guinea pig," Severus said quickly.

Harry smiled. "You sure?"

"Harry, stop teasing poor Severus." Poppy snorted, shooting the teen a faint smile.

"He's hardly poor." Harry snorted.

"What's your question, Potter?" Severus asked with an annoyed sigh.

Harry grinned. "I'm offering you both my services if you ever need help making a potion or two."

"Bored?" Poppy inquired, giving the young wizard a fond look.

"Aye." Harry sighed dramatically.

"Thank you, but no," Severus cut in calmly. "I will keep that in mind if I need someone to fetch ingredients, though." He smirked at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I look forward to it." Severus nodded and Harry turned back to the mediwitch. "Poppy?"

"Oh, I'll probably call you every once in a while. It also helps that you've a least a basic understanding of medimagic."

"What! Only _basic_! Come on, Poppy. Give me a bit more credit than that, would you?" Harry whined.

"Oh, hush, you. Look, Albus is ready to address the students." Poppy chuckled.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts! Now, I'm certain most of you could probably recite most of my speech by heart by now, but bear with me as I announce it once more for our newcomers," Albus called, his mere presence having silenced the Hall when he'd stood. "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden, as the name suggests. As you're all aware, there should be no magic in the corridors. Also, all of the little banned items can be found on a list in Mr. Filch's office. I do believe that 'any and all future releases of the Weasley Twins' is also on there somewhere, so I'd be careful about what you're caught with." This last bit tugged laughter from most of the audience, who's eyes were riveted on the mysterious new Defense teacher, who was, like all the other staff members, watching Albus as if he were the most interesting thing in the universe.

The Headmaster chuckled. "I see you will not be side-tracked. Very well." He glanced at Harry, who nodded and stood slowly, allowing the older wizard time to retake his seat before he acted.

Suddenly, with a bright smile, Harry appeared in his true from, getting gasps and startled cries from all around the room. "Most of you know me, and those who don't, well, you're one of the lucky ones." He winked, grin widening at the laughter he received. "I'm Harry Potter and I'll be teaching all you monsters Defense Against the Greasy Git."

"Potter ..." Severus growled, not-so-obviously enjoying Harry's little show just as much as everyone else in the room.

Harry blinked a few times in confusion. "Sorry, Professor, did you need something?" he inquired of his co-worker, once he appeared to have realized who was talking to him.

Severus let out a heavy sigh. "It seems, Mr. Potter, that fame isn't everything."

"You're talking nonsense again, old man," Harry scoffed, then returned to the room at large. Half of the students were staring at Severus in barely contained fear, others were looking at Harry in awe. "I'll see you all in class," Harry added in a mysterious voice before nodding to Albus and sitting back down.

As the room filled with applause, Poppy grinned at the teen. "Imp."

"Aye. Now you all see how I earned that name."

"I think we were well aware of that before," Severus muttered darkly. "And don't call me old."

"Blow to your pride, Sevvie?"

"Do I _look_ like Albus Dumbledore to you!"

"Oh, I dunno ..."

"Stop tormenting Severus already." Poppy laughed. "Look, Albus dismissed them while we weren't paying any attention." The woman stood. "I'm off to bed then."

"Good night, Poppy," Harry offered with a smile.

"Good night," Severus agreed.

Poppy offered the two Dark Wizards smiles, then wandered off.

"I believe I'll let your fan club think you're safe to be approached," Severus muttered, standing and nodding to where Ula and her friends stood.

Harry sighed. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, then."

"Indeed." The dark man swept from the Hall as Harry stood.

"I'm not going to bite, you know," Harry offered, stepping around the table and down off the dais it rested on. Almost immediately, Ula threw herself into his arms. Harry, startled, froze for half a second before wrapping her in a hug. "What's wrong, Ula?"

Ula look up at him, a big smile on her face. "I just wanted to see what you would do."

"You did, huh?" Harry inquired.

Ula smirked. "Yup. What are you planning on doing about it?"

"The only think I can do, of course," Harry replied with a sigh. "TICKLE ATTACK!"

Ula squealed with delight as the young man tickled her with a grin. "Mercy! Mercy!" she finally cried through her laughter.

"I'm sorry. I don't know the meaning of _that_ word," Harry declared, still tickling the child mercilessly.

_'Big brother, you're such a pain sometimes,'_ appeared in front of Harry's face.

Harry stopped tickling his ward so he could wave his sister over. "Hey, Gin! I haven't seen you in a week!"

_'Really.' _Gin rolled her eyes at the wizard as she walked over to them. _'Well then, Professor, would you like to help me take these brats back up to their dorm?'_

Harry grinned. "Sure thing, sis."

"Piggy-back!" Ula demanded immediately.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Marcus is right. You act like a five-year-old," he declared even as he leaned down to let the girl onto his back.

Ula smacked the wizard gently for the comment about her age. "Funny. He tends to act just as bad as I do most of the time."

Harry laughed. "I know. It's endearing."

"You are _odd_."

_'Oh, I dunno. I always thought it was kinda sweet,'_ Gin offered as the group of Gryffindors headed towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Ula rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Gin. Oh, hey, Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"You owe me a Galleon."

"I do, do I?"

"Yup." Ula tugged at his hair. "Storm asked whether you were available before anyone asked your name."

"Hey!" Storm shot the auburn-haired girl a mildly annoyed look.

"You did," Victor threw in. "I recall it rather well, actually, as I got a mouthful of _hair_."

"If you didn't want it, you should have moved your head."

"_You_ need to cut your hair!"

"You could put it up," Harry offered softly, ending the argument. "One of my friends taught me how to put together some rather fancy buns that would work well with your hair."

Gin turned to blink at her brother. _'When the hell did you turn into such a fairy?'_

Harry winced. "Ouch. You know, you'd be learning hair buns too, if Pan suddenly wanted to show you every last clothing magazine in her collection."

Gin shuddered. _'No, thanks. Once was enough.'_

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, Professor?" Ronan spoke up carefully as they neared the entrance to the Tower.

"What is it, Mr. Rockwell?" Harry inquired neutrally.

"Um, I heard my mum talking about some dueling group ..."

Harry motioned for the group to stop and nodded. "You'll learn more about that in your first class with me." He knelt to let Ula off, then smiled at the six Gryffindors before him. "You all look fine. Gin, you know how to get in contact with me if something happens, right?"

_'YES, Harry. And I think I can handle things just fine, thank you,'_ the girl grumbled, reaching up to polish her new Head Girl badge.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Harry replied honestly. He had been the one to suggest that his sister would made a perfect Head Girl. Albus hadn't liked it at first, but her responsibility with her godchildren showed that she should be fine. The Head Boy was some Ravenclaw who had spent most of his Hogwarts carrier in the library and got near-perfect marks.

"Can I come sleep in your room tonight, Harry?" Ula begged suddenly.

Harry gave the girl a patient look. "No, Ula. We've been over this. Two weeks in Gryffindor Tower before you can start using my room as a hidey-hole," The Boy-Who-Lived said with a fond smile. "Now then, I have things I need to get to-"

_'You mean, Marcus is here,'_ Gin clarified with a smirk.

"Did I say that?" Harry shook his head. "Off with you lot. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"It's just the first day of school." Ronan snorted.

Harry's eyes glittered mischievously. "I know."

"Did you plan a prank!" Ula shrieked.

"Night," Harry called back, fading into the scattered shadows of the hallway.

"One of these days I'm going to figure out how he does that," Ula grumbled before leading everyone into the common room. Gin merely smiled to herself and slipped in after the group. _She_ knew how Harry did his little disappearing act.

-/-

_**FOR LINK TO LEMON, LOOK AT ENDING A/N!**_

-/-

Harry smiled at his first class of the year from the shadowy corner in the back of the room. It just happened to be the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He had to wonder if Albus hadn't done that on purpose. Of course, watching Cyrus York and his pal Morgan Munro shoot dirty looks at Ula and Ronan made Harry believe that the Headmaster had merely sent them all his way in hopes that he could calm them down somehow.

Morgan, believing it was safe, smirked and stood. "So, Thorald, I hear you spent time with the Dark Lord this summer." All of the Slytherins except Babette Kern - an outcast, of sorts - laughed as Ula pretended they weren't there and did her best to keep Ronan from rising to the bait. She knew Harry was in the room somewhere.

"So, how many times did he _Crucio_ you, you little whore?" Juno Baddock threw in as she filed her nails.

As Ronan stood to throw back a response, Harry appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, behind Juno. "I believe I've told you in the past to watch your mouth, Miss Baddock," The wizard hissed coldly.

Everyone in the room but Ula jumped, and Juno let out a scream, tumbling from her chair. "Potter!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Fifteen points from your House for both your language and disrespect of a teacher," he intoned, then swept up to the head of the room. "And I should be taking points from you as well, Mr. Munro, but I'm feeling generous today." He turned slowly. "Sit down. All of you." He looked over their seating arrangements and suppressed a heavy sigh. _Why do **I** end up with all the fun chores?_

_Because the coot thinks you can handle them,_ Tom replied with a touch of laughter.

_Yes, yes._ Harry shook his head. "Up, all of you."

"You just told us to sit down!" Ronan complained.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Stand up and get your stuff," Harry replied. "Everyone into the aisle. We're going to play a little game."

"I'm already hating this game," Cyrus muttered.

"Good." Harry stepped forward. "Mr. York, you can sit right here." He tapped the first desk in the first row with a smile.

Cyrus scowled, but moved his stuff to the desk. "Fine."

Harry nodded. "Sit. Mr. Rockwell, you will sit next to him."

"Professor, you _can't_ expect me to sit next to that-"

"Five points, Mr. Rockwell. Sit down before I make it ten," Harry cut Ronan off before he used some vulgar language. With a furious look, Ronan sat next to a smirking Cyrus. "Miss Kern, you will sit next to Mr. Rockwell." Babs took her seat without any complaint, as Harry had expected. He tapped the desk on the other side of the aisle from Babs as he spoke the next name. "Miss Clough." Enid Clough, Babs' best friend, gave Harry a grateful look and took her seat.

Harry smiled faintly as he moved to the next seat in the front row. "Mr. Munro, this is your seat. Miss Thorald, you'll be sitting next to him." Morgan and Ula glared daggers at one another as they took their seats. With a sigh, Harry moved on to the next row. "Miss Baddock, you will sit here-"

"Behind _Thorald_!"

"Five points. Sit." Juno sat with a huff and glared at the teacher as Harry moved to the next desk. "Mr. Wakely, you'll be here." Neal nodded and, with a helpless sigh, took his seat. "Mr. Stanton, you'll be next," Harry added, smiling faintly when Iven Stanton took his new seat without any complaint. "Miss Ambrose." Harry nodded to the desk across the aisle from Iven. Storm blinked at Harry cutely before taking her new seat with a huff. Harry's smile widened. "Miss Chelton, next, and then Mr. McKinley." Both Paloma Chelton and Victor took their new seats quietly.

Harry watched the Slytherins smirking at the Gryffindors and rolled his eyes. "These will be your seats for the rest of the year," the green-eyed man said, taking his place at the head of the classroom again. "Any attacks on your neighbors will lose your House one hundred points." Harry smirked as everyone turned to look at him with incredulous looks. "And, of course, if you trade seats, you'll be losing your House fifty points."

"If you catch us," Storm pointed out with a bright smile.

Harry blinked a few times as all the boys in the class turned to look a Storm hungrily. Ula groaned and looked at her dorm mate. "Look, Storm, it's not doing anything to Harry. Would you stop it with your Veela trick!"

Storm pouted and all the boys seemed to snap back to attention with slightly dazed looks. "Why not!"

Harry smiled. "You're the wrong sex, Miss Ambrose," he offered lightly before turning serious sharply. "And, trust me, I _will_ know if one of you attempt to trade places."

Ula nodded. She'd used some of Tom's pre-prepared Polyjuice Potion to try and sneak into a Death Eater meeting. As soon as Harry and the Dark Lord had stepped in, the younger Dark Wizard had walked up to her and dragged her from the room, then proceeded to yell at her. Ula still didn't know how he'd managed that.

"Hey!" Morgan said suddenly, spinning to give Ula a strange look. "You called him by his first name!" He looked at Harry, who was smiling. "She was disrespecting you!"

"Not really," Harry replied. "Unlike your other professors, I don't mind if you call me by my first name or forget to call me 'professor', I just ask you do so respectfully."

"Hey, Professor Harry, could you teach me a sex-changing spell?" Storm called out suddenly. Harry and the rest of the class gave the witch strange looks. When Harry burst out laughing, everyone turned to look at him. Storm pouted. "I'm serious!"

Harry pulled his laughter under control and smiled at the girl. "I know. It was just the way you asked the question." He winked. "As for the spell, I do know one or two, yes, but they'll land you in Azkaban, so I wouldn't suggest trying it."

Storm leaned forward. "So, my enthrallment doesn't work on you because you're gay?" she inquired. The class turned to Harry curiously.

Harry tapped on his chin. "You know, that's a good question." He smiled. "It's possible that's the cause. Or, perhaps, it just doesn't work one someone who's already enthralled by someone else."

"That could be interesting to test," Iven said, frowning at Storm.

"Maybe ..." Storm agreed reluctantly.

Harry smiled. "This brings up another thing we're doing this year." The students all turned to look at him. "Each of you are going to have to pair up to perform a project of sorts over the course of the year. This way, I won't have to make you all do an exam at the end of the year, and you can all learn to work together in pairs from opposing Houses, since that's how I want it split up. You may all work it out among yourselves of course, but, anyone who doesn't get it done by the end of the year fails their exam."

Ula frowned. "Did you actually ask Dumbles if you could do that?"

Harry grinned at the girl. "Are you criticizing me, Miss Thorald?" he teased.

"No." Ula scowled. "I'm just pointing out that you and the Headmaster seem to have very different viewpoints on _everything_."

"You do seem to fight with one another a lot," Enid put in shyly.

"I suppose we do," Harry agreed, nodding. "However, Professor Dumbles can't really disagree with this system, since it's been around since before he was born."

"What!"

"No way!"

"How's that possible?"

Harry held up his hands to silence the exclamations of surprise. "Originally, more professors at Hogwarts would give projects rather than exams to their students to see how adept they were at the subject. The system was created by Helga Hufflepuff because she didn't like grading papers. Helga had much more fun with her plants. She went to Godric Gryffindor, the Headmaster and professor of Transfiguration at the time, and asked for him to let her give her students projects. Godric agreed and Helga gave projects from then on. Many of the other teachers, including both Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric, also started giving yearly projects in place of year exams."

"Oi, Professor Potter, could you take over as the History of Magic professor?" Paloma asked in awe.

Harry grinned. "I think I prefer Defense, personally, but I'll see if I can find someone less boring than Binns to teach History, hmm?"

Morgan leaned back in his seat and cocked an eyebrow at Juno, who grinned. "What do you think?"

"I like him," the girl replied softly. "He's a bastard, but he's fun, and he knows what he's doing."

Ula grinned and winked at Harry. _Yay! Harry wins!_

-/-

"I found it!" Herm shouted, slamming into Harry's office.

Harry put on his glasses, which he'd taken off to do his paperwork, and frowned at his friend. "Yes?"

"Come _on_! I found Ravenclaw's room!" Herm said excitedly.

Harry was up and out of his chair in record time. He ran after Herm as she led the way towards the library. The two leaders of the original DA easily dodged the students who were milling about in the halls, Harry doing his best to run at Herm's speed and not any faster.

Both Harry and Herm were stopped short when two hands shot out of seemingly thin air and grabbed their robes. Herm fell to the ground with a thud as Harry spun and pointed his wand at their attacker.

"Mr. Potter, you are a teacher," Severus said dully. "Do _try_ not to break any rules."

Harry let out a breath, then turned to help Herm to her feet. "Severus, do _try_ to be more cautious when stopping people, would you? We could have broken our necks."

"Would serve you right," was the sharp response.

Herm sent the Potions Professor a cold look. "For your information, _Professor_, this was important."

"Miss Granger, important to you and important to me rarely match."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Herm. We have to go see if Rowena will let us in."

Severus' eyes widened. "You finally got into the room?"

Herm rolled her eyes. "Only the passageway. I wanted Harry with me before I tried to get any further."

"So, there _are_ brains in there," Severus offered with heavy sarcasm.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, stop it. Come on, Sevvie, you might as well come."

"No running in the halls," Severus ordered.

"Only 'cause you're so slow, you'd never catch up," Harry shot back, taking off at a quick trot, Herm at his side.

Severus scowled and moved quickly to step up next to Harry, easily keeping pace with him. "Perhaps, Harry, _you_ are the slow one."

"Was that an offer for a race?" Harry inquired teasingly.

"Not indoors."

"Give up, Harry." Herm snorted, leading the way into the library. Irma Pince gave them all a stern look, then went back to shelving books.

"Does that woman _ever_ smile?" Harry grumbled.

"No," Herm and Severus chorused.

"Figures." Harry gave a heavy sigh.

Herm stopped them before a tall gargoyle. "_Plus est quam vita salusque quod pertit_," she intoned. The gargoyle slipped down into the ground and a long plank of rotting wood slid over the hole. The wood plank seemed to make up the floor of the passage, as it disappeared into the darkness. "This is why I wanted you, Harry," Herm whispered. "I'm not quite clear on how to get around this problem."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. "_Restituo_." Slowly, but surely, the wood began to pull itself back together.

"I wish we'd found this before school had started again," Severus muttered.

"I know." Herm sighed helplessly.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing to help it now, and I can always throw up an illusion," He commented as he stepped out onto the plank cautiously, then started bouncing on it slightly.

Herm grimaced. "Please don't do that, Harry. You're making me nervous."

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Herm, but I need to make sure it's safe to walk on."

Severus coughed into his hand. "I'll put the illusion up. Why don't you two head on down and I'll catch up?"

Harry nodded. "Right. Just be careful. This thing will hold if you're careful, but I wouldn't trust it too far." He frowned. "Stagger our walking. Herm, start off just before you lose sight of me; Severus, follow just before you lose sight of Herm. Also, cast the _Lumos_ spell so you have light."

"Right." Both Herm and Severus nodded in agreement.

With a frown, Harry cast _Lumos_ in his hand, then started walking down the plank carefully, watching for any part that his spell hadn't hit. There were only two rotted spots and, after trying the spell again and finding it just wouldn't work, he cast a bright red _Lumos_ on both as a warning.

At the end of the wood plank there was a small stone alcove with a steel door. Harry tested the stones, then, deciding it was safe enough, waved Herm and Severus forward before turning to study the door.

"Another door. Brilliant," Herm groaned, stepping onto the small stone outcropping.

"It swings inward," Harry murmured, still studying the door. "I've found no lock, and it won't budge if you push on it."

"Ravenclaw was the brains of the four Founders," Severus pointed out, having joined them, but remaining on the wood plank. "Brawn won't work here. Just as you needed a Latin phrase to get past the gargoyle and a lesser known housekeeping spell to get over the wood plank, you'll need something here."

"Right ..." Harry frowned. "Would you like to get a look at this door?"

"Sure." Severus stepped up onto the stone.

Herm let out a scream as the wood plank fell away, leaving a gaping hole behind them.

"Guess we won't be going back that way." Severus sighed.

But Harry, who had altered his eyes earlier to that of a cat to allow him to see better, shook his head. "There's a staircase down there."

"Please tell me we don't have to go down there?" Herm whispered, covering her heart with one hand.

Harry said nothing, just hopped over the edge.

"HARRY!" Herm screamed. Even Severus froze, eyes wide in a mixture of shock and horror.

The two on the platform waited for what seemed like an eternity with bated breaths before a strong light cut through the darkness to show them a grinning Harry standing on a staircase far below them. "We didn't need to walk along the wood at all. This looks like it started up there," Harry's voice said calmly from below them. "You two can jump down, you know."

"I'm not jumping down that far!" Herm shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Herm let out shout as she started floating down to the stairs. Severus, not wanting to be floated down by Harry, started floating himself down quietly.

As soon as Herm's feet touched the stairs, she threw her arms around Harry neck and buried her face against him, body shaking with sobs. "Don't _do_ that!"

Harry hugged his friend close. "I'm sorry, Herm. didn't mean to scare you so much, but you're just not normally this jumpy."

"Why is that?" Severus inquired, settling down behind the Boy-Who-Lived. "I've never seen you this jumpy before, Herm."

Herm pulled away to wipe at her eyes. "I-I got a le-letter from R-Ron today," she hiccupped.

Harry's eyes darkened. "I'll kill the little shit."

Herm let out a nervous little giggle. "Funny, that's what he said."

"I thought Weasley couldn't send owls from his cell," Severus said with a frown.

Harry froze, then swallowed with some difficulty. "No, he can't." He took a deep breath. "We'll worry about Ron later. For now, let's find Rowena," the young wizard decided firmly, making a note to get in contact with Remus about them going out that weekend.

The three traveled down the stairs cautiously, Harry and Herm riding abreast so Herm could keep a good grip on Harry's arm to keep him from doing any other foolish stunts, and Severus watching their back.

Herm saw the flashing light first and froze. "What's that?"

The two wizards stopped with her and Harry narrowed his eyes. "Looks like firelight from under a door."

Herm took a deep breath, then took the lead, letting go of Harry without a thought.

Harry traded looks with Severus. "Think she's trying to protect me?" Harry inquired, eyes bright in the shine of the spell light.

"I think she's being a Gryffindor." Severus replied, motioning for them to follow the brunette.

"Ah." Harry nodded. "Same thing, though."

Severus offered the young man a quick smile. "Indeed."

"It's a door!" Herm called back.

"Don't open it!" Harry and Severus shouted just before the witch threw the door open.

A furious-looking witch stood in the doorway, her pale silver hair flying about her face in a flurry. "What do you want, girl?" she spat nastily.

Harry stepped up behind Herm, who was staring at the ghost in fear, and placed his hands on her shoulders before giving the ghost a stern look. "I thought Salazar was the bastard. From what Godric said, I thought you'd be reasonable, not a complete bitch."

"Harry!" Herm cried in horror as she stared at Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rowena smiled faintly and relaxed. "You're Godric's Heir."

"One of them," Harry agreed, inclining his head. "Name's Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rowena agreed before turning to Herm with an apologetic look. "I apologize for scaring you, but it was the last test."

"You _do_ seem to like tests, Madame Ravenclaw," Severus agreed as he stepped up next to Harry. "I am Severus Snape."

"And this is Hermione Granger." Harry added, eyes laughing at the shocked silence radiating from his best friend. "May we come in, Lady Ravenclaw?"

Rowena's eyebrows went up even as she motioned for them to come in. "Godric told you that I'm a Lady, didn't he?"

"Nope." Harry smirked, pushing Herm in ahead of him. "Salazar did."

"Figures." Rowena closed the door behind Severus.

Harry sat Herm down, then knelt before her. "All right? We're in, no one's hurt, everything's fine." He set a hand on one side of her face. "You okay, Herm?"

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" Herm cried furiously, then smacked Harry across the face.

Harry grinned. "You'll be fine," he offered, ignoring the reddening spot on his cheek.

Herm froze, then burst into tears suddenly.

"Herm! What's wrong!" Harry cried, startled.

"I sh-shouldn't have s-sm-smacked y-you!" the witch sobbed.

Harry let out a sigh, then gathered the young woman into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Hush. Look, see, it's fading already. It didn't even hurt." Harry whispered. Once Herm had calmed down a bit, the wizard smirked. "Anyway, I think I deserved it."

"You did!" Herm declared.

Harry nodded. "There you go. You going to be okay, now?" Herm nodded quietly and so Harry slipped into his own seat, cocking an eyebrow at Rowena, who was smiling at them. "Can I help you, Lady?"

"How close are you two?" the ghost inquired slyly.

"Best friends," Harry replied promptly, having seen that the woman was looking at where a Potter family ring sat on Herm's right hand. He'd given it to her over the summer, claiming her as his honorary other sister. "And her children are my godchildren."

"I see ..."

Herm scowled. "I'm not dating men anymore. The only straight ones I know are jerks!"

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger," Severus commented dryly.

"You're sleeping with Rabastan Lestrange, so shut up," Herm shot back.

Harry laughed at the gaping fish look this comment dragged from the stern Potions Professor. "You knew she'd find out, Sevvie."

Severus snapped his mouth shut. "Silence, you impudent brat," he grumbled.

Harry stuck out his tongue at the older wizard, then gave Herm a curious look. "Got any gals in mind?"

"Not a chance I'd tell you," Herm replied. "You'd try and hook us up in no time."

"Ah well." Harry shrugged. "I'll find out sooner or later, then turn you over to Gin."

Herm's only response was a moan.

Rowena smiled and took a seat. "So, you're freeing all the Founders?"

Harry shrugged. "Something like that. We still have to get to Helga, I suppose ..."

"Why are you trying to free us?" Rowena slipped in.

"There's a war in the Wizarding World right now," Herm offered. "We're on one side and we'd like the help of the four Founders."

"The only problem, is that the Headmaster of Hogwarts is on the opposing side," Severus added. "If we had Hogwarts, the building herself, on our side, it would help immensely."

Rowena frowned at the two who had spoken. "And what if I don't agree with your thoughts?"

"Then I suppose you'd be against us," Harry said calmly. "We have meetings every Wednesday night after lights out in Godric's room."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at the leader of the Juniors. "Have you told them this yet?"

Harry smirked. "Of course not. They'll be finding out this coming Wednesday."

"And if they don't come?" Herm inquired sternly.

"I get to prank them that morning," Harry replied cheerfully.

"I thought you had to okay all pranks with Albus," Severus commented dryly.

Harry grinned. "Who says he has to know it's me?"

"Imp."

"Don't you know it!" Harry winked. "I think I can get Siri to drop by that night, too..."

Herm laughed. "You're _horrible_!"

"Oh, I don't know. Just tell Black which brats to prank and give him all the passwords and he'll be fine," Severus muttered.

"I know. It'll be fun," Harry agreed.

"Oh, stop!" Herm shook her head in amusement.

Harry smiled at the witch before turning to Rowena with a serious look. "Whether you come or not is up to you, Lady. I would like for you to come and, even better, agree with our side, but I cannot make your decisions for you." He stood. "If I do not see you Wednesday, I shall attempt to drop by later that week to talk." He smiled. "I've found that you Founders can be quite informative, and making Albus panic is one of my hobbies."

Severus stood behind Harry. "Good day, Lady Ravenclaw," he commented as Herm stood and bowed formally.

"Good day," Rowena agreed quietly, then watched the three companions leave her to her thoughts.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Well ... that was a fun chapter. Kinda random. -sweatdrop- But, hey! You got your lemon!  
And, yes, I have finally decided who Herm will end up with and, no, it's not one of the original choices. So ... Who wants to guess? XD  
Um ... and ... as a note, life's been insane here, but I've been making time to write, as it's proving to be a good stress reliever. -winks- So, chances are, we might be back to at least semi-regular updates. -grins- I'm sure many of you are pleased beyond belief.

**Translation:** _Plus est quam vita salusque quod pertit_ - More was lost than mere life and existence  
This was a quote from the book The Civil War, written by Lucan, who was Roman, it seems. -sweatdrop-

-

**_Review Replies:_** Ye gads, I love you all. Over one hundred reviews for the first chapter. I almost fainted. On that note, yes, you all earned your lemon, obviously. -laughes- Now, lets see how many of these questions I can answer before I collapse, eh? -is exhausted-

**FIRST: What was Tom's gift to Harry?** _I got asked this by a few people, and did many headdesks, of course. Purely my fault... -le sigh- Tom's gift was kinda two-part. You've got the party he'd been planning(which is what Fawkes overheard the plans for at the beginning) and a portrait he did, which I never managed to get in there. My notes had said that I'd already included it when I looked, so I skipped it. I promise to try and fit it in sooner or later, k?_

**Marjin:** Errr... Yes, the chapter where Harry learns to understand Fawkes. -frowns- 42. -nods- I just checked.

**jacobimvonstyluss:** How do I keep the story so good?. -frowns thoughtfully- LOTS of practise. -winks-

**Linker27:** Actually, Quidditch Through the Ages states that Quodpot is just more popular in the US. They do have Quidditch there. In fact, the Sweetwater All-Stars and the Fitchburg Finches are both at the international level.(Note: I've been known to actually do research, it's just rare. -winks- No hard feelings.)

**Alexandra06:** Oiy. Yeah, feel free to point out any and all errors. I'd self-betaed that chapter, though, so the errors didn't surprise me. I did let my good friend Sdrana get a stab at it though, and she does a brilliant job, I must say. Feel free to point out any errors. They'll help me on the next chapter, at the very least. -winks-

**sumli1:** Yes, femslash. -scary look- You no like my loverly femslash?

**nljfs:** Well, not really. Harry was agreeing to the _foundation_ of the Order of the Phoenix, not their current task. So, in a sense, he was agreeing to the idea of fighting the Darkness and helping the Light. He believes in that, he just looks at it a bit differently than Albus does. Albus' idea of Light isn't necessarily Harry's.

**A-Brighter-Dawn:** Don't get in trouble because of me!. -laughes-

**Lanku:** _I_ want to adopt Ula. Screw Tom and Harry! XD

**Lady Love Snape-Malfoy-Riddle:** No, Harry won't be going Goth. I like Goth!Harry, but I read enough of it out there that I don't wish to add to the fandom.

And, no. Harry won't be trying to adopt Ula anytime in my plans for this fic. However, a lot of things happened in Abandon that I didn't plan for, so this may happen. Doubtful, but possible.

**jillypooh:** No, you may not use Fawkes to roast marshmallows. I need him. XP

**Rini8903:** Nope, no hints. -smirks- That would be giving away my plot, silly!

**inumoon3:** Nope, no MPREG. I like reading it, but I'm not fond of writing it. Sowwy.

**Arianith:** Ooooooh... Dumbles voodoo doll... -pleased look-

**sammy:** Actually, no, I never really went over that. The answer is, no. Fawkes lets only the people he wants to understand him understand him. The only trick is that the person _must_ be a member of the Order or Hogwarts staff. It's his way of keeping secrets.

**And...  
****I just KNOW I'll be getting this question: What ever happened with Fawkes?**_ He's still thinking, really. You'll find all out later on, no worries._

-

Lemon? Go here: batsutousai . livejournal . com / 11845 . html

Bats


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash(guys on guys), not-so-graphic femslash(gals on gals), and not-so-graphic het(guy on gal or gal on guy)  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Errr... I went to the dentist the other day and, much to my surprise, I had NO CAVITIES! _That_ never happens. -is totally serious, for once-

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 3

-

Harry smiled as the forms of his two godfathers slipped into the crazy Great Hall. "I'll see you both later." He murmured to the people sitting on either side of him as he rose.

"Weasley?" Severus inquired discretely.

Harry winked. "Something like that." Then he slid down from the dais and through the crowds of students to where Sirius and Remus stood. "Good morning." He offered cheerfully.

"I don't recall there being quite this many children when I went here." Sirius commented grumpily.

"Of course not, Padfoot." Remus sighed, looking like he'd been having this conversation - or something like it - on and off for quite some time. "How have you been, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Well enough. Shall we?" He nodded to the doors behind the Marauders with a faint smile.

"Oh!" Sirius made an apologetic face. "Hullo, Harry." He offered as Remus led the way through the doorway.

Harry grinned. "Hey there, Siri. You okay?"

"Yeah." Sirius shrugged. "Remus wouldn't tell me what you two needed to do, though."

Harry gave Remus a sharp look. "Why not, Remus?"

"I _did_ tell him he wouldn't want to come, you know." Remus rolled his eyes. "And we really didn't need you blabbing, Padfoot."

"I wouldn't blab!"

Both Harry and Remus turned to give the Animagus dry looks.

Sirius gave them pitiful looks. "Never mind that. Where are we going?"

Harry let out a sigh and kicked at a pebble that he just happened to notice beneath his feet. "Azkaban."

"What!" Sirius reared back, as if struck. "_Why_?"

"That was my question, actually." Remus offered dryly, giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry made a face. "Look, I know Albus is doing a check of my mail, so I didn't want to get into the reason too much through owls." He glanced up at the gate that they were steadily approaching. "Ron owled Herm earlier this week."

"That shouldn't be possible..." Remus murmured, frowning at Harry.

"No, it shouldn't." Sirius gave Harry a sharp look. "Unless he's escaped."

"My thoughts exactly." Harry nodded. "I needed a chaperone, and I knew Albus would allow it to be Remus."

"And you could call it official business and keep Voldie from getting ticked off, right?" Sirius shot back teasingly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sirius Black?" Harry replied, laughing.

"I finally knocked some sense into his head, I think." Remus offered dryly.

Harry shook his head with a smile. "I see that. Now," He turned to Sirius with a cool look. "Are you coming with us to Azkaban?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "All the dementors are out, right?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Then it's my duty as your godfather to accompany you to your doom." The Animagus replied, offering his godson a shaky smile.

Harry stopped walking just outside the open Hogwarts gates of the school's grounds to give his godfather a sharp look. "Don't come out of a sense of duty, Siri. I don't want you hurt in any way when we both know I'll be fine without you standing over me."

Sirius let out a long sigh. "I'm not being given a choice, okay?" Then he pulled out a piece of parchment that had been crumbled and then folded neatly many times. "Here." He held the parchment out to Harry nervously.

Harry frowned, but took the parchment and read it over. His eyes narrowed and he let out an angry growl as he finished it. "Fucker." He hissed furiously.

"What is it?" Remus inquired, reaching for the parchment.

Harry scowled and set the paper aflame in his hand, earning him startled shouts from both his godfathers. "Albus is having Siri stick close to me off the school's grounds." His eyes softened slightly as he looked up at Sirius. "Since you're given no choice, and I won't have Albus questioning your loyalty without reason, I'm requesting that you come in your Animagus form. Perhaps it will help, and you may catch something that Remus and I don't."

"Like Ron's stench." Sirius agreed good-humouredly before shifting into his Grim form.

Harry and Remus traded looks. Neither of them liked this new ploy of Albus'.

-/-

Azkaban rose, cold and unyielding before the three travellers as their boat landed. You had to take a boat to the island, Harry had learned from Tom, after he'd decided to go check on Ron, since they had up shields against both Apparation and Disapparation that were even stronger than the ones around Hogwarts, and the wards extended for miles around the remote land. Luckily, though, it hadn't taken much for Harry to procure a boat trip to the island from the Ministry of Magic.

Harry felt Sirius shudder against his leg and immediately reached down to pet him comfortingly, mentally cursing Albus in many painful ways.

A young Auror with a seemingly out of place smile met them at the dock. "Mr Potter! This is a surprise!" He exclaimed.

Sirius let out a low growl as the Auror stepped forward to help Harry out. The young man stepped back quickly, eyeing the Grim suspiciously.

"Padfoot, that wasn't necessary." Remus sighed as Harry stepped from the boat easily and turned back to help the werewolf out. "Thank you, Harry."

Sirius stepped onto the dock with a low whine and gave Remus a sad look. The other Marauder just frowned at him in response, but Harry laughed. "Oh, let it go, Remus." The younger wizard said, grinning. "He didn't mean any harm, did you Padfoot?" Sirius immediately let out a bark of agreement, then hurried to beg pets from his godson.

"You're wrapped around his paw, aren't you?" Remus groaned helplessly. Harry grinned in response.

"Er..." The Auror cleared his throat loudly, then gave them a stern look and started in on a practised speech, which Harry cut into immediately.

"I think all four of us know what we can and cannot do here at Azkaban, sir. If you would please lead the way, we're just here to see how Ronald Weasley is doing."

"Of course." The Auror replied, flushing slightly. "Right this way." He spun on the balls of his feet, then led the way into the imposing building.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Remus murmured as they followed the Auror in.

"The less time we all have to spend here, the better." Harry responded in a whisper, eyes sweeping the cells they were passing coldly. Most of Azkaban was empty, since, right after the dementors left, Voldemort had made a massive raid on the place, freeing all of his imprisoned people and setting quite a few others free, just to hassle the already overworked Ministry. Harry allowed himself a faint smile as he remembered the pictures of Ministry workers that had started appearing in the paper at that time.

"Here we are." Their guide stated, suddenly coming to a halt outside one of the cells.

Harry stepped up next to him and tried to peer through the gloom of the cell. "_Lumos_." He murmured, raising his wand so the light slipped into the darkness. A sleeping form lay on the bunk in the cell, red hair falling over its face.

"As you can see, he's sleeping." The guard grumbled. "He's been doing that a lot, of course."

Harry shook his head sharply, unconsciously rubbing at something that only he could see around his wrist. "That's not Ron." He offered in a cold voice, leveling his wand at the sleeping form. "_Dispergo nitor_!" He shouted.

The spell connected with the Glamour around the figure on the bed and destroyed it, revealing a sleeping man with short-cropped golden-brown hair and tanned skin. The Auror next to Harry immediately gave a shout. "Jonathan!" He hurried to unlock the cell and check the other man's pulse. "Still alive. Thank Merlin."

Harry nodded and looked down at Sirius. "Padfoot, this is where you come in. I need you to track down Ron's scent."

Sirius gave one quick bark, then started sniffing around, going into the cell to get a better grasp of his scent before he started down the hall slowly, going deeper into the prison. Harry and Remus traded frowns before following the Grim-like dog.

The Auror who had been guiding them hurried to catch up. "You knew he was gone." He huffed angrily.

"I had a hunch." Harry replied calmly. "He sent a friend of mine a letter, so I decided to come and check on it. We would have sent a forewarning, but we didn't want to put you all in a panic if there was nothing wrong."

"Oh..." The Auror frowned. He clearly hadn't expected for Harry to have such a thought-out answer.

The three humans followed Sirius silently for almost an hour, always going deeper into the chilled prison. Each time they passed a cell with a person in it, they would hear low moans or pleading cries for them to free the wretched soul. Harry and the Auror ignored the cries with practised ease, and Sirius was too intent on finding Ron to notice, but Remus winced at every cry. It didn't take Harry long to feel the need to place a Silencing Sphere up around them.

"Light at the end of the tunnel." Remus offered with a nervous little laugh as a speck of light appeared ahead of them.

"I've never been down this far." Their former guide whispered. "I don't know anyone who has, actually."

"I'll bet my life that your friend Jonathan has at one point." Harry murmured, frowning. "Whether it was his own choice or not, is a different matter, however." He added as they all came to a halt before a large hole in the wall of Azkaban. The sky outside stretched far off into the distance, the sea thrashing beneath it violently.

"Who do you think made this?" Remus inquired, fingering the edges of the hole.

Harry frowned at the hole himself. "Could have been anyone. A prisoner back when the dementors ruled this place, perhaps even the dementors themselves. It could have been Ron's own little escape route, as well." He stepped out into the dull sunlight. "We're coming, Padfoot."

Sirius let out a huff from where he stood, impatiently awaiting his godson and lover. Once the three humans had joined him again, he trotted around the corner of the building with a bark. Harry and Remus exchanged amused looks before following.

"Merlin!" The Auror cried as he rounded the corner just behind Harry and Remus. The Dark Wizard and werewolf had to agree. Before them lay a small dock with two boats tied to the pier.

"I think we know how he got off the island now." Harry muttered darkly.

"How did Voldemort invade the island, anyway?" Remus inquired thickly, kneeling to hug Sirius.

"Self-made boats." The young Auror replied numbly. "They must have had a party that docked here and emptied the prison from this exit while You-Know-Who himself and another group attacked at the main gates."

"Most likely." Harry agreed before pointing his wand at the dock and blasting it to pieces. "Now, to plug that hole..." He growled lowly before spinning on a heel and stalking back around the corner to repair the hole in the wall.

Remus offered a weary sigh. "Another manhunt."

"Of course." The young Auror threw in carelessly. "We'll have to catch him. It's absolutely not allowed for a prisoner to be wandering around-"

"Interesting." Harry hissed in the older wizard's ear, smirking when the Auror jumped. "How will the Ministry live _this_ one down, I wonder." The Boy-Who-Lived added in his own careless manner before walking up to Remus and Sirius. "We've done what we came here to do. Let's head back."

"I would like to make one last stop before we go." Remus offered smoothly as they started up the hill that would take them back up to where their boat was docked. Only Harry could see that the werewolf was tugging on his Junior pendent.

Harry glanced down at Sirius, who was walking determinedly between himself and Remus. The Animagus looked like he didn't plan on leaving them to go anywhere, either. "Padfoot, we need to make a report."

Sirius shot Harry a look that clearly said, "Well, you aren't going without me."

Remus smiled. "Guess he'll just have to deal."

Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Padfoot, do me a favour and try _not_ to get me into trouble?"

Sirius let out a cheerful bark. He'd try.

-/-

Harry led the small group up the walk to the main entrance of Slytherin Manor. At the entrance, they were met with two Death Eater guards who blocked their passage, though that might have been because Harry, Remus, and Sirius had all drawn their hoods up to hide their faces from sight.

"Identify yourselves." The guard on the right, who struck Harry as new, ordered in a cool voice.

Instead of lowering his hood, as expected, Harry pulled out his pendant for his ticket past. The one on the left straightened sharply and inclined his head respectfully. "My Lord."

Harry smirked beneath his hood. "Rabastan. Always a pleasure."

"His Lordship is in his second study. I don't believe he was expecting you." Rabastan added as the newer Death Eater's eyes shifted back and forth between his co-guard and this stranger behind his mask.

"If he does expect me, I'll have to work harder to keep him from knowing my more spur-of-the-moment movements, won't I?"

"Probably." Rabastan agreed, laughter tickling his voice.

"We agree, then." Harry nodded with a smile before he slipped back into a colder persona. "A good day to you, gentlemen." Then he led the way into the Manor without further hampering from the two Death Eaters.

The three Order members continued through the Manor to the Dark Lord's second study without running into anyone else, though Harry had sensed a house-elf, more than once, eying them warily from the shadows. The house-elves of Slytherin Manor were their master's best spies, and some of the most loyal Harry had ever seen. Harry didn't doubt that the Dark Lord would be expecting some cloaked guests by now.

Respectfully, Harry knocked on the study door, awaiting the curt call that allowed them to step into the room before he led his two companions in. No one spoke as Harry shut the door behind him. Harry pulled back his hood then, and smirked at the surprised look dashing across the serpent-like face of the Dark Lord. "Hullo, Tom." Harry offered, motioning for his two companions to take seats and make themselves at home.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Voldemort hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Harry smiled. He could feel the delight at his sudden arrival through the connection he shared with his lover. "Remus actually suggested we come at the last moment."

Remus pulled his own hood back at the mention of his name and inclined his head towards the Dark Lord respectfully. "Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort nodded in reply before turning to the third member of the party. "And what, pray tell, is Sirius Black doing here?" Deadly ruby eyes turned on Harry.

Harry's lips twitched with a faint smile. "Why are you always so paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid!"

"Yes. You are."

"I am not!"

Remus let out a discreet cough. "Sirius is here because Albus has him tailing Harry, my Lord." He offered when the arguing wizards turned to look at him.

Voldemort shot Sirius a strange look. "Welcome to Slytherin Manor, Mr Black." He finally offered in a muted tone.

"Now there's a phrase I never thought I'd hear." Sirius snorted from beneath his hood.

The Dark Lord ignored the Animagus in favour of looking to Harry questioningly. "Really, Harry, why are you all here?"

Harry's smile was gone in mere seconds. "We just made that trip to Azkaban."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, though not at Harry. "He's gone." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Voldemort hit a button on his desk. "We'll look for him. You worry about Hogwarts for now."

"Of course."

Two Death Eaters walked into the study and bowed to their two Lords. "What can we do for you?" One asked in an empty tone.

"Ronald Weasley has escaped from Azkaban. I want him." Harry said coldly, eyes dancing with a dangerous green fire.

"And make sure it is understood that he is to be brought back alive." Voldemort added. "Dismissed."

The Death Eaters bowed again, then spun sharply and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I will let you know as soon as we catch him." The Dark Lord offered, looking up at Harry calmly.

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Then he glanced back at his two companions. "We'd best return to Hogwarts before Albus send out a search party." He offered with a grin.

"With any luck, he'll send Hermione." Remus snorted with amusement as he stood.

"Uhg. The _last_ thing I need is Herm complaining because I didn't tell her I was heading for Azkaban ahead of time." Harry groaned in response.

Remus laughed. "Well, I promise not to tell her where you've been."

"You'd deserve it." Voldemort threw in as he returned to his paperwork, earning him a startled look from Sirius. "Now let me finish this work."

Harry shook his head in amusement before tossing his hood back over his head. "Good day, then, Tom."

"Good day." The Dark Lord agreed, not looking up.

The three visitors left quietly, leaving a smiling Voldemort behind.

-/-

Harry grinned at Herm, Draco, Anthony Goldstein, and Justin Flinch-Fletchley, who stood around him. The other four recent graduates were there to help Harry teach the new DA - or Dueling Association - that was going to start within the hour. People were trickling into the Great Hall slowly and finding seats in the chairs that ringed the Hall, having been pushed up against the walls. Most of the people there were current students of Hogwarts, former members of the DA, or members of the Order. Severus, Filius Flitwick, and Minerva all stood in the doorway of the Great Hall, greeting the newcomers and making sure they weren't Marked and not on their list of people who were considered safe.

"So, what are we teaching first?" Justin inquired easily.

Herm let out a heavy sigh. "The Shield Charm, apparently." She grumbled, shooting Harry a slightly disgruntled look. "At least, that's what Harry decided."

"Hey," Harry made a face. "I can guarantee that at least a quarter of the people who show up today won't be able to cast a proper Shield Charm and hold it while being attacked."

"Are you sure the Headmaster made a good choice when he hired you as the Defence Professor?" Draco inquired dryly.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Anthony shot at the blonde. "You have no idea how good Harry is."

Harry and Herm traded exasperated looks before Harry stepped in. "Anthony, it's fine. Draco, do _try_ and behave yourself?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know why you're blaming _me_ for all this."

"Because you're a slimly _Slytherin_ and a _Death Eater_." Anthony spat.

"Anthony!" Herm cried, horrified by his claims.

"I'm no more a Death Eater than Harry is." Draco spat, stepping forward so his nose and Anthony's nose were mere millimetres from one another.

"Gentlemen!" Harry called, eyes narrowed at the two. "Enough!"

"Really, Harry." A voice tutted. "You can't even control your friends now?"

"You're not _supposed_ to 'control' friends, Marcus." Herm muttered lowly, shooting the disguised Dark Lord a cold look.

Draco's eyes shot around to look up at his older leader. He swallowed at the warning burning in the teal depths. "...sorry..." He offered to Harry softly.

Anthony shot Draco an incredulous look, then turned to stare at Tom, who narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You too, Mr Goldstein." Came the sharp order.

"Marcus." Harry rolled his eyes at his lover's way of handling arguments, then turned to his four partners. "Look, you guys." He smiled slightly as Draco, Anthony, Justin, and Herm all looked over at him. "The last thing we need is to have you all arguing about stupid things. You're all here because I trust you, in my own way, and I feel that I might need your help. You four need to learn to work together, even if it means putting aside your differences."

"It's only once a week." Herm agreed. "It surely isn't _that_ difficult to act like adults for a few hours."

"Oh, very well." Anthony scowled, then turned to Draco, hand outstretched. "Truce?"

Draco grasped the Ravenclaw's hand firmly. "Truce."

"Great!" Harry said cheerfully, green eyes dancing at the victory. "If that's all settled, and if Marcus will take a seat, I think we can get started!"

"Go sit with Ula." Herm told the Dark Lord firmly, giving him a stern look.

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. "That's hardly a frightening prospect."

"She could have told you to go sit with Black and Lupin." Draco pointed out evilly.

"Uhg. Ula it is." Tom groaned before turning and wandering over to where Ula sat with her friends. The girl greeted him cheerfully, then forced Storm to scoot over so Tom could sit next to her.

Harry nodded to the three professors at the doors, letting them know they were starting, then hopped up onto the dais that the Staff Table normally sat on. The Hall quieted quickly once they realized that the five recent graduates were awaiting their silence.

"Welcome to the first official meeting of the new Dueling Association!" Harry called out, then grinned widely at the following cheers. As Harry had once observed, _everyone_ knew him - or thought they did - and it showed when one looked at the variety of people that sat before him. Both Light Wizards and Dark Wizards grinned up at him, thinking they knew him. "The first thing we _all_ get to practise today is going to be the Shield Charm! If you can perform it properly without an attack, then I or one of my four partners here will pair you with someone else and you'll have to prove you can keep your shield up against the Reductor Curse!" The Defence professor clapped his hands twice. "Now, if you could all get up, we can begin!"

Harry hopped down to stand between his four friends. "Dray, Herm, you two go to the right and help people. Anthony, Justin, you're on the left. Remember, when you pair people up, try and pair them up with others that are at about their level. I want as little damage as possible."

"Hey, Har?" Draco waited for their leader to look over at him. "What if the person doesn't have any opponents that are their level?"

Harry frowned. He knew that Draco was referring to Tom. "Pair them with the strongest person you can." He decided. "And hope they don't go too hard on them."

"Great." Draco rolled his eyes, then he and the other three recent graduates split to go their own ways.

Harry grimaced and headed out to go through the centre of the mass of people. This was going to be a long meeting.

-/-

Harry tossed himself onto his couch with a groan. After spending three hours teaching witches and wizards who were both younger and older than himself how to cast a simple Shield Charm, Harry had endured another two hours of an Order of the Phoenix meeting where everyone argued. It didn't help that more than half the members of the Order wouldn't trust the three newest Slytherins even if you were to pay them. A large rift had formed the moment Albus had inducted Draco, Ted, and Blaise at the beginning of the summer.

Harry had never truly understood how difficult it was for the few Slytherins who belonged to the main fighting and intelligence of the Light until he'd attended a meeting with his three friends. Severus had done his best to protect the three other spies, but even he had started to crumble beneath the pure hatred shoved at his ex-students.

It was only after Harry had pulled out his wand and threatened, quite seriously, to start casting some rather nasty hexes at people that they left the three newest Slytherins alone. Still, their anger slipped through the silence and lashed at the defenceless members. Not even the barrier that Harry, Herm, Nev, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George created around them helped against that.

"And to think, I used to be just like them." Harry sighed sadly.

A soft "merow" was the only warning Harry got before a furry form hopped up onto his chest.

"Smoky." Harry breathed, gazing into the kitten's blue eyes with a sad smile. "At least I know _you_ won't be causing my undue stress, hm?" He offered teasingly. Smoky just butted her head against his chin, demanding to be petted.

As Harry ran his fingers over the speckled fur, his gaze was drawn to the large painting that he'd hung over the fireplace. Tom had given it to him for his birthday. It had himself and Gin, each holding a twin, standing on either side of Herm, who was seated in a large armchair.

Harry would have given anything to have Tom spend the night, but Albus had forbidden it, since tomorrow was a school day. Not even the argument that they'd slept together on a school night last year had cracked Albus' will, and so Tom had gone home after sharing a kiss with Harry.

Smoky meowed again, as if sensing her master's distress, and Harry hugged her. "I miss Tom." The young man whispered to the part-Kneazle sadly.

Harry fell asleep with Smoky on his chest and his family smiling down on him sadly.

-/-

"Harry!" Ula launched herself at her favourite professor with an excited look. "That meeting was _brilliant_!"

"I'm glad you thought so." Harry chuckled, watching as the rest of the second years filed in.

"It was okay." Ronan muttered as he took his seat next to Cyrus, who was doing a good job at pretending that the Gryffindor didn't exist.

"Have you met the new History of Magic professor?" Babs inquired of their professor as Harry pushed Ula towards her seat.

Harry frowned. "There's a new History of Magic professor?" He asked, blinking at the Slytherin.

"Yeah." Paloma offered, leaning back in her chair. "She claims she's Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry's eyes widened. "Is she dressed in old-fashioned robes?"

"Yeah. They're really fancy, too." Juno agreed. "Though not very well taken care of. Of course, she _is_ a ghost..." She scratched at her chin, frowning.

Harry rested back against his desk with a contemplative look on his face as the classroom broke into gossip. _Rowena? What would she have to gain by teaching students history? Well, okay, to be fair, she'd gain the knowledge that they'd actually **know** their history-_

"Harry?" Ula cocked her head at the Boy-Who-Lived. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harry offered the young Gryffindor a faint smile. "I believe your History professor _is_ Rowena Ravenclaw. I actually met her a few days ago, and your description sounds like her."

"Well, she's not nearly as boring as Binns." Cyrus grumbled.

Harry smiled faintly. "No, I don't think she would be. She's a rather interesting person, actually."

"I can't wait to have a class with her!" Ula exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh, yeah." Juno glanced up from her fingernails. "She was asking about you, Potter."

"Asking about _me_?"

"Yeah. She wanted to know what we thought about you." Paloma offered.

"And what did you all say?" Harry inquired, fighting a smile. _Way to be subtle, Rowena._

"I said you were one of the coolest teachers I've ever had!" Babs threw out brightly.

"Idiot, you've only had eight teachers." Ronan snorted, smiling at the Slytherin. "And we haven't even had a week with Potter, yet."

"But I knew him last year, too." Babs pointed out. "We all did. Harry's just a cool person."

"I'm touched, Babs." Harry chuckled, grinning.

Babs blushed a bright red. "Yeah, well, you've been really nice to me, even though you're a Gryffindor."

Harry winked at the girl, making her duck her head. "So, what did everyone else say about me? Do I want to know?" He teased, glancing around at his other Slytherins.

"I said that, you know, at least you know what you're doing." Morgan muttered, not looking up from his desk. "And that you're fair in the way that you treat all of your students."

"Yeah. I mentioned that you don't care what House we're in or which side we might be on in the war." Cyrus admitted, gazing up at Harry challengingly.

Harry just smiled. "Did she seem interested in the war?"

"Yeah." Juno frowned up at the professor. "How'd you know that?"

"Like I said, I've met her." Harry shrugged. "I mentioned the war once, then dropped it. She seemed like the sort to do her best to learn all that she can about everything."

"Yeah. She was extremely interested in both you and the war." Cyrus muttered, rubbing at his chin.

"Lovely." Harry rolled his eyes. "And what might you have said about the war?"

"I said it was stupid!" Babs declared. "Lives lost over the importance of blood! It's so pointless!"

"That's not entirely what the war's about." Harry said with a smile. "But a lot of it's political and would probably go right over your head. I dare say that I wouldn't have understood the whole thing when I was your age."

"But, You-Know-Who wasn't around when you were our age." Ronan said sharply, frowning.

"Well, he was, but not in such a way that he was a danger to us." Harry clarified. "He was living through animals out in Albania for a couple years, after having tried to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone in my first year here."

"How come he didn't get it?" Storm asked, leaning forward with big eyes. "Did you stop him, Harry?"

Harry smiled, but it was a sad smile. "Yes, but I almost got killed doing it." The classroom filled with both gasps and snorts, depending on the student and how well they thought of the Defence professor. Harry just grinned. "Well, anyway, I believe I'm supposed to be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts, not my history with Voldemort." The name earned him many jumps and even a few startled cries, which made Harry's grin widen. "Right. To Defence." The room filled with groans as Harry started in on his lesson.

-/-

"Hello, Rowena." Harry offered, stepping into the History of Magic room.

Rowena turned around to frown at the young man. "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

"Perhaps because I just had the second year Slytherins?" Harry shrugged.

Rowena let out a snort. "And I presume they told you all about how there's a new History of Magic teacher who claims to be Rowena Ravenclaw."

"They did, actually." Was the thoughtful response as Harry seated himself on one of the desks in the front row. "I asked them all about you, then told them that you were, indeed, Rowena Ravenclaw."

"You would." Rowena folded her arms over her chest darkly.

"So, have you been hearing good things about me?"

"Of course she is." Salazar Slytherin stepped out of the wall smoothly. "No matter who the student is, they cannot deny that you know what you're doing and that you're a fair teacher, despite being a Gryffindor." The Founder shot Harry a predatory smile. "They just don't know you like I do."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his confident. "And, if you like existing, they won't be knowing as much about me as you do." He threatened coldly.

Salazar rolled his eyes. "How many times must I tell you that I won't even tell _Marvolo_ your secrets?"

"It'll never get through his thick skull." Said a new voice as the ghost of Godric Gryffindor rose into the room from the floor.

"I wonder where he got _that_ trait from." Was Salazar's dry reply.

"You two are such children." Harry declared, a smile dancing upon his lips, before he turned to Rowena, who was watching the whole exchange with a look of quiet contemplation. "Have they always been like this?"

Rowena blinked at the green-eyed young man for a long moment before allowing a smile to take over her lips. "Yes. Ever since the first day they met." She shot her fellow Founders a sly look as they continued arguing. "Are they together again?"

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh. "No, but at least I got them to stop ignoring one another."

"How long did _that_ take?"

"A good chunk of last year." Harry groaned. "How did you and Helga put up with them?"

"We hexed them silent and locked them in a closet." The Ravenclaw Founder replied matter-of-factly, earning her a loud laugh from the only living human in the room. "I don't think that will work too well any more, though..."

"We could always find a way to fix the walls of the closet so they can't get out." Harry suggested evilly, once he'd caught his breath.

"You know, I think I actually know the right spell for that, too..."

"All we'd have to do, would be to find the proper closet..." Harry tapped on his chin. "We could always used the Vanishing Cabinet, of course..."

Rowena let out a bright laugh. "Oh, dear! They'd probably murder you later!"

"Probably." Harry agreed, grinning. "But, don't worry too much. It wouldn't be the first time I'd had someone out for my blood."

Rowena's face darkened. "That's hardly something to be joking about, Harry."

"The little Gryffindor always jokes about death." Salazar said suddenly, floating over to rest next to the young wizard.

Harry's eyes hardened as he glanced up at the frowning female ghost. "Better to laugh about it than to cry." He said in a chilled tone. "I've spent too much of my life crying over others' deaths and blaming myself for them." He stood smoothly. "If you'll all excuse me, I have to get to lunch before Albus sends out a search party for me."

Rowena frowned at the young man's disappearing back. "He's quite different from the first time I met him..."

"You met him when Hermione was there, yes?" Salazar inquired.

"...yes..." Rowena agreed with a confused look.

"Harry seems to think he has to protect his friends from the real world." Godric offered. "Chances are, you'll never see him acting anywhere near that depressed when Hermione or Gin are around."

"What an intriguing young man..." Rowena murmured, rubbing at her chin thoughtfully for a moment before turning to Salazar. "What sort of secrets are you keeping for him, Sal?"

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Don't even try it, Ro. Harry's secrets are something I will never tell you without his permission."

Rowena gave the other Founder a startled look, then glanced at Godric questioningly. Godric shrugged. "Don't look at me, Ro. He won't tell me a damned thing about Harry, and he's _my_ Heir!"

"I don't break my promises." Salazar said stiffly. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some things I need to do."

"Oh, go stalk your Slytherins, then." Godric snorted.

Salazar gave his once-lover a chilled look. "I do not _stalk_ people, you pervert." Was his sharp response before he slipped back through the wall.

Rowena rolled her eyes hopelessly. "I'm beginning to think that tossing you two into a closet again would be the best thing any of us ever did."

"And, hey, look on the bright side!" Godric agreed brightly. "You wouldn't have to worry about us killing each other this time!"

Rowena groaned.

-/-

"Good evening, Juniors!" Harry called cheerfully as he stepped through the blood curtain that led from his room.

_'Why the fuck are we awake right now?'_ Gin asked darkly.

"To see if you'd actually get up." Was Harry's bright response as he took his normal seat at the head of the very small circle. Luna was, as usual, gazing up at the ceiling in awe. Herm was blinking at Harry sleepily from next to Gin. Both witches were holding a sleeping twin in their arms. Severus was scowling at where they could all hear Godric and Salazar bickering in the bedroom that Godric had included in his rooms. Rowena was blinking at the small group with a touch of amusement.

"Did you need anything, Rowena?" Harry inquired dryly.

"Just thinking about how few people you have." Rowena offered.

"That's because most of them have graduated." Luna hummed absent-mindedly.

Harry rubbed at the bridge of his nose darkly. "I should have had you lot recruiting people this week, shouldn't I have?" He grumbled.

"Probably." Severus offered, still glaring at the bedroom.

"I'm such an idiot."

_'No argument here.'_ Gin growled. _'If we'd known you were going to call us down here tonight, we would have made sure to have some recruits.'_

"Now, to be fair, the Juniors have never been an exceptionally large group." Severus stepped in, turning from the bedroom so he could watch Harry, concern drifting in his eyes. "It's hardly your fault, Harry."

Harry smiled up at the Potions professor. "I'm fine, Sevvie."

Severus let out a snort. "I haven't a doubt that you are."

"Well, here, how about we use our time down here to discuss possible recruits." Herm slipped in, also eyeing Harry's tired look with a touch of concern.

_'Can't we just vote for bed inst-'_ Gin started darkly. Herm and Luna both moved to quickly swipe the bright lettering out of the air.

"I made a list." Luna offered in an airy voice as Herm leant over to whispered sharply in Gin's ear.

Harry shook his head at his two sisters. "Gin, if you want to go to bed, feel free to. Herm, Luna, stop trying to protect me."

But now Gin had noticed how tired her brother looked. _'Harry, when was the last night you actually SLEPT?'_ She demanded.

"Eh?" Harry blinked. "Er... Tuesday?"

"This past Tuesday? As in yesterday?" Severus asked, frowning.

"Uhm, no." Harry glanced down at his hands, letting his hair hide his face. "Last Tuesday, actually..."

"HARRY!" Severus and Herm both shouted as Gin glared angrily at her brother. Harry flinched.

"Do you lot mind _not_ yelling at him?" Salazar requested dryly as he and Godric floated over to the group. "And I _did_ tell you they'd find out, little Gryffindor."

"Very well, you win. What would you like?" Harry shot back, looking up coldly.

Salazar turned to Severus. "Would you happen to have some Dreamless Sleep on you, Severus?"

"I _do_ happen to, yes." Severus responded, pulling out the small vial.

"No. Thank you, but no." Harry hissed sharply, eyeing the vial of potion warily.

_'Luna, hold Gal for me while I help Severus get Harry to take his medicine.'_ Gin said before handing her godson over and standing. _'Big brother, do yourself a favour and just drink the stuff, okay?'_

Harry glared at his sister and Death Eater friend. "No."

Severus and Gin traded looks, then both moved quickly to restrain the younger professor. Gin held Harry in a bear hug while Severus forced the Dreamless Sleep down Harry's throat.

"Can't say I didn't warn him." Salazar sighed as Harry slumped forward.

"Why hasn't he been sleeping?" Herm asked the ghost desperately.

Salazar shrugged. "Classes, the Weasel, not having Marvolo around, nightmares... Take your pick."

_'What's he been having nightmares about?' _Gin cried, hugging her sleeping brother tightly.

"Merlin..." Herm breathed, eyes widening. "I recall Ula saying something about hearing Harry screaming about Vernon, but that was months ago!"

Salazar nodded glumly. "Yes."

"Why haven't you told anyone, Sal?" Godric inquired, frowning heavily.

"I swore not to." Was the firm reply.

Herm glanced over at the Potions professor. "Severus, if you could, somehow, talk Tom into coming by..."

"It won't work." Severus sighed. "Albus has actually forbidden him from coming onto the school grounds unless it's for the DA meeting."

_'Does Harry know that?'_ Gin asked, frowning.

"This is the first _I've_ heard of it, so I'll bet he hasn't." Salazar groaned.

"Harry's going to _kill_ the Headmaster." Luna summed up all their thoughts with a furious look. It wasn't often that she'd stop looking like the rest of the world didn't affect her, but this was one of those times.

"Why does Albus have to keep doing this!" Herm exclaimed, hugging Gerda to her chest as the child twisted in her sleep. If it weren't for the few drops of Dreamless Sleep in the formula both twins drank for bed, the babies would have already been awake.

"I think he believes that, by keeping Harry and Tom apart, Harry'll be more likely to remain his pawn." Godric offered coldly, glaring upwards in the general direction of the Headmaster's office.

_'We can't keep feeding Harry Dreamless Sleep to get him asleep.'_ Gin whispered sadly. _'And I don't think anyone but Tom can help him right now, especially with Ron on the loose.'_

Luna nodded. "Can Hedwig get into the Manor?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Tom worked her into the wards on their first day." Herm nodded, blinking at the Ravenclaw.

Luna stood, handing Gal back over to his mother. "Gin, can I borrow the Map? I'm going to write to Tom and tell him he needs to find a way to get Harry out of here and with him for a few days."

_'Tell him Harry's not sleeping.'_ Gin suggested, pulling out the Marauder's Map and handing it over to her friend.

"Your first Hogsmeade weekend is this coming Friday." Severus mentioned. The staff had decided to cram a few Hogsmeade weekends into the beginning of the school year, just in case the Dark Lord upped the attacks so much that it became dangerous to allow the students off the school grounds.

Luna nodded. "Perfect." Then she spun and hurried over to the exit that let out near the kitchens. Even if she was caught by a teacher, she'd be fine, since she was a Prefect.

"We'd better all head back." Herm sighed.

"I'll put Harry to bed." Severus offered, leaning over to accept the younger professor from Gin, who'd continued hugging her brother through-out their whole discussion.

Gin smiled. _'Thanks, Severus.'_

"Of course. Now, you go get some sleep, Miss Weasley-Potter. You have a test in my class tomorrow." Severus warned in a mock-stern tone as he rose with Harry cradled against his chest.

_'Yes, Professor Snape.'_ Gin replied, rolling her eyes. _'Come on, Herm. Best make sure I get my sleep in.'_

Herm laughed, handing over Gal to his godmother. "Oh, stop it." Gin just grinned.

-

-

**A/N:** Well, this series is moving a bit faster than I intended it to. -rubs at chin- I hadn't planned to have Harry return to Slytherin Manor for _quite_ a few more chapters, but the whole fic was starting to drag, and I was running out of things for everyone to do, so I just added it in early. -sighes- Oh well. Can't win 'em all.

I was listening to the RENT soundtrack during the last part of this chapter, which is why it's so glum. -grimaces- Listen to angsty musical, end up with angsty chapter. Opps. -sweatdrop-

-

**_Review Replies:_** I'm soooooo busy! I have to leave for college in a few hours! T.T Lots of packing! My house is in an uproar! Sorry this took so long to get out, and I'm sorry I don't have time for review replies, but let me just say thank you to everyone! I love you all!. -big hugs all around-

-

Bats


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, and you've got a bit of angst in this chapter too  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** I'm listening to RENT again... -sweatdrop-

**Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 4

-

Harry spent two day giving his friends the cold shoulder. He sat with Minerva and Filius instead of with Severus and Poppy, especially after Poppy had informed him that Severus, Gin, Herm, and Luna had made the right choice in drugging him. If any one else thought that Harry ignoring the staff members that he usually spent the most time with was strange, they didn't mention it.

If Herm hadn't taken it upon herself to beg Minerva to drag Harry to Hogsmeade on Saturday, the young man probably wouldn't have gone. As it was, Minerva managed to talk Albus into ordering Harry to accompany the students, having noticed how short his temper had been getting as he was forced more and more often to stay inside the castle. Minerva had even taken it upon herself to yell at the Headmaster for forcing Harry to remain indoors so often, assuring that the guilty Headmaster would allow Harry a taste of freedom, if only for a few hours.

And so, Saturday morning found Harry slamming around in his room angrily, forcing Smoky to retreat under the bed. "Why is everyone _ordering_ me to do stuff! First Albus forces me to stay indoors, then Severus and Gin force me to take some Dreamless Sleep, and now Minerva's gone and gotten Albus to order me to go down to Hogsmeade with those Merlin-damned brats!"

"A pox on them all, yes, yes." Salazar rolled his eyes from where he leaned against the doorframe into Harry's bedroom.

"And you're not helping!" Harry screamed, throwing a shirt through the ghost.

Salazar cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "Throwing a tempter tantrum isn't going to help any of this, you know."

"I _know_! Shut up!" Harry screamed, throwing a pillow through the ghost.

"You do know that your living room is a mess, right?" Salazar offered dryly.

"I don't fucking care." Was the furious response.

Salazar rolled his eyes again. "Are you aware that you've completely terrorized your cat?"

Harry froze, in the act of throwing a shoe, and turned slowly. "Smoky?" He whispered. A head poked out from under the bed, blue-green eyes wide with terror. The shoe fell from Harry's hand and he knelt carefully before his kitten. "Oh, Smoky, I'm sorry. I got so angry at everyone else that I forgot all about you. Will you ever forgive me?" The young man whispered, holding out a slightly shaking hand towards his cat.

Smoky slipped out carefully and sniffed Harry's hand. Once she was certain that her human was done throwing things at the scentless thing in the doorway, she rubbed against Harry's hand, purring. Harry picked her up gently and hugged her against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Smoky." He whispered into her fur, letting out a sad laugh when the kitten licked his face. "D'you want to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Smoky answered with a pleased "meow!" She was about as fond of the restrictions placed on her human as he was, especially since she didn't want to leave him behind.

"Okay." Harry smiled and stood with the cat. "Let's head on down to the entrance hall, then. I'm sure Argus is checking out all the little monsters as we speak."

Salazar let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sagged against the doorframe. For a moment there, he was afraid Harry would bring the castle down around their ears or just refuse to go to Hogsmeade. Thank Merlin for Smoky!

-/-

"Harry!" Ula ran up and hugged Harry tightly, grinning widely. "Herm said you'd be going! I was afraid Dumbles wouldn't let you!"

Harry smiled at the use of the old name he'd once used for the Headmaster. "Yes, well, I almost didn't come anyway, but Smoky talked me into it."

"Yay!" Ula beamed up at the little kitten, who had taken up a position on Harry's shoulder. "High five, Smoky!" The young witch called, then scratched the top of Smoky's head.

Harry scowled when he noticed that the second year could reach the top of Smoky's head without standing on her tip toes. "You're going to out-grow me, you monster."

Ula smiled. "Then I guess you'll just have to grow some more." Was her retort. "Now, remember to get me _lots_ of sweet stuff!"

Harry chuckled. He had a feeling that the young girl would be ordering him to get her stuff for the better part of the school year. He knew that she and Ronan had already started a petition to ask the Headmaster to allow the second years to go to Hogsmeade as well, especially since they might not get to next year, with the way the attacks were going of late, but he doubted that Albus would agree to it. Of course, knowing Albus...

"Well, come on." Minerva said, coming to a stop next to Harry. "Oh, hello there, Smoky."

Smoky greeted the Animagus happily as Harry smiled at the Deputy Headmistress. "Oh, fine."

"Have fun!" Ula shouted as Harry and Minerva by-passed Argus Filch and started the fairly long walk to the gates of the school.

"I didn't know you were coming as well, Minerva." Harry murmured after waving once more to Ula.

"Normally I wouldn't." Minerva admitted. "But Albus wants as many staff members in Hogsmeade as he can get, in case You-Know-Who attacks."

Harry nodded glumly. "Especially since so many students are going down this time."

"They're all aware that this may be their only chance this year." Minerva agreed, eyes sad. "What I wouldn't give for the days before he returned again."

Harry nodded, watching the happy students laughing and joking on their way to the small Wizarding town that was their taste of freedom during the school year. "They're happy, though."

"A mixed blessing." Minerva sighed. "Happiness can cause one to lower their defences."

Harry bit his lip, nodding. "It's a sad day when we look at happiness as a bad thing." He murmured.

Minerva rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. "Yes, it is." She whispered.

Gin awaited the two professors at the edge of town. _'Big brother, are you still mad at me?'_ She asked sadly.

Harry felt his breath stop at the lonely look in those deep brown eyes and swallowed with some difficulty. He _hated_ seeing his sister look so sad and weak. It reminded him that he hadn't been able to protect her against her brother, and that _hurt_. "Of course not, Gin." He whispered once his voice had returned.

Gin ran forward and buried her face in Harry's chest. _'I didn't want to see you hurting like that! You were so tired and it was scaring me! I was half afraid you were going to kill yourself like that!'_

Harry wrapped his arms around the red-head and rested his head atop hers. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered.

Gin looked up and scowled at him through the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. _'Then, next time, take your damned medicine!'_ She ordered hotly.

Harry couldn't contain the smile that dragged at his lips. "Yes, mother."

"Oh, come along, both of you." Minerva snorted, giving the two fond looks.

Gin's eyes lit up. _'Come on, Harry, let's get some butterbeer!'_

Harry laughed and let his sister drag him through the streets of Hogsmeade.

-/-

The peaceful day fell to shreds around their ears in the blink of an eye. Gin had gotten ahead of Harry and Minerva on the packed streets. Harry was just making the observation that it was awfully crowded in the town, even with most of the school shopping there when three piercing screams ripped through the air.

Minerva and Harry both pulled out their wands and ran forward, towards the sound. They had to fight a bit against the crowd, which was trying to get out of the way.

Five Death Eaters had gathered around the fountain that was still pumping merrily away in the centre of the town. Held in their grips were Gin, Luna, a sixth year Gryffindor named Jolie Marion, a third year Hufflepuff named Robert Roberts, and a fifth year Slytherin named Metis Killinger. Each Death Eater held his our her wand to the head of the student that they held, obviously ready to kill them within a second.

A ring of staff, townspeople, and brave seventh years surrounded the Death Eaters, but no one dared to move forward, lest one of the students were hurt. Among the students, only Gin looked calm, as if expecting her death. Even Luna looked terrified. Harry felt his heart snap. He hadn't spoken to Luna in days, and now she and Gin, whom he'd just made up with, were captured by _his people_. But, to order the Death Eaters to let them go would give him away.

"Let them go!" Colin Creevy shouted from where he stood between to Zacharias Smith and Rolanda Hooch, the school's flying instructor.

"Not until we get what we want!" One of the Death Eaters, the one holding Luna, shot back. Harry didn't recognize the voice, which meant it was a new recruit.

"And what might that be?" Harry called, forcing his voice to work.

"Funny that you might ask that, Mr Potter." Came the sooth voice of Rodolphus Lestrange, who was holding Robert. "Since our Lord requires _you_."

Harry felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. _What could Tom want, and couldn't it have waited for the DA meeting!_ He cried in his mind even as he worked out a response. "And if I come peacefully, you'll let the students go free, unharmed?"

"Harry, no!" Minerva cried from his side, turning horror-filled eyes towards her fellow professor.

"Yes, Mr Potter." Rodolphus agreed easily, pressing his wand even harder against Robert's chin, causing the Hufflepuff to whimper. "Your precious students will be unharmed, _if_ you will come peacefully." The man's eyes glittered dangerously behind his white mask.

_'No, big brother!'_ Gin threw out, causing the Death Eater who had her to press their wand into her damaged throat harshly. Two tears felt from Gin's eyes.

That decided Harry. Gin was his sister, and he'd be damned if he'd watch her get hurt. _Of course, I'm also going to flambé that Death Eater's balls for making her cry._ He added furiously in his mind even as he set his wand and Smoky on the ground carefully. "Minerva, as soon as they've let the students go, hex them, but be careful not to hit the students." He whispered, taking care to not let his people see what he was saying.

"Harry..." Minerva whispered, eyes wet with tears.

Harry smiled. "I'll find a way out. I always do." He offered, then started across the open space between the edge of the circle and the group of Death Eaters. He heard gasps from around the circle and even a few sobs, but his eyes were locked with Rodolphus. If they hadn't been, he never would have noticed the apology that flickered across those familiar dark eyes.

Harry stopped just out of reach of Rodolphus. "We don't have all day, Mr Potter." Rodolphus drawled, jabbing his wand into the Hufflepuff's throat again. Harry took one step closer and couldn't help but let out a cry of surprise as his teacher of the physical arts moved with deadly speed to wrap Harry in a hug, letting go of Robert on the way, and pressing a portkey into Harry's palm.

"Harry!" Minerva screamed as the five Death Eaters and Harry disappeared in the same instant, leaving five terrified children in their wake.

-/-

Harry tugged away from Rodolphus and turned furious green eyes on the Death Eater who had held his sister. "If you _ever_ hurt my sister like that again, I'll make Voldemort look like an angel."

The Death Eater held up his hands in defence. "I'm sorry, Master Potter, but she told me that I should do that." Came the weak voice.

Harry stalked up to the Death Eater, tore his mask off, and smacked him across the face. "I. Do. Not. Care." He spat in the man's face, whom he'd known as soon as the man had moved was Lucius Malfoy.

"Luna's right. You look dreadful." Came a calm voice from behind Harry.

Harry spun around to face Voldemort angrily. "You- You-" He tried, and found himself speechless when faced with his calm lover.

"Yes, me." The Dark Lord remarked dryly. As Harry tried to find his voice, Voldemort looked at the five Death Eaters who had been in Hogsmeade. "As soon as Draco, Theodore, and Blaise get back, have them report to me. Dismissed." The five left with a bow.

"What does Luna have to do with this?" Harry asked once his voice had returned and he was able to speak without screaming.

The Dark Lord cocked an eyebrow at his lover. "Imagine my surprise when Hedwig wakes me up at midnight on Wednesday with a letter addressed to me, in Luna Lovegood's writing, no less." Voldemort said quietly before stepping forward and gripping Harry's chin, pressing it upwards so he would meet his gaze. "You haven't been sleeping. What's wrong?"

Harry met the gaze steadily, refusing to let his knees give beneath him as they begged to do. "What were Dray, 'Bini, and Ted doing?"

The Dark Lord let out a hopeless breath. "Harry, for once, forget about everyone else." He whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong." Harry replied coldly.

"Merlin damnit, Harry!" The Dark Lord shouted.

"Bad time, then?" A voice asked from the doorway. Both Voldemort and Harry turned to look at where Draco, Blaise, and Ted stood, Harry having to tear his chin from the Dark Lord's steel-like grip.

Voldemort pursed his lips. "Make your report." He ordered, resting a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Everyone was fine." Ted shrugged. "I got a chance to talk to Gin and Luna, they're both fine, thought Gin looks like she might have a bruise on her throat for a few weeks."

"She was definitely fine, though." Draco grumbled. "She managed to punch me in the stomach with plenty of force and told me to pass it on to my father." He rubbed at his stomach gingerly.

"Don't worry about it. Harry already took care of Lucius." Voldemort replied dryly.

"Great." Draco sighed.

"Oh, and this little fellow attached itself to my robe." Blaise added, holding the hissing form of Smoky.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Smoky!"

Blaise let the kitten go quickly, lest he have a hand clawed off. The three Juniors grinned as they watched the little animal spring across the room and quickly climb up Harry's robe so she could hiss at the Dark Lord, who had Harry's shoulder in a tight grip.

"Don't you dare hiss at me, little miss." Voldemort replied before nodding at the three in the door. "Good work. Dismissed."

As the door closed behind the three spies, Harry muttered, "Bite him, Smoky," to his kitten, which made Draco, Ted, and Blaise trade looks and stifle laughter.

"You won't be biting me, either." Voldemort informed the kitten. "However, you may feel free to tell me what is wrong with Harry, since he won't tell me himself."

"There's nothing wrong, damnit!" Harry shouted, trying to pry the Dark Lord's hands off his shoulder.

Smoky let out a meow that both Dark Wizards translated into her calling Harry a liar as she hopped from her human's shoulder and the younger wizard stopped fighting, letting his head drop tiredly.

"Harry..." Voldemort sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller wizard. "You're getting so thin..." He whispered, feeling his heart clench at the slight form of his lover. "Love, please, tell me what's wrong?" He couldn't help but beg.

"I hate being trapped..." The young man whispered. "And I hate never seeing you."

The Dark Lord gently picked Harry up and cradled him against his chest. "Sleep, love." He murmured, kissing the scar upon Harry's forehead gently.

Harry nuzzled his face against his lover's chest and let himself drift off into darkness.

-/-

"Mrorowr."

Harry let out a groan. Why hadn't his alarm clock woken him up? He was going to be late!

"Smoky, if you don't let him sleep, I'll petrify you." Tom's voice warned coldly, the words bringing back memories of yesterday to Harry that made him want to forget it all again.

"Mrow Mur." Smoky replied evenly before she kneaded Harry's chest. "Mrorowr."

"Smoky..." The sound of a chair scraping along the floor reached Harry's ears.

"Mrorowr!"

"Fuck it, Smoky." Harry complained. "Can't you let a man sleep for once?"

Tom chuckled and reached out to brush Harry's hair back from his forehead. "Shit." He whispered.

"Tom?" Harry blinked tiredly up at the blurry shape.

"You're running a fever, love." Tom sighed.

"Rowr." Smoky agreed.

"Very well, you're a good Kneazle." Tom snorted, standing. "If anyone had ever told me that Kneazles had such pride before, I would have laughed at them."

"Where are you going?" Harry cried out, unable to see anything more than blobs of colour.

Tom's weight settled back down on the mattress and he entwined his fingers with Harry's. "I was just getting my wand, love." He chuckled. "No need to worry. I'm not leaving you for a while."

"Why do you need your wand?" Harry asked, struggling to stay conscious.

"Go to sleep, love." Tom murmured as a cool cloth settled upon Harry's forehead.

With a mumbled, "K," Harry allowed the darkness of sleep to, once again, pull him into it's soft blanket.

-/-

"How is he?" Remus asked in a whisper as Tom let him into the bedroom.

"His fever broke maybe an hour ago." The Dark Lord murmured, watching as Sirius, in his dog form, hopped carefully onto the bed. Neither the werewolf or the Dark Lord could stop the smile that came about when Smoky hissed at Sirius rather viciously. "I don't think she likes you, mutt." Tom offered evilly.

Sirius offered the Dark Lord a good view of his arse before settling down next to Harry, eyeing Smoky warily.

"Albus is frantic." Remus murmured as he and Tom settled down in the two chairs that Tom had placed next to the bed.

Smoky leapt onto Tom's lap, demanding pets, as the Dark Lord's gaze darkened. "I really don't care if that idiot has a heart attack right now. If Gin, Luna, Herm, and Severus hadn't taken things into their own hands, Harry would have found his way into the Hospital Wing in a dangerous condition."

"Yes." Remus smiled faintly. "Very much like both his parents in that respect. Neither of them would have gone to the Hospital Wing without some serious dragging, accompanied by much kicking and screaming."

Tom let out an amused snort. "Gryffindors."

Remus nodded. "Yes. We're rather stubborn, aren't we?"

"You are." The Dark Lord agreed before glancing at Harry sadly. "I just wish he wasn't so stubborn when it comes to his own health."

"If Luna hadn't contacted you..." Remus agreed, shuddering.

"Don't think about it. You might have a heart attack." Tom suggested dryly.

Sirius licked Harry's hand lovingly, big eyes filled with sorrow.

"Is selflessness also a Gryffindor trait?" Tom murmured, watching the young wizard in the bed with sad scarlet eyes.

"No." Remus sighed. "That's just a Harry trait."

"If I could kill those Muggles again..." Tom hissed, his fury blazing in his eyes suddenly.

"Mrowr." Smoky offered, licking the Dark Lord's hand delicately.

Tom glanced down at the kitten blankly for a moment before sighing. "I know. Nothing for it now." He scratched the kitten behind the ears gently, earning him a steady purr. "At least they can't do any more harm, right?"

Remus reached across and rested a hand atop Tom's still hand. "No, they can't, and that's all we can ask for."

Tom glanced up into the amber-tinted eyes and nodded his thanks. Remus offered him a small smile in return before both wizards turned back to watching Harry's sleeping form.

-/-

"Get out! Go back and tell your master that if he wants him back he'd better be ready for me to fucking kill him!"

"Tom, stop!"

Harry's eyes flew open and he found himself shocked into silence at the sight that met his eyes. The Dark Lord was straining against both Sirius and Remus, apparently trying to grab Fawkes, who was flying just out of his reach. The Dark Lord's stance spoke of just how much damage he intended to do to the bird.

"Tom, stop." Harry rasped.

"Mrowr!" Smoky agreed furiously.

Tom stopped fighting against the two Marauders in favour of rushing over to Harry, who was sitting up in bed. "No, Harry, please lay back down. You're still sick."

"Tom, you can't kill Fawkes." Harry sighed, allowing himself to be pressed back onto the bed.

"Give me one good rea-"

"Because I said so." Harry snapped, frowning at the red-eyed man. "Anyway, killing Fawkes wouldn't do a damned thing."

"It would make me feel better." The Dark Lord grumbled, fidgeting with Harry's blanket to keep himself from jumping at Fawkes again.

Harry smiled at his lover fondly. "You can't kill him."

"You said that." Tom muttered, eyeing the phoenix darkly as he settled on the bed next to Harry's head.

"And I meant it. I'll behave if you behave." Harry shot back.

"So behave." Sirius teased from behind the Dark Lord.

Tom twitched. "Can I hex your godfather?"

"No," Harry turned to Fawkes. "Why are you here, Fawkes?"

°°Albus sent me to ask Marcus if he could get you out of Voldemort's grasp,°° The phoenix replied.

Harry's eyes widened. "_Albus_ sent you to _Marcus_ to see if he'd save me?" He asked incredulously. His statement was followed by sharply drawn in breaths from the other three people in the room.

°°Yes.°° Fawkes agreed. °°So I came here and, as I expected, here you were. But,°° the phoenix's head dropped. °°I didn't expect you to be _sick_.°°

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I didn't expect to fall sick either..."

"If you don't want to get sick, you need to actually _eat food_ and _sleep_." Tom offered, frowning at Harry. "I know you have some Dreamless Sleep from Severus, Harry."

°°You weren't _eating_! How did the rest of us miss this!°° Fawkes cried, startled.

"Good actor." Harry sighed, fighting against his exhaustion.

Remus stepped in smoothly. "Fawkes, go back to Albus and tell him that Harry's safe, but is sick. Marcus, Sirius, and I are all with him, though, so he'll be fine."

"We'll bring him back when he's feeling better." Tom agreed coldly as he ran a gentle hand through Harry's hair. "Go back to sleep, Harry."

Sirius switched back into his dog form and hopped up onto the bed, laying down at Harry's side. The young wizard turned and buried his face in the coarse fur, earning smiles from both Tom and Remus.

With a blaze of fire, Fawkes disappeared.

-/-

A blaze of fire startled both Remus and Tom from their long watch over the sleeping Harry and Sirius. Smoky was just coming back from where Tom had set up a litter box and food for her and she immediately rubbed herself against the legs of the woman who had come with Fawkes.

"Poppy?" Tom looked up tiredly.

Poppy frowned at the two elder wizards who were sitting next to Harry's bed. "You two are ridiculous. I'm glad Albus sent me." She set her mediwitch bag down on the Dark Lord's desk. "Thank you, Fawkes. We'll be fine."

The phoenix disappeared in flames once again as Tom rose. "The old coot sent you? What, he doesn't think I'm capable of taking proper care of Harry?"

"I agree with him about that, actually." Poppy retorted. "When was the last time you slept, Tom Riddle?"

Tom grimaced. "I don't know. The day before Harry got here?"

"And you were yelling at _Harry_ for not sleeping." Sirius snorted as he hopped up to use the bathroom.

"At least I was eating properly." Tom complained.

"I'll not be treating you and Harry at the same time because neither of you can take proper care of yourselves." Poppy snorted. "Get in that bed, Mr Riddle. Mr Lupin, there should be a nice, comfortable bedroom right through that door right there that you and Mr Black may retire to."

"Poppy-"

"I'll not hear it, Remus. Go get some rest." Poppy ordered, giving the werewolf a stern look.

"You're as scary as you were when we were students." Sirius commented, then fled into the room he and Remus had been given to share.

"And you two better actually be going to sleep in there!" Poppy called after them before shutting the door.

"Geeze. Even when I'm _not_ in the Hospital Wing, she's yelling." Harry groaned.

"Well, Mr Potter, if you wouldn't do stupid things that forced visits from me, you wouldn't _have_ this problem, now would you?"

"Tyrant." Harry muttered in response as he buried his face in Tom's chest, who hugged him tightly and shot the mediwitch a warning look.

"What's that look for?" Poppy scowled, resting her hands on her hips.

"You will be silent and let him sleep or I will _hex_ you until you're silent." Tom growled.

"Fine, but you will be sleeping as well, Mr Riddle, or you'll be receiving a Dreamless Sleep Potion and your own bed."

"Tyrant." Tom shot back before settling down in his bed, Harry held against him tightly, and closed his eyes to sleep.

Poppy settled herself in the chair that Tom had vacated, Smoky in her lap. "Men are so silly sometimes." She told the Kneazle, who just let out a yawn, stretched, and settled down in Poppy's lap for a nap. "My sentiments exactly." The mediwitch chuckled before closing her eyes and allowing herself to doze.

-/-

"You don't need to take a shower with him." Poppy said dryly.

"I need to make sure he doesn't fall over and crack his head open." Tom shot back with a scowl.

"Thanks, love." Harry muttered from where he was leaning tiredly against Tom's chest.

"If you're worried about him cracking his head open, then he can take a bath." Poppy retorted, hands once again on her waist.

"You're both far too old to argue like this..." Remus groaned from the doorway to his and Sirius' room.

"Why not just let Harry pick?" Sirius inquired as he wandered to the doorway that Remus stood in.

Poppy and Tom gave Sirius incredulous looks before both replying, "He's too sick."

"Thanks for trying, Siri." Harry snorted, closing his eyes.

Remus scowled at Poppy and Tom. "Let Harry pick or we'll have _Sirius_ helping him."

"Really?" Sirius' eyes lit up. "Wicked!"

Tom and Poppy traded worried looks, then they both looked down at Harry. "Well, love," Tom started, clearing his throat. "How would you like to bathe?"

Harry smiled faintly. "With you, of course."

Poppy let out a groan. "Wonderful."

Tom kissed Harry's forehead gently, then helped him into the bathroom. "Okay."

"Don't do anything but washing!" Poppy shouted after them just before Tom shut the door.

"Damn woman." Tom grumbled as he started up the water.

Harry smiled from where he was resting on top of the toilet. "You know she's just doing her job."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Tom grumbled, glancing over his shoulder at the teen on the toilet. "Can you undress by yourself?" He inquired, voice softening.

"Yes." Harry made a face and stood slowly, then started to undo the buttons on his robe.

Tom smiled fondly and played with the water for a few more moments before deciding it was the right temperature. Then he stood and quickly took his own robe off. Harry wandered over to him and buried his face against the Dark Lord's chest, letting his arms loosely drape around his waist. "You all right, love?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Just a little tired." Harry replied with a sigh.

Tom tipped Harry's head up gently and offered the smaller wizard a deep, loving kiss, only pulling away when Harry needed a breath. "Come on. The sooner we finish, the less of a chance there is of Poppy storming in here."

Harry couldn't help smiling at that. "Yeah. I mean, one never knows what sort of improper things you might be doing to me."

Tom snorted in amusement and helped Harry into the magical shower. "For all she knows, I could be running off with you to some third-world country where you have no rights and I can do with you as I please."

Harry gave the Dark Lord a startled look. "Where do you- No, wait," Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Tom laughed at that and _Accio_ed a washcloth to him. "Don't worry, Harry. I promise to not deny you your rights," he offered seriously as he started to wash Harry gently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How about my rights to not be dragged away from my job in a rather violent manner?"

"Let me amend that," Tom decided. "I promise to not deny you your rights when you're taking care of yourself properly."

"Ah." Harry nodded sagely. "So, as long as I'm healthy, I'm free to do what I'd like?"

Tom let out a sigh. "Harry, you know what I meant. I don't want you putting yourself in danger."

"That's rich, coming from you."

"Could we _not_ argue about this?"

"At least you're giving me the right to decide," came the snide reply.

Tom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Losing his temper at his younger lover was not the way to solve this conflict. If anything, losing his temper would only make this whole problem bigger. "Would you like to tell me why you're so angry that people care for you?"

"I'm not-!"

"Yes, you are," the Dark Lord sighed warily. He set the washcloth to the side and drew Harry into a warm embrace. "You're scaring people, love. Hell, you're scaring _me_."

"You scare too easily," Harry muttered against the wet chest, closing his eyes.

"I'll give you that," Tom agreed quietly.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm tired."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Tom asked, running his hand through Harry's wet hair.

"...yes," Harry decided.

"Okay," Tom waved the water off, then used a quick Drying Charm on both himself and Harry. He grabbed two bathrobes that hung on hooks next to the shower stall and dressed both himself and Harry in them, frowning at how dead-like Harry had become. "Are you okay, Harry?" Tom paused to ask.

"Fine," came the muttered response.

With a sigh, the Dark Lord picked Harry up, smiling faintly at the startled cry he got in response, and carried his burden out into the bedroom. He settled himself on the edge of the bed with the younger wizard in his lap before glancing up at where Sirius, Remus, and Poppy hovered. "Poppy, do you need to run any more of your little tests on him?"

Poppy frowned, but took the hint and ran a quick scan. "Well, Harry, you look fine. You could probably use another day or two of bed rest, but I dare say that you are completely cured of all illness."

Tom nodded absent-mindedly at the prognosis. "Do you think he could sit out on the patio?"

Poppy blinked a few times at the inquiry. "Well, I would suggest against it, personally, but I do believe Harry could sit out there if he had someone with him."

"Do you want to go sit on the patio?" Tom asked Harry, who had curled up in his lap and buried his face in his lover's chest.

"...yes."

Tom glanced up at Remus and Sirius. "Why don't you two keep an eye on him?"

"Sure," Remus nodded. Sirius' eyes lit up at the prospect.

"On second thought, lock Black in your room, please, Remus," Tom suggested dryly. "I'm sure you can keep an eye on Harry without his help."

Sirius adopted a wounded expression, earning him smiles from Remus, Poppy, and Tom. Harry, who had glanced out at the proceedings, laughed.

"Ah, there's that smile," Tom nodded decidedly, earning himself a scowl from Harry and amused looks from the other three. "Well, Harry, why don't you head on out to the patio to be fawned over."

"Where are you going to be?" Harry demanded, pushing a finger into the Dark Lord's chest with some force.

"Ah..." Tom glanced up for some help.

"Lucius was asking for him earlier," Remus slipped in easily. "Routine Death Eater business, I'm sure, but it's probably a good idea for Tom to handle it."

"Piff," Harry offered, getting up and allowing Remus to help him stay steady. "Can't those bloody idiots take care of things themselves for a few days?"

"Apparently not." Tom groaned.

"You said it yourself, Harry," Sirius offered with an evil smile. "They're idiots."

"You know, Black, I happen to know a few new recruits who could use some practise with their Unforgivables," Tom muttered with a touch of annoyance.

"Come on, Siri," Harry laughed, motioning for his godfather to help him outside onto the patio. "Let's go before Tom decides to hex you."

"Bloody Dark Lords," Sirius agreed, helping Harry out.

Tom let out a relieved sigh and glanced up at Remus. "Keep him entertained, would you?"

"Of course. How many people should we expect to drop by?"

"Not many, I'm thinking. I'm really just dropping by Hogwarts to let everyone know that he'll live for a while yet."

"I'm coming with you," Poppy declared. "I need to make sure Sal is handling everything alright."

"Did the old coot order you to follow me everywhere?" Tom inquired, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Of course not," Poppy replied levelly. "He just told me to make sure that you weren't contacting Voldemort."

Remus coughed into his hand, hiding a grin. "I'll leave you two to your traveling, then," he offered before turning and wandering out to the patio where Harry and Sirius were talking animatedly.

"You appear to have good ideas from time to time, Mr Riddle," Poppy commented, watching as Harry laughed at something Sirius was saying.

"Humph." Tom turned and pulled out something to change into before hopping into the bathroom to do so. When he came back out in his Marcus Brutús guise, he found that Poppy had contacted Fawkes. "I can get to Hogwarts without that creature's help, thankyouverymuch," the Dark Lord spat.

"Not as easily. Come on, Marcus," Poppy replied, motioning for Tom to take her hand.

Tom gave Fawkes a distrustful look, but took Poppy's hand anyway. "Any funny business-"

"Shut up," Poppy ordered, looking slightly harassed.

Before Tom could send back a retort, fire consumed them and spat them out in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" A female voice shouted before a small form with blonde pigtails ran into the mediwitch.

Poppy let out a bright laugh and hugged her student, Sally-Anne Perks. "Sal, I'm glad to see you!"

"Away, you foul beast," Tom complained as Fawkes nested in his hair, much to the amusement of the two witches. "I hate phoenixes!"

"Aw, Fawkes, leave Marcus alone," Poppy said, fighting back a laugh.

Fawkes let out a trill, then flew over to where Albus was just stepping into the Infirmary. "Ah, Marcus. This is a surprise," the old wizard murmured, stroking his familiar.

Tom scowled, but refrained from hexing his old professor. "Albus," he offered with a curt nod of his head.

"Hey, Marcus, why _are_ you here?" Sal inquired of the Dark Lord.

Tom let out a sigh. "I figured that Harry might benefit from a visit from a few of his friends," he said with a shrug. "And since the only ones I can get to with any amount of ease are here at Hogwarts, I came here."

Sal nodded, even though she was quite aware that Tom could call any of the Juniors at any time. "Good plan. Gin's been frantic."

Tom cocked an eyebrow at the young mediwitch-in-training. "Good thing I came here, then."

"All of the students are eating in the Great Hall. I'll walk you down there," Albus offered with a benign smile.

With an annoyed look, Tom consented and stepped out of the Hospital Wing with the Headmaster in silence. The silence, however, only lasted until they were out of hearing range of the Hospital Wing. "Why send Fawkes to me, Albus?" Tom inquired, refusing to look at the wizard next to him.

Albus blinked over at the younger man. "That was Fawkes' idea, actually. He seemed to think that you would be taking care of Harry anyway." Tom's shoulder's tensed, prompting Albus to inquire, "How did you get him out of Voldemort's grasp anyway?"

"None of your business," Tom snapped.

"It rather _is_ my business, Marcus. Harry is a member of my staff, after all."

"I, however, am not," Tom replied coolly. "What I care to do with my free time is none of your concern."

Albus stopped walking, frowning. "Now, Marcus-"

Tom spun and shot the Headmaster a dangerous look. "Your meddling has almost lost you your weapon, Albus Dumbledore. Beware how far you push him, lest he is given an offer that's better than yours," the Dark Lord spat before turning back around and continuing on his way to the Great Hall, calming himself as he went.

As soon as Tom stepped into the Great Hall, three students stood and hurried up to him, concern dancing in their eyes. Severus, Minerva, and Herm all looked like they'd also like to get up, but two of them were too reserved to make a spectacle of themselves, and the last was in the middle of feeding two children.

"Marcus!" Ula cried, flinging herself into the Dark Lord's arms and gripping at him tightly. Both Gin and Luna stood behind her, looking nervous.

_'How's Harry?'_ Gin asked in small letters, as if afraid of the answer.

"Recovering," Tom sighed, hefting Ula up a bit so he could hold her comfortably. "How hard would it be for you three to miss the rest of your classes today?"

"No problem," Luna replied quickly, looking surprisingly focused. "I'm sure we can all catch up over the weekend."

Both Ula and Gin nodded vigorously.

"Good. Harry could use some guests his own age," Tom offered them a small smile before adding, "Of course, Black's close enough that it shouldn't matter..."

_'Sirius is there!'_ Gin asked, looking horrified.

Tom frowned. "Yes. Do you foresee a problem with that?"

Gin shuddered. _'I know there were things he wasn't aware of...'_

"I believe Remus made sure he wouldn't do anything that would get him killed," Tom replied mildly before offering a smile to the approaching adults. "Minerva. Severus."

"Marcus," Severus inclined his head. "How is Mr Potter?"

"A bit temperamental, but doing well," Tom answered with a heavy sigh. "Poppy seemed to think it would be okay to let him outside, though, so I assume he'll live."

"Pity," the Potions Professor sniffed.

"Severus!"

"He's only kidding, Professor McGonagall," Ula offered, smiling at the witch from where she still remained in Tom's arms. "Professor Snape was just as worried as the rest of us."

"Humph," Minerva shot her co-worker an annoyed look, then glanced back at Tom. "Is he well enough for visitors?"

"I'd say so, as long as you know a few good Shielding Charms, in case he loses his temper again."

_'What did you do to him to tick him off that much?'_ Gin asked, giving the Dark Lord a dry look.

"Eh..." Tom grimaced. "Well, he hasn't hexed me yet, but he's certainly considered it a few times, judging by the look in his eyes."

"What did you _do_?" Severus demanded.

"Threatened to rip Fawkes apart?" Tom muttered uncomfortably. Ula and Luna laughed while Minerva and Severus looked horrified.

_'You do know that Harry actually likes Fawkes, right?'_ Gin inquired with a touch of amusement.

"Eh. I do now."

_'Idiot.'_

Tom rolled his eyes, then glanced up at the Deputy Headmistress. "So, Minerva, would it be permissible for me to haul these three monsters off with me for the rest of the day? They seem to think they can make up any missed work."

Minerva frowned at the three students, not wavering in the least when hit with their pleading looks. "Well, Marcus, I'd say yes, but I don't think Albus would agree with me..."

"Seeing as how I've got both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin staying at my house now, as well as Poppy following me everywhere, I hardly think there should be an issue," Tom offered dryly.

"And I'm coming too," Herm demanded as she stepped up next to Minerva.

_'If any Death Eaters come, we promise to knock them out, bar ourselves in a bedroom, and call the Aurors,'_ Gin threw in. _'Please can't we go, Professor?'_

"Oh, very well," Minerva let out a heavy sigh for effect. "But be warned that I _will_ be dropping by tonight after dinner to pick all of you up."

"I will as well," Severus added quickly, earning a few coughs.

"That should be fine," Tom nodded gratefully. "Make sure you take Fawkes, though," he grimaced. "Much as I hate that bird, he's the only thing that will get you both through the wards."

"Of course," Minerva nodded.

"Wonderful," Tom glanced at the group around him. "If you've got anything you want to take with or give to Harry, go get it. We're leaving from the Hospital Wing in ten minutes."

"Down!" Ula demanded in response. Once she was on her feet again, she grabbed Gin's hand and the two rushed out of the room. Luna followed them at a much more sedate pace.

"Hermione?" Tom glanced over at the young woman, who was juggling her twins with some difficulty.

"Hum?"

"Would you like me to take Gal and Gerda with me while you get your stuff?"

"Oh!" Herm smiled faintly. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Marcus," she added, handing both babies over. Tom, having spent plenty of time at the end of the previous school year taking care of the children, easily held both and shooed Herm off.

"I'll walk with you to the Hospital Wing," Minerva decided.

Tom turned and fell into step with the younger woman with no more than an eye roll to show his annoyance. Severus snorted behind them once, before turning around and heading back up to the Head Table.

"So, how is he, really?" Minerva asked once they could no longer hear the hubbub of the Hall.

"What makes you think he's anything other than how I said?" Tom retorted.

Minerva shot the wizard an annoyed look. "Marcus, I've known Harry for seven years, and I've never seen him sick. What happened?"

Tom sighed. "He doesn't like being cooped up," he muttered. "And when he _is_ cooped up, he starts doing stupid stuff, like not eating," the man shifted his hold on the two children in his arms. "That and, earlier in the summer, he started having nightmares about the Dursleys, which, from what I got told by Luna, never went away like I thought they had."

"So, in a nutshell, he's going insane because Albus isn't letting him out of the school," Minerva summed up with a touch of annoyance. "Would you, by any chance, Marcus, have anything to do with Harry's abduction this past Saturday?"

"I have no idea what you're on about," Tom replied innocently before stepping into the Hospital Wing.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the wizard. "I'm not sure how Harry stands you most of the time."

"It helps if you actually like him, I think," Ula offered, slipping in with Gin. "Right, Marcus?"

"Doesn't seem to be a clause for you," Tom snorted to the young witch as he handed Gal over to Gin, who looked like she wanted to hold him.

"Bastard," Ula sniffed.

"Harry's rubbing off on you too much," Tom commented, frowning. "And watch your language in the school."

"You're no fun!"

Herm let out a rather large cough, then smiled. "Uhm, sorry about that. Could I have Gerda back, Marcus?"

"I wasn't going to hurt her any," Tom muttered, handing the child over to her mother. Ula grinned victoriously.

"Everyone here, then?" Poppy inquired, stepping out of her office with Sal.

"We're just waiting for Lu- Oh, nevermind. Come on, Miss Lovegood. We don't have all day," Tom scowled at Luna, who'd returned to acting like the world had no effect on her at all.

"Hm?" Luna stopped to blink at Tom dumbly for a few moments, finally hurrying over when he gave her a sharp look.

"Where is that monstrous bird?" Tom inquired, turning to Poppy. Poppy just smiled as a musical trill lit the air and the phoenix came flying through the Hospital Wing doors. "Good. We can get going," Tom snorted before giving Fawkes a wary look. "The entrance hall, if you would."

Fawkes trilled once in understanding and waited for them to gather themselves together before carrying them away.

-

-

**A/N: **Ending there, yes. -headkeyboard- I'm tired. I would be sleeping in for a few extra minutes before going to work, but I got an itching to finish this chapter up. If this last bit is confusing in any way, it's because I wrote it while only half-awake. Uhg.  
(Note: This chapter was finished over two weeks ago, which is good, because I haven't had the time since then to write anything. -.- Expect the next chapter out a week from now, assuming my beta get to it by then.)

-

**_REVIEWS:_** Due to there being so many replies, I'm going to take ShivaniBlue's idea and only answer them at my personal site - at least until I get AFF and TSS caught up - so you'll have to go to batsutousai . livejournal . com for review replies. If you review on LJ, you should also note that you'll receive your answers faster. Due also note that it may take up to three hours after the posting of the chapter to have the replies up as well.  
Those who cannot get to LJ, knock me an email over at batsutousai at livejournal dot com. Be warned that my provider will block your email(I'm a tad paranoid, you may have noticed) so you may have to wait a day or two for a reply, but I _will_ get back to you. Swear it.

-

Bats


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Sdrana  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, and you've got a bit of angst in this chapter too  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** No more summer. -sniffle-

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 5

-

Harry considered Tom's words after Remus had forced Sirius to calm down, as Tom's words echoed in his mind in the silence, forcing him to think about them seriously. _Do I really not like people caring for me? Do I get angry at them?_ Harry frowned. He'd never been fond of Poppy's care, though he liked her as a person, but plenty of students complained about her, so Harry had always considered himself one of the many.

_I got ticked off at everyone when they drugged me,_ Harry realized numbly. _And then I blew up at Tom at my first chance. I'm surprised I haven't screamed at Remus or Sirius yet..._

Harry's thoughts were cut off by the bedroom door opening, followed by a pair of running feet. "Harry!" Ula sobbed as Sirius caught her, just shy of the bed.

Harry frowned at his godfather. "Let her go."

"No jumping, Ula," Tom ordered, coming out onto the patio with Herm, Gin, and Luna. "Black, you can let her go."

"Sorry," Ula murmured, seating herself on the edge of the lounge Sirius had conjured for Harry. "You okay, Harry?"

Harry blinked a few times at the concern in the girl's eyes. "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, thinking, _I must have really scared her. Damnit._

_I did tell you that you were scaring people, didn't I?_ Tom's cool mind voice replied.

Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry, you guys."

A loud slap made Harry look up. Gin, it appeared, had just smacked Tom. _'What did you say to him!'_

Tom frowned down at the witch, rubbing his jaw with care. "The truth."

"Gin," Harry chided his sister when she looked ready to smack the Dark Lord again. "You're going to upset Gal."

Gin gave him an incredulous look._ 'If it didn't upset him the first time, I highly doubt it will the second.'_

"If you smack him too many times, he might actually retaliate, you know," Herm offered dryly.

"It's a tempting thought," Tom agreed, giving Gin a cold look. "Don't slap me again."

_'We're supposed to be here to cheer Harry up and you start making him all sad again!'_ Gin replied furiously.

"Gin, your _fighting_ is upsetting Harry," Luna slipped in softly.

Gin's gaze shot around to a frowning Harry. _'I'm sorry, big brother.'_

Harry offered his sister a stern look. "Behave yourself," he ordered, then turned to his lover. "You too, Tom."

"I plan to," Tom replied gently.

"Humph." Harry turned back to Ula. "Tell me how classes have been."

Ula's eyes lit up and she jumped right into a story about Ronan blowing up a cauldron in Severus' class, earning himself three detentions with the bat. She concluded with, "And that was today, so we'll have to see how he likes his detentions."

Harry laughed. "I'll bet Severus is going to make him scrub out cauldrons."

"Or worse, clean out the trophy case," Herm threw in with mock horror.

_'No! Clean the dungeon toilets with a toothbrush and no magic!'_ Gin added, eyes wide.

"Help Hagrid clean out the animals' cages," Luna offered mildly.

"Ick." Ula scrunched her nose at all the ideas. "I never knew there were so many forms of punishment."

"You obviously don't get detention often enough," Tom offered dryly.

"I've never blown up a cauldron. Teachers just make you write lines if you get caught fighting in class," Ula retorted.

"Except Tom," Harry chuckled.

"Except Tom. He always made us go up to the front of the classroom and demonstrate the proper way to hex someone," Ula agreed, shooting the Dark Lord an annoyed look.

"Look on the bright side, he could have been having you demonstrate the effects of the Unforgivables," Sirius tossed over, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I only use that approach for errant Death Eaters and dogs," Tom shot back.

"That's a relief," Harry joked, running a hand over his brow as if wiping away sweat.

Tom shot his lover an amused look. "Harry, the only Unforgivable that works on you would probably affect me, too."

"Eh?" Harry blinked a few times.

"The connection you two share," Herm offered philosophically. "To cast a spell of that degree upon one of the two of you might actually hurt the other."

"Or, perhaps, the similar cores would affect the other too," Harry murmured, frowning thoughtfully.

"Possible, but unlikely." Tom shrugged.

"Let's _not_ test it, hm?" Remus said dryly, getting a laugh from everyone.

Poppy poked her head out. "Dinner?"

"Sounds good," Tom agreed before glancing over at Harry. "Should we eat in the main dinning room?"

"Now, To-" Poppy started, but a sharp look from the Dark Lord silenced her.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "That way, we can all sit comfortably."

"And you won't be coped up in the bedroom," Remus pointed out.

Harry grinned. "Sounds like heaven."

"Do you need help, love?" Tom asked with a touch of concern as the students and Herm were herded back into the bedroom by Poppy.

Harry bit his lower lip in indecision. "I-" He frowned. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Cane, supporting arm, or piggy-back?" Sirius cut in, getting between Tom and Harry with a large smile.

Harry laughed as Tom let out an annoyed sound. "Remus, come get your mutt!"

"Come on, Padfoot. I think you've ticked off Tom enough for the moment."

"Hey!" Tom turned and scowled at Remus, who grinned. "What do you mean, 'for the moment'?"

Harry rolled his eyes and tugged on Tom's robes. He waited until he had the older man's attention again before saying, "Carry me?"

"Of course." Tom smiled faintly and picked Harry up, his smile widening when the teen wrapped his arms around his neck. "All right?"

"Yup." Harry grinned. "Let's see what sort of trouble those idiots are causing."

"I don't think I want to know," Tom moaned, starting towards the main dining room.

Harry laughed.

-/-

Once dinner had finished, all the dishes cleared away by house-elves, Harry turned to Gin and Luna with a serious look. "Do you have those lists with you?"

"No working while you're away from the school," Herm replied before either student could give their leader an answer.

"Don't you-" Harry started, turning on his best friend.

Tom cleared his throat loudly. "Herm's right. You don't get to work on anything Junior related until Poppy deems you're well enough to return to Hogwarts."

Harry turned to Poppy, eyes pleading for help, but the matron just frowned and shook her head. "You're far too stressed when it comes to the Juniors. Give it a rest."

"But-"

"_No_," Tom said firmly, giving Harry a stern look.

Harry stared at his lover for a long moment, then picked up a spoon that had been left at his place and threw it at the Dark Lord. "I hate you."

The silverware hit the middle of the man's forehead with a dull 'thunk' and Tom closed his eyes with a muted sigh. Everyone watched on with a touch of fear, half expecting the Dark Lord to strike back, but all Tom did was pick up the spoon and place it next to his own before giving Harry a mild look. "Do me a favour and don't throw your silverware at me."

"Shut up!" Harry threw his napkin at the man then, eyes flashing angrily.

"Harry..." Herm whispered as Tom set the napkin down next to the spoon he'd already been hit with.

"You shut up too!" Harry added, turning on his best friend.

Tom shot up like a snake, grabbing Harry's hand before the teen could throw anything at anyone else. "You _will_ calm down, Mr Potter, or you will be confined to your bed again," Tom hissed, easily holding his thrashing lover.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Harry screamed, then bit Tom.

"Remus, a Calming Charm?" Sirius whispered to the man on his left. Remus nodded sharply and both men turned their wands on the thrashing teen, simultaneously casting the Calming Charm.

Harry slumped in Tom's arms, a single tear running down his cheek. "I hate you..."

Tom nodded to Remus and Sirius thankfully before kneeling before Harry, who was slumped in his chair moodily, despite the Calming Charm. "Now what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"None of your business."

"It's plenty of my business. I love you and I'm concerned. Please tell me what's wrong?" Tom whispered, reaching up to cup one of Harry's cheeks gently.

"I don't need your concern. I don't need anyone's concern," Harry grumbled, pulling away from the gentle touch.

"Ah." Tom nodded. "And why's that?"

Harry turned away.

"No, don't look away from me," Tom ordered gently, turning Harry's chin back around so their eyes could meet. "Why don't you think you need anyone's concern?"

"...never needed it before..."

"Ah, yes. The Dursleys," Tom sighed as a few members of their audience gasped. "Harry, listen to me." The Dark Lord moved forward so his ruby eyes were only a few inches from the bright green ones. "No one in this room is anything like the Dursleys and we'll all worry about you, whether you like it or not. Things will go much smoother if you'd just stop fighting all of us for a while and let us help."

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do," Tom stepped in firmly.

Harry frowned. "I don't want your-"

"Don't even _consider_ finishing that sentence," a voice called from the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to where Severus and Minerva stood, Fawkes resting on the Deputy Headmistress' shoulder. Minerva had been the one to speak, and she continued as soon as she was certain Harry was looking at her, "Whether you _want_ our help or not is not of any significance here, Harry. We're going to be taking care of you whether you like it or not. And, seeing as how Riddle is so determined to help you, I doubt you've _ever_ had a choice."

Harry's eyes widened and he shot forward, hugging a startled Tom tightly. "Don't hurt him, Minnie!"

Tom wrapped his arms around the teen carefully and sighed, "Harry, calm down."

"No!" Harry turned pleading eyes on the startled Deputy Headmistress. "You can't turn him in! I won't let you!" he insisted, straining to get up and get between his lover and co-worker.

"Harry! Stop!" Tom cried, hugging Harry tightly. "It's fine. Just please calm down."

"I'm not going to hex anyone," Minerva whispered in shock when Severus nudged her from behind. "Not yet, anyway."

Severus groaned. "Harry, calm down or you'll be force-fed another Dreamless Sleep," the Potions Professor ordered as Harry continued to struggle against the Dark Lord, who was trying not to hurt him.

Harry relaxed immediately. "Leave me alone."

Tom let out a sigh and rested on the floor, Harry held in his lap. "You're better now, right? You won't try and get up and fight anyone, right?"

Harry scowled. "Shut up."

"Just checking." Tom glanced up. "Severus, Minerva, lovely to see you both," he offered tiredly. "Feel free to sit down."

Minerva and Severus both settled in open seats, Minerva giving the Dark Lord an unreadable look. "I should drag you in, though."

"Please, Minerva, do us all a favour and _don't_ get Harry all riled up again," Severus grumbled, shooting his co-worker a dry look.

Minerva frowned. "I'm a bit curious as to why there are five Order members, other than myself, also sitting here and not worried about the fact that You-Know-Who's in the same room."

"Perhaps because we're not as tied to the Order as some might like to think," Herm hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Hermione..." Remus shot the Muggle-born a silencing look.

"I deduced that fact myself, actually," Minerva said dryly.

"Well, aren't you brilliant," Tom muttered as he moved both himself and Harry back into the chair Harry had vacated. Harry was clutching his lover possessively and scowling at everyone.

_'Harry, no one here is going to take Tom from you,'_ Gin offered, frowning at her brother. _'Would you please relax?'_

"Yeah. We won't let anything happen to old Voldie," Ula agreed, surreptitiously wiping at her eyes with a napkin.

Tom scowled. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

Ula grinned. "Not to."

"It's nice to see my work in action," Harry smiled faintly, relaxing his death grip on the Dark Lord.

"Imp," Tom declared fondly.

Harry let his head rest on the man's shoulder and let out a yawn. "Tired..."

"Would you like to go to bed, then?" Tom inquired, cocking his head to one side to glance down at the teen.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"I'll take him up," Sirius offered, standing.

Tom gave the Animagus a wary look. "Poppy, why don't you go up with Black?"

Poppy chuckled. "Of course, Tom."

Sirius rolled his eyes at the Dark Lord, but accepted Harry without protest. "Come on, pup. Say good night to all your friends."

Harry blinked at his friends from his godfather's embrace. " 'Night, everyone."

"Good night, Harry," came the general reply.

Harry turned to Minerva and frowned. "Minerva?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"He's not the man you knew in school. Please don't judge him as if he were."

Minerva looked startled. "Of course not."

Harry nodded. "That's all I can ask. Good night."

Sirius nodded to the room in general and walked out of the room, Poppy tailing him.

"...I don't think I want to know what he meant by that..." Tom murmured in the silence, fiddling with the spoon that Harry had thrown at him.

"How's your head?" Herm asked with a touch of concern.

Tom blinked up at the witch, surprised. "Fine. I have a _very_ hard head," he added, smiling ruefully.

"A trait both you and Potter share," Severus offered dryly, earning him a laugh from the Dark Lord and grins from everyone else.

Minerva watched with surprise as the people around her got along so easily with a man who they'd all disliked or feared at one time or another. Harry was right when he'd said that Tom Riddle was not the man she'd known in school. The man she'd known in school would not have sat at a table with potential enemies and laugh when he was insulted. The man she'd known would never have taken having things thrown at him calmly, nor risked himself to calm another down.

A knock on the doorframe made everyone freeze. Tom frowned at the man in the doorway. "Yes?"

"My Lord." The man bowed, eyes turning to stare at Minerva.

The Dark Lord rose. "You'll have to excuse me," he offered to his guests before sweeping from the room with his servant.

"Does that happen often?" Minerva asked in the following silence.

_'No.'_ Gin shook her head, frowning.

"Go," Herm suggested.

Gin nodded and hurried after the Dark Lord, face slipping into a chilled mask.

"...well..." Minerva breathed, staring after her student.

Remus let out a dry chuckle. "Perhaps we should explain?"

"No. No." Minerva held up her hands. "I think it's best that I don't know. I can't accidentally let anything that I don't know slip, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not," Herm agreed.

"Just...how many students are Death Eaters In-Training?"

Luna smiled dimly. "Gin and myself."

Minerva let out an uncharacteristic groan and buried her face in her hands. "Lovely."

-/-

Gin slipped quietly into the room that she had watched the Dark Lord's robes sweep into and froze. _'Ron?'_

"Regrettably," Ronald Weasley spat at his sister, straining against the men holding him.

Voldemort stepped between the Junior's second and her brother. "Perhaps you should return to the dinning hall, Ginevra."

Gin shook her head sharply. _'I'm standing in for Harry,'_ she said firmly. _'One of us should be here.'_

"I agree," Harry said, stepping into the room. Sirius and Poppy hovered just outside the room, looking as though they both thought that the teen needed to get back into bed. Both Voldemort and Gin turned to complain to Harry about his being downstairs, but he shot them both a chilled look and swept forward. "Good evening, Ron."

"You fucker!" Ron screamed, straining against those holding him even more. "I'll fucking kill you! Dirty whore!"

Harry flinched faintly, then narrowed his eyes. "Watch your language, Ronald. You're not in the position to be throwing about such idle threats."

"They won't be idle as soon as I get my hands on you, freak! I'll rip you-" A Dark Curse, cast by a furious Voldemort, ended the tirade rather abruptly.

"Oh, no, let him continue, Voldemort," Harry offered, eyes glittering madly. "I was rather enjoying listening to his stupidity."

"Take him down to the dungeons," the Dark Lord hissed before stepping forward and drawing Harry against his chest. Once all the Death Eaters had left, Harry slumped against the snake-like form, eyes closed painfully. Voldemort nodded to Gin. "Go back to Hogwarts with the others. I'll send word if we decide to do anything with Weasel."

Gin nodded shakily. _'And let us know if he gets any worse,'_ she added pleadingly.

"Certainly." The Dark Lord nodded grimly before picking Harry up and sweeping from the room and back up to their bedroom, Sirius and Poppy shadowing him quietly.

-/-

"Will Professor Harry ever be back?" a Sixth Year Hufflepuff Prefect by the name of Daniel Ebling asked Herm during class on the Friday following the attack in Hogsmeade. All the students had been told that Harry was safe, but had fallen ill during his brief captivity and would return when he recovered.

Herm sat down on top of Harry's desk with a sigh and looked over the sea of Sixth Years. All of them, even the few Slytherins, adored Harry. All of them asked, with their eyes, if not their mouths, whether he was going to be okay. Torn, Herm decided to give an honest response to the students, "I was there yesterday, and he's still very, very sick," she said quietly. "We're not sure how much longer until he'll be better, really. He keeps relapsing."

"Damn Death Eaters," Lori Graham, a Slytherin Prefect, muttered.

Herm offered her a smile. "To be fair, Harry hasn't been doing well for a while."

"He said he doesn't like captivity," Andrew Kirke, one of the Gryffindor Beaters, offered.

"No, he doesn't," Herm had to agree.

"And the Headmaster doesn't let him do a lot," Jolie Marion, one of the Gryffindor Prefects, huffed. "I never see him outside, except for that one trip to Hogsmeade."

"So, he was already getting sick because of not being allowed outside?" Katia Clubb, the other Hufflepuff Prefect, asked.

"No, silly." Barbara Silva, a Ravenclaw, rolled her eyes. "He wasn't sleeping. He kept coming to class looking exhausted."

"And I saw him not eating, a few times," a Slytherin by the name of Katherine Dodd offered.

"You're all amazingly perceptive," Herm decided, shaking her head. "If you saw him not taking proper care of himself, why didn't you tell one of the rest of us?"

"We thought you knew," Robin Miller, a Ravenclaw Prefect, said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"And we all figured he was old enough to take care of himself," Marshall Hall, a Slytherin Prefect, snorted. "Obviously, we were very wrong."

Herm let out a heavy sigh. "We _all_ thought he was old enough to take proper care of himself, truth-be-told."

"Uhm, Professor?" a quiet Ravenclaw named Fredia String asked.

"Yes, Miss String?"

"Uhm, when my teacher at my old school fell ill, we made her a get-well card. Could we make one for Professor Harry?"

This suggestion was followed by exclamations of, "Yeah!" and "Great idea, Fredia!"

Herm smiled tearfully at the students. "I think he'd really appreciate that, actually."

"Let's do it now!" Daniel called, practically bouncing in his seat.

"All right." Herm nodded happily. "Let me just get some nice paper, and we'll get right on it."

-/-

"Humph."

Sirius looked up tiredly from where his head had been resting on his paws as the Dark Lord entered the room with a pile of parchment and offered him a quiet bark of curiosity.

"Harry's brats have sent him cards."

"His brats?" Remus poked his head in from his room. "You mean the Juniors?"

"No, I mean his students." Tom sat down in one of the chairs by the edge of Harry's bed, the letters in his lap, and set his tea on the night stand. "Every last one of his classes. Even the all-Slytherin classes are in here, and they don't look forced at all. I dare-say that they want you back, love."

Harry frowned and opened his eyes. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"I checked," Tom replied, picking a letter off the top of the pile and handing it over to the teen before taking a sip of his tea. "Go on. They're all quite sweet."

Harry opened the card and grinned as a large smiley face popped out at him. It was from his Third Year Hufflepuffs. They were all quite adamant in the fact that Herm was a wonderful teacher, but they'd rather have _him_ back, since he didn't give _quite_ as much homework and was more fun.

The next card was from the Seventh Years, and even the students Harry _didn't_ have had signed the card, surprising him. Their words were a bit more personal than the Third Years', since they knew him better, but they followed along the same basic thread. They wanted him back, desperately, and not just because he was a cooler teacher, but also because they could depend on him to be there when they needed a shoulder to lean on. Even Gin and Luna had written little notes, and Gin's signature was ended with a stamp that resembled the Potter-family crest.

Harry lowered the Seventh Years' card and looked at the daunting pile sadly. Tom seemed to have sensed his thoughts, for he said, "They all want you back, Harry. Every single student has written something, and even the staff took on the idea with relish. Herm says one of the Sixth Years had the idea to begin with and it just kept spreading. Even Filch wrote a little something that was actually rather pleasant." Tom smiled. "They really, really want you back."

Harry fingered the parchment in his hands thoughtfully. "If Poppy okays it, can I at least drop in for a visit?"

Tom frowned. "Before you even _think_ about asking Poppy, you have to have your temper under control, which means getting past me. Once I'm _certain_ you won't flip out like you did a couple of days ago, then, yes, you may ask Poppy to go."

Harry let out a resigned sigh. "Okay."

-/-

Harry was wandering around on the lower level with the cane that Lucius had lent him when one of the Death Eaters found him. "My Lord."

Harry straightened slightly. "What is it, Cauld?"

"The Dark Lord is out, as I'm sure my Lord knows, and a visitor has come for him. If my Lord feels well enough, he could probably meet with the visitor," Septimus Cauld murmured, keeping his eyes down.

"Who's the guest?"

"Bob Jhonen, my Lord. He has a job at the Hog's Head and often supplies the Dark Lord with information."

Harry considered his options. Both Sirius and Remus were attending a meeting of the Order, and Poppy was sleeping. Tom was in a meeting with one of the nearby vampire clans, trying to gain their support. Lucius was busy at the Ministry and Gin was, of course, at Hogwarts. He was the only leader of the Dark Order who was an any position to meet with this man, and there was no one to stop him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing any work while Poppy still classified him as 'sick', but he was getting tired of being babied, and here was a chance to prove he was fine...

"Show me to him."

"As my Lord wishes," Septimus breathed, obviously relieved.

Harry followed the Death Eater to the receiving room, where he stopped outside the door. "Mr Jhonen is inside, my Lord," he offered before turning and walking away.

Amused and a bit curious, Harry stepped into the room. The man seated comfortably made him choke and slam the door behind him. "Aberforth!"

Aberforth Dumbledore smiled brightly at Harry. "I knew it! You smelled of Darkness!"

Harry hobbled over to a chair and sunk into it, staring at the man. "What the fuck are you playing at?" the teen asked bluntly, once his mind had stopped going around in circles.

Aberforth frowned. "I'm not 'playing at' anything, Master Potter," he replied evenly.

"Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix, or are you an informant for the Dark Order?" Harry hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"One doesn't have to be a member of my brother's Order and truly fight only for the Light, as you very well know," Aberforth responded. "I'm not the only double agent here, you may have noticed. You hardly have any right to be questioning me when you, yourself, play for both sides."

Harry let out a hiss. "I don't 'play for both sides', Dumbledore. I fight for the Dark Order and that is all. I am a member of the Order out of force, not choice."

"We are not so different, then," Aberforth murmured. "For Albus forced me into his Order as well, in hopes that I would keep from diving in with the side I leaned towards."

Harry mulled over that answer for a moment, then nodded. "Do you ever provide us with Order information?"

"I don't go to any meetings, so no." Aberforth shrugged. "Anyway, you hardly need another source when you've already got two."

Harry smirked. "You underestimate my spies."

Aberforth stared at Harry for a long moment before inclining his head. "Perhaps I underestimate much about you, my young Lord." Harry frowned. "The information I have is very little, but perhaps of great importance."

"Continue." Harry nodded when the man paused.

"The giants of Crete are revolting against the Greek wizards there. It's causing major havoc and confusion. A team of Italian wizards have been called over, but they don't have much hope of subduing the giants."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly, recalling a lesson Tom had given him over the summer. "And that whole area is neutral." He glanced up at Aberforth. "Thank you. That should prove useful."

"Glad to have been able to help." Aberforth rose slowly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to be going."

"One last question."

Aberforth turned back to where Harry still sat in his chair, cane drawn up over his legs. "Yes?"

"Where did the name 'Bob Jhonen' come from?"

Aberforth smiled. "My full name is Aberforth Jhonen Bob Dumbledore. I figured using my middle name would put any curious wizards off my track, be they Light or Dark, especially since only a handful of wizards know my full name."

Harry grinned. "Creative. Have a good day, Bob."

"And you, Master Potter," Aberforth offered the teen a deep bow, then left the room.

Harry sighed and called a house-elf for tea, too tired to get back up from the relaxing chair. Aberforth was not a figure he'd expected to see in Slytherin Manor, but he found himself strangely relieved to have misjudged the man at first glance. It was good to know that not all of the Dumbledore line were complete bastards.

-/-

"Has he been in there since I left?"

"I don't know, truly." Poppy rubbed at the bridge of her nose and worked to suppress another yawn. She'd woken almost ten minutes ago to find her charge missing. She'd just found Tom standing in the doorway of the receiving room, watching Harry doze in one of the chairs, a cup of tea on the table next to him, his cane laying a few feet away on the floor.

Tom sighed and stepped up to the young man. "I really don't want to wake him..."

"So don't."

"But I've got a feeling I need to," Tom finished, smiling ruefully before gently shaking Harry's shoulder. "Harry, love, you need to wake up."

"Tom?" Bleary green eyes blinked up at the smiling Dark Lord. "What time is it?" Harry rose his head and glanced around tiredly.

"Almost five. How long have you been in here?"

"Uhg." Harry called his cane to him, then stood carefully. "Only a few hours," he muttered, then shot an intense look at his lover. "I met Bob Jhonen, by the way."

Tom froze. "Did you, now?"

"He came by while you were gone."

"Harry!" Poppy placed her hands on her hips and gave her patient an annoyed look. "No work, remember?"

Harry waved her off impatiently. "The giants on Crete are revolting and there's not much hope for reinforcements. Do we have enough free people to send a couple dozen down there and subdue the brutes?"

Tom rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure we can pull together enough men on short notice to deal with it, yes." He nodded. "I'll set Lucius on it as soon as he gets back, which should be any moment now." Tom smiled at Harry. "Shall we wait for him here?"

"Sure."

"Tom!" Poppy turned to the Dark Lord.

"Hey, don't look at me." Tom grinned. "It was your job to keep him in bed. Now that he's up, I'd like to see you drag him back to bed and keep him there."

"You're no help!" Poppy shot back before spinning on her heels and storming off.

Tom smiled at Harry. "So, you met Bob. What did you think of him?"

"Interesting character," Harry supplied neutrally.

Tom made a face. "Why do I have the feeling that you learned something about Bob in the ten minutes that you spoke to him that I haven't learned in all my years of knowing him?"

Harry shrugged. "We've met before, that's all."

"Really?" Tom leaned forward. "Where?"

"You know, I don't think I'll tell you," Harry decided airily. "I like Bob too much to tell you all his secrets."

"Humph. Imp," Tom replied, eyes dancing with amusement. It was nice to talk to Harry about simple stuff without fearing that he might blow his top. Everyone had been stepping around Harry very cautiously since the visit from all his friends, but Harry had turned much more amiable since the pile of get-well cards had come for him. He was, apparently, desperate to return to Hogwarts, which Tom could understand, having read over most of the letters himself. Harry's students truly adored the teen, and it made Tom feel better knowing that Harry faced a warm reception, rather than a hostile one, upon his return.

The Floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out, immediately bowing when he noticed the two leaders. "My Lords. This is a surprise."

"We have a job for you," Tom offered, leaning forward slightly. "If you'll take it, that is."

Lucius gave Harry an exasperated look. "Why is he in a good mood?"

Harry grinned. "I haven't thrown anything at him yet?"

"That's as good a reason as any," Lucius agreed, turning back to the laughing Dark Lord with a smile. "What might this job be, my Lord?"

"Would you care to take a vacation to Crete?" Tom inquired, cutting his laughter short, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Lucius blinked a few times. "The warm weather would certainly be an improvement, I suppose," he decided, earning him a round of laughter from both Tom and Harry. "Though I have a feeling the company won't be all that enjoyable."

Tom pulled himself back under control and gave Lucius an amused smile. "All joking aside, Bob dropped by with word that they've got some out-of-control giant down in Crete and could probably use a hand. If you can pull a good team together in half-an-hour, I'll have a portkey set for you to go."

Lucius nodded seriously. "Bob truly is a god-send sometimes."

"Well, he's certainly _something_," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

Lucius gave Tom a questioning look and the Dark Lord shrugged. "Apparently, Bob and Harry have made one another's acquaintance in the past and Harry's got some dirt on the old man that he won't share," he finished with a touch of annoyance.

Lucius smirked. "It could be worse, my Lord. He could be throwing things again."

"Yeah. I don't know what you're complaining about, Tom," Harry offered airily as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Humph." Tom also stood and the three leaders stepped out of the room together.

"So, how are you faring, Harry?" Lucius inquired after a moment.

Harry shrugged. "I've been better, but at least I'm not confined to the bedroom anymore. _Vast_ improvement."

"I'll bet. Is that cane helping any?"

"Yes, thank you. I like not having to lean on people to get around."

"I figured you would." Lucius nodded. "Any decision on when you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Never," Harry replied with a dramatic sigh. Lucius grinned and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be sooner than you think," Lucius offered. "Well, here's my office. I'll come find you, my Lords, when I've got a team."

"Perfect." Tom nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Understood."

Tom and Harry turned and continued down the hall towards Tom's office. "So, will I be visiting Hogwarts anytime soon?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What if I give you a blow-job?"

Tom snorted and offered Harry a sly smile. "That still won't give you an immediate yes, you imp."

"Aw. Come on. Please?"

"The pleading look clashes with that cane you're leaning on."

Harry smiled down at the cane, which had a rearing silver dragon on the top, its tail twisting around the wood beneath it. Lucius had let him pick between this one and one of a lion's head. He'd picked the dragon so Tom didn't have convulsions. "I've been really good lately."

"I know." Tom smiled and mussed Harry's hair gently.

"I haven't lost my temper in five days."

"No, you haven't," Tom agreed, leading the way into his office.

"So?"

Tom settled himself in his chair and smirked at Harry. "Go pester Poppy."

Harry blinked a few times, then let out a cheer and hurried from the room. Tom laughed.

-

-

**A/N:** Piff. That was a cute little ending, don't you think?

-headdesk- Sorry about all the drama. I had to conclude that whole mess that got started with Harry's temper tantrum last chapter somehow or another.  
Minerva isn't totally into the fold yet, but I've been planning to make her a supporter since Abandon.  
Aberforth? Do ya all still like him?. -grins- He's a fun character. -laughes-

Review replies? batsutousai . livejournal . com / 14194 . html

Bats


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Hells Bitch  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** PMS is _not_ a blessing in an all-girls school. -twitches-

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 6

-

"Hi, Fawkes!"

"Blasted bird," Tom grumbled as Harry greeted the phoenix.

"Tom," Harry shot his lover a mildly annoyed look.

Tom let out a snort. "And I'll say it again, blasted bird."

°°Don't worry about him,°° Fawkes suggested, settling on Harry's shoulder. °°You sure you're well enough to make the trip?°°

"Oh, don't you start, too!"

"What's he starting?" Tom gave the phoenix a dark look.

°°I am merely making certain that you won't collapse or anything on my watch,°° Fawkes informed Harry coolly. °°If you do not like it, you may remain here.°°

"Look. Tom's already coming to hover over me, and so is Sirius, now that I think about it. I hardly need you joining the party, Fawkes," Harry complained.

"Don't listen to him. He needs as many hoverers as he can get," Remus called from where he was resting in a chair. The full moon was that night and the werewolf looked horrible.

"Remus!"

"I agree," Tom nodded.

"Tom!"

"You're not swaying them, pup. I don't know why you keep trying," Sirius chuckled, stepping from the bathroom.

"You know, Sirius, it might be easier if I had a bit of _help_," Harry shot back darkly.

"Can't help you there, Harry," Sirius shrugged before leaning over and giving Remus a swift kiss. "Stay in that chair, eat whatever Noodles brings you, and shout for an elf if you need something."

"Yes, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes with a smile. "Go torment Harry."

"Oiy! He has all day to torment me! Sirius, hover over Remus for another couple of minutes, won't ya?" Harry called, shaking a finger in the werewolf's direction.

"I happen to trust that Remus can take care of himself," Sirius informed his godson as he walked over to the younger wizard. "_You_, on the other hand..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Harry groaned. "Smoky! Come on!"

"Mew!" Smoky jumped up to the table that Tom was leaning against, then up to the Dark Lord's shoulder. Once she was steady enough to suit herself, she proceeded to lick a paw.

"Who said I was your horse for today?" Tom inquired with a touch of amusement.

"Mrow," came the uncaring reply.

"Figures," Tom shook his head and stepped forward to where Harry stood with Fawkes on his shoulder and one hand on Padfoot to help steady himself. "Ready to go, then?"

"Yup!" Harry chirped as Sirius gave a loud bark.

"Mutt, keep it down," Tom shot at the Grim-like dog, waving his wand about threateningly with one hand while the other rubbed delicately at his ears.

"Woof," Sirius replied evilly.

"Would you two behave yourselves for once?" Harry groaned, letting go of his godfather to rub at his eyes.

"Nope," Tom replied at the same time as a negative-sounding "Arf!" came from Sirius.

"Great," Harry rested his hand on Sirius again, then nodded at Fawkes. "Ready."

°°Very well,°° Fawkes nodded his head, then tossed them through newly appeared dancing flames to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

"Harry!" Ula shouted, fighting against Poppy.

Harry gave the young girl a stern look. "Why are you in the Infirmary, Miss Thorald?" He asked in his best teacher voice.

"Ronan blew up another cauldron," answered the young witch, wincing as Poppy dabbed at a burn. "I kinda pushed him out of the way so he wasn't up here again."

"And she's not as badly burned as Rockwell was," Sal reported, stepping up to where the small group of visitors stood. "It's good to see you, Harry."

Harry let go of Sirius so he could hug the Junior. "Yeah."

"You're done," Poppy's voice cut through the room. "Harry, come here."

"I'm fine, Poppy," Harry sighed, walking over to the mediwitch.

"So you keep telling me," the mediwitch retorted. "Sit."

Harry rolled his eyes and settled on the bed, giving Ula a long-suffering look as she giggled. "What are you laughing at, miss?"

"You, of course!"

"Stop looking like you're about to face your doom," Poppy ordered before casting a list of quick spells at the professor.

"Poppy, you're a devil in disguise. Voldemort himself isn't as evil as you!" Harry complained, sitting still for the scans like he was supposed to.

"I'm sure." Poppy smiled at the young man. "You're fine. Come back and see me before you leave."

Harry nodded seriously, standing with the help of his cane. "I'll make sure we stop back before we leave, then."

"Good."

Harry stepped around the witch, smiling at Ula. "Shall we walk you back to Severus' class?"

"Do I _have_ to go back, Harry?" Ula whined.

"I will not condone skipping," Harry replied firmly.

"Especially Severus' class," Tom agreed. "He might test a potion on you as punishment."

Sirius let out a snort and stepped over to Ula to demand pets.

Harry smiled. "Come along, then."

"We're coming!" Ula called, not moving.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Sure you are," he snorted, then picked up the child and tossed her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Lead the way, Harry."

"Marcus! Let me down!" Ula wailed, pounding her fists on the Dark Lord's back.

"Not a chance. Come on, mutt. You can help us cause mayhem in Severus' class," Tom suggested, following Harry from the Infirmary. Sirius followed him with a pleased yip.

-/-

"Welcome back, Professor Harry!" The fifth year Gryffindors called as Harry stuck his head into the Defence classroom.

Harry grinned at the class. "Hello, brats," he offered fondly before glancing at Herm, who sat at his desk. "Could I borrow you for a moment, Herm?"

"Hey, Professor?" Dennis Creevy called out as Herm started towards the door.

"Yes?" Harry glanced over at the boy with a kind smile.

"Sir, when will you be our teacher again?"

"Yeah! Are you ever coming back!" Richie Coote called out.

"He'll be back when I let him come back," Tom offered, pushing the door open more so he could look into the room. "Any complaints may be filed with me."

"Oh, uh..." Richie looked back at the paper on his desk. "Er, okay."

"Should I stay in here and make sure they won't break anything?" Tom inquired as Herm reached the door.

"Marcus, I think they'll be fine." Harry chuckled, tugging on the Dark Lord to make him step back. Once the door was closed behind Herm, the young man turned to her seriously. "Things are going well?"

"They're fine." Herm chuckled. "How long will you be remaining for?"

"Just the day."

"Would you like to come in and watch them?"

Harry glanced up at Tom. "May I?"

Tom turned to Herm. "Make sure he doesn't stress himself out or anything."

Herm nodded. "Certainly. Where will you be?"

"Albus wanted a few words with him," Harry slipped in, rolling his eyes. "Something about putting me in danger and a conversation they had last time he was here."

"You talked to Albus last time you were here?" Herm frowned at the Dark Lord.

"Something like that." Tom cocked an eyebrow at the witch. "Keep an eye on Harry. I shall see you both at lunch."

"Of course." Herm sighed. "Come on, Harry."

"I'm coming, Herm."

-/-

"Hello, Albus."

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you!"

Harry smiled faintly and settled himself in the seat the Headmaster had left for him. "Where's Marcus?"

"Ah... He had to run back home for something, he said," Albus offered jovially.

Harry frowned. "That's strange..."

"Hello, little Gryffindor," a soothing voice offered from behind Harry.

Harry turned, grinning. "Rowena. I didn't expect to see _you_ in the Great Hall."

"When I heard that the notorious Harry Potter was over for lunch, I couldn't help but drop by." Rowena sighed, smiling. "How have you been?"

"Well enough." Harry shrugged, nibbling on a biscuit.

"Harry!" Herm reached around Rowena and grabbed the biscuit from Harry's hand. "Eat _real_ food!"

"That _is_ real food, Herm!" Harry complained, frowning as his sister started loading his plate with various foods from the table. "I can't eat that much!"

"Finish all of it or I'm not letting you up from the table," Herm shot back evenly.

"Oh, come on, now-"

"Eat."

"Herm-"

"Eat."

"Bu-"

"Harry, eat your food."

Harry fell back against the back of his chair with a pout. "Evil."

Rowena chuckled. "At least you _can_ eat food," she pointed out good-humouredly.

"Yeah, well, right now, I'm wishing I _couldn't_. Uhg."

"Harry!"

Harry smirked. "Yes, Herm?"

"I give up!"

Harry and Rowena laughed.

-/-

"I don't like this."

"Hm?" Herm glanced up from the papers she was grading to where Harry sat across the desk from her. Sirius glanced up from where he lay before the fire.

"He's still not back, and I haven't heard anything from him."

Sirius transformed suddenly. "Marcus?"

Harry glanced up at his godfather. "Yes. Albus said he went home for something..."

"He would have told you, wouldn't he have?"

"That's what I'm thinking as well..." Harry rubbed at his chin, then discreetly passed a hand over his Dark Mark pendant. "Maybe Severus knows something."

"Harry, I've been down in the dungeons most of the day. Marcus didn't pass by." Sirius sighed.

"But Severus is a member of the staff," Herm murmured. "Perhaps he knows something that Albus just didn't tell us?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry agreed sadly, closing his eyes.

"Come in!" Herm called when someone knocked on the door.

Severus slipped into the room, then threw up Silencing Charms. "Yes?"

"Tom's missing." Harry glanced up at the darker-eyed man coldly.

"Albus said he'd gone home early." Severus frowned.

Harry let out a hiss and stood sharply. "That bastard. Herm, go see if Poppy knows anything. Severus, do some scouting. Sirius, sniff around a bit, see if Gin knows anything," he ordered, slipping firmly into a Dark Lord's mannerisms.

"You believe he didn't go back to the manor?" Severus inquired as Harry started towards the door.

Green eyes flashed. "I _know_ he didn't."

Severus' eyes widened briefly before he bowed. "As my Lord orders."

"Where will you go, Harry?" Herm inquired seriously as she pulled her robes back on.

"Minerva." Harry nodded. "Meet back here in an hour. If you learn something before then, find me."

"Understood," Herm and Severus chorused. Sirius let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a bark.

-/-

"Hey, Minerva, do you mind?" Harry inquired with a small smile as he poked his head in the Transfiguration Professor's office.

Minerva nodded. "Please."

Harry slipped into the room and, after closing the door firmly behind himself, settled in a comfortable chair before the woman's desk. "Thanks."

Minerva glanced up with a small smile. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Harry's face fell. "Albus says Marcus left earlier..."

"And you don't believe that?" The Transfiguration Professor set down the quill she'd been using to grade papers and folded her hands before her.

"I can hardly believe what I know to be false," was Harry's chilled reply. "I know Albus will be forever suspicious of Marcus and I wonder if he hasn't done something."

"Now, Harry, I really don't think Albus would do anyth-"

"Minerva," Harry interrupted coolly. "We know two different sides of the same man. Marcus pulled together a false Death Eater attack so he could actually _talk_ to me. If Albus found out, what do you think he'd do?"

The witch's face paled. "So he _did _call that attack..."

"Minerva!" Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

The woman visibly shook herself from her thoughts. "I recall Rolanda commenting on seeing some Ministry Aurors walking in here earlier, looking as if they owned the place," she offered, still looking dazed.

Harry stood sharply. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Be careful," Minerva replied as Harry headed towards the door to her office.

Harry's eyes danced with dark amusement. "You're a little over a year late, but thank you for the sentiment," he offered dryly before stepping evenly from the room. He had one more place to check before he dealt with Albus.

-/-

"You really think he'd do something so stupid?" Herm worried her lower lip.

"I do." Poppy nodded grimly. Sal's face mirrored that of her mentor.

"I still can't see it..."

"Harry will probably strike back, too," Sal whispered.

"_That_ wouldn't surprise me." Herm snorted, rolling her eyes.

"We must all pretend we didn't know," Poppy said suddenly, eyes shining wetly. "We'll have to shun them, just so they have a couple ears in Hogwarts and the such."

"Call Fawkes," Herm ordered. "We'll need to keep all our spies."

"Who're you sending Fawkes to, Herm?" Sal asked, even as Poppy slipped out her wand and drew a sharp pattern in the air.

"The Weasleys. With Remus and Sirius uncovered, we'll still need their ears in the Order," Herm hissed as Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame. "Fawkes, I need to write out a quick letter, then have you deliver it to four different people. Can you do that?"

Fawkes gave an affirmative trill and Herm quickly moved to write out her note.

-/-

_'The bastard's probably sent him to the Ministry for questioning,'_ Gin spat. She, Luna, and Sirius had gathered in an empty classroom.

"We'll have to move carefully," Luna murmured quietly, gaze serious.

_'I know. The two of us will have to stay in the school, if only to find prospectives,'_ Gin agreed with a sigh.

"You'll have to pretend to hate him." Sirius sighed, rubbing his face.

"Will you?" Luna gazed curiously at the Animagus.

Sirius frowned at the witch. "Albus already knows I've been staying with Harry and Marcus for a few weeks. I doubt I'd get away with saying, 'I didn't know'."

Gin nodded. _'Don't. Stay with Harry. Luna and I shall remain in the school and gather more Juniors.'_

"And I'm sure Herm will also remain," Luna agreed.

_'And with Poppy and Severus...'_

"You'll be fine," Sirius stated, standing. "I'll be going, then. Be careful."

"Thank you, Sirius," Luna offered as Gin frowned at the ring she wore with the Potter family crest.

Sirius nodded jerkily. "Any time." Then he disappeared into the hallway.

_'Let's go. I want to start our base up now, while Dumbles is distracted,'_ Gin ordered, standing.

"Understood, my Lady," Luna replied seriously as she, too, stood. The two witches traded looks, then they spun as one and stepped from the room. Luna walked one way, idly observing the ceiling, while Gin stalked up towards Gryffindor Tower, silently fuming.

-/-

"Of course we'll help them." Godric snorted. "I wouldn't want to get on your sister's bad side."

"Knew I'd made the right choice in naming her my second," Harry mussed idly.

"I'll help Herm find Helga," Rowena offered firmly, smiling at the relieved look Harry sent her. "Hell, I helped her build that crypt. Not only do I know where it is, but I also know how to get in."

"Thanks, Rowena," Harry breathed, flicking a lock of hair out of his face. "That makes me feel much better."

"Helga will certainly help," Salazar offered idly. "She doesn't like it when people force others."

"No, she doesn't," Rowena agreed grimly.

Harry nodded. "I have to go yell at Albus now. I will certainly be seeing you three again, even if it doesn't happen until _after_ this war is over."

"Oh, I'm certain you can talk that little fire bird to help you back in every once in a while." Salazar snorted, waving his hand airily.

Harry smirked. "Oh, yes. I should probably pop in during occasional meetings, if only to terrify the new recruits."

The three ghosts' laughter followed the teen out of the secret room that only the Juniors and select few others knew of.

-/-

"Ah, good, he's finally waking," a voice mocked.

Tom opened his eyes warily, confused by the unknown surroundings. _Where am I? The last thing I recall was someone knocking on the door to Albus' office while we were arguing over Harry's safe- HARRY!_ Teal eyes widened, then turned to glare at the three forms that stood also in the dank room. "Where am I?" he spat, voice dancing dangerously.

"I thought you had given him the Veritaserum!" one of the voices hissed, panic dancing through-out his words.

Tom smirked. "It doesn't appear to be working, gentlemen," he offered in a cheerful voice, even as his eyes danced angrily.

"Then we'll be doing this the old-fashioned way." A wand tip was immediately held against Tom's forehead. "Start talking, you shit. What do you know about the attack in Hogsmeade last weekend?"

Tom's eyes darkened. "Nothing, you little bastard."

"Wrong answer, little man," one of the voices offered, amusement dancing with his words. "Do it."

"_Crucio_."

-/-

Harry knocked determinedly on Albus' door, Sirius at his heels in his canine form. They'd decided that only Harry and Sirius would act against the Headmaster, leaving the others to plead a lack of knowledge of the events.

"Come in, my dear boy," Albus called.

Harry slammed the door open, eyes dark in fury. "Why, pray tell, did you send Marcus to the _Ministry_, old man?" he spat, his magic curling around him like a living robe.

Sirius looked just as shocked as the Headmaster by this outburst. They hadn't gathered any tangible proof that the Dark Lord had, in fact, been taken by the Aurors that had been reported on the grounds.

"Now, Harry-"

"Do not try to placate me, Albus Dumbledore. You are walking a _very_ thin line right now." Harry sneered, his left hand starting to spasm around his cane painfully.

Sirius gave a worried yip. _Is he finally awake? Is that how Harry knows the Aurors have him?_ He wondered.

The Headmaster stared at his staff member silently for a moment before speaking calmly. "Why don't you have a seat, Harry?"

"Why did you think it necessary to call Aurors to Hogwarts for Marcus?" Harry shot back, not moving from his rigid position in the doorway. Sirius was starting to get seriously worried.

"Sit down," Albus commanded, standing.

"I refuse to sit in the same room as one as despicable as yourself," Harry replied coldly.

Sirius transformed quickly, barely catching Harry as he crumpled. "Harry!"

"Cruciatus," Harry whispered before letting his eyes fall shut painfully.

Sirius' eyes darkened and he snarled at the Headmaster, who looked like he was confused despite himself. "Consider yourself on the losing side, Albus Dumbledore," the Animagus spat, reveling in the shock that struck the Headmaster with his words. "We will not stand to one side as one of our own is _tortured_."

And, without another word, Sirius activated the portkey Harry had created before they'd left for the Headmaster's office, leaving Hogwarts, and all the friends they'd made within, behind.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Yes, it's short. You may all shut up. -rolls eyes-  
Fucking hell, I hate being sick... -wipes at runny nose-

Fun stuff next chapter!(If I can find the time to work on it... -.-)

Bats


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** betaed by me, because I'm tired of bugging people to beta for me. T.T  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, torture, BD  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Heehee. Kinky!Tom! XD

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** I was cackling insanely every time I read you guys whining about the cliffie. To make you all feel better, I have provided a lemon this chapter.(Okay, mostly I wrote it because _I_ was horny, but we can pretend it was an apology of sorts... XD)  
And I _do_ love you all. -hugs and kisses and offers cookies-

And, yes, I'm updating early. Hush, I got bored. Insanely bored, actually... -headdesk-

-

Chapter 7

-

"Lucius!" Sirius shouted, running down the stairs of the manor. He'd left Remus to watch over Harry, who, it appeared, was suffering from the Cruciatus Curse that had been cast on his lover. Neither of the Marauders had been pleased to find that Herm's thoughts on casting an Unforgivable on one affected the other were correct.

Lucius poked his head from his office, sneering at the Animagus. "What do you want, Black?"

Sirius drew to a halt before the man. "Aurors have Tom and they've got him under Cruciatus," he hissed sharply, eyes dancing with concern.

Lucius let out a hiss. "Harry?"

"It's affecting him, too," Sirius murmured.

Lucius' lips drew back into a snarl. "Damned Ministry. WORMTAIL!"

Sirius bowed his head to the Death Eater's second. "I'll leave, then."

"Wait." Lucius gave Sirius an appraising look. "The less people that come, the better."

"And the more people that Tom trust among those, the better," Sirius whispered in understanding, grey eyes dancing in quick thought. "Yes. Let me go grab Remus' robe and mask."

"Perfect. Be back here in five minutes."

"Understood."

-/-

Tom let out a hacking cough as the curse was lifted, offering his tormentors a dangerous look. "I dare you to cast that again," he spat triumphantly. He hadn't screamed the past four times they'd cast it, and he didn't plan to. The fact that he was still able to hold himself upright was rather amazing, actually, and his tormentors were starting to appear concerned.

Before any of the men could speak the door to the cell slammed open and three figures cloaked in black entered. "I do believe you have something that belongs to us, gentlemen," Lucius purred in a voice that most would be hard-pressed to tie to him.

"In fact, we'd like him back," Rodolphus agreed.

Three wands lifted, each pointed at one of the three torturers. "_Avada Kedavra_."

"Way to keep my allegiances a secret," Tom snorted, standing carefully.

"I would have loved to leave you here, your _Lordship_, but hearing Harry scream because there are people torturing you is unacceptable," Sirius sneered.

Tom felt his heart jump into his throat. "Harry?" he whispered, teal eyes frozen with fear.

Lucius swept forward and held out the Dark Lord's wand. "We will return to the receiving room directly."

"Get out of here and check on Harry," Sirius agreed gruffly.

Tom nodded sharply and broke the Ministry wards so he could Apparate back home without a second thought.

-/-

"Tom! You're okay!" Harry called as the door to the bedroom creaked open.

Remus smiled tiredly from where he sat next to Harry's bed. "It's good to see you again."

The Dark Lord slipped into the room. "Are you okay, love? Black said you-"

"Felt the Cruciatus Curse as well, yes." Harry nodded tiredly. "Remus already gave me a potion for it. I'll be fine."

Tom let out a sigh of relief and settled on the edge of the bed next to his lover. "Thank Merlin."

Harry immediately attached himself to Tom by way of a hug. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Tom's eyes widened even as he tightened his hug around the young man.

"I refuse to go back to Albus after this," Harry hissed, his fury dancing through his words. "Remus and Sirius will also be remaining. Gin promised to continue gathering Juniors at Hogwarts with Luna's and Severus' help."

The Dark Lord closed his eyes sadly. "I suppose this is a good thing."

"Of course it's a good thing," Harry laughed dully. "We can start the war up properly."

"Albus has gone too far," Remus whispered. "Sending you to the Ministry was a step in the wrong direction."

"He's had his warnings," Harry hissed. "It's time we proved exactly how poorly he's acted."

"What do you have in mind?" Tom inquired, twisting so he could meet the chilled green gaze.

"Fudge has been in office too long. What says we finish him off?"

The Dark Lord's eyes danced with a dangerous fire. "I love the way your mind thinks."

-/-

The Juniors filled into the room warily, all giving their two leaders - who were busy hissing to each other in a corner - strange looks.

Once everyone had slipped into the small circle, Harry spun and looked around, using his cane from Lucius to keep his balance. "My dear friends, how many of you would like to help me rid our world of an idiot?" the young Dark Wizard inquired coldly.

"Care to say that again without the riddle?" Parvati inquired dryly.

"Harry's decided he wants to deal with Fudge," Voldemort offered, scarlet eyes dancing madly.

"I kinda told Albus my colours when he sent Tom to the Ministry." Harry shrugged. "I just want to make certain he's aware of how badly he's fucked up."

"I'm coming!" Padma and Parvati chorused, gazes hard.

"We are, as well," Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe agreed, sneering.

"I will also come," Seam declared, stepping up next to Padma.

The two leaders traded smirks. "Perfect," Harry said, turning back to them. "Put on your masks and pull up your hoods. Everyone else, return to your homes. Molly, Arthur, Ted, Dray, 'Bini, expect a call from Albus within the hour."

"Understood," the five agreed.

"Make it difficult for him," Harry suggested, eyes filled with cold anger. "But don't compromise yourselves. We'll need you five, Fred and George more than ever now." The dark-haired man nodded. "Dismissed."

The room filled with "crack"s as the ones who hadn't agreed to stay Apparated away. Those that stayed closed in their circle around their two leaders. "When do we attack?" Seam asked.

"Immediately," Harry replied. "Tom will remain here, helping me with their wards. We'll be breaking through directly in front of Fudge's office. Don't give them any time to think, just stun everyone. The only one I want dead is Fudge. We'll have to move quickly, though. The alarms _will_ go off and we'll no doubt have an Auror group on our tails in no time."

"Don't bother trying to fight with the Aurors," the Dark Lord added. "Harry says that Mad-Eye Moody's been re-teaching the whole force things since the beginning of the last school year. The only one I'd trust against them right now is Harry, and he _will_ be teaching you all tricks, now that he doesn't have to teach at Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "Now, masks on and circle. I'm Apparating us in, you'll be Apparating yourselves out. Don't get caught, move quickly, use the portkeys you've all been supplied with if you absolutely have to."

"Understood, Lord," the five agreed as one, joining hands.

Harry's eyes gleamed dangerously in the muted fire of the meeting room. "To victory, then. _Apparatus Omnes!_"

-/-

The members of the Minister's office didn't even have the time to blink as the six cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere and quickly cast a series of stunners. The leader of the group of obvious Death Eaters - who appeared to be Harry Potter - stepped up to the Minister's office and blasted the door open, smiling coldly.

"Who-!"

"Hello, Minister Fudge," Harry offered in a chilled tone as he slipped into the room, leaning slightly on his cane. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"H-Harry P-P-Potter!" Cornelius Fudge stuttered, standing and pointing his wand shakily at the Dark Wizard standing before him.

"_Accio_," Harry breathed, deftly catching and snapping the Minister's wand. "Voldemort and I have decided that you have served your purpose, Minister. Next time you have wizards like Ronald and Percy Weasley in here, pointing accusing fingers at me, perhaps you'll listen. Not that you'll have another chance, of course."

"Master Potter!" Vin shouted.

"Go!" Harry called back, turning his wand on the shaking Minister. "_Avada Kedavra_." He sneered, then spun as the man fell to the ground, dead.

When Harry stepped out of the office, he found that Parvati and Padma had been cornered by some of the Minister's staff, who'd been awakened by the Aurors who'd come through. His presence, however, made everyone freeze. The Dark Wizard nodded to his two Juniors, smirking as they disappeared by use of their portkeys. "I hope you don't mind, ladies and gentlemen, but I thought it was time some incompetence was dealt with," the green-eyed man offered airily.

"Harry!" a woman's voice called.

Harry smiled at his once-friend among the Aurors. "Tonks. Send a message to Albus for me, would you? Tell him that he's been given enough warning to last him a lifetime and now he shall pay the price." He bowed, then hissed, **:Voldie:** and was gone.

-/-

"That was fun!" Harry declared, stepping into the receiving room.

"You're insane," Seam moaned, giving his friend an annoyed look.

"I second that!" Padma called from where she sat with her twin on one of the couches.

"Too much Cruciatus has addled your brain," Sirius offered from where he stood with Tom, looking over some papers on one of the tables.

"Perhaps," Harry agreed, then looked over his small group with a sharp gaze. "Everyone okay?"

"Parvati got hit with a mild Slashing Curse, but otherwise we're all fine," Padma offered.

Harry nodded and stepped up to the witch who'd been hit. "Parvati?"

Parvati smiled up at Harry. "Sirius fixed it."

Harry nodded. "Good. Thank you, Siri."

Sirius shrugged. "Least I can do. It's not like I have any other use while in this house."

"You could always take my Mark," Tom offered slyly.

"Not a chance in Hell, you fucker," Sirius retorted, much to the amusement of those watching.

"It's a pity you weren't taught proper manners as a child, Black," the Dark Lord sneered.

"Would you two please act your ages for once?" Harry asked dryly, tossing himself into an unoccupied chair.

"Nope," the two men chorused, then glared at one another.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Merlin help me, I'm surrounded by children!"

Everyone laughed.

-/-

_**DELETED SCENES!**_

_**Can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com / 16144 . html**_

-/-

"Wakey-wakey!" Sirius called, stepping into the bedroom of the Dark Lord and Harry.

"Mornin', Siri," Harry yawned, opening his eyes with a smile.

Sirius' eyes glinted. "You two did the naughty last night, didn't you? I'm going to go tell Poppy."

A pillow slammed into the Marauder's face and when he looked around it, he found himself faced with an annoyed-looking Dark Lord and a laughing Harry. "Mutt, stay out of my room," Tom grumbled before turning his back to the Animagus and snuggling back under the covers.

Harry fell off the bed, howling with laughter at the astonished look on his godfather's face.

-/-

The Great Hall was loud as ever. Students were racing to eat some food before their first class of the day at all four House tables. The teachers also ate quickly, though not because of their impending classes, but because of the dark cloud that seemed to be following the esteemed Headmaster around.

The sound of wings warned all that the morning post was coming in before anyone saw the mass of owls. It was this mass of owls that explained the Headmaster's mood, and students and teachers all over froze with shock at the article on the front page.

**'HARRY POTTER, DEATH EATER'  
**_Are the rumours about the Boy-Who-Lived true after all?_

'Yesterday a shock hit the Wizarding World. A shock in the form of one  
Harry Potter, when the boy saviour stormed the Ministry of Magic with  
some black-cloaked, white-masked individuals that looked frighteningly  
like Death Eaters. While Potter's cohorts kept Ministry-workers busy,  
Potter himself went in to the office of Cornelius Fudge, our esteemed  
Minister of Magic, and cursed him death with the Unforgivable Killing  
Curse, a favourite of He-Who-Must-Not -Be-Named and his followers.  
Running out to meet on-coming Aurors, Potter paused long enough to  
offer a few words to Nymphadora Tonks - an Auror and member of the  
Order of the Phoenix - to pass on to Albus Dumbledore - head of the  
Order and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry -  
about warnings of some sort that Dumbledore had received, before tak-  
ing a hidden portkey from the scene and leaving the shocked Aurors to  
clean up the mess that had been caused.'

Gin stared at the paper in blind shock. She hadn't expected such a bold move by her brother. This made his allegiances quite clear, and now she'd have to play along. Why couldn't it all be easy? Gin stood slowly, still staring at the paper for a long moment, before spinning and fleeing from the Great Hall, a betrayed look on her face.

Herm wasn't taking things much better. She had paled drastically and was so shocked she hadn't noticed Gal's pitiful cries as he begged for more food. Poppy, sitting next to Herm and in the process of feeding Gerda, had to nudge the younger witch a few times before she returned to the real world and pulled together an appropriate response.

"How could he?" Herm asked brokenly, eyes filling with tears. "How could he betray us like that?"

Poppy slipped one arm around the other's shoulders and hugged her. "I don't know, Hermione."

Down the table, Severus was glaring at the paper furiously. _Leave it to Potter to pull something this sudden. He wasn't anywhere **near** steady enough to risk his health on a raid!_

Ula was finding comfort in her friends, sobbing openly at the betrayal of her surrogate brother. "Why?" She whispered to her friends, and found herself faced with nothing but silence.

Luna was seated in the middle of the Ravenclaw Table, staring dumbly at the paper. This was not the way she'd expected for the Wizarding World to learn of Harry's true colours. Something must have truly pissed her friend off for him to go and murder the Minister of Magic. Not that she blamed him, of course. The Minister was a two-faced fool who would sell his soul to the highest bidder. They didn't need such a weak man in office.

Albus was staring at the paper grimly, eyes caught on the picture of the darkly cloaked young man stepping from Fudge's office and giving his people a chance to get away before leaving himself. Tonks had delivered the message of the Boy-Who-Lived to him right after the attack, making him the first to know who didn't work inside the Ministry.

Harry's words haunted him still, _You were given enough warnings, and now you will pay the price._

Albus feared this price.

-/-

Harry glanced up from the paper work he'd set to doing in the office that Tom had provided him with during his stay over the summer when Hedwig flew through the open window and settled lightly on his shoulder. She nipped his ear, hard, once she was steady.

"Ow! Hedwig!" Harry gave his owl an affronted look. "What was that for?"

In response, Hedwig stuck out her leg, which had a letter attached. Harry scowled, but took the letter off and opened it. Hedwig made herself comfortable on her human's shoulder, preening her feathers.

Harry rolled his eyes at the bird of prey's attitude and glanced down at the letter:

_'Harry James Potter! What were you thinking! The **least** you could have done is forewarn us about your little surprise attack! And what were you thinking, going on a raid in your condition!  
__'Write back soon, dearest brother. We need to discuss some things and I'd like to smack you a couple times.  
__'Gin'_

Harry gulped. _If Gin's reaction is anything to go by, I think I need to stay away from Hogwarts for a while..._

_Something wrong?_ Tom's mental voice broke through Harry's thoughts.

_Er... Gin sent me a nasty letter with Hedwig. Nothing special,_ Harry replied dryly.

Tom chuckled. _I take it she's not happy with you for not warning them all ahead of time about the attack?_

_That and the fact that I was on a raid at all._ Harry rolled his eyes. _I mean, really! I can take of myself!_

Tom coughed.

_Shut up, bastard._

Tom laughed. _I'm sorry, love, but after this last little illness you had fun with, I don't think any of us will be trusting you to take care of yourself for quite some time._

_Argh! Then why isn't Gin yelling at **you**!_

_Because Hedwig was the only owl she trusted to get the letter to us and she was more angry at you?_

_Posh._ Harry scowled at the letter, then pulled out a new piece of parchment and a quill.

_'Dearest Gin,  
__'I apologize for not having told you ahead of time about the attack, but it was decided a bit last minute. There are things that you are not aware of that happened two days ago that caused this. Let me merely say that I lost my temper at the Ministry for torturing accused Death Eaters.  
__'As for my going on the raid, yell at Tom too, he agreed to it. In fact, I think Remus was the only one who complained, but Lucius, Tom, Siri, and I somewhat over-ruled him.  
__'The meeting is probably a good idea, as long as there is no smacking. Let's give some time for things to even out over there a little and you and Luna to recruit a few people for me to meet. How about October fourth? I will come in disguise to the DA meeting and we can call our own meeting in Godric's room while the Order meets above us in Albus' office. That will keep Albus busy, at any rate, and the teachers will be less likely to be hunting down stray brats.  
__'Harry'_

Harry read over his letter once more before nodding and offering it to Hedwig. "Take that to Gin and please be discrete."

Hedwig offered him an affronted hoot before taking the letter and flying back out the window.

Harry rubbed tiredly at the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_If you're tired, go to bed,_ Tom murmured in Harry's mind.

_I'm not ti-_

_Harry, go to bed._

Harry rolled his eyes and stood slowly, leaning on his cane a bit. _I'm going. I'm going. Geeze._

Tom's soft mental chuckle followed him all the way to their room.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Yes. It's short. Again. Shut it. All of you.  
I'm getting period happy. XD

It's hard to beta in class. I was trying not to laugh, since I was supposed to be taking notes on mental illnesses. -ashamed look- Teaches me not to play with chapters in Psych, eh?

Deleted scenes can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com / 16144 . html  
or at The Silver Snitch website under the username Batsutousai(assuming they ever get the site back up... -.-).

Bats


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Yours truly  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** My roommate brought me CAKE! O.O

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 8

-

"This is insane, Albus!"

Albus look at the gathered members of the Order of the Phoenix gravely. "There's nothing I can do-"

"Talk to the boy!" Emmeline Vance spat, slamming her fist down on the table. "Surely you can make him see reason!"

"Emmeline..." Albus sighed.

Severus stood, beady eyes dancing with anger. "If Harry has joined the Dark Lord, no one in this room will be able to talk him out of it. I think you need to be grateful some of us are still alive."

"Obviously you're not much use, Snape, so I don't see why we _should_ care," shot back Sturgis Podmore.

"What sort of use is a spy if he can't even pick up on Potter changing sides?" Galatea Thorald agreed.

"What good is a mother if her daughter won't tell her until after the fact that she suspected the false face?" Herm replied, offering the four Death Eater "spies" an ally.

"What good are _you_, Granger, if you couldn't pick up on that yourself!" Leane White called.

"Don't you start on Herm, you no good bitch," Blaise growled, shooting a poisonous look across the table.

"Don't even look at me you-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at the angry Albus, lips pressed together tightly. "There will be none of this nonsense at this table. You are all adults, act like it."

"Yes, sir," replied those who had been arguing.

Albus turned to Alastor Moody. "Alastor, you trained Harry-"

"Yes, he could hide his true side from everyone in this room. Yes, he could play you all false. And, yes, he's in the room right now," Moody replied in a monotone.

"Aw, come on, Mad-Eye," Harry laughed, letting his Invisibility Charm drop. "I was having fun watching everyone scream at one another." He leaned lightly on his cane, smirking at all the wand tips pointed at him. "Give me a break. I've been in here for the past half hour. If I can keep from killing you idiots, surely you can do me the same favour." Green eyes danced with laughter.

"How'd you get into the school?" Albus asked, not lowering his wand. "We set the wards against you."

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts likes me. How do you think Marcus was able to get in all last year?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva frowned.

"Marcus Brutús is Lord Voldemort," Harry shrugged, as if this meant nothing to him. His smirk widened when a few members fainted. "You should know, Albus, that Hogwarts will always allow her children on the grounds. Never will your school be safe from myself or Voldemort." Harry met the furious blue eyes evenly. "Now what will you do?"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Albus roared.

Harry laughed insanely, dancing out of the way of the Unforgivable with ease. "_Crucio_."

-/-

Albus sat up in his bed quickly, the scream he'd been about to let free dying on his lips as he realized it had all been a dream.

_But..._ Albus stood and stepped out into his office, calling his History of Magic professor.

Rowena came up through the floor. "What can I do for you, Albus?"

"The Heirs," Albus breathed, not quite sure how to ask the question.

"What of them?" Rowena smiled slightly.

"Can I keep them out of the school?"

Rowena's eyes brightened. "Of course not. Hogwarts cannot bar her own children from returning."

Albus paled drastically. "Thank you, Rowena."

"Any time, Albus." Rowena bowed her head and slid back down into the floor.

Harry sniggered silently to himself from next to the Headmaster's office window before jumping out into the night on his broom.

-/-

"I'm going to handcuff you to your chair," Tom announced, stepping into Harry's office with an annoyed look.

Harry glanced up innocently. "Why ever for?"

"What in Merlin's name were you doing at Hogwarts last night?" Tom sat on the edge of Harry's desk, frowning down at his lover.

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure Albus was sleeping soundly."

Tom let out an annoyed sigh. "Harry, I gave you all this work and let you wander around the Manor so that you'd _stay_ in the Manor. I don't need you getting sick again."

"I'm not _going_ to get sick again!" Harry complained, flopping backwards in his chair with a pout. "And I don't like being cooped up in here! You've got the Death Eaters going on raids left and right and I have to stay in here. It's _not fair_!"

"I'm _concerned_ about you!" Tom groaned. "If you'd just stay put-"

"I don't _want_ to stay put! I want to go _do something_!"

"You might as well just let him, my Lord," Lucius offered dryly from the office door. "He'll be out and about whether you want him to be or not."

"See. Even Lucius agrees with me," Harry huffed.

Tom rubbed at the bridge of his nose darkly. "Harry-"

"Hey! Boss-man!"

Harry's eyes lit up as twin red-heads poked their head into the room behind Lucius. "Gred! Forge! Finally!"

The Dark Lord turned to the twins with a cold look. "Wait outside. Lucius, if you could close the door and wait outside with them..."

"Hey!" Harry stood angrily.

Lucius, Fred, and George moved quickly to obey the Dark Lord as Tom turned back to Harry with a frown. "Don't you 'hey' me."

"They have some important information for me, Tom!"

The Dark Lord stood next to his lover and cupped Harry's face between his hands. "It can wait. We're in a meeting right now."

"Wha-? We're not in a meeting!" Harry pulled back from the other's touch.

"I am in your office. I am talking to you. We are in the middle of a meeting. Your friends can wait. Now, please sit down," Tom replied calmly.

"I'm not-"

"Harry."

"Don't you Ha-"

"Sit down."

"Stop interru-"

"_Silencio_," Tom sighed, giving his lover a pained look. "Now, _sit_."

Harry sat with a furious look.

"Thank you." Tom rested back against Harry's desk again with a weary look. "Look, I'm worried about you. You keep pushing yourself and wandering off, and you're doing enough work for the both of us as it is. I want you to promise me that you will stay in the Manor for the next week and just relax and I _promise_ I'll let you go on a raid if you still want. Okay?" Tom murmured, freeing Harry from the Silencing Charm as he spoke.

Harry frowned. "What about Fred and George?"

"If your people have information, by all means, receive it. I would just like you to calm it down a little," Tom replied gently. "I'm not telling you to give up all the work you're doing all together, I'm just asking you to let others handle some of it."

Harry glanced down at the pile of papers on his desk. "Fine."

"Thank you," Tom said sincerely before leaning over and brushing his lips against the other's scar gently.

Harry shot his head up and pulled Tom's mouth to his before the other could pull away. Tom smiled against Harry's lips and allowed the younger wizard to take over the kiss without complaint. Harry pulled away after a leisurely exploration of his lover's mouth with a grin. "Now, get out of my office, you bastard."

"Humph." Tom stood and stalked to the door, slamming it open when he got there and smirking when the Twins jumped. "He's all yours, gentlemen."

"Err..."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius offered for the two Weasleys before motioning for the Dark Lord to follow him.

Fred and George poked their heads back into the office. "Is it safe?" Fred asked in a small voice.

Harry grinned. "Please, come in. Tell me how the meeting went."

All wariness disappeared in the blink of an eye and the Twins stepped into the room confidently. "Beautifully!"

"Albus was pale as a vampire-"

"-and he kept stuttering."

"He simply _couldn't_ keep control of the meeting-"

"-and no one was making it easy for him, either."

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry I missed it!"

"What ever you did to him, Harry,-"

"-it worked magnificently."

"We take off our-"

"-hats to you."

Both Fred and George pretended to take hats off and bowed to the green-eyed wizard.

Harry buried his face in his hands, laughing helplessly.

Fred and George traded grins.

-/-

"How are you feeling today, Ron?" Harry inquired lightly as he stepped into the single patch of light just outside of Ron's reach.

"You fucking whore! Get over here and fight me like a man, you pansy!" Ron screamed, reaching through the bars of his cell for his one-time best friend.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and stepped forward, ignoring the startled sound Rodolphus made behind him. With a touch of speed, Harry grabbed one of Ron's flailing arms and snapped it before stepping back again.

Ron howled and stepped backwards, cradling his arm. "Fuck you," he rasped painfully once he'd caught his breath again.

Harry shrugged. "You'll learn to keep your mouth shut eventually, Weasel." He spun on his heels and stalked over to where Rodolphus and Rabastan stood by the stairs, each holding a box in their arms. "Let them free and set up the shields."

"As you say, Master Potter," the brothers chorused before stepping forward and emptying the boxes into the cell.

Magical shields flared to life as Ron started screaming and trying to get away from the mass of spiders that had been set free.

Harry smirked coldly and left the dungeons with the two Death Eaters.

-/-

Harry was walking back to his bedroom after getting himself a midnight snack when he heard a familiar sound coming from his godfathers' room. He paused and let a smirk slip over his face before creeping up to the door.

_Harry?_ Tom's tired voice touched Harry's mind.

_Hm?_

_What are you doing?_

_Tormenting Siri._

_Have fun,_ Tom muttered, then, apparently, turned back over and went back to sleep.

Harry covered his mouth and tried his hardest to not laugh out loud. The Dark Lord was so lazy sometimes.

Once he was sure he'd recovered, Harry carefully opened the door to Remus and Sirius' room and poked his head in.

Sirius was on his knees on the bed, breathing heavily, as Remus pounded into him, clawing at the Animagus' sides. Sirius looked like he was trying to murder the bed sheets with his blunt nails. The sounds of skin-on-skin and their moans were louder without the door blocking the way.

Harry stood, entranced, until Remus let out a howl and slammed savagely into Sirius once last time before freezing in place. The sound broke Harry's trance and he started sniggering into one hand.

It took the two on the bed a moment to realize that there was another in the room. When they did, both turned to look at their laughing godson with a touch of annoyance. "Harry..." Remus started.

Harry glanced up, eyes dancing with mischief. "Sirius bottoms! Wait till I tell Tom!" Then he spun and scampered down the hall. "Tom! Tom!"

"Get back here, you little runt!" Sirius shouted, swinging out of the bed and running after his godson.

As soon as Sirius slammed into the bedroom that the two leaders of the Dark Order shared, he was hit with a simple "_Petrificus Totalus_," cast by a tired-looking Dark Lord, who then called, "Remus! Come get your mutt!"

Remus poked his head into the room, holding his bathrobe closed with one hand. "Sirius, next time you feel the need to run through the halls, at least put something on," the werewolf sighed, quietly casting _Locomotor corpus_ on the Animagus and levitating him carefully from the room. "Good night!"

Tom waved the door closed, then turned back to Harry, who was kneeling on the bed with a big grin. "You said the mutt bottoms?"

"Yup!" Harry chirped.

"Hn. Seems I read his character right after all," Tom said with a touch of amusement before climbing back into bed. "Now, get some sleep, my beautiful imp." He smiled at Harry.

Harry slipped under the covers and snuggled up against his lover. "Love you."

Tom slipped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled the smaller wizard flesh against his side. "I love you too." He kissed Harry's scar briefly.

Harry smiled happily.

-/-

"Hello, Ron. I see you've gone and killed all the friends I got together for you," Harry offered, glancing into the cell filled with dead spider bodies emotionlessly.

Ron stepped up to the bars, still cradling his broken arm, and spat towards Harry. "Fuck you."

Harry wiped the spit from his cheek with a frown. "Cut his meals in half," he called over his shoulder to where Wormtail stood in the shadows.

"Understood, Master Potter," Wormtail replied, bowing to the other's back.

Harry nodded at Ron. "I'll see you tomorrow then, my friend," he offered in a falsely cheerful voice before leaving the dungeons with Wormtail.

Ron went back to his corner, the one where there were no dead spider bodies, and crouched down again, hugging his legs to his chest with one arm and staring off into the darkness dumbly. _I'll never get out of here..._

-/-

_'Would you just kiss her already?'_ Gin grumbled in Defense.

Luna shot her best friend a sharp look. "I don't know what you mean."

Gin rolled her eyes. _'You have a crush on my sister. Duh.'_

"I do not!" Luna hissed, cheeks colouring slightly.

_'You're blushing, Luna.'_

"Shut up!" Luna glanced back up to the front of the room with a faintly annoyed expression.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley-Potter, I do believe you know better than to talk in my class," Herm called.

"Sorry, Professor," Luna replied, glancing away.

"Ten points off each. Now _please_ pay attention."

Luna gave Gin an angry look when her friend elbowed her. Gin grinned widely in response and Luna looked away. _Bitch._

-/-

"Hello again, Ron!"

Ron glared up at Harry from his far corner wordlessly.

"Oh, you're not talking to me now? Well, damn!" Harry said cheerfully.

Ron stuck up his middle finger.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his ex-friend. "Well, if you insist." He shrugged, then pointed his wand at Ron. "_Crucio._"

Ron screamed as he slammed his head back into the wall.

Harry just laughed.

-/-

"So, is your week up yet?" Ted inquired from where he sat on the couch before Harry's desk. Blaise, Pan, and Millie sat next to him while Draco had found a reasonably comfortable position on the desk.

Harry glanced up from the paper he was reading through. "Not until tomorrow."

"Damn." Blaise let out a heavy sigh.

Harry allowed a faint smile to pull at his lips. "May I ask why?"

"Umbridge is in charge of Fudge's old position as Minister until they can call together an election," Ted reported.

"And we _know_ the Wizarding World's in too much chaos right now for an election," Pan sniffed.

Harry leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful frown. "Would you lot like to handle Umbridge for me?"

The Slytherins traded looks. "Sure," Draco replied for them all.

Harry smirked. "Perfect." He shifted through a few papers on his desk, then held one out to Draco. "That's Umbridge's current residence. I want her dealt with by tomorrow morning. Handle her however you wish, just make sure she's dead."

"Understood, my Lord," all five Slytherins chorused, standing.

"Now out." Harry grinned. "I have paperwork to do."

The Juniors laughed as they left the room, taking care to close the door quietly behind them.

-/-

"This is not looking good for us," Arthur sighed, placing that morning's paper down in the centre of the desk. All of the Ministry Department Heads had met to discuss who they should name as the next Minister of Magic. Their choices were slim.

"Well, Arthur..." Ashley Graham, a fellow Order of the Phoenix member and the stand-in for the Official Gobstones Club, started.

Arthur shook his head. "Minister is not my place. I belong in Magical Law Enforcement."

"Look, we _need_ someone in the position of Minister that Potter and his bastards won't be able to take out!" Howard Zabini, the stand-in for the Minister's office, spat, pounding his fist on his table.

"Mad-Eye," Kingsley Shacklebolt said suddenly from where he sat with a few other Aurors. Tonks sat next to him, a brooding look taking over her dulled features, as was usual these days.

Zabini gave the Auror who'd spoken a cool look. "Well, he certainly won't be caught unawares."

"I'm with Kingsley on this," Cassidy Hayes spoke up suddenly. "I doubt Potter would even _try_ taking him on."

Arthur nodded tiredly. "Cassidy has a point. Alastor trained Harry, therefore he knows all his tricks."

"But can Moody act like a Minister instead of a crazed schizo for us?" Jerrico Orald, Head of the Obliviator Squad, spat, sneering.

"You don't know Mad-Eye at all," Tonks said suddenly, glancing up with a fire in her eyes. "He's not all paranoia. He led the Aurors in battle numerous times in the last war and was the best Auror, hands down, of everyone in the service. He was born to lead people and you question him about his mental stability!"

"Nymphadora!" Kingsley clamped a hand over Tonks' mouth. "We get the point."

Tonks scowled and forced Kingsley's hand from her mouth. "I trained with Alastor. He taught me everything I know and I _know_ you underestimate his mental state, just like the bigots you are!" Then she stood angrily and spun from the room.

Outside stood Mad-Eye. "Impressive," he mentioned evenly once the door had fallen shut behind Tonks.

"I-" Tonks looked away, unable to hide the burn on her cheeks.

Mad-Eye's scarred face twisted with a smile. "That wasn't just about me. That was about Potter, too. Wasn't it?"

Tonks' head shot up. "He's not evil!"

"But nor is he purely good," Mad-Eye replied severely, before turning away. "I've got a meeting with Potter after today's Order meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. If you still feel the need to speak with him then, come along." Moody's eyes flashed dangerously. "Alone." Then he walked easily from the hallway.

-/-

Harry and Tom were having a brilliant time dueling against one another in the far corner of the Great Hall. It was the DA meeting on October the fourth. They were _supposed_ to be practising the Stunning Spell, but the two Dark Lords had quickly gotten bored with the easy spell and had taken to casting other spells with the same colour magical signature at one another when no one was really paying attention.

Herm stepped up to the two with a dark look. "Stunners, gentlemen," she chastised firmly.

"Stunners are boring," Harry reported, flipping a long lock of red hair from his face.

Tom sniggered. "A bit below our level, Miss Granger."

"Only a _bit_? Mar, you have _such_ a way of underestimating things." Harry rolled his eyes.

Herm snorted. "Just don't let the Headmaster catch you, idiots. The last thing we need is him questioning your being here."

Tom gave Herm a strange look. "I believe the laws created for this were that, as long as you didn't have a Dark Mark, you were free to come or go as you please."

"Well, they are." Herm winced. "Kinda."

Dark grey eyes flashed. "The old coot changed them," Harry deducted.

"Yeah. He hasn't found a spell yet to make the pendants show, though."

"That's what Draco said." Harry sighed. "Go back to your job. I'm sure Gin will inform you about the meeting later."

"Be careful," Herm replied coolly before turning around and stepping back into the mass of people.

Harry and Tom traded looks. "Stunners?" Tom sighed.

"Stunners," Harry agreed regretfully.

Tom groaned.

-/-

Harry was laughing about something with Millie, Greg, and Vin when he was forced to suddenly block a curse. "What the hell!"

_'You complete and utter idiot!'_ Gin ranted, stalking towards her brother furiously. The Slytherins Harry had been speaking with backed up to join the rest of the elder Juniors who had gathered while the new inductees watched on with shock. None of _them_ knew this man, as Harry had kept his disguise on.

"I've just had a refresh in Stunners, Miss Weasley. Stand down," called a threatening voice from behind one of the blood curtains.

_'AND YOU FUCKING LET HIM!'_ Gin's lettering screamed through the room.

Voldemort stepped from the stairs that led up to his old rooms, scarlet eyes burning dangerously. "Indeed I did. Your point?"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, stepping between his lover and sister as both rose their wands. "Gin, you know better than to start a fight with him. My Lord, if you don't calm down, I will hex you."

Gin lowered her wand, expression tight. _'I would like your excuses. And quickly.'_

Harry threw up a hand before the Dark Lord could snap back a reply. "I lost my temper."

_'That's not a good enough excuse,'_ Gin spat and raised her wand again.

"Because your precious Ministry's Aurors had me under Cruciatus," the Dark Lord hissed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Harry felt the curse as well."

Gin's eyes narrowed, though not at the two Dark Lords. _'The Ministry used the Cruciatus Curse on a suspected Death Eater?'_ she asked.

"Yes. We got the reports later about the whole incident," Susan Bones reported. "Auntie was furious, but the Aurors who had cast the spell were already dead." She glanced over at Harry and Voldemort curiously.

"Sirius, Lucius, and Rodolphus went in to get him and killed the Aurors in the process," Harry clarified.

"We figured it was something like that." Sue nodded seriously. "They did a good job cleaning up, though. We couldn't find _any_ magical signatures."

Harry's eyes glittered. "Old Auror trick. Mad-Eye taught me and I taught them over the summer."

"Figures." Dean Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Sit down. All of you. Our meeting time is short and we've wasted enough as it is," Harry ordered, waving his hands towards the pile of cushions as Voldemort let him go.

"How will we know for sure when the meeting's over?" Luna inquired as everyone moved to sit down, some of the inductees having to be half-dragged by their classmates.

"I gave Draco a way to warn us," Harry shrugged, taking his place at the head of the roughly-formed circle on the ring of poufs. Gin took her place at his right while Voldemort took up a dark stance just behind him and to his left. Harry glanced over the circle of faces and smirked. "I'm impressed, Gin."

_'You said to get them, so we got them,'_ Gin responded proudly.

"You may want to look like yourself, boss," Parvati called out teasingly from between Mandy Brocklehurst and Michael Corner.

"Don't be a smart-arse," Harry called back before forcing his form to shift back to that of the more recognizable Harry Potter. Gasps filled the circle. "Oiy. I think I got a better reaction than you did, Voldie," he offered over his shoulder.

"Watch it, Potter. I happen to know where you're most vulnerable," the Dark Lord shot back easily.

"So you _think_," Harry replied.

Voldemort swept forward and wrapped his arms around Harry again, placing his mouth next to his ear. **:So I know, you little imp:** he hissed coldly.

"Humph." Harry waved his hand at his lover flippantly. "Away, demon. I'm trying to have a meeting."

_I'll meet you when you're done,_ the Dark Lord's voice caressed Harry mind even as the serpent-like man slid back into the shadows and out of sight.

Harry shrugged. "He's gone for now," he announced before tossing himself down onto a pouf. "I know all of you already, so I won't bother asking for names or anything like that. I'll just give you the basic run-down and then send you on your way, since, as I said, our time here is short..."

-/-

The members of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix sat at the table in Albus' office silently, glaring at one another. An obvious line ran down the centre of the table. One side held the Slytherins and their increasing number of supporters. On the other were those members who distrusted the Slytherins and blamed them for the corruption of Harry Potter, as he'd spent so much time with them near the end of the last school year and over the summer. The two sides would probably have been screaming at one another again if Albus hadn't finally lost his temper and cursed them all into silence.

The door to the office opened, admitting two new figures. Everyone looked up suspiciously, most smiling when they recognized the faces.

"Sorry we're late, Albus," Herm breathed as she took her usual seat between Draco and Molly. "But Mad-Eye was helping Poppy and me get the twins settled down."

Mad-Eye took the open seat at the far end of the table from Albus, ending the dividing line that shot through the table. "Awfully quiet in here. Bit of an improvement over your usual screaming," the man mentioned.

Albus pursed his lips. "We came to a bit of an agreement. How are you doing in the role of Minister, Alastor?"

"As well as can be expected, looking at all the work that was left behind," Mad-Eye replied flippantly as he silently ended the Silencing Charm that was settled over the table.

"It's a wonder they even _considered_ you for the position," Severus sneered as soon as he felt the spell end.

"Now see here, Sna-" Tonks started, eyes darkening.

"Enough," Mad-Eye ordered in a sharp voice. Everyone looked at him as he stood, blue eye spinning madly in his socket. "I refuse to sit here and listen to another childish argument. I have better things to do than watch adults behave like _children_." His normal eye shot Albus a sharp look. "And you're not helping, Albus. If you all plan on behaving like this again, then I shall take my leave now and get back to my work."

When no one moved, Albus inclined his head towards the Minister. "The floor is yours, Alastor."

Mad-Eye nodded and sat back down. "Potter knows who we already have spying on his people, so we need some more. That means that you, Snape, Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott, need to see if you can pull a few of your other friends. We need all the help we can get. Miss Granger, you and Miss Weasley were close enough to Potter that you might be able to worm your ways back into his trust. Whether it is so that you can drag him back to us or so you can stab him in the back when he's not looking, I don't care, just try. I will, also, try and get back into contact with him and rationalize with him. Molly, Arthur, he once commented that he saw you like parents, you should also try."

Everyone frowned thoughtfully at the old Auror's words. They made sense, and it was a course of action. Not one the under-cover members of the Dark Order liked, but at least they'd have a reason to stay in contact with Harry. At the very least, Herm considered, Gin would be pleased. She hadn't liked the idea of pretending she hated her brother.

Albus nodded. "Perfect. Also, I need a few eyes to find me information on Marcus Brutús. I have a suspicion that he's not who he said he was."

"You thought that last year too, Albus," Minerva pointed out with a sigh.

"Yes, but this time I actually think I know who he might really have been."

"Well, who then?" Severus snapped.

"Lord Voldemort."

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Meehee. I's having fun. -rubs hands together-  
I also have a couple papers I should be writing instead of this, so be grateful.(And this also gives me a good excuse for it being so short. XD Although, it's longer than the past few...)

Updates and review replies can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!(Well... I still need to work on the review replies, actually... -sweatdrop-)  
Bats


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** Me, 'cause it's too short, in my opinion, to bug someone about it...  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Nope.

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** Please read the note at the bottom. Thanks.

-

Chapter 9

-

Mad-Eye approached the red-haired man that was seated at a corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron confidently. Tonks followed much more cautiously, watching for any danger, as her training had taught her. Mad-Eye had only been allowed from the Ministry when he'd sworn to have another Auror with him for back-up, hense his earlier meeting with Tonks had worked perfectly. Needless to say, Tonks was taking this little cover job quite seriously. Old friends or no, she didn't entirely trust Harry, especially since she knew about his position as a Metamorphmagus.

Mad-Eye came to a stop next to the man in the booth and frowned down at him. "Yes?"

Grey eyes glanced up. "You brought a tag-a-long. That was not agreed upon," the man said in a chilled tone, face empty of all emotion.

Tonks shuddered as Mad-Eye answered easily, "Tonks and I had a little chat."

The man rose slowly. "I'll trust your word for now, Alastor. Don't test me, though," he offered dangerously before motioning for them to follow him and sweeping from the pub and out into Muggle London. Tonks was now quite aware as to why Mad-Eye had insisted upon Muggle clothing.

The man led them to a dank alleyway where a lanky, plain-looking man was leaning against the wall. The two obviously knew one another, as they nodded in greeting. "How many?" the new man inquired.

"Four, but they got a bit thrown off when we walked out into London," their guide reported.

The lanky man snorted, then pulled out a couple of slips of paper, which he then offered to Mad-Eye and Tonks. "Port-keys. We'll follow directly," the redhead assured the two Ministry workers.

Tonks frowned in indecision, but Mad-Eye reached out and quickly took the offered mode of transport, disappearing in the blink of an eye. With a startled gasp, Tonks followed.

The last two traded ferial grins before clasping hands and, together, whispering, **:Voldie.:**

-/-

Back in their room, Harry and Tom quickly switched back to their true forms and donned their favourite robes. Harry was wearing robes of a dark green with a soft gold edging in the form of serpents and had his cane in once hand. Tom wore black robes with a silver edging of serpents. Harry also, to annoy the Dark Lord, had spiked his hair and turned it green and gold, to match his robes.

"Harry..." Tom sighed helplessly as his lover grinned up at him. "Fine. Go on ahead, then."

"Cool!" Harry leaned up and kissed Tom's cheek before hopping from the room, leaving behind an amused Dark Lord.

-/-

"This is unexpected," came a voice from the doorway of the room Mad-Eye and Tonks had been let out in.

Tonks pointed her wand at the guests while Mad-Eye just glanced over. "How did I know you four were his?" Mad-Eye murmured to the four redheads in the doorway.

"Because you know me too well," called a voice from behind the Weasleys. "In, the lot of you. Tonks, put the wand away before I take it." Harry came into sight as Arthur and the Twins moved into the room and out of the way. Molly stepped back and motioned for the young man to step in before her.

"Harry?" Tonks whispered as she put her wand down, staring at the regal-looking figure. Well, regal other than his hair.

Harry's face immediately broke out in a grin. "Hey there, Tonks. Bit surprised to see you and all, but, you know." He shrugged easily as he took a seat in his favourite chair, resting his cane against his legs.

"Why do you persist in dragging that cane around?" Mad-Eye inquired with a hint of amusement as Tonks sat back down next to him and the Weasleys took various other seats, leaving the chair next to Harry empty.

"I enjoy fooling people," Harry offered brightly. "I hear you made it to Minister, by the way. Congratulations."

"All the easier to raise the Ministry properly against you, Potter," Mad-Eye assured him seriously.

Harry's grin just widened. "I _do_ enjoy a good challenge."

"No insult, mate-"

"-but you're insane."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Fred and George. "I know."

"He needs to work better to hide it," a chilled voice said as the Dark Lord Voldemort stepped into the room, cat-like eyes shifting around the room cautiously.

"Like yourself, right?" Harry teased, smiling up at the imposing figure.

"Are you calling me insane?" Voldemort asked, scarlet eyes boring into bright green.

"Yup." Harry's smile widened. "Sit down. We don't have all day."

"Some of us do, actually," Fred offered while George nodded vigorously next to him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Make yourselves useful, then, and go get one of those report forms from my office and fill it out on the Order meeting. I'll get to you about the meeting later."

Fred and George stood and, bowing seriously, stepped quickly from the room as Voldemort took the empty seat next to Harry.

"Were those two just being _serious_?" Tonks half whispered, half squeaked.

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes."

"Not to be rude, but, Harry, why are Mad-Eye and Tonks here?" Arthur inquired, leaning forward.

"Moody contacted Harry earlier in the week and requested a meeting," Voldemort reported coolly. "Why they decided today, I still haven't quite figured out." He glanced over at Harry curiously.

"Because I'm not grounded?" Harry shrugged.

"Grounded?" Tonks frowned.

"Yeah. The arsehole," Harry jerked his thumb at the Dark Lord next to him pointedly, "decided I needed to stay in the Manor, so he grounded me."

"I could have tied you to the bed," Voldemort pointed out flippantly. "You should be glad you were still allowed to run around the Manor."

Harry let out a snort in reply.

"If you wouldn't play games with your health like that-" Molly started.

"Not you too!" Harry threw his hands up in the air and let out a heavy sigh of annoyance.

"My Lord Potter?"

Everyone glanced over at the doorway, where Lucius stood. "Yes?" Harry inquired.

"You have pranksters in you office, my Lord," the Death Eater reported dryly.

"I know." Harry smirked. "And I'd like to see them try anything."

Lucius winced. "Add to list of reasons why a bored Harry Potter is a bad thing to have around." He sighed as most of the people in the room laughed. "Very well. I'll leave it to you, my Lord," the blonde said before bowing and disappearing back down the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile before glancing back at his guests. "So, what can I do for you, Alastor?"

The current Minister of Magic gave Harry a long look before saying, "A few things. One, try a few attacks on my life, please, lest you allow suspicion to fester."

"Oh, goodie," Voldemort said in a cheerful voice, which made Harry give him an amused look while everyone else shuddered.

"I'll forewarn you about any that I think might be fatal," Harry agreed. "But you'll certainly be getting a few. Just because you were my instructor doesn't mean I'll make life easy for you."

"I figured as much."

"What else?"

"I'm also here to make my allegiances clear."

"And they are?" Voldemort inquired, scarlet eyes narrowed into slits.

"Not with you," Mad-Eye assured the Dark Lord before nodding to Harry. "With you, Potter." Tonks gasped next to him.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "This will make some things easier." He met the Auror's mismatched eyes. "I'm sure you won't want one of my Marks, so I won't offer. We'll need some way to keep contact..."

"Arthur," Voldemort suggested.

Mad-Eye was shaking his head. "I believe I have already found a solution."

"Oh?" Harry leaned forward, curious.

"He's suggested to Albus that some of us try and regain your trust," Molly supplied.

Harry's lips curled up into a chilled smile. "To drag me back to the Light or stab me in the back. I'm impressed."

"Yes. I don't think Albus believed you'd actually catch on to that," Mad-Eye agreed.

"Albus has always underestimated Harry," Voldemort murmured, rubbing at his chin.

Harry snorted. "Who all should I be expecting, then?"

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley-Potter, Molly, Arthur, and myself," Mad-Eye replied.

Harry nodded. "Perfect. This will make things much easier. Thank you, Alastor."

"Of course." The Minister offered his one-time student a cold smile.

Harry turned to Tonks seriously. "Tonks?"

Tonks shook herself from her daze. "Alastor invited me with because I was kind of standing up for you at the Ministry meeting this morning," she murmured, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at his mentor. "She seems to think you're not evil," Mad-Eye informed the young Dark Lord.

Harry smiled back at Tonks. "I'm touched, but I'm not quite good either."

"He's pure evil!" came a declaration from the doorway to the room. Everyone looked up to see two bright green and orange Weasleys who looked like something had blown up in their faces.

Harry smirked while everyone else either laughed or snorted in amusement. "You two didn't think I'd let you into my office alone without a plan to stop any pranks, did you?" The Twins' scowls deepened. "That will teach you to not touch my desk again, I should hope." Harry smiled. "Or my door."

"Harry..." The Dark Lord gave his lover an exasperated look.

Harry shrugged, then held a hand out to the Twins. "Form?"

Fred waved it towards Harry, purposefully letting it drop just out of Harry's reach. Harry cocked an eyebrow at the elder young man. "Fuck you, Potter."

Voldemort started to rise furiously, but Harry shot him a warning look. "Sit." The Dark Lord sat back down with a dark look towards the Twins, who ignored him in favour of glaring at Harry, who glanced back at them once he was sure his lover wasn't about to curse his friends. "If something is locked in my office, you need to stay out of it," he informed the Twins.

"Thanks for the warning," George growled angrily.

"_That_, Mr Weasley, is common sense," Harry replied evenly.

Voldemort stood, and not even the sharp look Harry shot him stopped him that time. "Both of you will turn around and wait out in the hallway until you have calmed down and will respect your leader again or I will place you under the Cruciatus. Is that clear?" he said in a chilled voice.

"As crystal," the Twins replied together furiously before they spun and stalked from the room. The door slammed behind them.

Harry idly called the paper to himself as his lover sat down. "That wasn't necessary, Tom," he informed the Dark Lord as he looked over the paper.

Voldemort let out a snort and looked over at Tonks, who was looking back and forth between the two leaders of the Dark Order with a frown. "Yes, Miss Tonks?"

Tonks shrugged uncomfortably and looked away. "I need to think."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Send word to me through Mad-Eye or Arthur." He smiled up at the Auror. "Do expect for me to come and find you if I haven't heard from you in a week."

Tonks nodded in understanding. It both was and wasn't a threat.

"Wonderful!" Harry held up a hand and two bottle caps floated into it. "Portkeys back to your office, Minister. You may want to make sure that your Aurors will take better care of you, though. They seem to have issues when it comes to following you into Muggle London." His eyes filled with laughter as he held out his hand for the two Ministry workers.

"You're a menace." Mad-Eye assured his ex-student. Then he grabbed one of the bottle caps and disappeared.

Tonks smiled faintly at Harry. "I'll see you again soon. Bye, Harry."

"Good bye, Tonks," Harry replied. Tonks' smile brightened before she took the other portkey.

Molly gave Harry a stern look. "What prank did you have set that has Fred and George so angry at you?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "Let's just say that sex and taking a piss is going to be a little difficult for them for another few days," he offered evenly before looking back down at the report. Voldemort and Arthur winced sympathetically while Molly let out a helpless sigh. "It's good to know some things never change," Harry added.

"What now?" The Dark Lord frowned.

"Albus got so tired of all the arguing that he cast a Silencing Charm over all of them," Harry replied, standing. "I'm sorry I missed it, actually."

"Where are you going?" Arthur inquired as the Dark Lord chuckled.

Harry shrugged. "Put this report away and have a chat with your sons about what they should and shouldn't do while in my office."

"Have fun!" Molly called in a voice that was far too cheerful for Harry's liking. He offered the woman a scowl before stepping from the room and motioning for the simmering Twins to follow him.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** This is a short chapter. Most of you are probably throwing a fit because of that. Oh well.

Most, if not all of you, should remember that little rant I posted up at FFN near the end of Abandon that pretty much informed everyone that I was so fucking tired of all the people pestering me about updating that I was tempted to take Abandon down.  
If not, well, there was one, and it wasn't very pleasant.

Let me be brief and I'll _try_ and be nice about this, too:  
College is eating my brain, as well as my free time. I know I make jokes about that a lot, but this time I'm completely serious. I spent more weeks than I like to think about fighting with this chapter. First Moody was being an ass, then the Twins decided to cause trouble, then Tonks didn't want to behave. On top of all that, I was busy trying to put all my fics up at HP Fandom so there'd be another place for people to go, since TSS has gone down.  
For the most part, I'm not being bothered by people like last time. For that, I'm grateful. I'm also grateful that the "update now" or "update soon" messages for the most part have "please" in there somewhere.  
On the other hand, I would like to ask people to be patient(I'm actually a bit paranoid that I'll start getting those reviews again asking why the hell I'm not updating). I know I'd gotten back on my usual schedule of updating every Weds again, but it's just not possible. My muse seems to have gone on vacation(pissed me off, this has).

So, the basics: Don't bug me, it's probably going to be a while before I update again.

Also, look for the last part of Of Angels and Demons. My beta has it now and I hope to see it back before the end of the week(assuming our email services will ever _behave_).

Much love, hugs, and general thanks for being there, even when you're ticking her off,  
Bats


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** -bouncy, bouncy-

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** So, I tried to get this up yesterday morning, but the web and my computer weren't moving fast enough and I had to get to work. I would have fought with it last night, but I was too busy squeeing over having seen _"Wicked"_. HOMYGOD!. -dies of joy _again_-  
-twitches- And, by the way, I _hate_ dial-up.

Sorry if this chapter is fragmented. I wanted to give you an idea of what was happening all around the Wizarding World.

I've misplaced my notes about what month this fic is in right now and I haven't worked on it in so long that I've gone and bloody forgotten, myself. So, end of October is where I'm thinking we are right now.

-

Chapter 10

-

"Third Auror Tonks, you have a visitor," one of the junior Aurors reported, poking his head into Tonks' office.

Tonks looked up tiredly from a desk covered in paperwork. Ever since Mad-Eye had been voted in as stand-in Minister there had been a lot of changing around in the Ministry and Tonks, among others, had been promoted - or perhaps _demoted_ was a better word for it - to desk work. "Who is it?"

"He says he's a brother-in-arms, madame."

Tonks frowned. A 'brother-in-arms'?

"He's got spiky red hair," the junior added, hoping that would help.

Tonks' eyes widened and she looked over at her calendar. It was eight days ago, now, that she'd gone with Mad-Eye to visit Harry. He said he'd find her if they hadn't spoken in a week, and she'd totally forgotten. "Send him in, then," she sighed to the junior, then rubbed at her forehead. How could she have forgotten!

A man with spiked red hair and mischievous gold eyes stepped into the room. He frowned, though, when he saw Tonks' desk. "At least now I know why I haven't heard from you," he commented, closing the door behind him and throwing up wards. "Did you break something in the Head Auror's office and get demoted?"

"No, though that's what it feels like sometimes," Tonks sighed, reaching forward and uncovering her name plaque. "I got _pro_moted, to Third Auror."

Harry whistled. "I'm impressed. I never would have made it that high."

Tonks looked amused. "Harry, if you'd made it into the Auror program, you'd have been Head Auror by the end of your first week."

"You flatter me," Harry laughed.

Tonks shook her head. "It's true. You're on par with Mad-Eye and he'd still be Head Auror if he wasn't Minister."

"Moving on, have you thought much about what we discussed last time?" Harry changed the topic with practised ease.

Tonks sighed. "Not since that night. I got here Monday morning to find that Mad-Eye had spent the whole night moving people around."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I can give you more time to think-"

"No, no." Tonks waved a hand at him, then quickly dove for the pile of papers that she'd knocked off her desk.

Harry quietly levitated the papers back onto the desk, tossing the sheepish Tonks a kind smile. "I know a spell that will keep your papers on your desk and in their proper piles, even if you run into them. Do you want me to cast it?"

"Please," Tonks breathed, flopping back into her chair. Harry cast the spell, then made to knock another pile of papers off the desk. When the paper stack merely swayed a little, Tonks said, "Thanks, Harry. You're a life saver."

Harry shrugged. "No problem. I have to use it on my own desk, since I offered to do all the paperwork Voldemort could possibly throw at me. It's not _quite_ as bad as this, but we're not a government office, either."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah."

"So, I take it you've made up your mind?"

"I pretty much have, yes. I'm leaning towards you, though I agree with Mad-Eye when it comes to You-Know-Who," Tonks admitted.

Harry smiled. "Great. Since I'm wary of giving you one of my marks - you _are_ Third Auror now - I won't. If you'd like, though, my group wears charm bracelets and you could have one. They've proven invaluable a number of times."

Tonks nodded in understanding. "The poisoning from Ron."

"Among other things," Harry agreed, holding out one of the bracelets.

"Thank you," Tonks murmured, putting it on.

"Of course." Harry grinned. "Now, I was wondering if you knew whether the Minister was in or not."

"I think he's at Hogwarts, actually..." Tonks rubbed at her chin.

"Perfect." Harry stood. "If I need to talk to you about anything, I'll come find you or pass word through Arthur or Mad-Eye. If you need me for anything, talk to Arthur - I see him more often."

Tonks nodded. "Sure thing. Have fun, Harry."

Harry smirked. "Me?" Then he stepped from Tonks' office.

-/-

When Mad-Eye got back to his office from his meeting with Albus - the man was impossible - he sat in his chair, then stood quickly with a yelp.

Aurors ran into the room and found Mad-Eye smiling down at his chair. Scrawled across the seat was a message from Harry: _'I would have thought you'd take care to un-hex everything in sight, Minister. Be more careful next time, lest I kill you.'_

"Sir?" his secretary asked worriedly.

Mad-Eye chuckled. "That brat is near impossible," he informed his staff before casting a range of spells to un-hex anything else Harry might have played with. Then he sat back down and motioned his team out. "It's all fine in here, but keep an eye out for an attack. I don't trust Potter to give us even a second's breath.

Once everyone had filed out, a dark form appeared from the shadows, grinning wildly. "I got you."

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes at his ex-student. "So you did. And I see you've found a spell I can't see through."

"Shadow Arts," Harry replied, taking the seat in front of the Minister's desk. "Tom had a book on it that he lent me."

"Interesting. I'll have to read up on it."

"Feel free to try and find a book on it. Most of them were burned, and the one I got from Tom's in Parsel," Harry replied seriously.

Mad-Eye frowned. "I'm sure I'll find something. Now, what brings you through here?"

Harry leaned back in his seat. "I was just visiting Tonks."

A smirk touched the Minister's lips. "How is she?"

Harry let out and amused snort and shot his mentor a slightly annoyed look. "Did you _have_ to make it so hard for her to think?"

"I figured she was safer in an environment where she wasn't out on the streets and getting caught up in raids all the time," Mad-Eye allowed.

"Also, her higher position allows us access to a greater amount of information," Harry replied understandingly. "Still. She could use a break from all that work. Her desk looks worse than _mine_."

Mad-Eye rubbed at his chin. "I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful." Harry passed a folded slip of paper across the desk, then stood. "Be on your guard, Alastor. The next note from me won't be as kind as a simple prank."

The Minister nodded coolly and slipped the paper from sight. "Good day, Potter."

"Good day, Minister," Harry agreed before fading away into the room's shadows.

-/-

Harry rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he finished decoding the latest message from Curtis Killinger - a Death Eater who was working in Italy to gather allies. The news was, simply put, not good. It appeared that the Order was one step ahead of them in this - as they often seemed to be in many things - and had already gathered an impossibly large part of the boot-shaped piece of land.

Harry leaned back in his chair and looked over at the map of the world that he had tacked up to his wall. With an aggravated look, he sent a flash of magic towards Italy, slashing the parchment diagonally across Italy. Then he pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. A quick note was dashed out to Killinger, which he then attached to the portkey that was keyed to the Death Eater's Mark. With a tap of his wand, the sheet and portkey was gone and Harry was left with still more messages from their people who were spread around the globe or under cover in the Ministry.

A flash of fire caught Harry's attention and he looked up to find Fawkes preening on a chair across from him. The young leader allowed a wry smile, then, "What sort of bad news do you bring me this time, you infernal bird?" he asked, referring to the other day when Fawkes brought him an emergency letter from Minerva. The letter was cleverly disguised as a pleasant letter to her brother, but an anti-Glamour spell later proved it to be a quickly written letter from the Deputy that informed Harry that Severus, Hermione, and Poppy were under watch by Albus and would be unable to pass any word back and forth.

°°It's only bad news if you want it to be,°° Fawkes informed the green-eyed young man.

Harry shot the phoenix a cold look. "Your philosophy isn't making me feel any better. What did you come here to tell me?"

Fawkes ruffled his feathers with a slightly agitated sound, but spoke anyway, °°I overheard something while I was taking a nap-°°

"Were you _really_," Harry sneered.

Fawkes shot him an annoyed look. °°I don't have to relay information to you, you know.°°

"I can still kill you, you know," Harry shot back evenly.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Lucius asked with a groan as he poked his head into the open office.

Harry waved the message from Killinger towards the Death Eaters' second. "Read that, then pass it on to Tom. I already sent word that they need to pull out before the Order catches them."

Lucius scowled at the parchment. "Will do, my lord." Then he bowed and stalked away.

Harry looked back to Fawkes tiredly. "Look, I still have a lot of work to do. Please do me a favour and make this brief?"

Fawkes clicked his beak in disapproval at Harry's desk, but didn't comment. °°I was napping when the Hat asked Albus - I think the Hat is siding with you, honestly - why he never did anything about the mistreatment you received at the hands of the Dursleys.°°

Harry nodded. "That's just conformation of one of my suspicions."

°°The Hat also asked why Albus cast the Imperius Curse on Vernon.°°

Harry felt his blood freeze and he took a gulp of water from a glass balancing on the edge of his desk before asking as calmly as he could manage, "And did Albus reply?"

°°He said it was so you would know your true worth to the world, or something to that effect...Harry!°°

Harry had gone as white as a sheet and was staring dumbly at his glass of water. "It was... He planned... That..."

°°Harry?°° Fawkes was getting worried. He'd never seen the young man act like this, not even when he'd faced down that basilisk in his second year.

"Harry?" the echo came from the doorway of the young lord's office, where Voldemort and Lucius stood - neither looking like the cruel men that they acted like on the battlefield. The sight of the kindness and concern in the eyes of the two men Fawkes had once dedicated his existence to destroying assured the phoenix, once again, that standing with Harry had been the best choice he'd ever made.

Harry looked away from his glass of water at the sound of his lover's voice. "It was all Albus' fault."

The Dark Lord stepped into the room, slowly morphing back into his Tom Riddle form. "What was, love?" he asked, sparing only a quick glare for the phoenix.

"Uncle Vernon."

Tom shot Lucius a quick look and the blonde man nodded before leaving the office, pulling the door closed behind him. "What about your uncle, Harry?" Tom inquired gently as he came to stand next to his young lover.

Harry jumped up and buried himself in willing arms. "Albus had him under Imperious, Tom. Fawkes says he'd done it to show me my true worth to the world," Harry explained, voice shaking with tears.

The Dark Lord tightened his grip around Harry. "I'm going to enjoy ripping that old bastard limb from limb."

Fawkes cocked his head at the two men. °°I'm missing something here.°°

Tom looked up in surprise. "I can understand you now..." Harry glanced over at the phoenix as well, tears trailing silently down his face.

°°Of course you can,°° Fawkes said, puffing his chest out. °°A phoenix can allow anyone to understand them that they like and it can be for however long they like. Albus only _thinks_ my available choices have to do with being a member of the Order.°°

"Harry, have you, by any chance, found a good spell for cursing arrogance out of phoenixes?" Tom growled, narrowing his eyes at Fawkes.

Harry let out a weak laugh. "I don't recall one, but I'll certainly check that book again."

Fawkes let out an amused trill, then shot the lovers a serious look. °°Really. What am I missing?°°

"How much do you know of my childhood?" Harry asked by way of response.

If Fawkes had been human, he would have furrowed his brow. °°Little things that I've overheard. You lived in a cupboard for many years and you were forced to do all the chores around the house. Your cousin liked beating you up and once he and his friends...caught you with your pants down, I suppose?°°

Laughter danced in Harry's eyes even as he wiped at his tear-stained face with a handkerchief. "That's a rather different way of putting it, I suppose," the young man offered. Tom - who stood behind his lover, arms wrapped around Harry's waist possessively - was giving the phoenix a calculating look.

Fawkes eyed the Dark Lord for a moment before glancing back down at Harry. °°I know that a prank you pulled got Vernon killed and that Dudley 'ran away' during Christmas.°°

Tom smirked. "I doubt he'll be seen anywhere again."

Fawkes fluffed his feathers. °°How did I know you had a hand in his disappearance?°°

"Because you're a smart little feather-brain like that," Tom replied matter-of-factly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can finally understand him and all you do is insult him. Really, Tom."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Harry choked on a laugh, then shoved his elbow into Tom's side. "Bastard."

Tom allowed a wince, then kissed Harry's head. "That hurt, you imp."

Fawkes let out an annoyed trill. °°I'm still waiting, you know.°°

"I didn't know phoenixes were so impatient," Tom growled, shooting the fire-bird a chilled look.

Harry waved his lover's words away, then met Fawkes' gaze calmly. "Vernon used to - how did you put it? Yes - 'catch me with my pants down' on a regular basis."

Fawkes reared back, then let out an angry trill. °°That old bastard!°°

Tom leaned down and placed his lips next to Harry's ear, smirking. **:I think I might just be able to put up with him after all.:**

**:You're horrible:** Harry assured his lover.

**:I know.:** Tom straightened and offered the phoenix - who was giving them strange looks - an amused smirk. "We're actually working on a plan to take down the coot right now. Would you care to help, you infernal beast?" The usual insult was spoken with fondness, for once, and both Harry and Fawkes gave the Dark Lord surprised looks. "What?"

Harry smiled. "Nothing." He pulled away from Tom's embrace. "I need to get back to work, at any rate."

Tom scowled, then waved his wand sharply at the desk piled with papers, which all vanished. "Lucius and I will deal with them. You're going to spend a couple hours helping us plan the coot's demise, then you, Remus, and your mutt-of-a-godfather will go out for dinner so Black is out of my hair."

Harry was torn between amusement and annoyance. In the end, he settled for letting his lover have his way. "Very well, then."

"Good. Come along, feather-brain, Harry. We have work to do!" Tom called, then swept from the office.

Harry smiled as Fawkes settled on his shoulder, then followed his lover. "Isn't he ridiculous?"

°°Impossibly so,°° Fawkes agreed.

"Oh well."

-/-

Albus smiled down at the letter he'd just collected from the now-dead brown owl that belonged to Miss Weasley.

_'We found the last room. Sis says she wants you here before we open it.  
'Please come quickly. Things aren't going well.  
'Gin'_

So, he'd finally found his spy.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** -ducks numerous unidentifiable flying objects- HEY! -waits till she has all the readers' attention- If you kill, maim, or otherwise make it difficult for the author to type, think, or create, you won't be receiving another update for a while. XP

I love this new system FFN's implemented - allowing authors to reply to reviews directly if the reviewer is logged it. So, log in and, if you have a question/concern/amusing comment that I feel the need to reply to, I shall!. -winks- I'm so glad I don't have to worry about review replies anymore!. -sweatdrops and hides from annoyed reviewers- Heh.

I apologize for the shortness, but I didn't really want another choppy chapter - although this one's certainly attempting that feat anyway - and I couldn't seem to find a subject that wouldn't be choppy. Sorry...

I am currently at home for break. This means I have my beta on hand and I don't have the internet to constantly side-track me - both good things. On the downside, I have work five days a week and I generally work 8-hour shifts. -shakes her fist at her boss- I'll try and get another chapter up before I go back to college - I won't have constant access to a computer for a while there 'cause I'm going overseas for a week and will be leaving my laptop at home - but I promise little. If the next chapter doesn't appear before January second, don't expect it for another two-three weeks, k?(And don't kill me for leaving you all a cliffie - killing me will not make me update any faster. -laughs-)

Until next we meet!  
Bats  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Oops. I brought in another OC. -laughs nervously- I'm sorry.

**Key:**   
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** Hn. Long chapter with humour, angst, kinda-sorta lemon... Yeah, I think this is a good chapter... XD  
So, I tried to update this a couple a days ago, but first my computer didn't like me, then FFN didn't like me. -pouts- But it's up now, so life is good.

By the way - all those reviews? I'm floored. -dies a happy death- I'll try and respond to them all next week - when I'm not fighting with dial-up. -keels-

-

Chapter 11

-

"Harry."

Harry glanced up from his desk - he was starting to get sick of his office, honestly - at where Remus stood, looking pale and a little angry. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"What, in the name of all that is holy, is _Fenrir Greyback_ doing in the kitchen?" Remus asked with quiet fury.

Harry frowned and stood. "I don't know. He was supposed to stay in the receiving room..."

"Why is he in the manor?" Remus demanded.

Harry gave Remus a curious look. "He has a meeting with Tom. Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," Remus replied tightly, his expression shuttered.

"You have bad history," Harry decided, walking around his desk to his godfather. "I see. Would you like to come with me to drag him back to the receiving room, or would you like me to handle this without you?"

Remus shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with Harry's flippant way of handling Greyback. "You know he's a werewolf, right?"

Harry smiled faintly, though his eyes shone with concern. "Yes."

Remus sighed. "I'll come with you."

Harry's smile faded. "Remus, I don't want you forcing yourself to do something that obviously makes you uncomfortable. I know we've been over this before."

Amber eyes hardened and Remus shook his head. "It's my duty, both as a Junior and as your godfather, to see that you remain unharmed. I'm coming with you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but led the way from his office without an argument. He'd attempted to face down Remus' sense of duty during one stay with the man after Sirius had fallen through the Veil. It hadn't been easy, and he didn't fancy trying when Remus saw this as his duty on _two_ accounts. Some things, Harry had learned, were not worth starting a war about.

"Ooh, fresh meat," the werewolf at the table murmured without looking up as Harry and Remus stepped into the kitchen.

Harry looked around the kitchen, silently motioning Remus to remain silent unless he said otherwise. Shredded meat was strewn about the table and the floor. Although the kitchen was the domain of the Slytherin family house-elves, only Slinky remained, and the Head Elf looked terrified. For the first time since coming to Slytherin Manor, Harry knew what Tom had meant when he said that the elves didn't like it when his Death Eaters were around.

Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell that vanished all the meat from the table and the floor then narrowed his eyes at Greyback, who had tensed. "You were given strict orders to stay in the receiving room, were you not, Fenrir Greyback?"

Greyback spun on his chair snarling. "You dare order me around, human?"

Harry held up a hand to stop Remus, who had tensed behind him. "You will curb your temper or you will find yourself without an alliance with us. Do not push me, Mr Greyback, I've recently found some nasty hexes that I've been wanting to try out."

Greyback let out a growl, but backed down. "Who are you?"

Harry smirked - growing his hair out to cover his scar and adding a foot to his height had done wonders for his anonymity, it seemed. "Harry Potter," he stated coolly, brushing his hair out of the way to show his scar. "You will return to the receiving room now, or I will hex you bloody, then kick you out. Clear?"

"Crystal," Greyback growled, baring his teeth.

Harry stepped to the side and motioned to the doorway behind him, where Remus was holding the door open. "Then move."

Greyback slunk past Harry and out the door, but stopped when he saw Remus. "Remus," he nearly purred. "Imagine meeting _you_ he-"

A wand digging into the back of the werewolf's neck silenced him. "You're not moving," Harry hissed coldly.

Greyback started moving again. "I find it intriguing that, even though he, too, is a werewolf, Remus is not being treated like some monster."

"Remus is a trusted member of the Dark Order and received his Mark last year," Harry reported in a chilly voice. "You, Mr Greyback, do not even have an alliance with us yet. Until I am assured that you will do no harm to anyone bearing our Mark or those who we call allies that don't, you will be treated as an uncontrollable and possibly dangerous animal. You'll find that I am slow to trust those I'm assured are friends these days, and even slower to trust those who others deem foes. Until Remus feels secure in your presence, you will be treated as a monster." Harry waved his hand and the door to the receiving room opened. "In."

Voldemort and Lucius both stood when Harry followed Fenrir in. **:What happened:**

**:Remus came to me in my office. Greyback was in the kitchen - without a guard - leaving a mess and terrifying Slinky:** Harry explained calmly. **:Also, he and Remus appear to have some poor history.:**

The Dark Lord nodded, then looked over at the new werewolf, who was glaring at Harry and Remus, who stood behind his godson protectively. "Harry tells me you have been roaming the manor without a guard," he murmured.

"I was hungry," Greyback replied without taking his eyes from Harry, who was ignoring him in favour of giving Remus an amused look.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "_Crucio_."

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover's way of getting his point through to his underlings. **:Remus and I are going to go find Sirius. Try not to _Crucio_ him too much, we need this alliance.:**

The Dark Lord ended the curse, then glanced over at Harry. **:I know that, imp. Go on.:**

"Come on, Remus." Harry took his godfather's hand and led the other from the room. He stopped outside the door long enough to lock it and put up warding that he knew only Tom and no others could break. Then, Harry led Remus through the manor to where he knew Sirius would most likely be this time of day - the dueling rooms.

-/\-

Tom found his lover and the young man's two godfathers in the kitchen, talking over a cup of tea. He sat down in the free seat next to Harry, then took the cup Slinky held out to him. "You're well?" he asked of his elf.

Slinky smiled. "Slinky is fine, Master. Master worries too much."

"I'm allowed to worry when I've got uncontrollable, smart-arse werewolves running around," Tom grumbled, blowing on his tea.

Harry smiled. "Did you agree on an alliance, at any rate?"

Tom sighed. "Yes. It was bloody difficult, but we finally found a contract we could all agree on. The werewolves are our allies."

"And Fenrir?" Remus asked tightly.

"He went home mighty sore," the Dark Lord assured him. "I believe he learned that pissing me off is not a good idea - nor is threatening any in my home or ignoring a direct order. I believe I also made it clear to him - if Harry hadn't accomplished that before - that Mr Potter is not to be messed with and both you and Black are under his protection."

"What did you _say_ to him?" Harry asked, incredulous. Leave it to Tom to threaten the heart and soul out of a possible ally and _still_ get the alliance.

"_Crucio_ed him a few times, used a couple other hexes, found out exactly what happened in the kitchen, hexed him some more, informed him that you liked looking up curses that worked best on werewolves, informed him that you and your godfathers were off-limits if he didn't want to become your new test subject, hexed him a few more times, then we actually got down to business." Tom shrugged.

Harry's head hit the table-top with a 'thunk'.

"If Lucius hadn't been there, I doubt we would have moved on, actually..."

'Thunk. Thunk. Thun-'

"Stop that." Tom cradled Harry against his chest with a frown. "That's a good way to get a headache."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced over at Slinky. "How do you put up with him, Slinky?"

"Hey!"

A faint smile touched Slinky's lips. "Slinky doesn't know what Master Harry is talking about."

"Revolt!" Tom declared, banging his hand on the table. "Harry's making my house-elves revolt!"

Remus hid a smile while Sirius howled with laughter. Slinky and the other house-elves in the kitchen - most of whom were busy preparing for dinner - covered smiles or turned away from the table and coughed to cover laughter.

Harry grinned and kissed the corner of Tom's mouth. "Stop that, you silly bastard. Your house-elves don't want to revolt, they like you too much."

Tom glared at Harry playfully. "I _knew_ you were plotting against me, you imp."

Harry laughed, then pulled his lover into a firm kiss. When Tom deepened said kiss, Sirius called, "Get a room!"

Tom looked up at the Animagus with an annoyed look. "I happen to know a good spell that will turn you into a cat, Black."

"Anything but _that_!" Sirius cried in mock panic, then flung himself at Remus, who was laughing at their antics. "Moony! Save me! He's going to take away my dignity!"

"If you really think that's your dignity, Sirius, I've got a spell I need a scapegoat for..." Harry offered airily.

Sirius stared at Harry in shock for a long moment, then turned to Remus with a horrified look. "Remus, our godson's been corrupted." He let out a _very_ fake-sounding sob. "James will never forgive me!"

Everyone in the kitchen burst out into helpless laughter, even the house-elves.

-/\-

They planned the attack for right after the DA meeting. Harry's troops were hidden in the underbrush and in the shadow of one large tree that stood just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Harry's delving into Tom's book on the Shadow Arts had proven invaluable when it came to the guerilla tactics that the Death Eaters were well known for.

Harry, himself, was inside the castle grounds, watching for the group of people who would be coming from the castle. He was getting worried about his people inside Hogwarts - he hadn't heard from Gin since the DA meeting he and Tom had attended three weeks previous. He knew that, if anything was wrong, Minerva would get word to him through Fawkes - and if Fawkes caught on to the disturbance first, the phoenix would have come to him as soon as he could get away from Albus.

Unless he _couldn't_ get away from Albus...

_Harry, love, you need to stop worrying about this. I'm certain everything is fine,_ Tom's voice soothed Harry's nerves.

_If we don't hear from them by next Saturday, I'm going to the DA and doing a bit of undercover work._

_I won't stop you,_ Tom promised.

_Ha! Here they come!_ Harry dashed back across the clear field, a single shadow in an expanse of light. He felt, rather than saw, his troops squaring their shoulders and preparing for their raid. Why not attack those who believe themselves superior because they were just re-taught how to cast a proper _Accio_? Why not test how effective this club was - see how quickly they'd have to end this war.

And, even better, the Order would be side-tracked with a meeting.

Harry stood still as a statue against the shadow of the gate as the happy crowd flooded past him. He smiled when he saw neither Order members nor his own within the crowd - so the Juniors had paid attention to his warning - and dropped his robe-like shadow covering, still not moving.

It was a small child who first realized he was there - she couldn't have been more than eight - and she started tugging on the arm of her parent, staring towards where Harry stood. "Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Dad-"

"_Stupefy."_ Harry stepped out into the light with a cold smirk as the child dropped. "I wonder if Miss Granger and her cohorts are teaching you all properly without me," he offered to the shocked parent of the child and the surrounding members of the crowd, all of whom had stopped to stare in disbelief.

"Attack!" One of the quicker members of those who had seen him shouted. "It's Potter!"

Harry's smirk widened as he found multiple wands suddenly pointed at him. "You're all too slow," he informed them matter-of-factly before fading into a shadow as lights flashed and Death Eaters seemed to pour out of thin air. Only then did the crowd realize that they'd been trapped and feared for their lives.

Harry, using his grasp of Shadow Arts, slipped through the crowds to where the child he'd stunned had been forgotten by her panicking father. Harry picked the small girl up and slipped back into the shadow of the gate - the girl wrapped up in both his arms and his protecting shadow - before levitating himself up to the top of one of the pillars that sat on either side of the iron gate. From his vantage point, Harry watched over the battle seriously, watching for any danger to his people. They'd been ordered to not to kill unless their own life was in danger, and Harry was glad to see that they were all listening to his orders.

Trusting Tom's well-trained people to handle themselves without his interference, Harry turned his eyes towards Hogwarts. He knew Albus could see the front gate from his office. The real question was: Would he be too busy yelling at his torn group again to notice the flashing lights of battle.

It wasn't until most of the people who allied themselves with the Light had fallen that members of the Order started pouring from the castle. Harry forced the Marks of his troops to burn - the signal to leave - and smiled as they all popped out of sight. Harry, himself, waited until the members of the Order had come upon the few people who were conscious. Then he dropped his shadow again, hugging the child to his chest protectively - a father who forgot his child didn't deserve to keep her, in his eyes.

"You really are useless without me, aren't you, Albus?" Harry's smile was patronizing as the group of wizards and witches turned their wands on him.

Albus, himself, narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Harry, why don't you come down here so we can talk-"

"I wouldn't come within a mile of you, you child abuser," Harry returned nastily, smiling coldly as eyes turned to Albus in shock. "Be wary, Albus. I have a spy in your office. Perhaps you should be more careful of where you have your meetings and idle chats with curious Sorting Hats, hm?"

Albus looked furious and he turned his wand on Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The sickeningly green light flashed through empty air and Albus found that he and Harry were suddenly nose-to-nose. "You almost killed an innocent child, Albus. You need to be more careful," Harry whispered, eyes glowing angrily.

"Perhaps I've gone too easy on you," Albus hissed in reply.

"Yes," Harry agreed loudly. "Perhaps having me raped wasn't harsh enough. You should have had him kill me instead. That would have solved a lot of problems, don't you agree?" And then he was gone without another sound.

Albus was left in a sea of staring, horrified faces.

-/\-

"Why have you brought a brat back with you?" Voldemort growled when Harry stepped into the receiving room, where the Dark Lord was meeting with Lucius, Rodolphus, and Ranon Parkinson - the latter two having been on the raid.

Harry sat calmly in his usual seat next to his lover, settling the child carefully in his lap. "Her father abandoned her in favour of saving his own hide. I didn't want her trampled."

"You're too kind, Lord Potter," Rodolphus sighed, shaking his head.

Harry ran a gentle hand through soft dark brown hair and smiled sadly. "Perhaps I am."

Voldemort cleared his throat and gave Harry a stern look. "You can't keep her."

Harry shrugged. "I'll give her to Siri, then. He said he always wanted a child to teach his old trick-"

"Fine! You can keep her!" the Dark Lord allowed, then rubbed at his forehead in aggravation.

Harry smirked. "Thanks."

Lucius coughed. "My Lord, I believe you've just been out-Slytherined."

"Or so I'd noticed." Voldemort gave his lover a dry look. "It's your job to keep her out of trouble and not get her killed. If I find her in my office, I'm Flooing her back to you. For now, find her a room. I'll get your report later."

Harry stood and bowed his head, then stepped smoothly from the room.

-/\-

When the girl woke, she found herself in a darkened room in a huge bed. She was in absolute awe as she sat up and looked around the shadow-filled room. Everything was perfectly magnificent - so much finer then at her home.

Where was she?

The door opened slowly, then, and green eyes met sky blue ones for a long moment before Harry smiled carefully. "Hey. How do you feel?" he asked, slipping into the room and motioning a couple of candles to light before pushing the door closed.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you? The Boy-Who-Betrayed?" the child asked softly, hugging her knees to her chest.

Harry winced at the name the papers had given him shortly after the death of Fudge. "I admit that those are the names you're most likely to know me by," Harry agreed, pulling a chair over and sitting next to the child's bed. "But I can assure you that I am not the person that the papers say I am."

The girl shook her head sharply, frowning. "Where is Daddy? Where am I? What did you do to all those people?"

Harry sighed. "You're in our base, and I can only tell you that your father is alive. As for all the others who went to the DA meeting, no one was killed, they were just stunned or something else just as serious - or not-so-serious, in this case. When I left them, the Order was already there."

The child gave Harry a sad look. "Why did you attack us? Why did you bring me here? I want Daddy..."

Harry offered the girl a handkerchief and gazed on sadly and she scrubbed at her face and honked her nose into the cloth. "Honestly? I was doing it to make a point with Albus Dumbledore. As for your father?" Harry stood and stepped over to a heavily curtained window, looking out through a crack before speaking again, "I don't know if he'll even take you back anymore. You've been gone for nearly a day now."

A soft sob came from the child, shredding Harry's heart painfully. "Are you going to torture me now?" her voice was spiteful - too spiteful for a child.

"You'll be safe here," Harry said dully. "Lord Voldemort's only rule, I believe, is that you stay out of his office - the rest of the manor is yours to roam." He glanced over at her with muted green eyes. "The Death Eaters come and go as they please - I would suggest avoiding them if you can. If you find yourself in trouble, call for myself or Blinky - she's a house-elf, you'll like her - and we'll come." He walked over to the door. "Are you hungry?"

"No," came the sharp-barbed reply.

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he left, leaving the door open a crack.

-/\-

"She hates me," Harry moaned, falling into bed.

Tom glanced over from his desk. "Harry..." He let out a sigh. "Love, I tried to get you to return her to her family. I knew this would happen."

"I know," Harry allowed softly.

Tom rubbed at the bridge of his nose tiredly. "What happened after you made everyone leave, love?"

"At the attack?"

"Yes."

Harry shrugged listlessly. "I confronted Albus. He tried to kill me, so I informed the entire Order about his having me raped."

Tom turned in his chair, eyes wide. "Harry, that wasn't part of the original plan!"

"I don't care," Harry stated coolly. "The Order needs to know who they're really following."

Tom slipped from his chair and over to the bed. He sat next to Harry and ran a gentle hand through the wild black hair. "Love..."

Green met red, and then, "I want you."

Tom leaned down and kissed Harry firmly, fingers dancing along the line of buttons on Harry's robe and undoing them. Harry didn't move any more than to close his eyes, giving his elder lover complete control.

After unbuttoning Harry's robe, Tom simply banished it off the younger man, then did the same to his own robe. The Dark Lord stretched out over the other and kissed him as his hand slipped under Harry and prepared him.

There was no foreplay this time. There was just sex; two hot bodies rubbing together, greeting and melting and thrusting all through one sensitive spot. It wasn't making love; it was fucking, buggering, screwing - all those things and nothing more. Yes, there was love between the two participants, but this wasn't about love; this was about need and forgetting and pretending. It was stability in a world filled with chaos.

And when both had come quietly, Tom settled them under the covers, then waved the candle flames out.

Harry buried his face in Tom's chest, pressing himself flesh against the elder wizard. _I love you._

Tom closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry. _I love you too, Harry. Get some sleep. Everything will work itself out._

_I know._

-/\-

Harry was on his way to get some breakfast in the kitchen when he heard voices, "She's a purdy little thing, ain't she Bella?"

"What do you want with her, Lyle?" Bellatrix's voice replied dully.

"I need a bed warmer, o' course." Harry recognized the voice then. It was Lyle Bletchley - a boy that had been a few years above Harry in school.

"Perhaps I want a new target for practise," Bellatrix replied airily.

Harry slipped down the hall, slipping into the shadow's embrace unconsciously. There was only one little girl in the manor and that was the girl Harry had brought back yesterday.

Indeed, standing cowering against the wall under the hungry gazes of both Bellatrix and Bletchley was the young girl Harry had brought back yesterday. Fury made Harry clench his hands into fists and he stepped from the shadows directly behind the two Death Eaters - noticed only by the girl, who looked only mildly relieved.

"Maybe," Harry hissed coldly, "you'd both be better served finding out why a child would be running around the manor, rather than deciding who will get to drag her off to their room."

"My Lord!" Bletchley cried, pulling away from Harry with horror-filled eyes.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, just sneered at Harry. "Why, Potter, are you always getting in my way?"

"Perhaps because this is my home and you're always here?" Harry suggested nastily.

Bellatrix's hand shot out and wrapped around Harry's throat at the same time as Harry's wand touched to her forehead. "Let's see who can kill who first," Bellatrix suggested in the same tone as Harry had just used.

"I have a better idea," a snake-like voice offered furiously from the end of the hall. "How about you let go of your lord before I feel the need to tear you limb from limb?"

Bellatrix pulled away from Harry and dropped to her knees, then crawled over to where Voldemort stood, Bletchley cowering before him. Harry rubbed delicately at his throat while he watched Bellatrix kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe. The Dark Lord's face turned ugly as Bellatrix spoke, "I'm so sorry, my Lord. I lost control of myself. You know how I get..."

"I do," Voldemort agreed with a sneer. "And perhaps _next_ time you will remember to control yourself around Harry." The Dark Lord waved his wand at the woman and she disappeared. Then he turned on Bletchley. "Learn not to touch what is not yours, Lyle. If you did not bring it into my manor, you will not touch it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Lord. I apologize, my Lord."

"Get out of here," Harry ordered with a slight rasp. Bletchley fled.

Voldemort glanced up at Harry. "How's your throat?"

Harry waved off the concern. "I'm fine." He turned to the girl who still stood against the wall, eyes glued to the Dark Lord at the end of the hall and filled with terror. "Child?"

Voldemort swept up to his lover and the girl. "Don't tell me you haven't even asked her name yet, Harry."

Harry gave the Dark Lord an annoyed look. "Stuff it, you bastard."

Voldemort shrugged, then looked down at the girl. "What's your name, girl?"

Shaking violently, the girl replied, "Cynthia Whyte."

Harry picked the girl up and held her against his chest as he stood before the Dark Lord. "You're scaring her."

"Am I really?" Voldemort replied sarcastically.

Harry snorted. "Oh, go to your meeting, then, you grump."

A smile tugged at the Dark Lord's lips and he held out the _Daily Prophet_. "I thought you might be interested in the front-page article."

"It's about me again, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's about Dumbledore's hand in your mistreatment at the hands of Vernon. Apparently, Petunia offered her own testimony as soon as she found out about what you said yesterday. The whole world's in chaos." Voldemort's smile widened. "If I'd known that you outing the old coot was going to put him in everyone's bad graces, I would have had you do it ages ago."

"You're funny," Harry informed his lover, putting the paper in the pocket of his robe. "Now go away."

Voldemort shrugged. "Next time Bella's trying to kill you, call me."

"You said she's mine," Harry shot back sharply.

"She is, I just don't want her killing you because you're too much of a Gryffindor to call for help." Scarlet eyes burned into green. "Next time, you _will_ call me."

Harry pursed his lips. "Fine."

Voldemort nodded, then spun on his heels and stalked from the hall.

Harry waited until he was gone before looking down into sky-blue eyes. "Have you had breakfast?"

Cynthia bit her bottom lip. "No."

Harry smiled, then headed for the kitchen. "You should have called Blinky. I asked her to listen for your call and make it priority. If you need help, call her. I promise she'll come."

"Okay."

Harry let the girl down once they were in the kitchen and smiled at the two men who were sitting at the table. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Rodolphus replied with a smile. Rabastan, next to him, shrugged uncaringly and shoved another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Perfect." Harry rose Cynthia up into a chair, ignoring the incensed look he received in return, and called, "Blinky!"

The brightly-dressed house-elf appeared with a 'pop'. "What can Blinky do for Master Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Blinky, this is Cynthia. Cynthia, this is Blinky."

"Miss Cynthia is who Master Harry wants Blinky to care for?"

"If you would, yes," Harry agreed.

Blinky smiled widely. "Blinky will be pleased to care for Miss Cynthia!"

Harry nodded and took a seat next to the surprised girl. "What do you want for breakfast, Cynthia?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Whatever," Cynthia mumbled.

Harry nodded and winked at Blinky. "English breakfast for both of us, then."

"Right away!" Blinky assured them, then fled towards the actual kitchen part.

Harry smiled at Cynthia. "All right?"

"Yeah," Cynthia responded softly.

-/\-

"Can I please read the paper, Mr Harry?" Cynthia asked cheerfully. She was skipping along next to Harry, who was headed towards his office to work.

Harry glanced down with a faint smile - a good breakfast and a few jokes with Rodolphus at the table had made the child much more friendly. "Does your father usually let you look at the paper?"

Cynthia's face fell for a brief moment before she forced her smile back to life. "Sometimes."

Harry nodded and handed over the paper - he could read it later - then stopped before his office. "Cynthia, this is my office. You're always welcome in here. The dark green door down there," Harry pointed down the hall, "is Voldemort's office. You don't want to go in there, trust me. The silver door across the hall from Voldemort's office - you can't see it from here - is Lucius Malfoy's office. I doubt he'd mind too much if you dropped by, but I wouldn't suggest it." Harry smiled down at the girl, who had skipped across the hallway so she could catch sight of Lucius' door. "Would you like to come into my office and read that?"

"Yeah!" Cynthia skipped back across the hall and into Harry's office.

Harry settled behind his desk and watched Cynthia walk around and stare at his maps and small collection of gadgets for a moment before pulling over a sheet of parchment and beginning to decode it.

The room was silent for a good half hour before Cynthia asked, "Mr Harry?"

Harry glanced up from writing a reply to one of their spies in the Ministry. "Yes?"

Cynthia waved the paper. "Is this article all true?"

Harry blinked. "I haven't read it yet, but it probably is. Voldemort said my aunt gave testimony, after all."

Cynthia looked back down at the large picture of Albus on the front page, then punched it. "He's bad."

Harry's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa. What exactly does that article _say_? For that matter, who wrote it?"

"Rita Skeeter," Cynthia replied quietly, offering the paper to Harry.

Harry sighed and took the paper, then looked it over quickly, eyes widening and face paling. "Fuck..."

Cynthia's eyes shot up. "Mr Harry?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

Harry rubbed at his eyes. "I believe that makes a total of _two_ articles that Rita's written that have been totally true." He tossed the paper in the waste-bin next to his desk and offered Cynthia a shaky smile. "I'm fine."

Cynthia nodded, then stood. "Where's the bathroom, Mr Harry?"

"Out the door and to the left. It's the third door on the right," Harry offered tiredly.

"Thanks." Cynthia slipped from the room, pulling the door closed behind her quietly.

Harry took a moment to look over at the picture that Ula took at the end of the last school year of himself and Tom, as Voldemort, kissing in Tom's rooms at Hogwarts. The two in the picture pulled apart and smiled at Harry and the young lord tried to smile back. He hadn't wanted people to know what his uncle had done to him, and he _certainly_ didn't want the whole of the wizarding world to know the few secrets he'd worked so hard to hide from even his best friends. Why did his temper always ruin things?

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up and was only mildly surprised to find that Cynthia stood just behind the Dark Lord in the doorway. How did he know that the brat wasn't really going to the bathroom. "I'm fine," he muttered, picking his quill back up and looking down at the letter he'd been writing.

Voldemort stepped up next to Harry's chair and took the quill from his fingers gently. "I shouldn't have given you that paper, should I have?" he asked softly.

"I said, I'm fine," Harry grumbled, giving his lover an annoyed look.

"You know you can't fool me, you imp. Why do you even try?" the Dark Lord whispered, then leaned over and kissed Harry's scar gently.

"Stupid bastard," Harry replied, making a face. "Give me back my quill."

Voldemort's lipless mouth twitched with a smile and he handed the quill back, then ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't overwork yourself."

Harry dipped his quill into the ink bottle. "Listen to your own advice every now and then."

The Dark Lord winked at Cynthia, who looked absolutely floored, then swept from the room, waving the door closed behind him.

Cynthia carefully returned to her original chair. "He's not all that bad either, is he?"

Harry glanced up with a smile. "He's not about to _Avada Kedavra_ everyone in sight, if that's what you mean."

"He was really nice just now," Cynthia pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "He's not always that nice. There are a select few whom he won't _Crucio_ for cracking a joke in his presence."

Cynthia shuddered. "Am _I_ safe, though?"

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Of course."

Cynthia looked too relieved for words.

-/\-

Gin snuck into the Owlery with a scroll. Celer had never returned from delivering Harry's last letter and she was worried that the Order had intercepted it. She _had_ to warn him. _'Hedwig?'_

The snowy owl soared down to her owner's sister and settled on her shoulder curiously.

Gin quickly tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg. _'You have to get this to Harry immediately. I'm afraid Celer has been caught.'_

"And indeed he has."

_'Hedwig! Go!'_ Gin spun to face Dumbledore as he stepped fully into the Owlery.

"_Stupefy!_" Dumbledore threw at Hedwig as the owl flew towards the large window.

A strangled sound left Gin's ruined throat as she jumped in front of the spell, allowing Hedwig to get free while she fell to the bird shit-covered ground. As if her act of selflessness was a cue, all of the owls soared from their perches and out a window.

Dumbledore dashed to the nearest window, but Hedwig was, somehow, lost within the clouds of owls, all of which were flying the same way. Dumbledore turned back to Gin angrily. _Never mind the bird, I have Miss Weasley. Harry will have to come to the school to get her, and then I'll have him._

-/\-

-\/-

**A/N:** -loves tormenting her pretty readers with cliffies- I'll go work on the next chapter now, rather than waste precious time leaving some inane note, hm?

Bats .x  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!

-

**A/N 2: **Next chapter should be up on this coming Weds. If not, the day after. It's actually done - I just have to talk my beta into doing her job before I leave. LOL!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** This chapter hated me, mommy...

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 12

-

They were in the middle of a Death Eater meeting when Blinky popped in behind Harry, looking slightly panicked.

Harry knelt next to the elf - trusting his lover to not kill anyone who was being stupid while his back was turned - and whispered, "What is it?"

"Miss Cynthia told Blinky that Blinky _had_ to get Master Harry to come or Miss Cynthia would come get Master Harry herself," Blinky reported in a terrified whisper.

**:Go:** the Dark Lord next to Harry ordered.

Harry nodded, then followed the frantic elf out of the meeting hall and across the manor to his office. "Cynthia," he said with a disapproving look as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Mr Harry," Cynthia said softly. "But she was insistent." The girl held up a wounded white owl which hooted softly upon seeing Harry.

"Hedwig," Harry nearly choked, stepping forward to take his first familiar. "Oh, Merlin. What's happened to you?"

"She had this on her leg," Cynthia said, holding up a scroll.

Harry nodded and, ignoring the offered scroll for a moment, called, "Slinky!"

The Head Elf popped into being next to Harry. "What can Slinky do for Master Harry?"

Harry knelt before the elf and held out Hedwig. "See what you can do for Hedwig, please?"

Slinky gently took the wounded owl. "Slinky will make it priority, Master Harry," he promised gravely. "Hedwig Owl will be flying back to Master Harry in no time."

Harry nodded and stood to take the scroll as Slinky popped out of sight.

'I sent you Celer almost a week ago now, telling you that we found Helga's room. Celer never returned and I fear the worst.

_'I know Hedwig is much more practised at staying out of the Order's grasp - she's been doing it for years now, it seems - so I'm going to send this with her:  
'I fear for my life, big brother. I fear for sis and Poppy and Severus, too. The coot has been watching us all very carefully - I've seen him give Ula a few strange looks as well, now that I think about it. If they intercepted my last letter, they'll be even more suspicions than before.  
'Either find a way to get us out of here or attack now. I told sis to go ahead with opening Helga's room without you - we'll need her support.  
'Gin'_

Harry spun and punched a wall. _Tom, we have to do something._

_I agree fully. Come back here - bring your brat if you must, but cloak her - and we'll set an attack date up. Then we'll tell Fawkes,_ Tom said grimly.

"Mr Harry?" A small hand rested on Harry's arm lightly.

_Right._ Harry turned to Cynthia. "This letter is from my sister at Hogwarts. She thinks Albus suspects her and is afraid he'll do something about it. I'm returning to my meeting and we're going to find a way to get her and our other spies out of the school. Lord Voldemort says you can come if you'd like."

Cynthia's face had turned nasty at the mention of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I wanna come," she said.

Harry nodded and quietly transfigured her pretty yellow robe into a hooded black one and pulled the hood over her head. Then he led the way through the halls, parchment still clutched in one white-knuckled hand.

-/-

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted in his office. Cynthia, Lucius, and Tom were the only other one's in there. The three men wore grave faces while Cynthia just frowned thoughtfully.

A flash of flame appeared in the centre of the room and Fawkes flew out of it, landing on Harry's offered arm. °°I was just about to come to you, actually,°° the phoenix informed them all darkly. No one questioned why it was that they could all understand him - the news must have been important.

"Tell us your news first," Tom ordered.

Fawkes blinked, but didn't bother with one of his usual angry comebacks. °°Albus was fiddling around in one of the side rooms in his office this morning and I went in there to see what was up when he went for lunch. Gin is shackled to the wall and covered in bruises and cuts. There's a bottle of half used Veritaserum in there, too.°°

Tom rubbed at his forehead while Harry shredded a piece of parchment. "Obviously she hasn't handed him the information he wants, since she's still alive."

"The anti-Veritaserum charms were truly the perfect buy," Lucius muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

°°What did you call me for?°° Fawkes asked, looking worried.

Harry waved the scroll from his sister, which had been crushed a few times during the process of being read, through the air. I got this from Gin about an hour ago. She was worried that Albus had gotten a hold of Celer and the letter he was carrying."

Fawkes nodded. °°You're planning an attack, I assume?°°

"We have to get her out of there!" Cynthia cried, then covered her mouth with a horrified look.

Tom placed a gentle hand on the top of the girl's head. "What she said. If the coot doesn't get the information soon, he may go ahead and kill Gin anyway."

"That is what I'm worried about," Harry agreed, looking quite worried indeed. "Fawkes, I'm going to write out a quick note and I need you to get it to Minerva immediately. We have attack plans for two hours from now - Minerva needs to make sure Herm, Severus, Poppy, Ula, and Luna know to be ready to go," the young lord explained firmly as he grabbed a quill and scrap of parchment.

"What about the newer recruits?" Lucius asked with a frown.

Harry tapped the parchment with his wand and it rolled up. "I put that in here. I need Luna to pick one of the brats to be in control while there's no one there and have them meet us near Albus' office under my cloak. I'll fix their pendant. We need a group there and they'll have to continue making it larger if they can." He handed the parchment to the phoenix. The Founders can watch them."

°°So this isn't the end of the war?°° Fawkes inquired.

"We're not strong enough now to really take over the school," Tom sighed, looking rather put out. "There are still too many people there who side with the coot. Until that balance wavers, we'll have to wait."

°°I understand,°° the bird replied, then disappeared in a lick of flame.

"Now," Tom looked at his lover and Death Eater second. "Harry, make sure your pests are ready - they know the school best. Lucius, make sure our troops know to follow the orders of the Junior who is with them. It's crucial that they don't fuck up this time."

"And tell them that I'm giving my Juniors leave to _Crucio_ them if they step out of line," Harry added coldly, shifting through some papers on his desk.

"Understood, my Lords." Lucius bowed and left the office.

"What about me?" Cynthia asked in a small voice.

Harry smiled over at the girl just as he touched a small bell on his desk that made no sound when he rang it. "You remember my godfather, Sirius? You met him yesterday."

"Yeah! He's fun!" Cynthia's eyes lit up.

"Good. Your job is to keep him out of our hair until we're done." Harry grinned when Tom looked relieved.

There was a knock on the door, then Sirius stuck his head in. "What's up? This place is like a mad house."

"It is, isn't it?" Tom replied, narrowing his eyes at the Animagus.

Harry got between the two men. "Sirius, can you keep Cynthia entertained for me? We're doing some Dark Order business that I know you don't want a hand in."

"You're planning some sort of attack," Sirius muttered, picking Cynthia up. "And you're right, I want nothing to do with it." He looked at the girl with a fake smile. "What's say we go play darts in my room, hm?"

"Yay!"

Harry and Tom traded relieved looks as Sirius carried the cheerful girl down the hall. "That child is a life saver sometimes," Tom allowed.

Harry shot him a smug look. "Told you."

Tom smiled. "Go argue with your horrors. I need to get a few more things done before we're ready to go."

"Of course." Harry stepped from his office with his lover and shut the door behind them before they separated.

-/-

"So we get to be in charge of the different groups?" Lisa Turpin asked.

"Yes. And you have permission to use any methods needed to keep them in line," Harry agreed. "Try not to hurt any students - they have no part in this - just knock them out if they get in the way. If any of the Death Eaters cast an Unforgivable in the school and they don't have a _damn good_ excuse, report them to Tom or myself and we'll make sure they remember to not do so again."

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Seamus, Fred, George, Bill, Molly, and Arthur - you six are free to go. I don't want you being called to Order duty whilst fighting against them. If you can keep out of the fight, do so. Otherwise, improvise."

"Right," Seamus agreed.

"We'll come up with something," Molly assured Harry as she stood with her husband and sons.

Harry waited until the six were gone before turning on his other three Order spies. "Dray, Ted, 'Bini, it's your choice what you want to do right now. I believe you'll be safest acting as Death Eaters - Albus may try and call for you anyway - but if you'd like to step out, you are welcome to."

"I'm coming with, if it's all the same, Harry," Ted said, frowning. "That's my girlfriend in there."

Harry nodded. "You'll be in my group, then. I'll put you in charge of helping Gin after we've got her. Dray? 'Bini?"

Draco and Blaise traded looks, then Draco spoke, "We'd rather come with you, I think. At least that way we're not sitting around twiddling our thumbs and wondering what the hell is happening."

Harry turned to where Michael Corner sat next to Susan Bones. "Sue, Michael, I need you two on call for Auror duty. I don't want either of you in the battle if you might get called into duty."

"Understood." The two stood and, with a bow, left.

"Good." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. "There are six teams. Tom and I will be leading the first team. Sal, Remus, and Ted will be with us." Harry glanced up at his three Juniors and smiled when all nodded. "Sal, make sure you have your medical kit."

"Do you mind if I go get it now?" Sal asked, half standing.

"Go." Harry waved her off, then turned back to his sheet. "The rest of you will be split into teams of two. Your job is to work _with_ the four Death Eaters under you in the task given to you. Am I understood." He looked back up sternly.

"Yes, my Lord," the Juniors chorused.

Harry nodded. "Dray and Lisa, you will be in control of group two, which includes Odoric York, Marcus Flint, Ward Warrington, and Mark Dodd. Millie and Vin, you will be in control of group three, which includes Rodolphus Lestrange, Trent Baddock, Adrian Pucey, and Aaron Hall. Your groups will be working together on perimeter."

"Understood."

"Pan and Parvati, you will be in control of group four, which includes Ted's father, Greg's father, Terence Higgs, and Plato Bole. Your job will be to cover my group."

"Cool!" Parvati decided, earning her a round of laughter.

Harry waited out the laughter with a faint smile, then continued, "Greg and 'Bini, you will be in control of group five, which includes Rabastan Lestrange, Serge Kern, Lyle Bletchley and Medwin Derrick. Your job is to watch the entrance hall and keep it clear for our retreat."

"Understood."

"Dean and Padma, you will be in control of group six, which includes Dray's father, Vin's father, Proctor Montague, and 'Bini's father. Your job is to watch the gate for reinforcements for the Order. Fight them back if you can and listen to Lucius when he says to retreat."

"So, technically, Mr Malfoy's in charge of our group?" Padma asked.

Harry frowned. "He's there because your group faces the greatest risk of attack from seasoned enemies and he can warn the rest of the groups if you need to retreat. As he is seasoned in battle, yes, I suppose he would be more the one in charge, but don't let him walk all over you. He understands that you two have the first voice in your group and he is to listen to your thoughts seriously."

"Harry, will Father have a way to communicate to us that he needs backup?" Dray slipped in. "If those reinforcements get in, we'll have to fight past them anyway."

Harry grinned. "Yes, actually." He passed a pile of mirrors to Blaise, who sat to his right. "Each of you will have one of these mirrors on you. Tom, Lucius, and I will each have one as well. These are to allow you to communicate to each other if you need backup, if you need to talk plan-wise with another group, or if your group splits up to check something out and needs to get back together. Use them as rarely as possible."

"Right!"

Harry stood, still grinning. "If that's all?" No one spoke. "Great. Let's head over to the meeting room so you can get together with your groups."

All the Juniors stood and followed Harry from the small dining room that they always used for their meetings.

-/-

If anyone had been looking out at the shadow-covered lawn of Hogwarts, they would have noticed a large shadow moving with unusual accuracy towards the school building. About halfway across the lawn, the shadow broke apart into three pieces - the smaller two heading in opposite, right angles away from its original path while the larger piece continued up the steps of the castle and through doors which opened as if they had a mind of their own.

In the entrance hall, the shadow became a batch of Death Eaters, all robed and masked. Only their leaders wore their identities in the open, green and red sweeping their surroundings for any sign of danger while group five divided themselves up among the natural shadows of the hall.

Once certain their people were well-hidden, Harry motioned with his hand and group four created a circle around their leaders' group before they moved into the castle proper, Parvati and Pan leading the way with wands drawn.

Minerva awaited them at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. She motioned down a nearby hallway and, moving quickly down that hall, they found those they'd come to collect. Herm and Poppy each held an infant while Severus had a sleeping Ula in his arms. Luna stood next to a patch of empty air. As group four moved to monitor the surrounding area, Luna pulled Harry's old invisibility cloak off two boys, the Ren Miyazaki of Gryffindor and Rai Hirayama of Slytherin.

"I figured two would be better than one," Luna explained in a whisper to her leader.

Harry looked over the two boys sternly. "You two can agree on things?"

"They're lovers," Luna offered without preamble, smiling airily when the two blushing boys shot her poisonous looks.

Harry rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Pendants." The boys handed them over and Harry gave them to Voldemort before speaking again, "Simply put, be careful. If you _must_ get some sort of information to me, let Professor McGonagall know or, if you happen to see him, the Headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes, is a perfect messenger. I'll try and drop in every Sunday for DA meetings, after which I'll want you to meet me down in Gryffindor's room. If you want to make that your meeting day, do so."

"Here." Voldemort handed the boys back their pendants and they put them back on quickly, eyes on Harry.

Harry smiled. "Keep the cloak. Where's my map?"

"I've already given it to them," Luna offered as Rai pulled the Map out and showed it to Harry.

"Perfect. Keep that with you and use it whenever you'd like." Harry winked, making the boys stifle laughter. "Listen, get as much of the student population on our side as you can. If you know some sixth years who would do well with us, bring them down on a Sunday and I'll induct them. For now," Harry glanced up at where Minerva had reappeared, the Founders with her, "Minnie, please see that they get back to their dorms safely?"

A swift smile dashed across Minerva's face at the fond name. "Of course. Come along, Misters Hirayama and Miyazaki."

Harry turned to the Founders as the boys and Minerva left them. "I take it you're all with us?"

"Hogwarts herself is with you, even if her Headmaster is not," Helga replied kindly, smiling.

"Thank you." Harry inclined his head to the woman. "Could I ask two of you to stay at the statue with group four while the other two come up with Voldemort and myself to get Gin?"

"Gody and Sal can go with you. Helga and I will stay down here," Rowena offered.

Harry smiled at both the nicknames and the muted chuckles around them. "Perfect. Patil, Parkinson, make sure our friends," he motioned at where Herm, Sev, Poppy, and Luna stood silently with the twins and Ula, "are cloaked. Be ready to move quickly once we return."

"Understood," Pan and Parvati hissed coolly behind their masks.

"Let's move," Voldemort ordered. Harry, Ted, Sal, Remus, Salazar, and Godric followed him past the silent gargoyle and up the unmoving stairs.

When they stepped into the office, they found all the portraits empty and the room covered in shadow. Fawkes - a blaze of light in the darkened room - flew over to a silent door before soaring out the nearest window and into the night.

Godric and Salazar stepped up to the door and poked their heads through. Once certain there was nothing within the room that would alert Albus to their presence if the group walked in, they motioned for the non-ghosts to go in, taking up positions on either side of the door to watch for the Headmaster.

_'Thank Merlin.'_ Gin's writing appeared once she saw them.

"Check her," Harry ordered Sal before looking carefully around. He stopped before a well-guarded, dark box and glanced back at where Ted and Remus were helping Gin to stand. "What's in here?"

_'My wand.'_

Harry nodded. "You four get back downstairs, then. Mirror me when you get to the entrance hall. Tom and I are going to get Gin's wand out, then delay Albus if we can."

"Right. Let's go, then," Remus ordered.

Harry turned back to the dark box, sure of his people's abilities to get out of the office unnoticed.

Voldemort came up behind his younger lover and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. _You can't undo the alarms?_

_No. They're set **under** the wards - very Slytherin of him. If I undo the wards, I set off the alarms._

_And to undo the alarms, you have to take down the wards. Slytherin indeed._ The Dark Lord kissed Harry's neck. _Well, we'll have to hit both parts at the same time. With any luck, the alarm won't wake him up._

_My thoughts precisely._ Harry let out a soft chuckle in their minds.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced down at his mirror and smiled at the masked face he knew was Pan. "Good. We're giving you three more minutes to run for it and warn the other groups to get moving, then we're setting off the alarms."

"Understood." The mirror went blank.

Harry eyed his watch while the Dark Lord behind him aimed his wand at the dark box. _You get the wand while I watch for the coot,_ Voldemort suggested.

_Sounds good to me,_ Harry agreed. _Do you want the alarm, or the wards?_

_I'll take the wards, you do the alarm._

_Deal._ Harry pulled out his own wand. _Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... NOW!_

The wards went down with a flash and the alarm rang for only a brief moment before the office fell silent again. Voldemort slipped out into the office proper to wait for Albus - the man was sure to come - while Harry pulled out his sister's wand and checked it over.

Sure enough, "I didn't expect you to be here, Tom," Albus murmured, seeing the Dark Lord when he stepped out into the office.

"Then you're a fool," Voldemort replied, sneer firmly in place.

"Gin was much higher up on the food chair than I expected, I guess," Albus sighed.

"Quite." Harry stepped up next to Voldemort, green eyes cold. "Hello, Albus."

"_You_ I expected to see," Albus allowed, aiming his wand at the second of the Dark Order, "my little betrayer."

"Your definition of betrayal is skewed, Dumbledore," Voldemort growled, eyes narrowed at the Headmaster even as he gently entwined his fingers with Harry's left hand.

"We'd better leave him, my Lord," Harry offered softly, smirking. "After all, he'll be quite busy trying to find new staff members in time for Monday."

"Quite right, Harry."

**:Voldie.:**

Albus was left alone to throw the nearest breakable things at the spot where his two enemies had just stood.

-/-

When the two heirs stepped into the receiving room, they saw that Sal was treating a couple of Death Eaters that appeared to have gotten wounded, then sending them on home while Poppy was seeing to Gin and yelling at the Juniors who were standing around worriedly.

Leaving Voldemort to Lucius, who had met them at the door, Harry stepped quickly over to where Poppy was yelling at Padma for trying to help. "Juniors, why don't you go and work together on writing out a report for me?" Harry said firmly, kneeling next to Poppy.

"Thank you," Poppy murmured as the large group wandered over to where the blank report sheets sat on the table next to the door, grumbling.

"No problem." Harry smiled. "Hey, Gin."

_'Can I hug him?'_ Gin inquired of the irate nurse.

"Quickly." Poppy allowed, sitting back with an annoyed look scratched out on her face.

Gin leaned forward from where Ted had been supporting her and hugged her brother tightly. _'Thank Merlin.'_

Harry smiled as they pulled apart. "You said that already."

_'Shove it, you.'_ Gin grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry shook his head in amusement and held out Gin's wand. "I believe this is yours?"

_'Thanks!'_ Gin snatched her wand from her brother and hugged it, not the least bit apologetic when Poppy gave her a dark look for moving.

"What's the prognosis?" the Dark Lord inquired, stepping over to them.

"Numerous small cuts and bruises and a broken leg," Poppy reported in a business tone. "Miss Weasley-Potter gets herself stuck under my care almost as often as her brother." She shot a sharp look at Harry to show which brother she meant.

_'Mum's going to be a nightmare.'_ Gin moaned silently.

"Most likely," Herm agreed, walking over with Severus. Both ex-professors held a sleeping twin.

"Harry!" Ula ran up and jumped on Harry's back, almost knocking him into Poppy.

"Miss Thorald!" Poppy shot the second year a furious look.

"What the fuck's going on in here!" Sirius shouted from the doorway, saving Ula from Poppy's lecture.

"Uncle Siri!" Ula dodged around Tom and a few stray Juniors to jumped into the arms of the Animagus.

"_Uncle Siri_!" Tom exclaimed, spinning to stare incredulously at Ula while the surrounding Juniors and ex-professors laughed.

"Hullo, Sirius," Harry called, standing next to his shocked lover calmly.

Sirius stalked up to his godson, Ula in his arms. He looked ready to shout, but then he saw the wounded Gin and froze. After a long moment and much swallowing, the Animagus asked, "What happened?"

"I thought your didn't want any part in this, Black," Tom shot back, having recovered from his shock in the time it took Sirius to regain his lost voice.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord. "Answer the question, you red-eyed bastard."

Harry stepped in before the two men could go at one another's throats. "Albus got his hands on Gin and tortured her for information," he said softly. "The 'attack' we were planning was to get her and the others Albus suspected out of the school."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, though not at anyone in the room, and his arms tightened around Ula. "Come on, Ula. Let's get you to bed."

"Awww..." Ula pouted.

Sirius was almost to the door before he turned back around and looked straight into the eyes of his godson. "And, Harry, don't go to bed yet."

"Waiting to yell at him, Black?"

"Tom, enough." Harry rested a hand on his lover's arm. "What am I waiting up for, Sirius?"

"You need to induct me into your Juniors," the Animagus stated before leaving the occupants of the room to stare at where he'd just been standing.

"That's something that doesn't happen every day," Severus muttered.

"No, it doesn't." Poppy stood with her bag, done with Gin. "But I'm with Sirius. Will you induct me as well?"

The room filled with stunned silence again and Harry had to blink a few times before he could nod.

Tom leaned over Harry's shoulder with a smirk. "We can do both you and Black in Harry's office."

"Uh, yeah." Harry shook his head to clear it. "Right! Ted, why don't you help Gin up to her room? Luna, Sevvie, Herm, I'm sure you can find yourself some rooms to stay in. Everyone else is dismissed!"

The room filled, once again, with noise and movement.

-/-

Harry leaned back on the bed with a sigh, having finished the single, three page report that his Juniors had worked together to write up. Tom glanced over from the desk where he was busy going through the five, two page reports his Death Eaters had left him. He would have liked to have only one report to read - all of his said the same thing, pretty much - but five was better than the twenty he'd expected. That his people had managed to work together long enough to bring the number down to five was a blessing he was not complaining about. "Yes?" he asked.

Harry glanced up. "We have a full-time nurse in the manor now."

"It's going to make this much easier," Tom allowed.

"Is it?" Harry smiled faintly. "She'll be harping on both of us all the time about how we don't eat enough-"

"-and how I need to lay off the Cruciatus," Tom agreed with a laugh. "I know."

They shared a fond smile.

"I suppose we'll have to set up that office across from mine for Gin," Harry murmured, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Less paper work for you, at any rate."

"I suppose..."

They were both silent for a long moment before Tom stood with a groan. "I'll finish these tomorrow."

Harry smiled and waved his own report towards the desk. Tom caught it and set it on top of Harry's side of their desk. "Thanks."

"Of course." Tom stepped up to the bed and smirked down at where Harry was stretched out in the centre of the bed. "Comfortable?" he teased.

"Very," Harry agreed, closing his eyes.

"Good." Tom pounced on his lover without warning, earning him a very girlish squeal. Then he leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his, grinding his pelvis against Harry's.

Harry's hips moved with their own mind against the elder wizard. _Ooooooh, you cheater._

_Shut up, you imp,_ Tom replied as he called the handcuffs Harry had gotten for his birthday over and used them to attach his younger lover to the headboard.

_You can do whatever you'd like to me as long as you don't go take another shower,_ Harry offered impishly as the Dark Lord cast a silent spell to vanish both their robes.

**:Anything:** Tom hissed before latching onto one of Harry's nipples with his teeth. Harry let out a startled cry.

And slowly, but lovingly, Tom used nips and kisses and licks to trail down to where Harry wanted him most. And while he sucked on Harry's member, he prepared his lover gently.

When they joined, it was perfection. And when they came, it was above that.

And when they snuggled under the covers, sleep came easily, because all was well in their world for once.

-/-

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's _my_ line!"

Tom cracked his eyes open so he could glare at the door to the room. It figured that Ula and Cynthia would keep the same ridiculous hours - far too early.

"Never mind, just get out of my house!"

Tom groaned and slipped from bed, careful to not wake the still-sleeping Harry. How his lover could sleep through those two, Tom didn't know.

He tugged on a robe, then poked his head out the door and shot both girls a chilled look. "How Harry handles you monsters, I'll never know. And if you brats wake him up, I'll hang you from the East Tower by your toes. Now _shut up_."

"Sorry, Tom," Ula murmured, looking downcast. Cynthia bit her lower lip and stared at her bare feet, which were peaking out from under her nightgown.

Tom rolled his eyes and slipped out into the hall after checking that none of his Death Eaters were around. "Ula, this is Cynthia Whyte. Cynthia, this is Ula Thorald. You're both Harry's lost causes - you should be able to get along just fine. Now, save yourselves from my possible temper and go pester Black."

"Okay..." The girls took one another's hand, then moved quickly down the hall to Remus and Black's room.

Tom waited until he was certain they weren't going to come back just to spite him, then returned to his warm bed, muttering quietly in his mind about brats and how little he liked them.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Poor Tom.

I was in the middle of writing chapter thirteen and my computer froze. I lost most of this chapter and all of thirteen. I was able to piece together thirteen after out-smarting the corrupted back-up file for it, but as I thought this chapter was fine, I deleted _its_ back-up. So I spent a good hour before work the day I realized that trying to remember what I'd written. I'm lucky it was the middle and end that got demolished, instead of the beginning, since I'd written that part only the day before, whereas the beginning had been sitting around for about a week. Damn lucky.

So, because I'm going to Ireland next week, you won't be getting chapter thirteen until the eighteenth. And it _will_ be up on the eighteenth, I promise.(I'm telling my boss that I'm not back until the twentieth to get a few days of rest. XD I can drop by my sister's school and use their wireless access to post it, since I won't be back in my dorm until February and dial-up is demon-spawn.)

Bats  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Thirteen's my lucky number, ya know?

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°° Phoenix speech°°

-

Chapter 13

-

Harry and Gin were sitting outside in the garden, watching Ula and Cynthia play with Blinky and Giggles when Fawkes appeared.

_'Good timing. I was just getting cold.'_ Gin teased, sipping at her mug of hot cocoa.

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister and smiled faintly at the phoenix. "What can I do for you, Fawkes?" He nodded to the scroll Fawkes was carrying. "Is that for me?"

°°Actually, this is for some elves, which is why I've dropped by.°°

_'Elves?'_ Gin leaned forward, interested.

"Albus is hoping for an alliance with the elves, then?" Harry inquired, frowning.

°°Yes.°°

"Do you think he'll get it?"

°°I am not certain - I have not had the chance to converse with any elves since the ones in the Forbidden Forest left a little over a century ago. I believe that one would have better luck allying oneself with them if one goes themselves, rather than sending a messenger.°°

"Let it not be said that Albus' blunders don't help us," Harry snorted, standing. "Do you think you could take me with you, Fawkes? Tom's been trying to kick me and my 'brats' out of the manor for the past three days."

Fawkes let out an amused trill. °°I could probably take all four of you, if Gin is well enough for travel?°°

"We should ask Po-"

_'Of course I am!' _

"We'll go get her!" Ula called helpfully. She and Cynthia laughed when Gin glared at them.

"Don't bother. She was with Tom," Harry replied, then smirked at his scowling sister. "I'm not facing down Poppy later because _you_ wouldn't ask her if you could go."

_'Who says she'd yell at you?' _

"_I_ said I'd yell at him," Poppy declared, stepping out into the garden. "Hello, Fawkes. Did you know that Tom actually likes you now?"

_I do not!_ Tom called.

"Tom begs to differ," Harry offered helpfully.

"He can beg all he'd like, but I heard him say he loved 'that infernal bird'," Poppy replied, settling down next to Gin. "Let me see your leg, Miss Weasley-Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Fawkes. "Where are these elves?"

°° Loch Lomond. They're the largest clan left and the other, smaller clans all respect their decisions.°°

"Perfect." Harry glanced at Cynthia and Ula. "Both of you need to go grab your warmer outdoor robes. I won't have you catching a cold on me."

The two girls trudged back inside, grumbling.

Harry looked over at Gin and Poppy. "What do you say, Poppy?"

"No tree climbing and you'll have to help her a bit, since she isn't used to that cane yet," Poppy stated, standing. "She should be fine as long as you all take it easy."

"Thanks, Poppy." Harry smiled at Gin. "That was painless, wasn't it?"

_'Tell Tom I wish him a flaccid dick for the next week.'_ Gin threw back.

"Oiy! Think of _my_ needs!"

"That's _far more_ than I wanted to know," Poppy groaned, covering her eyes with one hand.

Harry pointed at Gin, who was smirking victoriously. "She started it!"

"Oh, stop it." Poppy let out a helpless sigh. "At least this trip will keep you out of my hair, too."

Harry laughed and hugged the nurse. "You know you'll miss us, Poppy."

"Hardly." Poppy blinked at Harry calmly. "Aren't you gone yet?"

"Yes!" Cynthia called as she and Ula grabbed Harry's hands. "Come on, Mr Harry!"

Poppy winked at Harry. "Have fun."

Harry grinned. "I will, don't you worry."

"I'm not," Poppy assured the young lord.

Harry allowed the girls to drag him over to where Gin was standing carefully. °°Ready, then?°° Fawkes asked, settling on Harry's shoulder.

"Gin, can you hold my other shoulder?" Harry asked.

_'No problem.'_ Gin grabbed Harry's free shoulder and used it to keep her balance. _'Off we go, then?'_

°°Yes.°°

And, with a flash of flame, they were gone.

-/-

"Wow!" Ula and Cynthia cried, staring out over Loch Lomond in awe.

"This is beautiful," Harry agreed.

_'I can see why the elves live here.' _

°°Their camp is in the forest behind us somewhere. Albus gave me three days to find them,°° Fawkes informed them dryly.

_'Does that old bastard have any faith in you?' _

°°Maybe some.°°

"You're giving him the benefit of the doubt again," Harry snorted.

"Are you going to use up all three days?" Ula asked, looking over her shoulder at the phoenix. "Oh! Elves!"

Everyone else turned to look, Harry reaching out to catch his sister before she fell. Indeed, there stood three elves. All of them looked quite young and rather scared.

"Hi!" Cynthia called, hopping up and down excitedly. She looked like she would have run to the elves if Ula hadn't been holding her back. "My name's Cynthia! What's yours!"

One of the boys stepped forward. "I'm Phelan! What do you want with us?"

"Fee, stop! Papi said not to talk to humans," the only girl said, looking even more terrified.

"I don't care!"

"They have a phoenix, Ionia," the other boy murmured, then stepped forward next to Phelan, looking both terrified and calm all at once. "I'm Prince Maddox. Who are you and why have you come searching for us?"

Harry bowed lowly. "Forgive us, Prince Maddox. I am Harry Potter. With me is my sister, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, Ula Thorald, and Cynthia Whyte. The phoenix is Fawkes. We're all here, honestly, to curry favour with the elves in our human war. Is there any way we could speak with your father or mother?"

Maddox scowled. "No! I want you to leave!"

"You're mean!" Cynthia shouted before Ula could shut her up.

"Cynthia! You're so rude!"

"You're mean too, Ula!" Cynthia broke free from the elder girl and clutched at Harry's leg. "She's mean, Mr Harry."

Harry leaned down and picked the girl up. "I'm sorry, Cynthia." Then he glanced back over at the elves sadly. "Very well. Thank you for your time." He looked over at Fawkes. "Might as well go back to the manor, then."

°°Tom's not going to kill you?°°

Harry shrugged. "Neither the Order nor we got the alliance, he could care less at this point. We've got the werewolves, after all-"

"Did you say werewolves?"

"Fee!" Ionia and Maddox both cried, grabbing their friend as the boy stepped forward.

Harry blinked at the children. "Yes."

Phelan tugged free of his friends, then narrowed his eyes at Harry. "You know some werewolves." It was a statement.

Harry inclined his head. "One of my godparents is a werewolf, actually."

"Uncle Remy is fun!" Ula declared, stepping up next to Harry and scowling at the elfin boy.

Phelan looked a little taken a back. "Do you know any werewolves who are also elves?" he asked softly after a long moment.

"I can't say that I do, but I also don't know most of the tribe we're allied with. That's my mate's job."

Phelan looked back at the other two children. "Let's take them to King Roarke."

"Fee..." the girl whispered.

Maddox nibbled at his lower lip. "Fine, but only 'cause you'll never let me forget it if I don't." The prince gave Harry a cold look. "Come on, then. I'll take you to Father."

"Thank you, your Highness," Harry replied, bowing again. Then he set Cynthia down and offered Gin an arm to lean on.

_'Thanks, big brother.'_ Gin sighed in relief as they started following the elves into the forest. Ula was holding Cynthia's hand and keeping a close eye on the girl. It was amazing how much older the twelve-year-old acted when she had someone younger to watch out for.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Harry asked his sister, concerned.

_'I'll be fine. I'm just not used to standing on my leg yet.'_ Gin assured her brother. When the worry on Harry's face didn't fade, Gin poked him with her free hand. _'Stop that. You're worse than Mum.'_

Harry made a face. "Thanks, Gin."

Gin smirked. _'You deserved that.'_

"Perhaps I did." Harry glanced over at Ionia, who kept shooting them curious looks. "What's wrong, Miss Ionia?"

Ionia blinked in surprise a few times before asking, "Why do your words appear like that?"

_'I can't talk.'_ Gin replied calmly. _'My real brother, not Harry, got mad at me one day and exploded a glass in my face. My voice doesn't work anymore.'_

Ionia's eyes went wide, then she looked up at Maddox, who was leading the way. "My brother gets mad at me all the time, but he's never exploded glass in my face before. What did you do?"

_'I didn't care about something that he thought I needed to.'_ Gin explained with a touch of bitterness. _'Big brother, whatever happened to Ron after he escaped from Azkaban, anyway?'_

"What makes you think I know?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow at his sister.

_'Because I saw the look you gave him when he got captured.'_ Gin replied dryly.

"He's in the manor somewhere."

_'Are you still feeding him, at least?' _

"Yeah. The house-elves wouldn't let us starve him." Harry made a face.

"House-elves?" Ionia asked curiously.

"What about Blinky?" Cynthia added, looking around.

"They're not talking about Blinky, you dummy. Watch where you're going before you trip," Ula replied, tugging on Cynthia's hand.

"Ula, not so rough," Harry ordered.

"Sorry."

_'House-elves are little elves who seem to enjoy working in the households of wizards and witches for no money. My sister, Herm, doesn't get it.'_ Gin explained to Ionia.

"I don't get it either," Harry volunteered.

_'It's because you two are Muggle-raised. You don't understand a lot of wizarding customs.'_ Gin shot back.

"Bah. You be nice or I'll drop you."

°°I see now why Tom wanted you out of the manor,°° Fawkes teased from where he rested on Harry's free shoulder.

"I just remembered why Tom doesn't like you," Harry replied dryly.

"Can you understand the phoenix?" Ionia asked in awe.

"Fawkes decides who can understand him," Harry offered with a smile.

°°Quite right.°°

Ionia let out a squeal of joy, then ran ahead to tug on Maddox's arm. "Maddie! Maddie! I understood the phoenix!"

Maddox looked over his shoulder at Fawkes, then glanced down at the girl hanging off his arm. "That's wonderful, Ionia," he said tiredly, as if it could matter less to him.

Ionia fell back next to Gin and Harry, looking upset. "Maddie never cares anymore," she informed them. "Ever since Papi told him he has to behave like a prince." She scrunched up her face in disgust.

_'But he still loves you.'_ Gin pointed out softly. _'As long as he still loves you, he does care.'_

Harry squeezed his sister's hand gently. "What Gin said. As long as your brother loves you, he cares about you, even if he doesn't show it."

Ionia glanced up at Gin. "Your brother, the one who hurt you, he doesn't love you anymore?"

Gin shrugged uncomfortably. _'We're enemies now. I honestly don't know.' _

"We're here," Maddox called back, then pulled a leaf to one side. A small city of houses made from dead trees and leaves rose up before them, some buildings reaching up into the trees above them. "Father's house is near the top. I can show you the way up."

"Is there any chance that we could talk the king in to coming down to us?" Harry asked carefully. "Our mediwitch told my sister that she shouldn't be climbing any trees and I don't want to leave her down here alone."

_'Harry, I'll be fine.' _

"You'll forgive me, Gin, but the past two times I left you, you've gotten hurt. I'm a bit paranoid now," Harry replied grimly.

Maddox gave them an unreadable look. "I'll ask him." Then he was off into the trees, climbing like a true pro.

Ionia waved them into the city. "We can wait here until Maddie gets back, right, Fee?"

Phelan was staring up at Harry. "Probably a good idea. Mister, could you tell me about that werewolf you know?"

Harry smiled. "Remus?"

Phelan shrugged. "If that's his name, yeah."

Harry nodded as he helped Gin sit on a small boulder. "From what I know, he got turned when he was young and on a camping trip. I don't know who bit him, he won't tell me, but I suspect it's Fenrir Greyback."

Phelan made a face. "I've heard of him."

Harry smiled. "He's a real jerk." Phelan laughed at that while the four ladies listening smiled or rolled their eyes. "As for Remus, he went to Hogwarts with my parents. The Headmaster made an exception for him at the time, but he's the only werewolf that I know who went to Hogwarts while he actually was one. He taught at Hogwarts one year, too, but had to quit when an old acquaintance got a little angry and outted him to the whole school."

"It's not easy for him?" Phelan asked sadly.

"Not in our world as it stands now, but we're working to change that," Harry replied.

_'It's ridiculous how the Ministry treats werewolves and vampires and other non-humans. They're not some plague - they deserve rights too!'_ Gin agreed fiercely.

"Well put, young lady."

Harry bowed when he saw the regal-looking elf who stood behind them, Maddox at his side. "You must be King Roarke."

Roarke smiled grimly. "And you must be the infamous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Betrayed."

Harry grimaced. "I'm really starting to hate that name."

"It makes introductions easier," Ula teased. "All we need to say is that you're the Boy-Who-Betrayed and people are like, 'Oh, him'."

"It worked with me!" Cynthia agreed cheerfully.

Gin smirked. _'And it does fit you, big brother.'_

"You know what? I've just decided that I'm going to invite Rita Skeeter to the manor and have her write the real story about the Dark Order and we'll see who thinks I've betrayed someone then, hm?" Harry replied tightly.

°°They don't mean to upset you, Harry,°° Fawkes pointed out, catching on to Harry's mood faster than the others.

"I know." Harry forced a smile for the king. "Forgive me."

"What's to forgive?" King Roarke settled down on the ground comfortably. "Please, sit. Maddox explained that one of your companions cannot climb up to my meeting room, so we can talk down here."

_'Thank you, for that.'_ Gin offered as Harry, Ula, and Cynthia took seats near her and Ionia and Phelan sat near the king.

Roarke cocked his head to one side. "You cannot speak?"

_'My blood brother, Ron, exploded a glass in my face. My larynx is cut and our mediwitch couldn't fix it.'_ Gin explained with a frown. _'Tom taught me this spell, so I could at least communicate some.'_

"Tom?"

"I believe you'd know him better as You-Know-Who," Harry offered with a touch of sarcasm.

"I wasn't aware he had a name other than Voldemort."

"His birth name is Tom Riddle," Harry explained with a faint smile. "And I can't tell you how nice it is to find another person who will use his chosen name. I'm sick of everyone flinching all the time."

"There is no point in fearing a name," Roarke replied with a shrug. "Now, forgive me, but I thought the phoenix belonged to Albus Dumbledore?"

°°I do,°° Fawkes spoke evenly. °°But I brought Harry along when Albus sent me here with offerings of an alliance because I like Harry better.°°

"You're so supportive," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Roarke smiled faintly, then looked over at his daughter, who was fidgeting violently. " Ionia, why don't you Phelan and Maddox take Mr Potter's girls on a tour of the city?"

"Okay!" Ionia was up and dragging Ula and Cynthia up in a flash. Phelan joined her, looking much calmer.

Maddox didn't move. "I should stay here."

Harry shook his head. "Forgive me, Prince Maddox, but you're only young once. Go with your friends and enjoy your childhood while it lasts - you'll be an adult before you know it, and then you'll wish you could play with your friends like you once had the chance to."

Maddox glanced at his father, who nodded, then sighed and stood. "Okay." He followed his sister, Phelan, Ula, and Cynthia over to where a group of elfin children were playing with a ball.

Roarke turned back to Harry. "Down to business, then?"

"Might as well finish it before they get back," Harry agreed cheerfully.

Gin just sighed.

-/-

Harry and Roarke hashed out an alliance that mostly said that the elves would help the Dark Order if they were needed, but otherwise they would be left in peace. Harry thought this a fine agreement and his lover mentally agreed to it with a minimal amount of grumbling.

Some time in the middle of the hashing, Gin disappeared to go find the children - bored out of her mind - and Fawkes left to tell Albus that Harry had gotten there before him.

The children returned just as Harry and Roarke were shaking hands. Harry sat back and received a lapful of Ula. "Hiya!"

Harry frowned and pulled the girl's chin around so he could get a good look at the black eye she'd earned. "What have you done to yourself? Gotten into a fight?"

"I don't get into fights," Ula informed her favourite caretaker.

"Codswallop. What hit you?"

"A tree." Cynthia threw herself down next to Harry with a grin. "She was talking to one of the elf boys and ran smack into it."

Harry sighed. "Lovely. And where, Miss Whyte, is your outdoor robe?"

"Auntie Gin's got it," Cynthia chirped.

"Go get it back from her. She doesn't need to be carrying your stuff," Harry ordered.

Cynthia stalked off, muttering.

"I _did_ tell her you wouldn't let her get away with that," Ula offered.

"I'm sure you did." Harry shook his head. "Poppy is going to have my head."

"Sorry." Ula hugged Harry sadly.

"Ah. Forget it, you brat." Harry ruffled the girl's hair fondly.

Roarke smiled at them. "Would you like to stay and dine with us? Our medic can probably do something about her eye...and maybe even your sister's voice."

_'Really?'_ Gin stopped next to Harry, eyes hopeful. _'Oh, can we try, big brother?'_

"Of course we can," Harry agreed, shooting Roarke a grateful look as he stood. Poppy had once told him that Elfin Medi-Magic was quite different from that of humans. Things that couldn't be healed by humans had a chance when and elf tried.

Roarke led the way into one of the larger huts. A chubby elf was sitting within, knitting what looked like a scarf. "What can I do for you, Roarke?" she inquired kindly of the king.

"Our guests," Roarke motioned to Harry and his three companions, "have a few aches that we were hoping you could look at, Radella."

The elf stood with a groan and looked over the humans. "I see a black eye and a broken leg. Anything else?"

_'My larynx is cut.'_ Gin offered, looking small in the face of her dream come true. _'I can't speak.'_

"I see that." Radella turned and pulled open a small cabinet. "How'd it happen?"

"Her blood brother, Ron, exploded a glass in her face," Harry offered gently, offering an arm for his sister to lean on. "Our mediwitch couldn't do anything in fear of making it worse."

_'Oiy! Poppy never told me that!'_ Gin gave her brother a cold look.

"I only found out later, Gin. We were discussing it one evening while I was sick at home and she told me." Harry shrugged.

Radella walked over to them and held out a bottle to Harry. "Give as much of that to the girl as you can." She pointed towards Ula, then turned to Gin. "Bed with you. Let's see what we can do."

Harry grabbed Ula around the waist as the girl tried to escape, then sat in a nearby chair with the second year in his lap. "What's this? Has Severus been forcing potions down your throat again?"

Ula eyed the bottle warily. "Not since summer."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor," Harry teased, uncapping the bottle and sniffing it. "This doesn't smell that bad," he lied, trying not the scrunch up his face in disgust.

Ula scowled. "I _am_ a Gryffindor!" She grabbed the bottle and threw her head back, swallowing a good amount before realizing that it tasted horrible and sputtering. "You lied!" she screeched, punching Harry's chest.

Harry smirked and took the empty bottle back. "Haven't you learned not to trust me yet?" he teased, then set her down.

"I hate you, Harry!" Ula called, hiding behind Cynthia, who was giggling.

Harry set the bottle on a bench that had other bottles that looked like they'd been emptied recently. Knowing better than to get in the way of a medic when they were working, he settled back into the chair he'd just sat in, smiling when Roarke sat next to him.

"That was a different way of getting her to take the medicine," the king commented.

"It always worked on me when I was her age," Harry replied dryly.

"Gryffindors are known for their courage, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Very tricky."

Harry glanced over at Ula - her black eye was gone already - and snorted. "Strong stuff. No wonder it tastes so bad."

Roarke laughed. "Radella is the best medic we've ever had. She's excellent."

"I see that," Harry replied, slightly awed. "Poppy's going to die of jealousy when I get back - she's wanted to meet an elfin medic for longer than I've known her."

"She is your medic?"

"Yeah. She used to work at Hogwarts, but Albus got too suspicious so we had to get her and some others out." Harry let out a sigh.

Roarke nodded. "I heard about that. Hogwarts lost two teachers, their nurse, and three students to a Death Eater attack."

Harry smiled grimly. "I really need to invite Rita over for a chat about what the Dark Order really is all about."

"You should," Roarke agreed. "People read what she writes."

"Yeah..."

-/-

"We should probably head back to the manor," Harry observed, glancing over at where Ula and Cynthia were curled up, asleep, with Maddox, Ionia, and Phelan.

Gin covered a yawn. "Probably," she croaked. Radella had told them that Gin's voice would sound scratchy for a while - partially from lack of use, partially because of the herbs and spells used to heal her - and she should probably stick with the spell she had if she had to talk a lot, at least for another month or two. Radella had also handed over a bottle of sweet, candy-like medicine that would help soothe Gin's throat if it got irritated.

Roarke nodded. "Do you think Voldemort would still be up?"

_'Of course he'll still be up. He's going to want a bloody report. And Poppy's still going to be up so she can prod at me.'_ Gin grumbled, popping a medicine in her mouth.

"Your throat's sore?" Harry asked, concerned.

_'I just got my voice back and my leg all fixed up and you've already found something new to worry about.'_ Gin rolled her eyes. _'Yes my throat is sore. No you don't need to freak out about it. Geeze.'_

Harry smiled. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Gin smacked him.

Harry glanced back over at Roarke, rubbing his arm. "Did you want to drop by the manor?"

"I was thinking I might let Maddox play king for a little bit, since he is so intent on doing so," Roarke agreed, smiling.

Harry chuckled. "All by himself?"

"The other clan members will watch out for him - he is well-liked here."

"So I saw," Harry agreed, remembering dinner. The whole clan seemed very close and they accepted Gin, Harry, Ula, and Cynthia without a second thought once they saw how their king treated the visitors. "Well, I have no problem with bringing you along, and I doubt Tom would put down a chance to meet a new ally."

"No joke," Gin offered.

"Go croak somewhere else, you bloody frog," Harry muttered, shooting his sister a fond look.

"I'll wake the brats, then," Gin decided, standing.

"If you could awaken my two and Phelan also, I would be much obliged," Roarke added.

Gin nodded with a smile and slipped over to the pile of young bodies, where she then proceeded to poke them all with her cane.

"Did I hear you say you are going to visit the humans' home?" Radella inquired, coming to stand next to Roarke curiously.

"I did. Did you wish to come?"

"I would like to meet your medic. I have never met a human medic before, you see," she explained to Harry.

"I think Poppy will be ecstatic," Harry laughed. "And Gin's right, she'll probably be up to fuss over Gin when we return.

"I want to come! I want to come!" Phelan called, running up to them. "Please!"

"Why are you so interested in going, Phelan?" Roarke asked, a frown crossing his face.

"Because Mr Harry said he knows some werewolves," Ionia offered, then yawned. She'd picked up on Cynthia's name for Harry and it had stuck, much to Harry's amusement.

"Why are you so interested in werewolves anyway, Phelan?" Harry inquired, curious.

Phelan bit his lower lip in indecision for a moment, then squared his shoulders and looked Harry in the eyes. "Because I'm a werewolf."

Harry just blinked. "That's what I thought." He smiled when he sensed the other clan members around him relax. "I'm sure Remus would be glad to speak with you, but he's probably already asleep, so it would have to wait until tomorrow."

"He goes to sleep _early_," Ionia said, wrinkling her nose.

"Weren't you just sleeping?" Gin asked with a dry look.

"The full moon is approaching," Harry explained. "He gets tired easily." The look in Phelan's eyes told Harry that he faced the same problem and Harry reached forward to ruffle the boy's hair. When Phelan looked at him in surprise, Harry winked, then stood. "Okay, so I'm taking King Roarke, Medic Radella, Phelan, Gin, and my brats with me. Anyone else?" he asked, eyeing the fidgeting Ionia.

"I wanna go, Papi!" Ionia called, bouncing up and down and waving her hand in the air.

"If Harry agrees," Roarke sighed, looking resigned.

Harry smiled faintly. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Yay!" the three younger girls cheered and hugged each other happily.

_'Are we portkeying or Apparating?'_ Gin inquired.

"Uh..." Harry blinked. "I assume it's possible to Apparate elves, but I've never tried..."

"We know of Apparation," Roarke offered kindly. "It is not something we can manage, but there are tales of elves who once Apparated with wizards."

"Cool. We'll do an Apparation Circle, then," Harry decided, grinning. "Is there anything you two are going to need for a day away from home?" he asked the two children who were coming.

"Like a change of clothing," Roarke added helpfully.

"Yeah..." the children agreed quietly.

"We'll meet out in the courtyard," Roarke said. "Go get your things and meet us there quickly. Radella, did you need to get anything...?"

"I'll meet you in the courtyard," Radella replied with a touch of amusement before herding the children out.

"Father, how will I get in contact with you if I need your help?" Maddox asked, worry dancing in his eyes even as he stood tall and unconcerned.

Roarke blinked a few times, then turned to Harry. "I'm afraid we don't have a good way."

Harry smiled and pulled his communication mirror from his pocket, then handed it over to Maddox. "My people use these when we need to get in quick contact. Say the name of the person you need to speak with to the mirror and their mirror will let the know someone wants to talk to them. I'll give your father one when we get to the manor, okay?"

Maddox smiled. "Okay."

Gin pulled out her mirror and murmured, "Maddox."

Maddox's mirror lit up, then Gin's face appeared. "Cool!" He glanced up at Harry. "Thank you, Mr Harry."

Harry nodded. "Of course." Then he gave Cynthia a mock annoyed look. "And what's with your teaching everyone that bloody name?"

Cynthia giggled in reply.

"We should head out to the courtyard," Roarke pointed out.

_'Lead the way.'_ Gin suggested.

They met Radella, Phelan, and Ionia out in the clear space. The three elves each had a pack with them which they wore on their backs. Phelan held a second pack, which he offered to Roarke, who took it with a thankful smile.

"Okay," Harry spoke. "Circle up. Take the hand of the person next to you and focus on me. And be silent." Once certain they were all focused, even the youngest two girls, he whispered, "_Apparate Omnes_," and they were gone with a 'crack'.

-/-

Voldemort and Poppy were in the receiving room when they appeared. Poppy stepped forward immediately. "Come here, Miss Weasley-Potter."

"I'm fine, Poppy," Gin rasped.

The look on the mediwitch's face was priceless.

"Poppy," Harry caught the woman's attention, then pointed to Radella. "This is the Elfin Medic Radella. She fixed Gin's voice and leg."

Poppy turned on the Dark Lord, whose eyes shone with silent laughter. "You could have told me!"

"It was more entertaining this way," Voldemort replied, then stepped forward and bowed to their guests. "Welcome to Slytherin Manor. I am Lord Voldemort, as I am certain you have already guessed-"

"Tom, you can drop the Glamour," Harry called out dryly.

"Yeah, Mr Tom. You're _ugly_ when you look like that," Cynthia offered helpfully. Ula smacked her own forehead next to the younger girl.

"You, Miss Whyte, are a little horror," the Dark Lord declared, then dropped his Glamour. "Harry, ground your brat for me."

"_You_ ground her," Harry shot back, amused.

Gin rolled her eyes. _'Come on, kids. Let's find you some bedrooms while the boring old men talk.'_

"Are you calling me _old_, Gin?" Tom asked, looking affronted.

Gin, Ula, and Cynthia traded looks, then chorused, "Yes!" before scampering from the room with the laughing Phelan and Ionia.

Harry sat down, howling with laughter, while the two medics and Roarke covered smiles.

Tom leaned out into the hallway. "You're all grounded for the next two weeks!" he shouted, then turned around and gave Harry an annoyed look. "Are you _quite_ through?"

Harry sniggered. "I'm sorry I forgot my camera."

"I'm going to _burn_ that bloody camera," the Dark Lord growled, sitting in the chair next to Harry's. "Please, make yourselves at home," he added to his guests.

"Oh!" Harry pulled out his wand. "_Accio_ mirrors!" After a brief moment, two of his extra mirrors floated into the room and he sent one over to Roarke while he grabbed the other one. "There we go."

"Wonderful, Harry," Tom teased. "You remembered something for once."

Harry gave his lover an annoyed look. **:You're bottoming tonight, you bastard.: **

**:I'm _sleeping_ tonight, thanks.: **

**:Like _hell_ you are:**

Poppy cleared her throat. "English please, gentlemen," she suggested.

"Sorry, Poppy," Harry and Tom replied as one.

Poppy rolled her eyes and stood. "It's too late to put up with you two. I will see you again in the morning. Radella?"

Radella stood with a smile, then bowed to the three men. "Good eve, Roarke, Harry, Lord Voldemort." Then she and Poppy left.

"Hm. Maybe Poppy can learn some manners from your medic..." Tom murmured thoughtfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "Not a chance." He started for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Tom asked, frowning.

"I'm going to see if Severus will make an extra batch of Wolfsbane Potion for Phelan," Harry replied.

"Thank you," Roarke whispered.

Harry smiled. "Of course." Then he was gone, leaving Roarke and Tom to discuss whatever it was they wanted to discuss.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** Awwww...  
I need to stop bringing OCs into this series... -mutters-

Bats  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!

The official count is out - Reclaim will be 15 chapters long plus an epilogue!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** Oops

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°° Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** First, I'm _so _sorry this it late - I slept in yesterday and then had to go to work. -shame-

In answer to the millions of questions that I received about another sequel: Most likely no. I think Reclaim is the end of the line, but I'll still do any outtakes you might ask for(you may wish to save most of your requests until after the epilogue, since I'll likely be answering quite a few in there. LOL!)

And, dude, I'm _so_ glad so many people enjoy my gals(Cynthia and Ula). The beginning of this chapter is the last you'll be seeing of them until the epilogue, and they'll be _MUCH_ older then.

-

Chapter 14

-

The three leaders were meeting in Tom's office when Ula stepped in bravely, Cynthia and Ionia half-hiding behind her.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the second year. "You know my rules, Ula."

Ula held up a scroll - her ticket to safety, no doubt. "Fawkes dropped this by. He said it was urgent."

Harry, being closest to the door, held out a hand for the scroll. He read it over quickly while everyone else watched on quietly, brow furrowing the further he went. When done, he looked up grimly. "It's from Alastor. Albus is asking for an Auror squad to attack Loch Lomond before they can help us attack the Ministry. Alastor tried to veto the idea, but he was out-voted."

"So." Tom met Harry's eyes. "We'll meet them there."

Harry stood with a sudden grin. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Let's go, you little horrors." He followed the three girls from the office and closed the door behind himself.

Roarke blinked a few times, then glanced over at Tom. "I assume you understood something I didn't?"

Tom grinned. "Harry's section of our combined people are trained mostly in the art of spying, then in the art of battle, so they make the best undercover operatives. He's getting a team together that, with your permission, will go to Loch Lomond and hide among your clan as elves so that they are there when the attack comes."

Roarke blinked, then nodded. "Sounds good."

"Wonderful."

They stared at one another for a long, silent moment.

"Aren't you going to tell Harry to go ahead?" Roarke inquired.

Tom smiled widely. "Harry and I have this useful little mental connection from when I tried to kill him. He already knows."

"Oh..."

-/\-

After and hour of good-natured banter and a mirror-call to Maddox, Tom and Roarke were off to find Harry. The elfin king had decided that the Dark Lord wasn't such a bad man, really.

When Tom and Roarke entered the dining room, all the Juniors present stood from their seats and fell to their knees respectfully. Tom cocked a curious eyebrow at Harry, who shrugged, then scowled. "What have you fiends done that deserves grovelling this time?" Tom growled.

"We were showing our respect to King Roarke," Pan explained gently.

"You just happened to be in the way, you old snake-face," Sirius added, earning him a round of groans.

Remus stood and swatted Sirius on the bum. "You need to stop causing trouble, Padfoot." He glanced up at where Tom, who looked like he was trying to decide between being insulted and entertained, and Roarke, who was politely covering a smile, stood. "I apologize for him, since he in incapable of apologizing for himself."

"Oh, get up, the lot of you," Harry called, laughing. "Please come in, Tom, Roarke. If you'll take seats, I can introduce everyone."

"Maybe you shouldn't be laughing, mate," Dean teased as he took his seat. "I mean, you never know what old Voldie's going to do."

"What I'm going to do is throttle you, Thomas," Tom assured the young man, then turned on Harry. "And _you_!"

"Oh, stop being dumb, Tom," Gin croaked.

"Oiy!"

"Stop being dumb, Tom," the Juniors chorused.

Harry fell out of his chair, laughing.

Tom rolled his eyes and, giving up on winning any contests - real or imagined - when his lover's people were present to cause trouble, took the empty seat on Harry's left. **:Harry, please get up and stop laughing.: **

**:Sorry, love.:** Harry slipped back into his chair with a faint smile and glanced down at Roarke. "Roarke, these are the Juniors - better known as the Death Eaters In-Training-"

"_Such_ a dumb name," Sirius interrupted.

"You can always stay here, Sirius," Harry called softly as he placed a calming hand on the Dark Lord's shoulder - Tom looked ready to kill.

Sirius looked away. "Sorry."

Harry nodded, then started the introductions, "Juniors, this is King Roarke of the Loch Lomond Elfin Clan. Roarke, I believe you remember Gin?"

"Cheers," Gin croaked, earning her smiles from everyone around the table, including Roarke.

"Next to her is her is her boyfriend, Ted Nott. Then is Remus Lupin, our resident werewolf, and his mate, Sirius Black. Next to Sirius is Luna Lovegood, then Padma and Parvati Patil. Next to Parvati is Pan Parkinson, then Vin Crabbe and Greg Goyle, who are also an item, though they pretend they aren't-"

"Oiy!"

Harry winked at the two Slytherins. "Next to Greg is Dean Thomas, then Terry Boot. Between yourself and Terry is Lisa Turpin."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Roarke said softly.

"I'm curious about something," Lisa spoke, looking at the king.

"Ask away."

"From what I read, elfin clans have leaders, rather than kings. Why is it that you have the title 'king'?"

"I was, actually, expecting that question yesterday," Roarke commented, glancing over at Harry.

Harry pointed at Tom, who smirked. "I have an old elfin book that explains some of the older customs. I made Harry read it," the Dark Lord offered.

_'Awful bossy, isn't he?'_ Gin commented airily. Tom shot her an annoyed look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Roarke?"

Roarke smiled, then glanced back at Lisa. "It's an old custom. The strongest of the elfin clans' leader is given the title 'king' and the choices he makes are looked upon as law by the other clan leaders. My alliance with you, therefore, stands with all the elfin clans, rather than just my own."

"Can another clan leader make a choice opposite of yours?" Padma inquired, leaning forward.

"Yes, but they're expected to have a good reason. If we had a clan in the Forbidden Forest still, they could choose to side with Dumbledore because he is so close that it is unwise for them to push his temper."

"A safe-guard," Ted murmured.

"Yes," the elfin king agreed.

Harry knocked on the table's top and everyone looked to him. "I don't know how long it will be until the Ministry sends a force, we may be away for a while. You have two hours to make your excuses and gather a few belongings." Harry stood. "Dismissed."

As the Juniors stood and began to move towards the doors of the dining room, Harry turned to Roarke and Tom. "I don't know if you wanted to remain here or not, Roarke..."

"I will return," Roarke replied firmly. "I will not leave you and my clan to fight alone."

Harry inclined his head in understanding. "Then you may also want to go pack. I know that Phelan wanted to come so he could spend the full moon with Remus, but I believe it is safest if Ionia stays here with Ula and Cynthia."

"I agree."

"I'll go tell the girls, then," Tom murmured, standing.

The three left the room and went their separate ways in silence.

-/\-

When the Juniors arrived at Loch Lomond, they were accepted with welcome arms by the inhabitants. Each of the Juniors found themselves being led away by a family who had volunteered to give them shelter during their stay, leaving Harry alone with the king and prince, as even Gin had been "adopted" by an elf - Radella, the medic.

"You'll be staying with us," Maddox stated tightly. "Father seems to think it best."

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you, then."

"Come." Roarke led the way, slowly, up the well-camouflaged ladder attached with gentle elfin magic on the nearest tree.

The home Harry was led to was high up in the branches of the trees that shaded the clan. Recalling what he'd read, Harry knew that the leader's home was so high up so that, if an enemy came, it would have to face the rest of the clan and have a long climb with nothing to hide behind before it could reach the leader. Elves understood the importance of leaders.

Roarke showed Harry to a room, then apologized and informed the young lord that he had a meeting with his clan that Harry could not attend. Understanding, Harry told him to not worry about it. Harry was tired anyway, he would just go to bed early.

And so Harry did - not even allowing himself the time to explore the small house in the trees.

-/\-

Three days passed quickly. The Juniors found their elfin "families" accepting and very open. They loved the small village under the trees and could proudly say that, when the Ministry's Aurors came, they would be glad to fight for the lives and freedom of their new allies. Every night, Harry would call a meeting not far from the clan's homes and he was happy to find that everyone loved the place so. Even he - though he missed Tom horribly - could easily admit that he would miss the village once their work was done.

Roarke, also, called meetings each night with the families who were offering the Juniors shelter. He was pleased to find that his people loved these humans and found very little wrong with their presence. Roarke knew that it would probably be different with the elder and more war-torn Death Eaters than it was with the cheerful Juniors, but he was glad none-the-less. He could proudly say that he had made the correct decision in accepting the alliance with the Dark Order instead of with the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix.

Around dinner-time, one of the scouts came running into the great dining hall in which the whole clan shared their evening meals. He ran up to where Roarke sat with Maddox, Harry, and Gin. "Roarke, they're here."

Roarke nodded, then stood. The hall fell silent. "The Ministry's fighters are here. Continue to act natural - best they don't know that we're expecting them - but be alert. As allies and friends, we will fight against them together and we _will not fall_!"

The hall exploded in cheers and Harry grinned up at the king appreciatively. Roarke truly knew how to get his people ready to go.

Roarke sat back down as the elves started cleaning up after themselves and heading back to their homes. "Did you need to meet with your people?" the king inquired.

Harry shook his head. "They know what is expected. If they don't know their orders by now, a last minute meeting won't help a damn bit." Harry glanced over at Gin and nodded seriously.

Gin stood. _'I'll see you around then, big brother.'_

"Be safe," Harry replied.

"You too," Gin whispered, then spun on her heels and hurried over to where Radella was waiting for her impatiently.

"We'll be fine," Harry stated with sureness.

Roarke smiled. "So certain?"

Harry shrugged. "I know every one of the attacks the Aurors might try - unless they pulled a new one out of their arses in the past three days, which I doubt. We're prepared." He winked. "Shall we head back to your home?"

"A good idea," Roarke allowed, smiling faintly.

The two leaders were half-way across the courtyard when the first spell came zooming out of the trees - headed straight for Roarke.

The shield Harry had set up earlier flared to life as the young lord threw a Slashing Hex back at the attacker. It was just as he'd expected, the Aurors went for Roarke first.

"ATTACK!" Someone shouted from the trees and bushes surrounding the village. As the Aurors poured from the forest, prepared elves and heavily cloaked Juniors poured from houses.

"Show these fools why you don't mess with the Dark Order and their allies!" Gin shouted, her scratchy voice making her sound like some deranged spirit out for revenge.

As lights flashed through the trees - neither side was holding back, curse-wise - Harry mentally flipped the switch on the portkeys that he'd given to each elf under the age of sixteen. The portkeys would send all the children up to Roarke's home, where the elder children would keep the young calm and protect them - if it came to that.

When Gin appeared next to Harry, the two traded nods, then Harry Apparated to a place in the trees that he'd found with the help of a few scouts. He had perfect view of the Auror's backsides - and what an unprotected view it was.

The branch above Harry shook and he grinned up at the captain of the scouts - Borus. Borus motioned with his hands and a pelting of small stones and sticks flew down on the heads of the Aurors from all directions.

The Aurors broke into two groups - had they been expecting this? - and one of the groups slipped back into the trees, breaking up into pairs to search and wincing as they were hit again and again by enemies they couldn't see.

Harry waited until a pair was directly under his branch, then used the monkey tail that he'd grown for himself to drop down in front of the Aurors with a smirk. "Boo," he whispered, then spelled them unconscious before slipping back up into the tree.

This plan had been created by Harry - who had heard his cousin talking about fighting movies enough times to know that an extra attack from behind was the way to go. When he'd brought it up with Roarke, the king had introduced him to Borus. Borus had been unsure of Harry at first, but his monkey tail and easy-going nature had led to a sort of trust between the two that had nothing to do with friendly conversations and _everything_ to do with strategies and things war-related.

With silence and precision, the troop in the trees easily picked off the Aurors who had ventured out to find them. Once certain all were gone, the elves and Harry slipped to the ground and snuck up on what was left of the Aurors fighting the rest of the village, each armed with a spell or a particularly large stone.

The leftover Aurors fell quickly and there was silence throughout the forest for a long moment.

When the cheers started, Harry picked his way over to the commanding Auror - the man's white uniform stood out from the brown uniforms of his fellows - and used _Silencio_, then _Ennervate_ on him. The young lord smirked when the Auror's eyes went wide and he tried screaming. "Even if they could hear you, I doubt they'd care," Harry pointed out.

The Auror's defeated look told Harry that he was quite aware of his situation.

"Glad we understand each other. Here's the deal, you and your men pack up your wands and we send you all home alive - though plenty are probably wounded. Any of you turn around and attack, my people have permission to kill. You tell your superiors that the Dark Lord protects his own, no matter how human they are." Harry's eyes narrowed. "And you make sure Albus Dumbledore understands that the next time he pulls strings in the Ministry like this, I'll come to Hogwarts and personally kill him - got that?"

The Auror nodded furiously.

Harry let the man drop to the ground and stepped back into the circle that his Juniors had formed, all hard-faced. "Help him wake them, then see them off. You have your orders," he whispered coldly.

"Yes, lord," the Juniors chorused.

Harry and Gin spun on their heels and, together, went back into the village.

Roarke awaited them with a grin. "Wonderful! There are no wounds that Radella cannot heal and the Aurors are leaving. We shall celebrate tonight!"

"Brilliant." Gin laughed softly.

"If you would have Lord Voldemort send my daughter and perhaps your girls, Harry?"

"Of course." Harry inclined his head. _Tom?_

_I'll send them with Herm. Your paperwork is an absolute nightmare, did you know that? _

_Yup!_ Harry grinned at Roarke. "My other 'sister' is bringing them."

"Perfect." Roarke happily led his allies away from the forest and back into the village where everyone celebrated.

-/\-

Harry stared at his desk dumbly. He'd been back for a week and he _still_ wasn't used to his old habit of doing paperwork all day long. Tom had teased that he needed to keep Harry away from any action, apparently, since he couldn't work when he got back. Gin, of course, wasn't having any trouble getting into the swing of things - going so far as to cover the stuff that Harry didn't get done each day without pause. As long as it wasn't school work, it seemed, she was perfectly happy to work all day.

Harry's current lack of work was interrupted by an unexpected knock on the door of his office. "Come in," he called, putting down the quill he'd forgotten he was holding and cleaning up the puddle of ink on his desk.

The door opened and the friendly face of Aberforth grinned at him. "Hullo, Harry."

Harry smiled back. "Bob, please come in."

Aberforth closed the door, then took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Harry's paper-covered desk. "You look like you could use a good distraction," he commented mildly, eyeing the stacks upon stacks of papers.

"You could say that," Harry agreed in a tired voice.

Aberforth's smile turned sad. "I'm afraid the only distraction I can offer is not a particularly pleasant one."

Harry waved his hand over his desk. "Right now, I'm willing to take a chance with anything that's not paperwork."

Aberforth nodded knowingly. "I had an Auror in the pub for a drink earlier today. Ever the curious fellow," Harry smiled knowingly, "I juiced up his drink and asked for the low-down on what his team was up to that evening. Apparently, he and some of his Auror pals are planning an illegal attack on a store in Diagon Alley named Chipper's Charms."

"What!"

Aberforth shrugged. "It appears that there's been a lot of discussion in the department about taking the owner in for questioning about the charm bracelet you own. All discussion, no action - you know how it goes."

Harry let out a growl. "This group isn't planning a simple questioning session, are they?"

"I have a feeling that this attack will be putting Chipper's out of business," Aberforth agreed grimly.

Harry stood. "When's the attack? Did he say?"

"Within the hour. He was waiting for a few of his buddies to get off work still."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

"Anything for a fellow," Aberforth replied kindly.

Harry saw Aberforth off, then poked his head into his lover's office. "Do you want to come?" he asked, knowing that Tom had been listening to his and Aberforth's discussion in hopes of learning who 'Bob' really was.

Tom stood with a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."

-/\-

Harry and Tom were over by the attack booster charms when they heard the bell tinkling over the door.

"Hello!" Haden, the owner, called. He'd been working at the desk when Harry and Tom had come in a little over a half an hour previous.

"Mr Chipper, we were wondering if you could do something for us."

"We promise it won't hurt."

"Much."

There was a crash, then, "_HELP!_"

"No one can hear you, you know."

"Perhaps you should re-think that statement, sir," Tom suggested, stepping out from behind the shelving that had been hiding the two dark lords, wand raised and pointed at the three Aurors who had their own wands raised at Haden, who stood behind the destroyed counter in terror.

"Marcus Brutús!" One of the Aurors obviously recognised the form Tom wore.

"We _knew_ you were working with them," another Auror growled, waving his wand at Haden, who had to duck the bolt of light that flew towards him.

"Perhaps you need to re-think your thoughts on who might be allied with whom, gentlemen," Harry suggested, stepping from the shadows to stand between the Aurors and Haden. "Your department's tendency to blame the innocent is one of the most aggravating I've ever had the displeasure of coming across."

"_Potter_," the Aurors spoke Harry's last name as if it were some form of curse.

Harry smirked. "I believe, gentlemen, that you are here against the allowance of your superiors. You could get suspended for your actions."

"Not if we drag you and Brutús in, we won't!"

"That's assuming you can catch us," Tom pointed out, coming to stand next to his lover with a cold smile.

"Simple. _Immobilius_!"

"_Protego_!" Tom shouted. The simple shield easily stopped the Immobilizing Charm.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's the _best_ you can come up with? I thought Mad-Eye had trained all of you."

"I'll show you better! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Tom and Harry ducked the Killing Curse, dragging Haden down with them. The sickly green light flew over their heads and dissipated against the wall behind them.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The Aurors turned as their wands left them to face the newcomer. "Third Auror Tonks!"

"What is going on here?" Tonks demanded coldly, pretending she didn't see the grinning Harry behind the three Aurors.

"Ma'am, it's _Potter_!" one of the Aurors called.

"Are you authorized to cast the Killing Curse, Riley?"

"But, Third Aur-"

"Are you _authorized_?" Tonks demanded, orange eyes flashing.

"No, ma'am," was the quiet admission.

Tonks nodded and, silently, Harry and Tom knocked the three Aurors unconscious. "Wotcher, Harry."

"I don't know why you had to tell her to come," Tom grumbled, stepping forward to poke at the nearest Auror with the toe of his boot.

"Because you killing them would _not_ have been beneficial?" Tonks suggested. Tom gave her an annoyed look.

Harry turned to Haden, eyes honest and sad. "Haden, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to get you involved in all this craziness."

Haden looked shaken, but not angry. "Why do they think I'm with you?"

"The charm bracelets," Tonks offered. "There's been talk in the Ministry about bringing you in for questioning about what Harry might have on his bracelet ever since Harry announced his true colours, but it's been shot down every time by someone in a fairly high-up position - you might be surprised how many people in the Ministry support you still, Harry. These three, I guess, got sick of our inaction and decided to take things into their own pitiful hands."

"I see." Haden frowned down at the fallen men. "And what might they have done?"

"Killed you and Odele and burned the shop to the ground," Harry stated grimly.

Haden paled. "Bloody hell..."

"Harry was determined not to let that happen, so he let Tonks know about their plans and then we came to keep watch," Tom murmured, attention on the unconscious Auror whose side he was poking rather violently.

Haden blinked at Harry. "Why?"

"Why protect you?" Harry clarified.

"Yes."

Harry shrugged, seeming suddenly uncomfortable. "Because you're good people. Contrary to popular opinion, I didn't dispose of my morals when I joined the Dark Lord."

"If anything, they've gotten worse," Tom grumbled, earning him a laugh from Tonks and a fond smile from Harry.

Haden nodded. "What will you do with them?"

Harry traded looks with Tonks. "_Obliviate_ them?"

"Do you know how to create false memories to cover the _Obliviate_?" Tonks countered.

Harry merely pointed at Tom in response.

"I should have know," Tonks sighed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tom growled, narrowing his eyes at the Third Auror.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Tonks shot back victoriously.

"That's right, you and Sirius are cousins, aren't you?" Harry teased.

"Yup!"

"Love, if you would?" Harry nodded to the three unconscious Aurors, then morphed back to the form he was using as his disguise - long red hair and pure blue eyes - his parents' colourings reversed.

Half a moment later, Odele stepped from the stairs that led upstairs to the living quarters of the Chippers. "What the-!"

"It's all fine, Odele," Haden hurried to assure his daughter.

"But-!" Odele gaped at where Tom and Tonks were working together peacefully to _Obliviate_ the three unconscious Aurors and change their memories of past few moments.

"It's all just fine," Haden promised.

Odele's face hardened - she wasn't going to believe her father about this. "All fine? Why are there three Aurors on the floor of our shop with Marcus Brutús standing over them!"

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured.

"It's not your fault," Haden informed Harry firmly, then gave his daughter a stern look. "Those three Aurors came to kill us both."

"But...but Aurors are _good_!"

"Perhaps you need to redefine your definition of 'good'," Tonks growled, meeting the other woman's eyes coolly.

"Who are _you_?" was Odele's nasty response.

"Third Auror Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks replied evenly. "Also a member of the Dark Order, and I can tell you right now that their morals are a lot more decent than those of the people-!"

"Nymphadora!" Tom gave the witch a sharp look. "That's enough."

Tonks bared her teeth. "It's called honesty. Perhaps you should try it some time?"

"Let it go, love," Harry sighed, then covered his mouth, eyes wide. _Everyone_ knew that Marcus Brutús and Harry Potter were an item.

Odele's mouth had fallen open in shock. "_Harry_!"

"Good news, mate," Tonks teased. "She didn't call you Potter."

Harry grimaced. "Shut up, Tonks."

"Please do," Tom agreed dryly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Odele exclaimed, still staring at Harry.

"What do you mean, Odele?" Haden asked with a frown.

Odele suddenly seemed to realize that her father was there and turned red. "Erm, nothing, Dad!"

"Odele," Haden said sternly.

Odele let out a helpless sigh. "I just..." She looked over at Harry. "I have those charms you ordered, that's all."

Harry's eyes widened. "It worked, then!"

"Yeah!" Odele's eyes lit up. "Your suggestion worked like a charm!"

What are you two on about?" Haden growled.

"The Anti-Veritaserum Charms," Tom supplied as Odele ran up the stairs. "Harry found a spell that was supposed to show the memories of any inanimate object and he sent it to your daughter in hopes that she could make more."

"Amazing..." Haden gave Harry a grateful look.

Odele scampered back down the stairs with a bag. "Twenty Anti-Veritaserum charms! Free of charge for saving us when you didn't have to and helping me figure out how to make them! Right, Dad?"

"Right," Haden agreed evenly.

"I thought for sure that you would sell them or garbage them," Harry whispered, accepting the bag.

"I was going to, but something told me not to," Odele replied honestly, then glanced over at the Aurors. "It was a good thing I kept them, I'm thinking."

Harry nodded grimly. "I know what you mean." Then he turned to Tom. "Love, your Glamour."

Tom sighed and spelled himself to have blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. "Very well. Shall we wake them?"

"Wait." Harry pulled out one of the new charms and threw it at Tonks. "Put that on now," he ordered.

"Yes, lord," Tonks agreed seriously before slipping the charm on her bracelet.

Harry nodded and turned to the Chippers, pulling out two more charms, which he then held out to them." Take them, please. I can't stand the thought of the two of you getting hurt for not turning us in."

Haden smiled. "We're both already wearing one, but thank you."

Harry nodded and put the charms away before looking back over at Tom and Tonks. The two woke the three Aurors without complaint.

"Get up, you three. You're now on suspension for going against orders," Tonks said firmly. "I'll send you all an owl later today with the full details."

"But, Third-"

"Move it!" Tonks barked, sounding and looking every inch a commanding officer.

Harry smiled at his Junior as the three Aurors left, head bowed in shame. "Thanks, Tonks.

"No problem, boss."

"Thank _you_, Harry," Odele murmured, earning her a kind smile from the young lord.

"Shall we?" Tom nodded to the empty doorway of the shop.

"Owl me if you find yourselves in need," Harry told the Chippers, then left the shop with his lover and Tonks amidst goodbyes.

"Oh no," Tonks moaned suddenly.

"What?" Harry and Tom both glanced over at Tonks.

"Rita Skeeter." Tonks pointed out the eccentric blonde tiredly. "She's been trying to get an interview with me since I made Third Auror."

"And she hasn't written a nasty article about you yet?" Tom teased.

But Harry's eyes had lit up. "Perfect. Come on, Tonks. You're going to help us get Rita to come with Tom and myself back to the Manor."

"Are you _insane_!" Tonks squeaked.

"Yes." Tom smirked. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Oh, fine..."

-/\-

-\/-

**A/N:** -laughs- All will be finished next chapter. The epilogue will take place about ten years in the future and answer any last minute questions - assuming it will behave. -makes a face-

See you all next Weds!  
Bats .x  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm?  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, war, Ron torture  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** -quietly sits and watches as everything comes to a close-

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N: **Originally, this chapter was going to be an outtake. I decided there were too many spoilers, so changed it into a chapter.

Early because I love you, you love me, and classes start tomorrow. XD

As such, it starts out from Albus' point of view during chapter 11 and goes on to the article everyone was so damn curious about, then...well, you'll see. -winks-  
Also, there's a part in here that you might want to read on LJ - since I'll be colour-coding it there - or at this Angelfire link(w w w dot angelfire dot com slash creep slash junk slash HP slash r15 dot html), for those of you who have problems with LJ. Can't play with colours on either FFN or HPFandom. LOL

-

Chapter 15

-

Albus was thinking over the confrontation he'd had with Harry after his attack on the members of the DA, trying to figure out what had gone wrong - more specifically than everything.

But, where had Harry been hiding? Not among the DA, or had he been? The members said he and his had appeared out of nowhere without a sound. How had they done that? Apparation made noise and their were wards around both the town and school to warn about incoming portkeys. Some obscure magic that Tom had hunted down in his youth? That would make the most sense, but it wouldn't help him defend against it.

Maybe Miss Weasley-Potter or Hermione would know - assuming he could interrogate one of them without the other spies in Hogwarts - he was certain there were some - finding out and reporting back to Harry. He would have to think on that.

The knowledge that he had a spy in his very office that was reporting back to Harry was problematic. He would have to be more careful with his broodings from then on out. And those secret meetings with the Order - the ones without Hermione, Severus, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore - would have to be moved. Perhaps Minerva would consent to the usage of her own rooms or office?

He had too many spies in his troops. Maybe it was time to clean them all out?

But, no. They were too valuable when it came to passing back wrong information. He'd deal with them when they truly became a threat - or too nosy. Either way, they should be useful for getting more information on Harry and Tom's activities.

Perhaps trying to kill Harry hadn't been his best option, especially since he'd been holding that child - but he could always say he hadn't seen the child until it was too late... He really needed to work on his unflappable nature - he was letting Harry get to him too easily.

As for Harry's last, shouted statement?

He'd handle that when it came back to him. Hopefully.

Ooh, Albus _really_ wanted Harry Potter dead.

-/-

**RUMOURS OF HORROR: WAS HARRY POTTER  
ABUSED?  
**_by Rita Skeeter_

_'After an attack on the well-known and respected DA on Saturday,  
some shocking news came to light due to an argument between  
Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Witnesses claim that Mr  
Potter exclaimed, "Perhaps having me raped wasn't harsh enough.  
You should have had him kill me instead. That would have solved  
a lot of problems, don't you agree?" before disappearing without a  
trace. Following this, Albus Dumbledore left the area in silence._

_'This reporter, after hearing of this, went to those who had known  
the younger Mr Potter._

_' "We once went with Ron to get Harry out of his aunt and uncle's  
house. They'd locked his door and barred his window - like he was  
some sort of criminal," said the shocked and horrified Fred and  
George Weasley of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._

_' "Harry always used to joke about how his relatives hated him,"  
reported the angry Seamus Finnegan, an old dorm mate of the Boy-  
Who-Betrayed. "I remember seeing a nasty-looking scar on his  
back once - I think he usually kept a Glamour over it - and he  
wouldn't tell me what it was from."_

_' "He would ask for food in his letters sometimes," said Hermione  
Granger, who was once Potter's best friend and now teaches at  
Hogwarts. "He was always so thin, too. It was scary sometimes,  
especially when you looked at him next to some of the bigger  
students in our year - he was just so **small**."_

_' "I found out by accident last year that Mr Potter had been raped  
by his cousin during a previous summer and he never saw it fit  
to tell anyone. If he'd been facing that sort of abuse his whole life  
without a soul to turn to, I can see why," stated the frowning and  
severe Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

_'Let's ask the one who's know Mr Potter the longest - his Muggle  
aunt, Petunia Dursley - about her knowledge of these claims:_

_' "Harry dropped by over this past Christmas with his friend,  
Marcus Brutús. Marcus had a bottle of Veritaserum with him  
and he used it on my son, Dudley, since I didn't believe  
Harry's claim that Dudley raped him. Dudley admitted to the  
horrid act, then went on to inform us that my late husband,  
Vernon, used to rape Harry all the time and would tell Dudley  
about it. I admit that we'd never been particularly kind to Harry -  
we used to make his do all the housework and sleep in the cup-  
board under the stairs - but I'd never have condoned my husband's  
actions - probably why I was never told."_

_'When asked where her son was, Mrs Dursley replied, "He ran away  
from home not long after his confession. He took over one hundred  
pounds with him, too."_

_'There you have it, my faithful readers. Harry Potter was, indeed,  
raped and mistreated as a child. What's more, it's possible that  
Professor Dumbledore knew about at least some of this abuse, as  
it was his job to watch the house for any signs of danger to Mr  
Potter's self._

_'This reporter demands action by the Ministry! If not for that abuse,  
Mr Potter might not have betrayed us to You- Know-Who!  
Dumbledore **must** be tried!'_

-/-

_'Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,  
'Your presence is requested on the twenty-fourth of November for a trial regarding the mistreatment of one Harry James Potter at the hands of his Muggle caretakers.  
'Minister of Magic,  
'Alastor Moody  
'**P.S.** Albus, forgive me, I had no choice.'_

-/-

**SPECIAL EDITION!  
THE DARK ORDER: ALL TRUTHS BARED**  
_by Rita Skeeter_

_'This humble reporter just happened to be walking down  
Diagon Alley one afternoon when she ran into Third Auror  
Tonks and two gentlemen that she seemed quite friendly with -  
and this reporter would like to add that she doesn't blame Third  
Auror Tonks for anything that followed after she left! The  
gentlemen were dressed well and spoke well. One of them  
looked quite pleased to see me and informed me that he'd been  
hoping to give me the chance to do an exclusive interview with  
a couple of the most famous wizards in our history, ever since  
my scoop on Mr Potter's abuse that has caused Professor  
Dumbledore to be called into court on this very day._

_'Curious, I allowed these gentlemen to Apparate me away to a  
large manor that I suppose they lived in. It was here that they  
revealed who I was to talk to: Harry Potter and You-Know-  
Who. The two rulers of the Dark Order were, in fact, the two  
gentlemen whom I'd met in Diagon Alley!_

_'Now before you, my precious readers, begin to fear for my life,  
or perhaps even your own, let me describe these two most-  
feared wizards to you:  
'Mr Potter - as his friends said, is very thin and quite short. He  
has grown his hair out since his days at school and no longer  
wears glasses, allowing his **very** green eyes to meet one's own  
gaze in a manner that made even me shudder - he is quite  
intense._

_'You-Know-Who informed me that if I was to survive the  
interview in one piece, I would call him by his given name,  
Tom Riddle.(Here, Mr Potter informed me that "Tom" wouldn't  
really harm me, as Mr Potter wouldn't let him.) Mr Riddle,  
contrary to our former belief, does **not** look like a half-human,  
half-serpent freak-of-nature(he said I could put it like that), but  
is handsome and looks much like our infamous Mr Potter - just  
with red eyes and is much taller.  
'And don't think these descriptions will help you detect them -  
Mr Potter admits to being a Metamorphmagus, as does Mr  
Riddle. They both enjoy leisurely strolls through Diagon Alley,  
I am sure._

_'Now, I am sure you are curious about the interview? Well, it  
was a no questions barred interview - Mr Potter's own words -  
but I had to write it down and have in published exactly as it  
happened. Here it is:_

_'RS: So I can really ask you both anything?  
**HP: Anything you'd like, Rita. I promise one of us will  
answer.  
**__And I won't be killed?  
TR: I can't promise that.  
__**Tom!  
**__Oh, very well, I promise.  
__(clears throat) Very good. Then, to get the answer to our  
world's burning question: Harry, were you really abused by  
relatives?  
**Everything you wrote in that article was true.  
**__I see. And was the abuse your reason for betraying us?  
__**(winces) I wish you all wouldn't use that word, actually. Can  
we ban it?  
**__If I can't kill her, you can't ban any words.  
_**_You drive a hard bargain. Very well, then. As for your  
question, Rita: No. I joined the Dark Order because its  
beliefs were the ones that I, myself, held dear.  
_**_Most of them.  
_**_Yes, there is that _Crucio_ everyone in sight idea of yours that I  
disagree with.  
_**_Oh, you're funny.  
__**(laughs)  
**(__clears throat) Well, okay. So you've allied yourself with You-  
__If you call me that one more time, I'll hex you.  
__**Tom!  
**__You hate that as much as I do, now hush.  
__Uhm, okay. What should I call you then?  
__Exactly what I told you to call me. Tom.  
I- (coughs) Very well, then. So, Harry, You've allied yourself  
with **Tom** because you agree with his side's beliefs over those  
of the Ministry?  
__**Ooh, not really? Tom, help?  
**__You walked into this one yourself, Harry. I'm not helping you  
this time.  
_**_Gee, thanks. sighs How do I put this? I don't agree with a  
lot of things that the Ministry does, and I _certainly_ don't  
agree with Albus.__  
_**_What sorts of things?  
**Non-humans, for example. The way they're treated just  
doesn't sit right with me. My godfather's mate is a were-  
wolf. One of my friends is a house-elf. A centaur saved my  
life once-  
**__I remember that.  
__**I thought you were staying out of this, you bastard.  
**__Touché.  
(__laughs) Okay, so you want the treatment of non-humans to  
change. How is that different from how the Dark Order treats  
Muggles?  
__That's not fair.  
__**What, you want to answer that?  
**__Yes. Here's a bit of trivia for you, I'm a half-blood- _  
_Wait, WHAT!  
__**Nice, Tom.  
**__You shut up. Yes, I'm a half-blood. Yes, I once thought all  
Muggles needed to die - the illusions of a child, honestly. I  
thought that the world would be better without all Muggles.  
Harry here kindly showed me that Muggles have **some** uses.  
__**Tom, target practise is not one of the uses I was talking  
about.  
**__You need to stay out of my thoughts.  
__(coughs) So you're not out to rid the world of Muggles?  
__No. Now, Muggles like **Vernon**-  
_**Tom.  
**_Yes, I know.  
**If you know, then why do you keep doing it?  
**Because it annoys you?  
__I'm getting the strangest feeling that I'm sitting in the room  
with two human beings.  
(_**_laughs) Just because we're classified as Dark Wizards and  
dangerous by the Ministry doesn't mean that we're not  
human, Rita. We know how to joke and tease and laugh-  
_**_And populate my house with stray brats.  
__**We're getting off-topic.  
**__No, wait. This is your house, Tom?  
__This is Slytherin Manor.  
__**We had to bring you here because he's paranoid.  
**__No, I knew that if I needed to kill her, my Death Eaters  
would gladly help.**  
****I think I need to get Poppy in here to check your head.  
**__Poppy Pomfrey? The nurse who disappeared from Hogwarts?  
You'd be surprised at how many of those who disappeared  
actually came willingly.  
**Honestly, I think even Albus would be surprised.**  
So they weren't kidnapped, they were your people to begin  
with?  
**Bingo.**  
**Tom and Poppy were friends in school, actually. She's only  
recently said that she allies with us, though. Hermione is still  
just a supporter-  
**She has the twins, though. It's not really a great idea to send  
her out onto the field. Leaving her in Hogwarts was bad  
enough.  
_**_Quite. As for Ginevra, she's the second in command of the  
Death Eaters In-Training - sorry, Molly! - and has been  
since just after this last Christmas. Luna is a member of the  
Death Eaters In-Training - I think Gin looks at her like _her_  
second, honestly.  
_**_Severus is mine. He's **always** been mine.  
__**Now, to be fair, he'd been with Albus for a while there, but  
then he realized that I'd sided with you and flipped back.  
**Severus is nothing if not a survivor.  
__And what of that second year?  
__**Ula?  
**__She's one of the brats that Harry's populating the manor with.  
__**You sound like you hate them.  
**__They are the most aggravating humans I have ever come  
across.  
__**Funny. You say the same thing about Sirius.  
**__Okay, fine. Your godmutt is the most aggravating human I  
have ever come across. Children are just cursed at a young  
age.  
__**Don't listen to him. He was playing darts with them  
yesterday.  
**__I was **not**!  
__**Tom, I have a picture.  
**__I'm going to destroy that camera.  
__**(snorts) You've been saying that since I got it.  
**__(coughs) I think we're way off track. What were we talking  
about again anyway? (ruffles papers) Oh. Muggles?  
__Well...  
__**Oh, just give up.  
**__What is that supposed to mean?_  
_**You know what it was supposed to mean.  
**__Fine. Muggles. No, we're not out to kill them - at least, not all  
of them. What we're looking for is more of a way to safely move  
around in their world - an alliance of sorts. We also want a  
system in place that will provide Muggle-borns with a sort of  
wizarding mentor - so they're not entering our world without  
knowing anything.  
__**Both Tom and I faced that. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon  
wanted nothing to do with our world and so they pretended it  
didn't exist. When I got here, I was made a fool of - or so it  
seemed. If I had grown up with the knowledge of the  
Wizarding World, I'd like to think that I would at least have  
handled my first visit a bit better.  
**And you, Tom?  
What is this, quiz the Dark Lord?  
__**Don't mind him, he doesn't like talking about his childhood.  
He's just a big bab-  
**__Okay, you little snot. I grew up in a Muggle orphanage. I'd like  
to think that having a mentor of some sort would have, at the  
very least, saved me from some of the shit that I faced there.  
Anyway, with a mentor - I might not have learned that cursing  
people who annoyed me was a good problem-solver.**  
****I think everyone in the world can agree that we would have  
been better off if he hadn't learned that trick.**  
I certainly can.  
(**laughs) What's next on your list, Rita?  
**__Well, I know you said that you don't like the way that the  
Ministry treats non-humans, so: What evidence do you have  
that you treat them any better?  
__If I might call for refreshments?_  
_Uhm, okay?  
__Slinky!_  
S: Master called?  
_**Rita, this is the Head house-elf here at Slytherin Manor.  
Slinky, this is Rita Skeeter.  
**_Oh! She is the woman Master Harry always said he would  
invite over for tea?  
(_laughs)  
_**_Yeah, she's the one. And what are _you_ laughing about?  
_**_Why is it that Slinky knows about this nonsense?_  
Because Master Harry was telling Misses Ula and Cynthia  
last week after the attack on the elves.  
_Attack on the elves?  
_Yes. Bad Man Dumbles wasn't happy that Master and Master  
Harry got to the elves in Loch Lomond first and so he had the  
Stupid Ministry of Humans attack the elves.  
_Where did you hear about **that**?  
_Master's office needs new Silencing Charms.  
_Why couldn't you have told me this **before**?  
_Because Master Harry said Slinky would learn more if Slinky  
didn't tell Master about the Silencing Charms.  
_You **are** getting them to revolt against me! I **knew** it!  
_Master is a silly bastard.  
(**_laughs) Slinky, you shouldn't call Tom that.  
_**Master Harry is always calling Master that.  
_Master Harry will get his later.  
__**Tom, if you can't figure out that your office's Silencing  
Charms are crud without Slinky's help, you don't deserve an  
office.  
**__Don't you start quoting me!_  
(_laughs) I'm sorry.  
__**Slinky, could you go get us a round of tea?  
**_Of course, Master Harry.  
_Thank you, Slinky.  
_Of course, Master.  
_Tell me, is he **always** that straight-forward?  
__He didn't used to be. Harry's been teaching all of the  
house-elves bad manners.  
__**They needed a touch of spunk. Thank you, Slinky.  
**_Of course, Master Harry. Is there anything else Slinky can  
get for Masters and Masters' guest?  
_We're fine. Miss Skeeter?_  
_Oh! No, thank you. Wow. He's quite different from most house-  
elves I've met.  
He's always been a bit different from other house-elves. Really,  
Harry's only taught them to be more straight-forward. All of the  
elves here enjoy talking with people. They like having Harry's  
brats around because the girls will talk non-stop.  
__About that, who is Cynthia?  
_**_When we attacked the DA group, the first person I _Stupefi_ed_  
_was a girl - who happened to have been the one who saw me.  
When her father started to run with the rest of the DA  
members, he left her and she was almost trampled. So I  
pulled her out, then brought her back with me.  
_**_Like I said, he's planning on populating my home with his  
brats.  
__What if Cynthia's father is looking for her?  
__We looked into that actually. He disowned her when the  
coot told him that he feared that she'd been corrupted by us.  
__The coot?  
__**Albus. Tom won't call him by his name.  
**__He doesn't **deserve** a name.  
**You're better off not asking, Rita. Really.  
**__Okay, then. Wow. Uhm, what about these elves? I hadn't heard  
anything about this.  
One of our people in the Ministry actually found out that the  
Ministry wouldn't let the press release anything about the  
attack because it was such a humiliation.  
__**Here's our side of the story - feel free to get Albus' from  
him: I went to visit the elves at Loch Lomond on a whim and  
made friends with their leader, Roarke. Albus' phoenix came  
not long after I'd gotten there, but left when he saw me-  
**__Smart little shit.  
__**Tom.  
**__Did I interrupt your story?_  
_**Has anyone told you that you're an asshole recently?  
**__Your sister, actually. Just this morning.  
__**I don't think I want to know.  
**__Probably not.  
(__coughs pointedly)  
_**_Sorry. Anyway, I made a pact with Roarke that said that the  
elves supported us, but they would basically stay out of the  
war. Just the next day, I got word from one of my people that  
Albus had talked the Ministry into attacking Loch Lomond,  
before the elves could attack them. So some of the  
Death Eaters In-Training and I went out there and slipped into  
their society. We met the Aurors head-on and knocked them  
all out, then sent them home with their tails between their  
legs. I'm, really, not surprised that the Ministry's trying to  
cover it up.  
_**_We never cover stuff up.  
__**That's because the Ministry controls the press and they rub  
their victories in our faces.**  
Ouch.  
__(laughs) Okay, so the Ministry is screwing up again - we all  
knew that-  
I **dare** you to publish that line.  
**Tom, she has to publish the whole thing - it was our  
agreement. Remember?**  
I'm not dumb, Harry.  
__**You're not?  
**__I'm not going to get accidentally cursed if you two start fighting,  
will I?  
(_**_laughs) No. If anything, you'll get treated to us staring at  
one another in silence or speaking in Parseltongue.  
_**_It drives the others in the Manor insane that we always  
argue in Parseltongue.  
__Why?  
__**No blackmail.  
**__Is that what Gin's complaint is? Because Poppy always tells me  
that she doesn't like not knowing how to solve our problem.  
__**I don't know why she's complaining - she's the one who  
always gets us to shut up by threatening medication.  
**__It's not working as well as it used to.  
__**Oh. I suppose that's a good excuse.  
**__So, how many people live here in the Manor?  
__**Well, Tom and myself. Then Gin and Herm and Herm's  
twins.  
**__Your brats.  
__Yes. And Poppy and Sevvie-_  
_Sevvie?  
__Severus Snape. It's Harry's pet name for him.  
__**He hates it as much as you hate 'Voldie'.  
**(__hisses)  
_**_(laughs) Uhm, Sirius and Remus live here too. Oh, and Ron's  
in our dungeon.  
_**_Mr Weasley?  
__**Yup! And he's still alive, too.  
**__And in one piece, last I knew.  
__I'm surprised.  
**The house-elves won't let us kill him, actually.  
**__Go-_  
_**No, shut up. No one wants to hear what you have to say  
on the matter. You'll scar some innocent little kid for life.  
**__You know, all these so-called 'innocent children'? It's all a  
farce. They're not really innocent, you know.  
__**You've been spending too much time with Ula, Cynthia, and  
Ionia.  
**__Ionia?  
_**_She's Roarke's daughter. Ula and Cynthia went with me  
when I went to go meet the elves - Tom didn't want them in  
his hair - and the three hit it off. Phelan, who's a werewolf as  
well as an elf, spends a lot of time with Remus. The two kids  
are always over here, it seems.  
_**_And Roarke allows this?  
__He knows no one will harm them. All the Death Eaters have  
been told that the children are off-limits. Most of them listen.  
__Who doesn't? Do I want to know?  
__**Bellatrix and Fenrir.  
**__Lestrange?  
__**That's the woman.  
**__And... Who's Fenrir?  
__Werewolf. He's the head of the largest clan. We've actually had  
quite a few problems with him, his threatening the children is  
just one of many.  
I see. What do you usually do about him?  
I'm not allowed to say, lest I scar any little children.**  
****Funny, isn't he?  
**__Okay, I think one more question, just for me?  
__**Go ahead.  
**__Harry, honestly, do you like it here?  
_**_I love it here. My whole family is with me, even those that are  
fighting against me seem to be right here with me.  
_**_You're starting to sound sappy.  
__**Sometimes I could do without his sense of humour, though.  
**__(laughs) So I see.  
__Oiy!_  
**_And, Rita, if you don't mind, I've got an answer for the Order.  
_**_What?_  
_I don't mind, no.  
__Harry, what are you up to?_  
_**Hush. Hermione told me that Albus suspected that Marcus  
Brutús was actually you. I'd just like to make sure that Albus  
knows for sure that, yes, Lord Voldemort was teaching at his  
school for a whole year.**  
Harry!  
__What?_  
_Wait, aren't you and Brutús lovers?  
__Turn that thing off!_  
_**Yes. Tom, it's not turning off no matter how many times you  
try to hex it.  
**__You little-!_

_'And the rest of that is history. At any rate, here are the  
answers to most of the burning questions I know you've all had._

_'I also got to see Miss Ginevra Weasley-Potter. She has since re-  
gained her lost voice due to the magic of elves. It also turns out  
that the "attack" on Hogwarts was made so that they could  
free Miss Weasley-Potter, who was being tortured by the  
esteemed Albus Dumbledore for information on the Dark  
Order._

_'I also saw Miss Hermione Granger. She looks to be doing well  
and is doing a wonderful job of taking care of the four  
children that reside full-time in Slytherin Manor as well as the  
two that visit all the time._

_'As a special treat, King Roarke of the Loch Lomond Elfin Clan  
was also in. He is a fine man - very polite. Rather handsome, too.  
I wonder if he's taken?_

_'Rita Skeeter signing out and, perhaps, signing up. The Dark  
Order isn't all about death and torture after all. Or, at least,  
only as much as our own government.'_

-/-

Albus stalked into the court room furiously. Not only was he on trial because of Harry's mouth, but Miss Weasley-Potter had slipped through his hands and his attack on those bloody elves had _failed_. It couldn't _possibly_ get worse!

"Order! This court will come to order!" Mad-Eye stared down at him - the only sympathetic face in a crowd of people who blamed him for Harry turning.

Madame Bones stood. "An agreement has been reached regarding the plaintiff's current stand in our world. This court room will hold peace between the Order and the Ministry and the Dark Order until one whole hour after the sentence has been given. Any act against this will earn the offender ten years in Azkaban. Mr Potter, if you would step down?"

Harry slipped from the crowd, morphing into the face most expected as he stepped up to his seat near the Headmaster, who was staring at him. "Hello, Albus," he offered in a chilled tone, taking his seat.

"How very crafty of you, Harry," Albus replied, fighting against his rising temper.

Harry met the Headmaster's gaze evenly. "We just wanted to see you go down," he assured the older man before turning back to where Madame Bones was working to call the court to order.

"I won't be going down alone."

"Do your worst," Harry whispered, not looking over. It was too late for Albus - Rita's article had already been typed out and edited. It was on it's way to the presses at that very moment.

"This case is over the abuse of Harry James Potter. Mr Potter states that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew of his abuse and was even the one _behind_ it. Mr Dumbledore, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Albus replied surely.

Madame Bones nodded. "Mr Potter, you have a witness?"

"I do." Harry stood, one arm extended. "Fawkes!"

Albus felt himself become ill as his familiar appeared on Harry's arm. The spy in his office. The one being that he would _never_ suspect. Of course. Of _course_.

He'd lost this case before it had even begun.

-/-

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Albus spun to face his once-student with a sneer. "_Tom_."

Tom smiled. "Hello, coot." Then he held out the special edition of the _Prophet_. "This just came out. I thought you might want to see what Harry and I were up to yesterday."

Albus snatched the paper away. "What, another massacre?" He opened the paper, then gaped.

"No. We were answering questions." Tom laughed coldly, then walked over to where Harry stood talking to Herm and Gin. "He's reading it."

"Good. I'm tired of fighting with a defeated man," Harry muttered. "I have better things to do than be in a court room full of people gaping at me."

"Please _don't_ tell us what those other things might be." Hermione rolled her eyes, looking faintly disgusted.

"Feel free to tell me, love," Tom suggested, slipping his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"Public displays of affection need to stay in the hall outside," a voice reported.

Harry smiled. "Hullo, Alastor."

"Potter. Voldemort. Granger. Weasley-Potter," Mad-Eye replied evenly.

"Should you really be over here?" Gin rasped.

Mad-Eye cocked an eyebrow. "So you _do_ have your voice back."

"Yes. She can cuss us out in stereo now," Harry agreed with a large grin. "And it's fine, Gin. Mad-Eye was the one who ended up arranging everything between us and the Ministry - I think they _expect_ him to come over and chat."

"What does the outcome look like?" Tom asked seriously of the Minister.

"You don't have a thing to worry about. Unless Albus pulls something out of thin air, you're clear. Everyone's been leaning towards you since that article Rita wrote about this whole mess. I certain that this latest article with make your victory clear."

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought. It's why I told Rita to have it published just before the trial."

"It helps that Albus has been losing face ever since you defected," Herm added easily.

"True." Mad-Eye gripped Harry's shoulder firmly. "This won't take much longer, I'm certain."

Harry nodded thankfully, then they all watched as Mad-Eye stepped back up to the judging chairs.

"I suppose we should head back, then," Herm sighed, tugging on Gin's arm. "Come on, Tom."

"Go on," Tom replied, then spun Harry around and kissed his lover firmly on the lips. **:It's all perfect, got it:**

**:I know, Tom. I'm not worried about this.:**

**:Just making sure.:** Tom rubbed a thumb gently against Harry's cheek. **:What do you say? Shag when this is all over:**

Harry snorted in amusement. **:Oh, off with you, bastard.:**

Tom placed one more kiss upon Harry's lips. **:Imp.:** Then he was gone back to his seat.

Harry stepped back over to his own seat, standing straight against the stares bearing down on him. _When this is all over, can I spend the rest of my days hiding in Slytherin Manor?_

Tom chuckled.

"You haven't won yet," Albus assured Harry sharply.

"Funny, Alastor was just telling me that there was no way I could lose," Harry replied evenly.

"You can't win if you're _dead_, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you, Albus. Our people are standing by, ready to kill everyone in sight if one of us is attacked. Would you really risk the people of the world?"

Albus turned away - he didn't know what to say to that. Harry could be bluffing, or he could be being honest. There was no telling.

Harry had won.

-/-

Harry looked around the ballroom with a smile. All the Juniors were partying - even a few Death Eaters were getting into the swing of the party. Albus had been imprisoned in Azkaban with a dementor - courtesy of Tom - to watch over him. The two lords of the Dark Order had spent a half an hour with Mad-Eye and various other high-ranking members of the Ministry, discussing peace talks. With any luck, the war was already over.

**:Should we leave them to their own devices:** Tom hissed in Harry's ear, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist from behind.

**:Let's.:**

The two leaders disappeared through the nearest door and no one noticed.

-/-

As the door closed, Harry found himself not only naked, but also somehow in the middle of their bed, looking up into the shining red eyes of his beautifully naked lover. "What's the occasion?" Harry inquired with a smile.

"We're celebrating the coot's imprisonment and soon-to-be death."

"How soon?"

"As soon as I can get Alastor to agree with me on it."

Harry laughed and sat up. Tom met him halfway and their lips brushed once, then slammed together hungrily. Tongues were sucked into opposite mouths - seeming almost like food for two wizards starved for love and time to themselves.

They fell back upon the bed, Harry on the bottom. Tom easily dominating Harry's body, impossibly long fingers dancing over shivering flesh, goosebumps following in their wake. Legs tangling together as they writhed upon the bed, the sheets twisting and falling off the bed beneath them.

**:Suck:** Tom ordered breathlessly, placing three fingers against Harry's lips.

Harry sucked the fingers into his mouth just as hungrily as he'd sucked on Tom's tongue mere moments before, not even thinking to mention the half-full tube of lube in the drawer next to them, or the jar of Tom's favourite cream sitting on the bathroom sink. Who needed lube or cream anyway?

Tom reclaimed Harry's lips with his own as his spit-slicked fingers fingered Harry's pucker, dancing around it in a haunting sort of dance.

And then a finger slipped in, dancing around within while it's brothers continued dancing around outside. Harry closed his eyes, loving the intimacy of having Tom in his mouth and his arse all at once - owning him like only Tom could.

Two fingers, scissoring and twisting. Three, and a flash of light. Tom's fingers were so long. They belonged in Harry. But do you know what belonged more?

The fingers danced out and Harry lifted his hips in invitation. The head, the shaft. It was a perfect fit. _They_ were a perfect fit.

They moved together in perfect sync - as only those who knew each other in every way could.

And they came together - matching cries of bliss - as only those who were meant to be together could.

The prophesy was broken - the Dark Lord knew the power he had once not.

Harry and Tom curled together in rumpled sheets. Their world was complete.

-/-

-/-

**A/N:** -sniffles- I think I need to take my allergy meds. XD  
There's still the epilogue. No worries.

Can you believe it? This chapter was written before fourteen was done. Like I said at the beginning, the idea started out as an outtake, then became an actual chapter. I've been writing for almost twelve hours straight - only taking a couple bathroom breaks and five minutes to make some ramen.  
I think I'm proud of this chapter.  
I think I need some sleep, actually. -sweatdrop-

So, I was looking at my story stats. The first chapter of Reclaim was insanely popular here on FFN, with 153 reviews. Only chapter 9 has gotten over one hundred since then. Could I have lots and lots of reviews for this chapter? Please? I promise the Epilogue will be _really_ long... -wide eyes-

Bats  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!


	16. Epilogue

**Title:** Reclaim  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort), Salazar/Godric, Rowena/Helga, Sirius/Remus, Gin/Ted, Herm/Luna, and others  
**Warnings:** This will have graphic slash, not-so-graphic femslash, and not-so-graphic het, Bella torture, angst like WHOA, mentions of suicidal thoughts  
**Summary:** Sequel to Abandon!  
In love with the man he's expected to kill and member of the esteemed Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter must fight in a war in which he is divided. Can he lead his world to peace?  
**Disclaim Her:** I have apples and caramel dip. Can we say heaven?

**Key:**  
_Mind-speak_  
**:Parseltongue:**  
_'Written thoughts'_  
°°Phoenix speech°°

**A/N:** So, I wanted to get this out yesterday, but my lovely beta forgot to send it to me and then my laptop in my dorm was being an arse - I have to take it to the IT people ASAP - so I did a classical lazy!Bats and played on my GameBoy instead. -shame-  
Don't complain. It's a day earlier and it's monsterously long. XD

-

Epilogue

-

_'Wednesday the 10th of December 2008_

_'So I found you while I was packing all my things for Christmas break at the Manor. I remember the day Herm gave you to me. Christmas of '97. Wow. It seems so long ago. Since then Herm's twins were born - they're starting Hogwarts in two years - Gin lost and regained her voice, I became a professor then quit then returned - this is my sixth full year teaching - Albus got put in Azkaban and died after going more insane than usual, the house-elves finally allowed Ron to starve after he kicked Giggles, peace reigned over the Wizarding World, I adopted Cynthia - the little horror - and, yes! Tom and I got married this past summer! It was a wonderful wedding, and then we went to Cuba for our honeymoon - I didn't know Tom spoke Spanish!  
'Oh, I don't know what else to say! Everyone's doing well. Herm's working part-time in the wizarding library in down-town London and taking care of Gal and Gerda. Luna got a job in the Department of Mysteries after the war ended. Those two better be having their wedding soon - they're so cute together!  
'Gin and Ted got married Christmas of '99. It was a sweet little ceremony - very small. Gin's here teaching Transfiguration now while Ted's taken over his father's job as aide to the Minister - even though Mad-Eye still freaks him out.  
' 'Bini's also working with Alastor, though they seem to get on better than Alastor and Ted do! As for Seam? He's slowly moving up in the ranks of the Magical Law Enforcement - especially since Madame Bones handed her job over to Sue. As for Seam and 'Bini as a couple? Once a year, it seems, they break up, date someone they work with for a month, then get back together and pledge eternal devotion. I'm waiting for them to just give up and tie the knot.  
'Fred and George, if you'll believe it, admitted to 'dating' each other a few years ago and have been much more open about it since - much to Molly's aggravation. Their business is doing smashing - I can't tell you how many detentions there have been that I've handed out because of one of their products in the past few months.  
'Molly and Arthur are doing pretty well as well. Arthur's still happy with his place as head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Last I knew, Molly was still trying to get him to retire.  
'Parvati moved to France with Pan. Last I heard from them, they were planning to get married in January. Parvati's still in British International Law, but Pan's got a job with the French Ministry, so they think they'll just stay over there.  
'Poppy and Sevvie moved back here to Hogwarts after the war and returned to their old positions - courtesy of our lovely Headmistress, Minerva. At least Sev's being a bit easier on the students, though. And Poppy's got Sal and Leana helping her out, so she's got a much better temperament. We still have tea together, and Scamp got pregnant again last month - isn't that cat getting too old to get pregnant! - and I can't wait for the litter to be born. Ula managed to talk Poppy into giving her one of the kittens after I told her that she couldn't have Smoky.  
'Remy and Sirius came onboard here at Hogwarts too - I agree with Sev, what was Minnie thinking! Sirius teaches Muggle Studies while Remy's teaching Care of Magical Creatures. They finally got married too, about three years ago.  
'And don't worry about Hagrid, he asked to just be Keeper of the Grounds and Keys again, so Minnie granted it and dragged Remy back.  
'Mandy and Terry finally broke up - that was one crazy match! - and now Mandy's dating Millie - she tells me it's because they both work in the Department of Mysteries and they like coming home and being able to share things. As for Terry? He's dating Lisa right now, but I heard a rumour from Morag that he's really got his eye on Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Too bad for Terry that Justin's dating Hannah Abbot and shows no inclination towards the male sex! Morag himself is dating Padma right now.  
'Nev took over Pomona's old job here when she retired last year - Rolanda Hooch took over as Head of Hufflepuff over four years ago, since she had less to do that Pomona at the time. When Tom and I got back from Cuba, I found out that Nev and Dray had gotten drunk - I, wisely, didn't ask for details - and have started dating since then.  
'I finally told Tom who 'Bob Jhonen' was after the war was officially declared over. Tom and Abe have only become better friends since then, much to my surprise.  
'Rowena is still teaching History of Magic, but with the help from the other three Founders. The students seem to enjoy them, especially when the four start acting like friends instead of teachers. I've actually heard quite a few good things about Salazar.  
'Cynthia is having fun traveling around the world. Tom teased her once that she just likes having money to waste, since her father was very strict when it came to money and possessions. Ula, on the other hand, took up a job in the Ministry working with the elves who she loves so. Her girlfriend - Enid Clough, if you'll believe it - is helping her.  
'As for myself and Tom? Well, like I said, we got married this summer and honeymooned in Cuba. I'm teaching Defence at Hogwarts and am the Deputy Headmaster, as well as Head of Gryffindor. I don't particularly mind the work, though, since Tom lives here at the school and helps me all the time - I think that's the reason Minnie gave me so much work, actually, because she knew Tom would help me. Outside of the school, Tom works with Alastor - getting those two to make friendly was one of the great challenges of the Peace - and they agree - or disagree, really - on the laws for the Wizarding World. I am proud of Tom, though. He was the one who suggested working with Alastor, rather than taking over the whole Ministry. He said it would be easier to control people if they thought they had some amount of control over themselves - typical Tom - but he's still a fair leader. If people knew that Voldemort was behind fifty percent of the decisions the Ministry makes, they'd probably revolt. However, since he considers everything they ask of the Ministry on unbiased grounds, they really have no reason to complain. I've seen Tom and Alastor argue about things that a Muggleborn requested and Tom was actually the one on the Muggleborn's side! He's changed a lot from when he killed my parents twenty-eight years ago.  
'Uh-oh! Here comes Herm! Thanks for giving me some time to talk!  
'Harry Potter-Riddle(-Weasley-Nott-Granger-Lovegood)_

-/-

"There's a horror here for you," Tom commented dryly, poking his head into Harry's office at the Manor.

"Mr Harry!" Cynthia slipped past the Dark Lord and met Harry when he was half-way around his desk with a hug. "I haven't seen you in absolute _months_ and I come home to find you _working_!" the young woman berated her adopted father.

Harry offered his daughter a sheepish smile. "I thought you weren't getting back from Beijing until tomorrow..."

"Which is probably why she came a day early," Tom teased with an evil smirk.

Cynthia gave her other adopted father a calculating look. "And how about you, Mr Tom. How much work have _you_ done since break started?"

"Nothing," Tom claimed.

"Liar! You had a meeting at the Ministry yesterday!"

The Dark Lord gave his husband an amused look. "Are you in primary school, Harry?"

Harry stuck his tongue out in response.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "You two are absolutely ridiculous. Come on, Mr Harry. You and Mr Tom and I are all going to go sit in the kitchen and trade tales over some hot cocoa," she ordered, taking a hold of Harry's arm and half-dragging him from the office.

"Yes, Cynthia," Harry replied helplessly before grabbing Tom's arm and pulling him along after them.

-/-

"To another year of the Peace among Wizard-kind!" Alastor called.

"Hear, hear!" everyone around the large table called and clinked glasses.

House-elves scurried about with trays piled with ham and turkey and potatoes in various forms and vegetables and fruits and rolls and any number of amazing things for Christmas Eve dinner. All forty-two members of the table gladly took the offered food and filled their plates with cheer-filled chatter and good-humoured banter.

Once everyone had been served, Ted clinked his spoon against his glass of wine with a smile. "Gin and I have something to announce," he informed the table once they'd fallen silent.

"Ted!" Gin called, blushing brightly.

"Well, go on then," Ula ordered.

Gin shot the younger witch an annoyed look as Ted cleared his throat. "Gin, my dearest wife and the love of my life-"

"Get on with it, Nott!" Pan called across the table. Her shout was followed by a round of good-natured laughter.

"Oh, sit down, Ted," Gin ordered, standing herself. "What Ted is incapable of saying without embellishing his every word, is that I'm pregnant."

The dinning room filled with congratulations, cheers, and more laughter. They all silenced when Harry stood, green eyes glittering brightly. "To my sister and brother-in-law and their soon-to-be brat, I wish you many years of happiness," he stated solemnly with his wineglass raised.

"Hear, hear!" came the response and glasses were clinked again. Harry sat back down next to his husband, who was trying not to laugh at Harry's choice of words.

Padma stood with her glass raised next and everyone looked over to her with a smile. "To my sister and her lovely fiancée, I wish you both eternal happiness and a beautiful wedding next month."

"Hear, hear!" everyone shouted while Pan and Parvati blushed.

Dean stood next. "To my best mate and his lover, when the _hell_ are you two going to get married!"

Everyone laughed, even 'Bini and Seam. Then Seam stood. "To my best mate, when the _hell_ are you going to hook up with someone!"

Everyone laughed again.

Gerda and Gal traded looks, then Gerda stood. "To Mum and Luna, are you two _ever_ going to get married?"

Everyone laughed again and Harry gave his godchildren a thumbs up, which earned him a cold look from his elder sister.

Then Herm stood, looking determined not to smile. "To my wonderful children, how much longer until you're off to Hogwarts again?"

"Anything but that!" Harry and Tom shouted amongst the laughter that followed Herm's words.

Gal and Gerda turned doe-eyes on their godfather and his husband, which earned them even more laughter.

Anytime the group of friends got together, they were like that. They all laughed and teased. Their friendship was what they wanted their world to become - purebloods, halfbloods, Muggleborns, and Muggles all together as friends.

-/-

Petunia stepped up to her nephew while he was talking politics with Tom, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Abe, Arthur, 'Bini, Ted, Dray, Lucius, Parvati, Rabastan, Severus, Rodolphus, and Minerva. Everyone turned to greet the aging Muggle with kind smiles and Petunia smiled in return. "Do you mind if I steal Harry?"

"Off with you," Tom ordered his husband with a grin.

Harry stuck out his tongue, then took his aunt's offered hand and the two stepped away from the various groups and out into the garden. Once away from the constant chatter of their strange family, the two embraced. "Hello, Aunt Petunia," Harry murmured.

"Hello, dear," Petunia replied, kissing Harry's cheek, then motioning towards a bench. As they sat, Petunia inquired, "How was Cuba?"

"Lovely. A bit warm, though." The two traded smiles. "How was Italy?"

"Beautiful, thank you for the tickets."

"You're most welcome."

The two fell into a companionable silence for a long moment and just watched the stars.

It was Harry who broke the silence. "I've been curious about something for a while."

"What?" Petunia smiled over at her nephew.

"Do you ever miss Uncle Vernon? Or Dudley?"

Petunia frowned. That wasn't the sort of question she'd ever have expected from Harry. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Guilt, I guess."

Petunia's lips curved up into a bitter smile. "I miss Vernon sometimes when I have to do my taxes or when I see a happy couple out on the town. Sometimes I miss Dudley when I'm making dinner or when I turn on the telly. Honestly, though, I miss you more." Petunia brushed a lock of long black hair out of Harry's face. "When I come home after work or when I leave for work, there's no one to greet me. There's no one to talk with over a meal or to help me set the table. When I have a bad day, I don't even think about Vernon or Dudley. Rather, I wonder if I could find a way to make a cell phone work in Hogwarts so I can give you a ring."

Harry bit his lower lip and hugged his aunt. How was it that Petunia always knew exactly what to say, even when Tom had found no words after years of trying?

After a long moment of silent comforting, Harry pulled away and said, "We should probably head back in for the gift exchange."

"Probably," Petunia agreed.

As there were so many people in their large group, and the number seemed to shift from year to year depending on who was dating whom, they all put their names in a hat during the first week of November. Whoever's name you picked was the one you had to get a gift for. It could be a prank gift or a serious one. Dray had suggested it back in 2000 during their annual get together before the new Hogwarts year started. Every year, it seemed, was sillier than the last.

Everyone gathered around the large Christmas tree in the Manor's old meeting room. Under the tree sat a pile of forty-two presents, some small, some large, and all done up in colourful wrappings that made the space under the tree look like a mixed-up rainbow.

"Who gave the last gift last year?" Tom asked once everyone had taken a seat.

"Mad-Eye!" Tonks announced loudly.

Everyone turned to Mad-Eye as he stood and found the gift from him under the tree. Once he'd grabbed it, it clunked over to Tom and held it out. "To Mr Tom Riddle-Potter."

Tom took the gift wearily. "I'm terrified," he informed the Minister, then opened it. The look of horror on his face made everyone crack up.

Mad-Eye clunked back to his seat. "You needed a new pair of dress robes - I'm sick of black."

"But..._pink_!" Tom squeaked. Everyone laughed again.

"You'll have to try it on later, love," Harry suggested, gently prying the box from his husband's hands. "Go give your gift now."

Tom blinked a few times, then shot Mad-Eye a dangerous look before standing and retrieving his gift from the pile. He handed the black-wrapped box to Fred. "To Mr Fred Weasley," he informed the concerned-looking young man before returning to his seat.

Fred unwrapped the gift, then gave the containing box a weary look. Slowly, he opened it. When nothing happened, he glanced into the box and got punched in the face.

Everyone laughed.

"Funny, mate," Fred grumbled, rubbing gently at his eye.

George snorted in amusement at his brother. "Oh, go on, Fred. That was lovely, Tom."

"I rather thought so," Tom agreed, looking pleased with himself.

Fred grabbed his gift from the pile and walked it over to his father. "To Mr Arthur Weasley."

Arthur took the box carefully. "Is this going to be the year of prank gifts?" he inquired dryly as he opened the package.

"Nope," Fred replied, walking back over to his seat.

"Wow!" Arthur pulled out an old-fashioned wall phone. "This is wonderful, Fred! Thank you!"

"Sure thing, Dad," Fred replied with a grin.

Molly took the gift from her husband's hands carefully. "Go on, Arthur."

"Of course, yes..." Arthur stood and picked his own gift out of the pile, which he then handed over to Pan. "To Ms Pansy Parkinson."

Pan smiled, then opened up the small box and pulled out a small plastic thing with a piece of paper. "Translator?" She glanced over at Arthur with an amused smile.

"Since you work with Muggles so often, I thought you could use that if you found yourself fishing for a word," Arthur offered. "The instructions for it are on that paper."

"Thank you, Arthur," Pan replied before getting up and grabbing her gift. "To Mr Draco Malfoy," she announced, handing the gift over to an amused-looking Dray.

Dray opened the small box, then burst out laughing. "A cracked mirror!"

"Your ego was getting too big," Pan informed her childhood friend. Everyone laughed.

Dray got up and pulled his gift from the pile, then handed it over to 'Bini. "To Mr Blaise Zabini."

'Bini made a face, then opened the large-ish box. "Oh! Thanks, Dray!"

Dray smiled. "You _did_ say you needed new dress robes."

'Bini pulled out the silvery-green silk dress robe and everyone oohed and aahed over it, then he put it away and got up to get his gift. He handed the small box over to Petunia. "To Ms Petunia Evans."

Petunia smiled and waited until 'Bini had retaken his seat before opening the small box and letting out a surprised gasp. "Oh, Blaise, it's beautiful."

"Show it around, then," Gin called from the other side of the group.

Petunia pulled out the small golden ring and held it up. It was a phoenix with its wings wrapping around the band. Everyone silently agreed that it was beautiful and Harry shot 'Bini a grin. 'Bini looked relieved.

Petunia pulled her smallish box out from under the tree, then handed it over to Morag with a smirk. "To Mr Morag MacDougal."

"Bloody hell," Morag muttered as Petunia returned to her seat, then opened the box. "Petunia!"

Petunia cracked up. "You might need them."

Morag showed off the box of condoms for his curious audience, then blushed when everyone laughed. "I'll get you eventually," Morag warned the Muggle, who just laughed some more.

"Oh, go on," Padma elbowed her boyfriend gently.

Morag stood and, muttering under his breath, pulled out his gift, then handed it over to Severus. "To Mr Severus Snape," he said, then fled back to his seat as Severus scowled.

"Open it," Rabastan ordered his lover with a smirk.

Severus sighed and opened the gift, then allowed a rare smile. "Thank you, Mr MacDougal. It's a box of Egyptian herbs," he informed his curious audience.

"Nice," Rabastan nodded to Morag, who grinned.

Severus stood and picked up a bag, which he then held out to Sirius. "It is my displeasure to offer this to you, Mr Sirius Black."

Sirius pulled out of the bag a large bone, then burst out laughing. "Nice one!"

Severus smirked while everyone else laughed.

Sirius handed the bag and bone over to Remus, then grabbed his gift and walked it over to Luna. "To Ms Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiled airily and unwrapped her gift. She shot Sirius an amused look when she saw it, then pulled out a roll of star charts. "Nice, Mr Black."

"I'm glad you like," Sirius replied among the laughter that followed.

Luna pulled a small box out of the pile, then walked over to Herm. "To Ms Hermione Granger-Potter," Luna started, then got down on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Herm burst into tears and hugged her girlfriend tightly. "Oh, God, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes."

Harry stood and started clapping. Everyone else followed, with a few of the less mature members of the group whistling.

When Herm pulled away from her now fiancée and let Luna place the ring on her finger, everyone else sat down. "Thanks, guys," Herm whispered. Once Luna had retaken her seat, Herm stood and pulled her gift out from under the tree and walked it over to Dean. "To Mr Dean Thomas."

"Sit, Herm," Dean ordered, taking the gift. Herm gave him a watery smile and retook her seat next to Luna. Dean pulled open the gift, then whistled. "Nice, Herm. Thanks." He held up a new drawing pad and an attached case of drawing pencils.

"You're most welcome," Herm replied softly, wiping at her eyes with a tissue that Gal had handed over.

Dean set his new things down, then grabbed his gift. "To Ms Minerva McGonagall," he said, handing the gift over to Minerva.

Minerva gave her once-student a sharp look as he hurried back to his seat, then opened the thin package carefully. "This is lovely, Mr Thomas," she allowed, showing off the amazingly detailed picture of herself morphing into her cat form.

"I'm glad you like it, ma'am," Dean replied with a relieved look.

Minerva set the picture gently to one side, then stood and pulled out a small, oval-shaped case, which she then handed over to Tonks. "To Ms Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks opened the case carefully, then let out a snort. "Glasses, Minerva?"

"In hopes that you will stop running in to everything," Minerva replied with a faint smile.

Everyone laughed while Tonks grinned. "Thanks, Professor." Then she stood and pulled out her own gift. "To Ms Lisa Turpin," she said, handing over the heavy box.

Lisa cocked an eyebrow at the Third Auror, then ripped off the wrapping. "Nice," she commented holding up the book on fighting styles. "Am I learning how to karate chop vampires now?"

"Why not?" Tonks replied with a grin.

Lisa laughed with the others in the group as she got up and pulled out her own gift. "To Mr Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus unwrapped his gift, then grinned. "Thank you, Lisa," he said, showing off the book on sword swings and the various swords you use them with.

"You're welcome."

Rodolphus stood and pulled out his gift then handed it over to Terry. "To Mr Terry Boot."

Terry unwrapped his gift as Rodolphus returned to his seat. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, showing off the book on meditation.

"I thought you could use some help with that violent temper of yours that's always getting you into trouble," Rodolphus replied with a smirk. "It helped Harry."

"Thanks, Rodolphus," Harry offered sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

Terry pulled out his gift, then handed it over to Mandy. "To Ms Mandy Brocklehurst."

Mandy smiled and opened the gift slowly, then grinned. "Thanks, Terry!" she called, holding up the Secret Notebook. It had just hit the shelves two weeks before and was supposed to keep anything written inside of it hidden from all eyes but those belonging to the writer.

"Sure thing," Terry replied with a faint smile.

Mandy stood and pulled out a medium-sized box, which she then handed over to Millie. "To Ms Millicent Bulstrode."

Millie smiled at her girlfriend and opened the gift, then laughed happily. Within was a memory box that contained what seemed like hundreds of rose petals. "Thanks, Mandy," Millie sighed, kissing her girlfriend.

"Of course, love."

Millie smiled and got up to get her gift. "To Ms Ula Thorald."

Ula pulled open the box with all the excitement of a young child, then grinned at what she received. "Cool! A scrap booking kit! Thanks, Millie!"

"Sure thing, kid."

Ula handed her gift over to Lucius with a smirk. "To Mr Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the gift, then opened it. He groaned when he looked inside, then shook his cane threateningly at Ula. "You little wretch."

"What did she get you, dear?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius held up a blonde hair-dyeing kit. Everyone laughed.

"I thought you might need help with those grey hairs!" Ula called out, laughing with everyone else.

Lucius sniffed, then stood and grabbed his gift. "To Mr Alastor Moody," he said, holding the long, thin gift out to the Minister.

Mad-Eye accepted the gift, then opened it. It was a cane. "An interesting gift, Lucius," he commented.

"There's a concealed knife in the bottom and your wand fits in the top," Lucius explained evenly.

"Thank you," Mad-Eye allowed, then looked around the circle with a sharp eye. "Galvin."

Gal stood with an annoyed look, then pulled out his gift. He held the small box out to his grandmother. "To Ms Molly Weasley."

Molly opened the gift, then pulled Gal into a hug. "Thank you _so_ much, dear!"

Arthur held up the gift for everyone to see. It was a mother's ring. Upon the band were a bundle of twelve gems. Each gem was the birthstone of one of those whom she considered a child. "So, who all is on here, Molly?" Arthur asked as Molly put it on.

Molly smiled at the group around them. "Well, Fred and George, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie, of course. Then Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ted, Cynthia, Gal, and Gerda."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry whispered while the others whom she'd named all smiled at her thankfully.

Tom, however, put on a mock annoyed look. "And what about _me_?"

"You're too old, you geezer," Ula declared.

Everyone laughed and Harry had to hold Tom back while he pretended to go at the squealing young witch.

Molly stood and pulled out her gift. Everyone fell silent as she handed it over to Ted. "To Mr Theodore Nott."

Ted smiled and unwrapped the gift. It was a green scarf. He put it on, then got up to give his mother-in-law, who had returned to her seat, a hug. "Thanks, Mum."

"Of course," Molly replied, kissing his cheek.

Ted pulled his gift out of the pile, then handed it over to Harry. "To Mr Harry Potter-Riddle. Don't let your husband kill me."

Everyone laughed and Tom gave Ted a dry look while the younger wizard returned quickly to his seat. Harry just smiled and opened the gift. Inside was a fake nose ring, which he put on with a grin. Everyone in the room laughed again while Tom attempted to get Harry to take it off.

Finally getting away from his husband, with the nose ring still in his nose, Harry pulled his own gift from the pile and held it out to George. "To Mr George Weasley."

"You two got us?" Fred groaned. "George, for the love of Merlin, _don't_ open that."

George laughed, then pulled it open. Within was a clown doll that looked exactly like the twins. "Cute! It can be our new mascot!"

"You weren't supposed to like it!" Tom called back as Harry settled in his lap.

"You've failed," George assured the scarlet-eyed man as he took his gift over to Gerda. "To Ms Gerda Granger."

"What did you give her, you fiend!" Herm demanded.

"Nothing too dangerous!" George replied, arms raised in surrender.

Gerda opened her gift and grinned. "Thanks, Uncle George," she said, showing her new book of beginner pranks to the group.

"Absolutely not!" Herm shouted, reaching for the book.

Gerda handed the gift over to Gal, who sat on it with a grin, then picked up her gift. "To Mr Neville Longbottom. Mum picked it out."

"Gerda!"

Everyone laughed as Herm gave her daughter a sharp look.

Nev opened the gift, then smiled over at mother and daughter. "Thank you, both," he said sincerely as he showed off the new book on Arctic plants. Then he stood and got his own gift, which he handed over to Remus. "To Mr Remus Lupin."

Remus opened the small box and read the card within, then cocked his eyebrow at Nev, who was still standing in front of him. "It's back at the school?"

"It's a Venus Flytrap," Nev explained. "I wasn't sure how Tom would have reacted to it, and it's difficult to wrap living things. I'll bring it over when we get back."

"Thank you," Remus replied with an honest smile. He waited until Nev had returned to his seat before getting his own gift, which he handed over to Rabastan. "To Mr Rabastan Lestrange."

Rabastan opened the long box as Remus sat back down, then let out a whistle. "Beautiful, Remus," he called, holding up the old sword in it's decorated scabbard.

"You're welcome," Remus replied.

Rabastan put the sword away carefully, then grabbed his own gift. "To Ms Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa opened the small box and smiled, holding up the small hand mirror. The back was a design of flowers done in gold. "This is beautiful, Rabastan," she murmured.

"I'm glad you like it," Rabastan replied.

Narcissa gave the mirror to Lucius to hold then picked up her gift and gave it to Gin. "To Ms Ginevra Nott. I meant it as a joke, but I suppose you can think of it as an early gift."

Gin gave Narcissa a curious look, then opened the bag. She pulled out a miniature crib with a laugh. "This is lovely, Narcissa. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, dear," Narcissa replied, kissing both of Gin's cheeks before returning to her seat.

Gin gave the bag and crib over to her husband, then picked up her gift from under the tree. "To Ms Padma Patil."

Padma gladly took the offered gift, then motioned Gin to her seat. Once Gin was seated, Padma opened the gift and laughed. "Thank you, Gin!" she called, showing off the picture book on Muggle transport.

Gin smiled while everyone laughed.

Padma got up and picked up her gift, then handed it over to her sister. "To Ms Parvati Patil."

Parvati opened the gift, then gasped and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you so very much," she whispered. Pan held up the book of poems about sisters and everyone smiled.

Parvati sent Padma back to her seat and picked out her gift from the dwindling pile. "To Ms Cynthia Potter-Riddle."

Cynthia opened her gift curiously, then grinned. "Thanks, Parvati!" she called, hugging her new travel log book.

"Your father told me your old one had just about run out," Parvati said with a smile.

"Yeah." Cynthia gave a heavy sigh, then stood and grabbed her gift. She handed it over to Poppy. "To Ms Poppy Pomfrey."

Poppy opened the box cautiously, then smiled happily. "Thank you very much, Cynthia," she said, showing off the bottles of Chinese potions with care.

"Sure thing, Mz Poppy."

Poppy smiled at the girl's name for her as she got up to get her gift. "To Mr Aberforth Dumbledore."

Abe opened the small box, then laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something, Poppy?" he asked, holding up the bar of soap.

"Yes. Your bar is filthy, Abe. If you need more soap, I'll certainly lend you some."

Abe laughed with the rest of the circle and grabbed his gift. "To Mr Galvin Granger."

Gal unwrapped his gift under the watchful eye of his mother. Within was a slab of Honeydukes and a slip of paper for one free bottle of butterbeer at the Hog's Head whenever Gal wanted. "Thanks, Abe!"

"Of course, Gal."

Gal looked around at the group. "Uh. Uncle Seamus."

Seam got up and grabbed his gift, then held it out to Sal. "To Ms Sally-Anne Perks."

Sal took the case of clinking bottles with a worried look. She let out a relieved sigh when she opened it and found butterbeer inside instead of something else. "Thanks, Seam."

"I was gonna get you firewhiskey, but 'Bini stopped me," Seam complained.

"Thanks, 'Bini," Sal said, walking over to get her gift. 'Bini winked. "To Ms Enid Clough," Sal said, handing the small case over.

Enid opened her gift and smiled up at Sal. "Thanks," she whispered, showing off the small medical kit she'd received.

"Go on," Ula urged, taking the kit from her girlfriend's hands.

Enid smiled faintly and grabbed the last gift under the tree, which she then presented to Seam. "To Mr Seamus Finnegan."

Seam opened the gift quickly, then laughed. Inside was a case of the best elfin ale. "Thanks, Enid. You're okay."

Enid smiled.

-/-

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Harry asked while he and Tom were sitting out in the garden. Only Cynthia remained at the Manor and she had already retired to her room.

Tom glanced over at his husband with a smile. "I do. I got the most precious gift ever that year."

Harry smiled and leaned against Tom's shoulder. "That necklace isn't _that_ important, is it?" he teased, tugging at the necklace he'd given his husband on that Christmas day so long ago.

Tom chuckled and captured Harry's lips with a gentle kiss. "No, you prat, I got _you_."

Harry blushed. "Old bastard," he stated fondly.

"Little imp," Tom shot back.

Harry let out an amused sound. "It seems like so long ago now."

"I suppose eleven years is a long time..." Tom agreed.

Harry smiled up at scarlet eyes. "I liked last Christmas best."

"Oh?" Tom cocked an eyebrow at the green-eyed wizard.

"Yup. I got this beautiful ring and the promise of a life with the man I love," Harry said, gazing at the ruby and emerald ring on his left hand.

"I thought you already had that promise," Tom teased.

"Did I mention the ring?" Harry shot back.

Tom chuckled. "You did."

The two sat in silence for a long moment, just staring up at the stars that glittered above them.

Finally, Tom moved, shifting Harry from where he'd been leaning against him. "I'm heading in now."

Harry nodded. "I'll be a little longer, I think."

"That's fine." Tom leaned over and kissed his husband one last time before slipping back into the Manor.

Harry got up after a few more minutes and headed up to the bedrooms. On his way to the room he shared with Tom, he poked his head into Cynthia's room, since the door was open. His daughter was sleeping away peacefully, but her blanket had slipped off her bed and onto the floor. With a smile, Harry slipped in and set it back over her.

"Daddy?" Cynthia muttered, half-asleep.

Harry froze for half a moment - Cynthia had never called him anything other than 'Mr Harry', asleep or awake - before leaning over and kissing the young woman's forehead. "Sleep well, Cynthia."

"K..." Cynthia turned back over and curled up in a ball, falling easily back to sleep.

Feeling strangely elated, Harry slipped from Cynthia's room and down the hall to the room he shared with Tom. He slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind himself, then turned around and froze.

Standing in the middle of the room was Tom, completely naked except for a ribbon that was tied around his rather excited-looking cock. He grinned at his gaping husband. "I would tell you that you can't open me until midnight, but I'm horny right now."

Harry let out a laugh. "Tom, you arse. I should _totally_ make you wait."

Tom's eyes widened comically. "You _wouldn't_."

Harry slinked up to his lover and slid his hands up the elder man's abdomen and chest. "More like I _can't_," he informed the other before fisting Tom's hair and jamming their lips together in the perfect mesh of tongue and heat and wet. Together their mouths danced the steps they'd become so familiar with over the years while Harry's free hand roamed over tight muscles and warming flesh.

When the two parted for air, Harry stepped back and quickly slipped from his robe and slacks, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Tom rolled his eyes, but didn't bother saying anything. If he'd learned anything in the past eleven years, it was that Harry wasn't going to pick up after himself and if Tom himself cleaned it, it was sure to be on the floor again in the morning.

The two men fell into their bed in a practised sort of flop, Harry landing on top without any struggle - a rare occurrence, what with Tom's preference to be the dominate one more often than not. With a smirk, Harry straddled his husband's chest, taking care to not touch Tom's straining member, and folded his arms over his chest. "I think I _will_ make you wait, actually."

Tom let out a groan. "You little monster," he claimed, fighting a losing battle with the smile that was slowly making it's way across his lips.

Harry unfolded his arms and gently rested his hands against Tom's chest. "You love me," he declared in response, eyes glittering brightly.

"Of course I do, you prat," Tom replied with good humour. "If I didn't, I'd have run off with Bella nine years ago."

Harry's expression softened. "I'm grateful for that every day," he assured his husband, placing an emotion-filled kiss upon Tom's lips. He clearly remembered the love potion that Bellatrix had fed the Dark Lord a few days before the Peace Treaty was to be signed. Tom had become absolutely besotted with the woman and Harry, in a flight of heartache, had fled back to his aunt's home. When Alastor had found out what had happened - Petunia had owled him as soon as she'd dragged it from her distraught young nephew - he'd placed a huge price on the female Lestrange's head. Bellatrix had fled England when they came for her, dragging Tom along with her. They were going past a small village near the northern coast of Scotland when Tom caught sight of a picture of Harry and suddenly Apparated away to find his lover.

Tom ran a hand down Harry's cheek, gently wiping a few tears away. "I shouldn't have said anything," he murmured, mostly to himself.

Harry shook his head, crystal-like tears flying away from him and landing silently on the black silk sheets beneath them. "I love you," he murmured before leaning over and capturing Tom's lips with his once again.

Tom let his lover have control of the kiss, gently running his hands up and down Harry's back. When Harry pulled back, it was with a glint in his eyes that made Tom want to be fucked long and hard by his husband. "What?" he asked instead, wondering briefly why he was having trouble breathing.

Harry glanced up at the clock that hung over their bed, then smirked down at Tom. "It's midnight," he offered just as the large grandfather clock down the hall started to strike the hour in low, carrying notes. With each 'dong', Harry's fingers brushed across Tom's right thigh, getting closer and closer to his member as the clock 'dong'ed closer and closer to twelve.

At the eleventh 'dong', though, Harry's fingers stopped and he lifted up off Tom's stomach. Just as Tom was going to ask what Harry was doing, the clock 'dong'ed again and Tom found out in a rush as Harry sat on his member, somehow managing to get Tom deep into his arse without any harm. Harry watched with an evil smile as Tom fought hard to keep from making a sound in the silence following the twelfth strike of the great clock.

**:Imp:** Tom finally allowed with a groan.

Harry contained a shiver of pleasure - even after eleven years, hearing Tom speak Parseltongue was like tasting the Forbidden Fruit. **:Aren't I just:** was his cocky reply before he gently rose up, then jerked back down, furthering Tom's entrance into his arse.

Tom moaned, giving in to his husband's silent demands. He _had_ said Harry could unwrap him, after all.

As Harry started to slowly move on Tom's member, he let his mind drift along the magic that connected them. Without a word, Tom opened himself to his lover and husband and the two found themselves drowning in the feelings of each other. Both felt the other in and around them - penetrating and being penetrated all at once. This was the true gift that Tom had wanted to give the man who had unfrozen his heart eleven and a half years before.

It felt like hours - though it was mere moments - later that the two came as one and Harry collapsed on top of Tom. Tom wanted to bring his arms up to hug his husband tightly, but he didn't think he could move that far.

Harry's laughter echoed only within their minds. _I suppose I finally get to do what I wanted to do all those years ago,_ he commented tiredly.

_And what might that be, my imp?_ Tom responded, letting his eyes fall closed.

_Sleep with you inside me._

Tom's mental laughter lulled them both to an easy sleep without nightmares, only dreams of one another.

-/-

Harry and Tom woke to find Cynthia standing over them with an evil smirk. "Mr Harry, Mr Tom's got his cock up your arse," she informed them matter-of-factly.

"Jealous?" Tom replied evenly.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He was used to his daughter walking in on them in the morning and commenting on their state of undress. Tom's comebacks were also rote by then. "Oh, stop it, both of you," he muttered into Tom's chest. "Cynthia, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Dad," Cynthia replied before scampering out of the room and closing the door on the pair of staring eyes behind her.

Tom and Harry traded shocked looks. "Did she call me what I _think_ she called me?" Harry whispered to his husband.

"Yes," Tom whispered back, floored. He knew that he'd mentioned to Cynthia that Harry would love it if she'd call him 'dad', but he hadn't expected _this_.

Harry carefully slipped off of Tom, then, throwing on his house robe quickly, dashed from the room to shower his blushing adopted daughter with hugs and kisses.

Tom followed them after pulling on a pair of soft pants and his own house robe. As a last thought, he also pulled out a pair of soft pants for his husband, knowing Harry would be glad for them once he'd gotten down from his high.

As expected, Harry took the offered pants from Tom as soon as Tom offered them with a bright smile. "Thanks, love," Harry murmured, leaning up to kiss the corner of his husband's mouth. Tom just smiled and ruffled his hair.

Cynthia smiled at her two fathers - she was glad they were always so in love - then cleared her throat. "Before we attack the tree, I was wondering if I might introduce you to someone?" she said, fighting down a blush.

"Finally found someone, I see," Tom teased, his scarlet eyes bright with laughter.

Cynthia huffed. "Old bastard," she declared before leading her two fathers down the grand staircase and past the living room and their offices before stopping before the receiving room door and shooting them both pleading looks. "_Please_ don't scare him off?" she whispered, desperate.

Harry smiled kindly. "Of course not, sweetheart," he replied. Tom surprised Cynthia by nodding seriously next to his husband.

Cynthia bit her lower lip, then pushed the door open nervously. "Yeo?"

A tall, thin man with light copper-coloured skin and midnight eyes stood from the couch and turned to face the door. He looked poised for battle as Cynthia led her two fathers in and Harry briefly wondered what the young man had been told about them. The two factions of men stared at one another over a rift of space, Cynthia's concerned gaze the dividing line.

Yeo broke the silence. "I am Huang Yeo," he stated in accented English as he bowed respectfully before the two infamous wizards before him. He'd heard tales about how brutal these two men could be, especially Lord Voldemort, since childhood. Only since meeting Cynthia had he heard anything good about them. When Yeo looked up at them after his bow, he found Harry smiling while Tom wore a faint smirk.

"Harry Potter-Riddle," Harry replied lightly, then jerked his thumb at his husband. "He's Tom Riddle-Potter."

"Welcome to Slytherin Manor," Tom added.

Cynthia let out a relieved sigh. "Prats," she muttered.

Yeo startled as both of the Dark Wizards broke out into pleasant laughter. "Thank you," he whispered as their laughter died down.

Harry's smile widened. "Yeo, would you care to join us in opening gifts?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Yeo replied softly.

"Harry," the green-eyed man corrected, then turned to his daughter and husband. "Shall we? I want to see what Siri got you this year, Tom."

"I'll be putting up wards on this house against that godmutt of yours," Tom muttered darkly as he led the way from the room. Harry following close behind.

Cynthia and Yeo traded relieved looks. "I told you," Cynthia whispered, referring to her comment during one of their talks about how her fathers were quite human.

Yeo took Cynthia's hand gently in one of his own. "So you did," he allowed. "Shall we follow them?"

"We'd best. Don't want Mr Tom coming back in here after us."

-/-

After all four humans in the Slytherin Manor had settled in the old meeting room in chairs around the large Christmas tree with tea and a tray of fruit - courtesy of the house-elves - both Harry and Tom looked over to Cynthia expectantly.

Cynthia grinned. Ever since Harry had adopted her, she was given first pick at the pile of gifts under the tree, as she was the youngest. Excited, as always, she slipped off her chair and pulled out three similar-looking gifts. These she handed out to her fathers and Yeo. "Open them!" she ordered, almost bouncing.

Tom and Harry traded amused looks before following Yeo's lead and opening their own gifts.

Yeo let out a pleased sound and pulled out twin Butterfly swords with the ease of a practised swordsman. "These are beautiful, Cynthia," he murmured, gently tracing the butterflies engraved at the base of each blade.

"I must concur," Harry agreed with a soft smile as he studied the Tai Chi sword his daughter had gotten him, fingers gently tracing over the lion head that served as the hand guard and the engraved lion patterns on the scabbard. "This is amazing, Cynthia." Cynthia beamed.

"I see how it is," Tom grumbled, even as he smiled over the fifteen inch tall Chinese vase that Cynthia had gotten him, running his eyes and fingers over the detailed motifs that surrounded it. "You get them weapons, but I just get a gorgeous vase."

Cynthia snorted in amusement even as Harry burst out laughing and Yeo blinked over at the Dark Lord in surprise. "Mr Tom, you're an arse."

Tom winked at the young woman. "This is beautiful, child. Thank you," he allowed in a soft voice as he gently set the vase to one side and out of harm's way.

Harry stood next as Cynthia re-took her seat. "Well, I suppose I'll let my own curiosity rest for a moment and follow Cynthia's idea off handing out the gifts from me," he said helplessly as he gathered up two packages. He handed the smaller one to Cynthia with a wink. "Go on."

"Why do you insist on standing over us every year, Dad?" Cynthia complained with a smile as she opened her gift. Within the box that had been hidden by wrapping paper was an earring in the shape of a coiled serpent. "This is lovely. What's it for?" Cynthia inquired, knowing that her father never got something without a reason. Every gift she'd ever received from him had two uses - one obvious, the other not. The earring was obviously jewelry - that was the first use...

"It'll allow you to understand Parseltongue," Harry offered, his green eyes bright with laughter.

"Oh, Merlin, I love you," Cynthia breathed as she jumped up to hug him, tears in her eyes. She'd wanted, more than _anything,_ to know what her fathers were saying when they hissed to one another. As she pulled away from Harry, she gave Tom a bright, grateful smile, knowing that anything she got from one of her adopted fathers was actually from both of them.

Tom nodded in acknowledgement of the thanks, then took the other gift that Harry had been holding. He took a clue from his husband's careful way of holding the fair-sized box and opened it as carefully as he could. What was inside made him gasp and all he could do was stare. A basilisk egg. An _unborn_ basilisk egg.

Harry was smiling brightly. "Just, don't set it free in the school, right?"

Tom gently set the delicate gift to one side, resting it atop the vase from Cynthia - where it fit perfectly - before tugging Harry into his lap and kissing his thoroughly. _I love you,_ he murmured across their link as they pulled apart, both smiling.

_And I you,_ was Harry's response as he stood. _Now give your daughter her gift._

Tom chuckled and stood. He pulled out a small book-shaped item from under the tree and handed it over to Cynthia, who groaned.

"Come on, Mr Tom. Don't I get enough books from Auntie Hermy?" she complained even as she pulled the wrapping paper off as quickly as she could. She let out a squeal when she uncovered a travel book about the Solomon Islands near Australia - her next destination - and jumped up to hug her father excitedly.

Tom laughed and hugged her back. "I take it that your like it then?" he asked teasingly as she pulled away.

Cynthia swatted the man's arm with her new book. "Prat," she declared, then grinned at Harry. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome," Harry replied, motioning Tom back to his seat. "Why don't you pick out the next round?"

"What about Dad's gift?" Cynthia inquired, looking between her two fathers with a frown.

Both men smiled and responded as one, "He/I already got it."

Cynthia rolled her eyes hopelessly and pulled out three similar-looking gifts. "From Grandmum Molly!" she shouted, handing her fathers theirs before plopping back down into her own seat and ripping the gift open to find her yearly sky blue "Weasley sweater" with a bronze "C" stitched across the front and a large box of home baked treats. She pulled the sweater on over her pajama shirt and proceeded to demolish the contents of her treat box.

Harry and Tom traded amused looks as they, too, pulled out their "Weasley sweaters" - Tom's was black with a silver "T" while Harry's was green with a gold "H" - and slipped them on under their house cloaks before placing their treat boxes to the side. Even with all the money that Molly had found herself receiving - Arthur had been given a startling pay raise after the war ended, and Harry had given the family two hundred Galleons for one Christmas with a bright smile - Molly still liked to give out homemade gifts, rather than store-bought, and none of her children had found any reason to complain.

"Cynthia, don't eat that all," Tom ordered as Harry got up to grab the next round of gifts. Cynthia pulled a face at him, but placed the treat box to one side after offering it to a smiling Yeo, who took a brownie.

Harry handed the gifts around. "From Gin and Ted," he told them, re-taking his seat.

Cynthia quickly ripped through her gift's wrapping and was reading the small slip of paper that came in the box with a single earring when Tom and Harry both broke out into frighteningly similar peals of laughter. Cynthia glanced up with a faint look of annoyance, which turned into laughter when she saw the matching pairs of leather pants that her fathers were holding. "Think Auntie Gin and Uncle Ted are trying to tell you something?" she teased.

"Knowing your sister, she's just causing trouble," Tom said, looking at Harry.

"Most likely," Harry agreed with a smile. Then he turned to Cynthia. "What did they get you, sweetheart?"

Cynthia grinned and held up the uncoiled serpent earring - it matched the one Harry had given her suspiciously well. "It'll let me change my appearance at will, as if I were a Metamorphmagus like you two!"

"That's wonderful, Cynthia," Harry said. Cynthia just gave him a knowing look and he laughed. "Alright, your aunt and I conspired together on that one."

"I knew it!" Cynthia declared, punching the air before setting to work pulling out the earring in her left ear and pulling in the new one. The coiled serpent was already in her right ear.

Tom snorted in amusement before holding out a gift to the girl. "Here. From Herm and Luna."

"It's too light to be a book," Cynthia said suspiciously as Tom handed Harry his and sat back down in his seat.

"Just open it," Tom growled with a mock annoyed look. Cynthia stuck her tongue out at him before opening it.

"Oh, wow..." Harry whispered, having opened his instead of listening to his husband and daughter trade insults. He'd gotten a black cloak with the Gryffindor crest glittering on the back.

Tom made a sound of agreement as he stared at the glittering Slytherin crest on his matching cloak. Both men looked up after a moment to look over at Cynthia. Her cloak had the Ravenclaw crest glittering on the back. "So it's by our House in school," Tom murmured softly.

Cynthia smiled and brushed her fingers over the Ravenclaw crest softly. She'd picked the House because her first friend at the school who was in her year - made on the train ride to the school - had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hat had said that she would have been better suited for either Gryffindor or Slytherin but, as she hadn't wanted to choose between her father and his lover like that, she begged for Ravenclaw. She'd never told Harry or Tom that - she was afraid they would laugh at her, though she knew they'd also be pleased. She really did love her fathers.

Cynthia rubbed at her eyes with an irritated look as she got up to grab the next round - silly to be crying over Houses and her fathers, really. She handed out the gifts and declared, "From Gal and Gerdy," before re-taking her seat.

Tom and Harry traded worried looks - Cynthia's brief moment of fighting tears hadn't gone unnoticed - but let it pass while her boyfriend was there. Quickly they dove into their new gifts, laughing at what they found within. "I think the twins might be trying to tell us something, Tom," Harry laughed, setting the pair of black swim trunks with gold lightning bolts to one side.

"Not very subtle, are they?" was Tom's sarcastic reply as he set his own pair of swim trunks - silver with green snakes - to one side and out of sight. "Cynthia?"

Cynthia forced a giggle and held up the flowered bikini. "How'd they get my size?" she asked her fathers.

Harry and Tom traded annoyed looks before replying simultaneously, "Hermione."

Cynthia let out a real snigger. "I should have known," she said, setting the gift to one side.

Harry got up and grabbed the next set of gifts. "Ooh, from Siri and Remy."

"Make Mr Tom open his first!" Cynthia ordered, giggling. Yeo looked confused next to her while Harry smirked and Tom groaned.

"I like Cynthia's idea," Harry decided, holding a bag out to Tom. "Open it, then."

"Bloody fuck," Tom complained, but reached into the bag all the same. A loud squawk made them all jump and sent the bag to the floor. A rubber chicken flopped out onto the floor, it's fake eyes staring up at the horrified Tom while Harry and Cynthia laughed helplessly and Yeo sniggered into one hand. "That mutt is _so_ dead," Tom growled, banishing the prank with an annoyed look.

Harry handed Cynthia a small box with a grin - Sirius was always good for making a gloomy day turn good, even when he wasn't around - and Cynthia opened it excitedly. She pulled out a compass, then laughed. "It says north is south-east," she informed everyone else.

"Why is everything from that man useless?" Tom complained to no one in general as Harry sad down and opened his own gift.

"Not everything," Harry laughed, handing over a slip of paper to his husband. "This," he told the two youngest members of the living room, holding up a small golden ball on a silver stick, "is a prank detector. Shall we test it?"

"Yeah!" Cynthia shouted. Yeo was smiling and nodding next to her.

Harry gripped the stick part of the thing and tapped the ball with his wand. Immediately, it let out a low hoot and a beam of light hit the compass in Cynthia's hand. With a grin, the young woman moved the compass around, letting out a pleased sound as the light followed it.

"I concede," Tom called, setting the slip of paper aside. "Put that away and I'll get Petunia's gift."

Harry and Cynthia both traded winks, then put their new toys away and turned to where Tom was reading the scroll that had been attached to the box that Petunia had sent.

Tom glanced up at the expectant faces, then spoke, "It says, 'Harry, you'll remember how I mentioned wishing you could use a cell phone in Hogwarts? Well, I got Minerva to ask Filius for a little help and, together, we managed to create a charm that will allow that. This box contains three cell phones - one for each you, Tom, and Cynthia - and they're on a worldwide plan, so Cynthia can stay in contact while traveling. Harry, you have my number, please share it with your husband and daughter. I would love to keep in contact with all of you. Much love, Petunia'." Tom glanced over to Harry, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Did you want to open it, love?"

Harry nodded and gently accepted the box, then popped it open. Within were, indeed, three cell phones, as well as the instruction books for each. He handed a booklet and phone to both Tom and Cynthia, then stared down at his own phone tearfully.

"Dad?" Cynthia whispered, concerned. The last time she'd seen her father act like that was when that bitch had given Tom a love potion.

Harry smiled up at his daughter. "I'm fine," he promised.

There was a knock at the doorway of the living room and everyone looked up to find a frowning Draco. "You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry wiped at his eyes and stood with a faint smile. "What can we do for you, Dray?"

Draco's gaze turned serious and he bowed formally. "My Lords, we have something for you in the receiving room."

"We?" Tom asked as Harry set down his cell phone with a blank look.

"The Juniors, my Lord," Draco replied coolly.

Tom gave Harry a questioning look. "What have they been doing?" he asked. While the Death Eaters had been mostly disbanded, the much closer Juniors had dropped their original name - Death Eaters In-Training - and become a sort of secret, underground organization and fighting force that worked for Harry and Tom and included a wide range of social classes. All members had been Juniors during the war - or Death Eaters who had worked closely with them, like Severus and the Lestrange brothers - and none of them had dropped their allegiance when the Peace Treaty was signed. Basically, the Juniors had become what the Order of the Phoenix had once been, but they remained active during the Peace.

"They've been looking for Lestrange," Harry replied coldly as he stepped across the living room to where Draco stood respectfully.

"I want to come," Cynthia stated, standing sharply with fire in her eyes. She'd sworn that she would get Bellatrix back for the rift she'd caused between Harry and Tom - her two most favourite people in the whole world, though she'd never admit it to their faces.

Tom nodded and the two swept from the room after Harry and Draco. Yeo was left looking at his new Butterfly swords in peace.

-/-

Bellatrix knelt, bound tightly with what seemed like hundreds of magical ropes, in the centre of the receiving room. The circle of Juniors that stood around her broke silently to allow their two lords and Cynthia through. One look at Tom's eyes assured Bellatrix that there would be no chance of being saved this time by the former Lord Voldemort - Tom was furious. Only Harry, in fact, had managed to wipe all expression from his face.

Tom nodded to Mad-Eye, who stood coldly with the other Juniors, next to Gin. The Minister pulled out a roll of parchment and spoke, "Bellatrix Black Lestrange, you are hereby charged with attempted murder, murder, use of the Unforgivables, use of a love potion on a respected official, practise of illegal Dark Arts, escaping Azkaban prison, threatening and disrupting the Peace, refusing to come to trial, fleeing from Aurors, _killing_ two of said Aurors, murdering Muggles, murdering children, and plotting against your superiors. If convicted, your punishment will be to have your names, title, and magic stripped and a life sentence in Azkaban. Those who find her not guilty, say nay."

The silence in the room was deafening and Bellatrix lowered her head in defeat.

"Those who find her guilty, say aye."

The room filled with all of their voices and the single, damning word bounced back and forth in the air above and around them. This single word would haunt Bellatrix for the rest of her crazed existence.

"My Lords," Mad-Eye murmured, "she is yours to do with as you wish. Do not kill her, she has to be alive to suffer in Azkaban."

"She?" Cynthia spat venomously. "Don't you mean _it_, sir? That _thing_ is no woman."

"Hear, hear," Sirius called, shooting a disgusted look at his cousin.

"Pity we can't kill you, _thing_," Rabastan hissed before spitting at his ex-sister-in-law.

The room filled with jeers as the Juniors turned their fury on the woman who had hurt Harry - their friend, family, and leader. Even the normally reserved Severus, Lucius, and Mad-Eye let out their own jibs. Only Harry and Tom remained silent, standing together near the door. Tom had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist from behind, blazing rubies burning holes into the woman on the floor, while Harry stood calmly, his green eyes impassive. He remembered all too well the pain of losing Tom. He remembered all too well the depression he'd slipped into, death haunting his thoughts, until the other had returned, panicked and half insane, begging Harry to forgive him. It had hurt. It still hurt.

The room fell silent as Harry stepped forward. The Juniors pulled back respectfully and not even Tom intervened as Harry knelt before the helpless witch and pulled out the gag that had kept her silent. "Well?" Harry asked, his quiet voice loud in the strangely echoing room.

Bellatrix looked up at Harry with all the contempt she could muster. "I hope you rot in hell for taking him from me, for hurting me like that," she hissed before spitting in Harry's face.

The room filled with a roar of anger, but Harry rose his hand into the air and it silenced. Calmly, he wiped the spit from his face, then offered Bellatrix a humourless smile. "Taking whom, Bella? Your Dark Lord? Voldemort is dead, you know. I never took anything from you."

"Yes you did! You took him and made him love you and _twisted_ him into something else!" Bellatrix screamed, her eyes filling with desperate tears.

Harry's smile turned kind, in a patronizing way. "How can someone take from you what wasn't yours to begin with?" he inquired before standing and meeting Tom's eyes. "Tom, tell me, did you _ever_ belong to this woman?"

Tom smirked. "I've never belonged to a woman, Harry. I have only ever belonged to myself and to you."

Harry glanced back down at Bellatrix, who had let her tears fall. He knelt before her once again, his smile replaced suddenly by a cold fury that made Bellatrix - as well as everyone else in the room who could see his face - gasp. "You were hurt?" Harry asked, his voice steely. "How hurt? Hurt enough that your every waking moment was spent in tears, crying so hard you couldn't breath? Hurt enough that all you wanted to do was lay down and die? Hurt enough that _Crucio_ would have been a blessing?" Harry backhanded her across the face. "YOU DON'T KNOW HURT!" he screamed in her face.

Bellatrix was sobbing, gasping for breath and leaning away from Harry. She'd once mocked him for being a boy, a child. He wasn't a child anymore, she saw. He was a man and he had the power to destroy her with a mere look. Desperately, Bellatrix begged whatever god may or may not have been watching to save her from this man's fury.

Harry stood abruptly, his emotionless mask back in place. "Juniors, she is yours. Keep in mind Alastor's warning - she needs to be alive to relive this ordeal," he said before turning and walking back to where Tom stood, looking worried.

No one moved until after Tom had led Harry from the room. None of them had know how deeply Harry had truly been hurt by Bellatrix's actions. If nothing else, Harry certainly knew how to hide his pain from others.

Furiously, they crowded around the sobbing woman. Cynthia stepped directly in front of her. "You're a monster. You hurt Dad," her foot flew across Bellatrix's face once, "and you hurt Mr Tom," her foot flew back across, "and you hurt my aunties," her foot flew across again, "and my uncles," again, "and my cousins," again, "and my friends," again, "and me," again.

"But most of all," Gin spat from next to her niece, "you hurt Harry. Kind, caring, wouldn't hurt a fly if he could help it, great big heart Harry. You hurt the one person who was hurt his whole life and never deserved an ounce of it!" Gin, as well as many others, had tears running down their faces. "You hurt the person who would have given his heart, his life, his fucking _happiness_ away to see others smile, even if he knew that smile would last only a moment."

Bellatrix stared up at this woman, feeling broken beyond life. Broken beyond death, even.

Then Herm stepped up. "You tried to tear apart soul mates, Bellatrix. Be glad you failed."

Bellatrix fainted.

-/-

Tom watched silently from the doorway while Harry dueled against imaginary opponents. He'd followed his husband back to the living room, where Harry had picked up his new sword, then walked mechanically to the practise rooms. There, he proceeded to do as he still did - spar with imaginary opponents.

Tom turned when he heard footsteps behind him. Cynthia offered him a lopsided smile, but it faded quickly when Tom couldn't return one of his own. With a sigh, Cynthia took up a position against the other side of the doorframe. "The others are gone, it got boring after it fainted," she reported softly. "I sent Yeo back home - told him we were all kind of tired."

Tom nodded. "Invite him over for New Years-"

"Will he be okay?" Cynthia cut Tom off, looking across the room to where Harry still fought, his face as blank as stone.

Tom sighed and looked back towards his husband. "I don't know," he admitted. "It was good for him to face off with Bellatrix, I think, but..." Tom trailed off, looking all of his eighty-one years.

Cynthia slipped into the room and walked carefully up to her adopted father, not heeding Tom's hissed call for her to come back, but leaving ten or so feet between Harry and herself to be on the safe side. "Dad?"

Harry turned to Cynthia blankly, his sword still raised. It was as if he was looking through her. Suddenly, he lunged.

"Daddy! Stop it!" Cynthia cried, folding to the ground, in hopes that he'd go over her.

Harry froze about three feet away and his sword clattered to the floor.

All was silent in the room for a long, unknowable amount of time. Then Cynthia spoke again, her voice only the faintest of whispers, "Daddy?"

Harry folded in on himself and started sobbing. They were great, big, heavy sobs - the sort that shook his body dangerously and made one fear that he was about to fall to pieces before them.

Cynthia raced forward and hugged her father, tears falling freely down her face at his pain. "Daddy, it's okay. It's all going to be okay," she whispered.

Suddenly, there was another set of arms around both Cynthia and Harry - Tom. The elder wizard's murmured, "She's right, love. It's all going to be just fine. Right, Cynthia?"

"Right, Mr Tom," Cynthia replied, somehow managing to conjure a smile in response to the one that graced Tom's lips at the name she'd given him all those many years ago, when she first learned that the feared Dark Lord was just as human as everyone else.

A soft chuckle slipped out through Harry's sobs. "Harry?" Tom whispered, worried.

The sobs diminished. "I'm tired," Harry murmured.

Without another word, Tom and Cynthia stood together and helped the exhausted Harry to his room. Tom managed to get Harry to take his house robe off, but his husband simply _would not_ take off his new sweater. Not wanting to argue over it, and quite understanding, Tom had left it be and helped him into bed.

"Daddy, did you want me to get you anything?" Cynthia asked from the doorway as Tom sat next to Harry on the bed, gently brushing the other's hair from his sweaty and tear-stained face.

A sad smile touched Harry's lips. "Stay here?" he requested. "Both of you?"

Cynthia slipped under the covers with her father and curled up against him. Harry held her tightly and dozed off while Tom ran his fingers through his husband's hair gently. Shortly after Harry fell asleep, Cynthia followed. Tired himself, Tom pulled off his house robe and - in a display he'd later blame jokingly on Harry - threw it across the room, smirking as it landed in the middle of the clean floor, before slipping under the covers as well.

-/-

Harry spoke little over the next week. Mostly, he sat in whatever room he fancied sitting in and watched as his husband and daughter tried to pretend they weren't keeping an eye on him. When his friends or other family came to visit he remained completely silent and they left shortly after. Harry knew everyone was worried, but he didn't want to talk to them. For once, he'd like to work through his thoughts and problems without any help.

Help came, wanted or not, on the morning of New Years Eve, in the form of one Petunia Evans.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen, watching as the house-elves worked cheerfully and stifling his laughter every time he caught one of them pretending they weren't keeping an eye on him when a chair pulled out beside Harry and someone sat in it quietly. It wasn't until the person leaned forward across the table that Harry realized who it was. "Aunt Petunia!" he called, then hugged his aunt tightly.

Petunia sighed and hugged her nephew back. When they pulled apart, both took a moment to study the other. Harry found worry lines and more grey hairs than he would have liked. Petunia found a drawn face and eyes overflowing with sadness that was just being beaten back again and again until it became too much.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Petunia sighed. She knew that, while Harry didn't look too good, Tom was looking much worse. The Dark Lord's hair was threaded with grey while lines folded his face and bags dragged down the skin beneath his eyes so that he looked half-dead. When Petunia had demanded to know whether he'd been sleeping, Tom had admitted that while he'd been laying down each night, it wasn't a restful sleep and he'd often awaken in the wee hours of the morning, unable to sleep again.

Harry sighed. "I can't..." He shook his head. "I need to work through this on my own."

Petunia frowned. "Harry, I don't care if you insist on working through this for the rest of your life, but you need to think about how it's affecting the others around you. Cynthia tells me you're not talking to people anymore."

Harry shrugged. "I talk."

Petunia gave him a stern look.

Harry's shoulders drooped and he hung his head. "I don't want to be a bother to people," he muttered into his sweater - he'd hardly taken it off since he'd gotten it. Likewise, his new phone spent most of its time in his pocket or in his hands. More than once, he'd considered calling his aunt.

Petunia rose her eyes up and muttered silently to the ceiling, then stood. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Harry inquired as he, too, stood from his chair.

Petunia took Harry's hand and led him from the kitchen without another word. Feeling slightly bemused - one of the few emotions he remembered feeling since they'd found Bellatrix - he let her lead him through the silent halls towards Tom's study. Just outside the door, Petunia paused. "You're more of a bother when you're trying not to be one," she assured him with a sharp edge to her voice. "Take a look at your husband for me, Harry."

Harry felt himself beginning to frown, but he did as told and peeked his head into his husband's office quietly. One look at the worn Tom made him gasp. Had he done this?

Tom's head shot around, then he smiled, but it was a tired smile. "Hey there."

"Tom..." Harry whispered, not knowing what to say. Should he apologize?

"Do I really look that bad?" Tom asked teasingly. He pulled out a mirror and smiled into it. "Same old me."

Harry burst into tears and ran over to hug his husband tightly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, clutching at the other's shirt as Tom pulled him into his lap.

Tom glanced over the mop of un-brushed black hair and gave the woman in the doorway a tired smile, which she returned. As Petunia pulled the door closed, Tom returned his attention to his fragile husband. "Harry, love, I know you want to work through everything on your own, but I'd prefer it if you'd let me help some." He gently ran a hand through his lover's hair. "You don't have to do everything for yourself anymore, remember? You've got me and Cynthia and your sisters. You've got Molly and Petunia and Arthur. Hell, you've got the whole school as well as your Juniors and half the Ministry."

"I know," Harry whispered, sniffling.

"Everyone is worried about you, love."

Harry looked up into tired scarlet eyes, concerned. "Does half the world look as bad as you do?" he asked.

Tom smiled - not his tired one this time, but a full-fledged one - and shook his head. "Some of them, I'm sure." The smile turned bitter. "And I'm not as young as I used to be, you know..."

"You're not dying on me," Harry replied, eyes sharp despite how heavy they felt from his recent bout of crying his heart out.

Tom frowned. "Harry, I will, eventually. You know that."

"I can't live without you!" Harry cried, and then the tears started again, even though he'd though they were all gone.

Tom sighed and tugged Harry against his chest again, feeling like crying himself. How did Harry think _he_ felt, watching as his husband stared off into nothing for hours on end and refused to speak to anyone. It didn't help that this was all Tom's fault-

"It's not," Harry whispered.

"Not what?" Tom inquired.

Blazing emerald met curious rubies and Tom was momentarily thrown by the fury in those eyes. "It's _not_ your fault. It's _Bellatrix's_ fault. Don't you go blaming yourself for something that your couldn't control."

Tom shook his head. "I should have been able to control myself enough-"

"Weren't you just telling me that you're not as young as you used to be?" Harry shot back, feeling defensive. This wasn't Tom's fault!

"I should have been checking my food-"

"Why!" Harry exploded, pulling away so he could stand before a startled Tom. "This is _your_ home and _your_ elves make the food! They're strong-willed, none of us expected that she'd use the Imperius curse on one of them! She could have put poison in my food - should I be blamed for that?"

"Of course not," Tom growled.

"Then why are you blaming yourself for the same thing?" Harry's voice had turned pleading.

"It's not the same thing..."

"Then what is it? You're a Seer now? You can see the future? Are you telling me that we should stop trusting our elves just because _one_ of them got put under _Imperio_?"

"I-No!"

"Then what?" Harry rested his hands on the armrests of Tom's chair and leaned in so they were nose-to-nose. "What is it that you're blaming yourself for? Your inability to predict the future? Or the impossibility of fighting a potion that you'd never run up against before?"

Tom turned away. Damn Harry and his ability to hit the nail on the head.

Harry sighed and rested his head against Tom's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's Bellatrix's. _She_ cast _Imperio_ on Puddles. _She_ made Puddles spike your evening tea. _She_ got me out of the house so she would be the one you'd see after you drank it. _She_ started it. _You_ fucking ended it." He let out another sigh, feeling like crying again. "She would have taken you far away and kept you for all time, but you loved me too much to let her. So you came back. I don't blame you, Tom. I never have, and I never will."

Tom felt his shoulders sag and it took him a moment to place the foreign emotion that had zoomed in - relief. Harry didn't blame him. Had that been what Tom was so afraid of, that Harry blamed him?

"I'm tired."

"Me too." Tom stood slowly, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, but it hadn't helped free him from the weight of his own body. "Let's take a nap."

"Okay." The two men stood and, leaning against one another, managed to make it down the hall, up the great stairs, and down the upstairs hall to their room. There, they curled up together on the bed and slept for hours and hours...

...and hours and hours...

-/-

Harry woke first and stared down at his husband with a faint smile. As he was in the middle of the act of brushing a lock of hair from the peaceful, if worn, face, it struck him. Moving silently, he slipped from the bed and wrote out a quick note letting Tom know where he'd gone. He spelled it to float beside the bed - so Tom couldn't knock it off and he'd see it as soon as he woke - then pressed a soft kiss to his husband's temple before slipping from the room.

Hearing snoring, Harry dropped by Cynthia's room. He smiled when he saw the young woman sleeping, once again, with her covers half off the bed. Quietly, he snuck in and tucked the covers back in around her. He planted a soft kiss to her brow, then turned and left the room.

He slipped down the hallways without sound. He entered the receiving room and threw Floo in the fireplace. "Our study," he whispered, choking on the words after he started spinning through the fireplaces. He popped out onto the rug in his and Tom's rooms at Hogwarts. Dusting himself off, Harry slipped into the bedroom and over to the table on his side of the bed. He and Tom had come to a sort of agreement long before their marriage; anything in their bedside tables was not to be touched by the other without permission. Harry knew that Tom kept his sketchpad in his table - he'd often seen Tom putting it away as he came into the room - and he assumed that Tom also kept a diary in there. Harry himself kept only his journal from Herm, he camera, and his four photo albums - one from Hagrid, one from Petunia, one that Harry had made with all the pictures he'd taken of Tom and the girls with his camera, the last from Ula. The albums and camera were at the Manor, though, so only the journal remained.

Harry grabbed a quill and settled down on the bed with it and a blank page.

_'Thursday the 1st of January 2009  
'The first day of the new year has begun. It's been a hectic week and I thought it was time I got some things off my chest. I should have done this years ago, but I didn't, so it continues to haunt me. It wasn't until Aunt Petunia showed me, yesterday, that Tom was suffering - same as I - that I remembered that there were others out there who needed my help far more then they needed me to be turned in upon myself. My last missive within your ancient pages helped me think clearly, I hope this does the same.  
'I can honestly say that I know what Albus meant when he said that sometimes yours brain feels so full that you think it's going to burst. Albus was right about some things, the fool.  
'The Peace Treaty was mostly ready to be signed and made law by my birthday in '99. Tom and Alastor managed to agree that it should wait until August so they could throw me a party. The party was absolutely wonderful - one of the best I can remember, actually. The whole day was made better with the knowledge that the Peace Treaty was to be signed soon.  
'The day after my birthday, I got a panicked owl from Herm. I don't remember what it said anymore - it hardly matters - and ran to find her. She, it turned out, was fine. We suspected foul play and rushed back to the Manor.  
'I was relived to find that Tom was in his office, unhurt. Maybe there wasn't enough time for anyone to attack? I wasn't sure, but I didn't see the point in worrying Tom, so Herm and I wandered out to the living room to talk of unimportant things.  
'It was when Puddles came in in tears that Herm and I realized that something was wrong. When I asked Puddles what it was, he burst into tears and started beating at his head. I was trying to stop him when Tom came in and demanded what was going on. I was about to tell him when he followed up with a question about why I was in his house.  
'I looked up, shocked, and found that Bellatrix had her arm curled around his waist and a smug look on her face. "Tom," I said.  
' "That's not my name," he shot back nastily. "And I'll ask you again, whelp, what are you doing in my home?"  
' "I-I live here," I whispered.  
'Tom stepped forward and struck me across the face. "No, you don't. Get out of my house."  
'Puddles, distraught as he was, still had enough forethought to grab both myself and Herm and pop us back to Herm's house before either of us could do anything we might regret later. Once we landed, I burst into tears.  
'Herm turned to Puddles with a stern look. "Puddles, you have to tell us what happened," she demanded.  
'So Puddles shakily told us how Bellatrix had placed him under the Imperius Curse and made him put a strange potion in Tom's tea. Once Tom saw Bellatrix, he seemed to change - acting suddenly like the Voldemort of old.  
'I stood then, and told them both that I was going back to Aunt Petunia's house, where I could think in peace. Herm offered to come with me, but I told her to remain with Gal and Gerda. Puddles looked like he wanted to offer to come, but Herm told him on no uncertain terms that he was to remain at Slytherin Manor and warn the other house-elves what was happening. She also wanted him to keep as many people out of the Manor as he could - she didn't know how Tom might react to different things.  
'I went home and told Aunt Petunia that I was going to be staying with her for a few days, if that was okay. When she asked why, I just told her that Tom's temper was tight and we'd decided that it was best to give him some space.  
'I spent a few days joking with Aunt Petunia and basically doing all I could to be happy - something felt like it was missing. It wasn't until Mad-Eye came to find me with a nasty letter from Tom that I tried to contact him mentally.  
'A mistake. Tom's side of our connection was broken, shattered. There was nothing in there but a single-minded need to please and love Bellatrix. Nothing for me - his mind didn't even recognize my presence.  
'That realization was what did it in for me. It hurt. It felt like everything had just come crashing down on top of me and I couldn't breath. I understood what had happened - a love potion - but I couldn't figure out why it was affecting me so. Wasn't Tom just another boyfriend, another "perfect" little match. It happens all the time, after all. But this was crushing.  
'I found out later that I actually fainted from a lack of air - I truly could not breathe. Aunt Petunia wanted to rush me to the hospital, but Mad-Eye wouldn't let her. He called, instead, on Sal and Poppy. My two friends had to put me on a magical breathing system - it was almost as if my own body had shut down on me. They set me on my bed in Dudley's old room and someone was always keeping an eye one me. I heard also that Gin went to the Manor and tried to hex the living daylights out of Bellatrix, but Tom had placed her in the Hospital Wing for a week because of it.  
'It took me two weeks to wake from my coma. It took Aunt Petunia another four days of coaxing for me to finally explain what had happened. I was still short of breath and I felt like simply dying. I didn't move from my bed and, after Poppy removed the IV that was pumping food into me, she had to put it back in again because I wouldn't eat. A part of me knew I needed to eat - that I needed to get back in control of myself - but I couldn't. It truly felt like the world had come crushing down on top of me and it wouldn't let me back up, or like I'd lost a part of myself, really.  
'After I told Aunt Petunia that Tom had been given a love potion and had fallen for Bellatrix, my aunt told Mad-Eye and he put a price on Bellatrix's head. In a surge of anger, our world called out for her blood and there was, apparently, a four day blood hunt for her.  
'Bellatrix was not to be underestimated, though. She talked Tom into fleeing with her. Somewhere on the north coast of Scotland, Tom saw a picture of me in a lone newspaper and something snapped. He Apparated straight to Aunt Petunia's home and fled up the stairs to my room. Aunt Petunia stopped him with and angry look and shouted, "Now what do you plan to do to him!"  
'Tom broke down into tears, much to all our surprise, so Aunt Petunia let him past. He collapsed on the floor next to my bed and rested his head against my stomach. "I'm so sorry, Harry," he whispered.  
'And, somehow, I could move my hand again and I rested it in Tom's hair and told him, "I know." And I felt at peace. I could breathe again, the weight was gone. I wanted to live again.  
'According to Aunt Petunia - neither Tom nor I was in any mind to remember much - Tom climbed up onto the bed with me and, with a muttered curse, the IV and breathing systems were gone. He drew me into his arms and we both fell asleep.  
'It took me four days to get back on my feet and recover from the whole ordeal. Tom didn't leave my side at all. When my friends came calling, he listened to their ranting silently. I always told them to stop when I felt that Tom was close to tears. I couldn't see him hurting like that.  
'My Juniors finally caught Bellatrix on Christmas - I almost wonder if they hadn't caught her a few days before and were waiting for Christmas, though.  
'I... I don't know. I've wanted to hurt her for so long. I've wanted to rip her eyes out or vanish her lungs. Something. Anything. I just wanted her to hurt like I had. But when I saw her, I froze. I couldn't hurt her like I'd planned, I couldn't. I'm so sick of all the pain and revenge and hurting...  
'I mocked her instead. I said things that I almost regret. But, she said she'd been hurt. It bothered me, but I was going to let it slide. Then she started crying and I lost it.  
'The next thing I remember after baring my heart to her - that disgusting woman who thought she knew emotional pain - was Cynthia calling "Daddy?" And then I cried.  
'I know people are worried about me. I know they're afraid I've slipped back into that old depression. I haven't, though. I've been thinking. And wondering. Why did it hurt so much when I lost him? Why did I just want to die? Why was it so much worse than losing Sirius? Because he means the world to me? Because he is my world?  
'I remember a story I read one day a couple years ago when I had no papers to grade. I'd found the book on my desk and just sat down and read it. It was this beautiful tale about a man and a woman who loved one another so deeply, so truly, that nothing could pull them apart. When the man died, the woman followed him into death and begged the god who'd taken him to give him back. They were so strong, living off one another. I wonder if Tom and I could ever be like that.'_

"Aren't we?"

Harry's head shot up and he found Tom standing next to the bed, reading over his shoulder with a sad smile. "Tom..."

Tom settled on the bed next to Harry and ran a thumb over one of the lines of wet on Harry's face. "I remember reading a book once that explained this thing called soul mates. It said that, if one of the pair leaves - be it because of death or something else - the one who remains finds him- or herself wanting to die, to give up. If the one who leaves can too, he or she feels the same thing."

Harry looked back down at his journal. "It hurt, Tom." The tears, which had started to dry, came again. "It _hurt_."

Tom leaned forward and pulled Harry against him, cradling the smaller body against his chest as Harry sobbed. As Harry quieted, Tom pulled away and, meeting Harry's eyes, spoke, "But I'm here now, and I will _never_ leave you again. _Never_."

Harry rested his head back against Tom's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, you little imp," Tom replied, a touch of humour in his voice.

Harry pulled back and slugged his husband's arm with a laugh. "You _bastard_!"

Tom smiled. "Let's get home and let your brat know that you're alive, hm?"

"_My_ brat?" Harry shot back. "She's as much yours as mine."

Tom chuckled and stood. "I know." He pulled Harry up after him and drew his husband into a slow kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he added when they parted.

Harry smiled. "You know, Tom. You're really just a big softy," he commented as they walked together out to the fireplace.

Tom let out an amused snort. "And whose fault is that?"

Harry smirked. "Mine, of course," he offered evilly before tossing in a pinch of Floo and dashing through the magical fire to "Slytherin's receiving room!"

"Imp," Tom chuckled to himself, feeling much better, before Flooing back home himself.

Harry saw him and ran laughing from the room with Cynthia. "Catch us if you can!" they shouted over their shoulders.

Tom glanced down at where Smoky was rubbing against his legs. "I'm glad he's back to himself too, Smokes," he assured the cat as he knelt down to pet her. He laughed when Smoky proceeded to lick his hands clean. "Dirty, am I?"

°°I think she's just thanking you,°° Fawkes offered from his perch by the window - it was his job to watch over the receiving room.

Tom shot the bird an amused look. "I know." He kissed Smoky's head, then stood. "Suppose I should probably go after them, hm?"

°°Unless you want the place in shambles,°° Fawkes agreed cheerfully.

"Bloody bird," Tom muttered fondly as he stepped from the room.

Smoky curled up in one of the chairs and meowed a few times at Fawkes before tucking her nose under her tail and falling into a peaceful catnap.

Fawkes gave an annoyed sound, then started to preen his feathers. _Dumb cat. What does she mean, make sure no one jumps her? It's not **my** job to protect her worthless self._

Down the hall, in the living room, the three humans of the Manor laughed happily as Tom tackled Harry and Cynthia to the ground, tickling them mercilessly.

In the kitchen of the Manor, ten house-elves worked together to prepare a pleasant meal for their humans.

Miles away, a group of teachers and students were slipping into a huge hall with a ceiling that showed the outside to eat breakfast together and discuss the classes that would begin again in a little under a week.

Even further away, in London, a man sat with a smile on his face as he read a message that had been delivered in a lick of flame. A woman poked her orange-haired head into the office with a worried look. The man held up the message and said, "He's just fine."

In a titling house just outside a small village, a large family rejoiced over the news that their last member wasn't hiding within himself anymore and made plans to visit.

On a distant island, a woman cowered under the gaze of a hungry shadow, one word echoing throughout her mind, "Aye."

And in all sorts of cities in many continents, children everywhere were cracking open one of seven books again and again about a boy named Harry Potter and his adventures in a world that lived just down the street and through the back door of that quiet little coffee shop that they passed by everyday without a thought. The best kept secrets, after all, are just in front of your eyes.

-/-

-/-

**A/N: **So that last bit was kinda a last minute thought, but I thought it worked well.

This is the longest chapter in the whole series - possibly that I've written for the HP fandom - clocking in at just over sixteen thousand words and narrowly missing 28 pages in Word with 1/10 of an inch margins.

Here-in lies the end of Reclaim. This fic was - _is_ - my baby. I love it like a mum and I'm damn proud of it. Thank you all so much for your support. Your reviews kept me going and made bad days brighten almost immediately. I love you all, and I'm glad to know I'm loved in return. -winks-  
And don't go thinking this is truly over yet. I'll be doing Outtakes until the end of time - I have almost a full sheet of notebook paper covered in the ideas you all keep giving me!. -laughs-

Now, perhaps I should get cracking on all those other projects/fics of mine? LOL!

Bats  
Updates and excuses can be found at batsutousai . livejournal . com!


End file.
